What Matters The Most
by Kendris
Summary: Reboot! Jessime, child of Bhaal, seeks the path to her destiny while trying to protect those she loves from the taint within her.
1. Chapter 1

_Umm...yeah. It's been five years, the details of which I'm not going to bore anyone with. I've regretted letting this one slide, and since it's been five years, I decided to pull it and repost, doing some edits that needed to be made (like misspelling Jaheira's name for the first seven chapters in the first version .) and a few tweaks to content. No real changes to the plot, but hopefully by the time I get back to the point where I let it drop – which shouldn't be too terribly long, since I'm planning on reposting a new chapter every couple of days until I get it done – I'll be back in the groove enough to move forward and finish this monster. At least the SoA part. The ToB storyline is another monster entirely, but I have the final chapter of the saga written, and re-reading that was one of the things that pushed me to come back to this._

_Those of you new to the story: welcome. Those of you who read the first incarnation: welcome back. I welcome reviews, constructive criticism, nitpicking on typos (because no matter how many times I review it, there's always something that I miss), or whatever._

_Let's get this thing going again, shall we?_

* * *

They returned to the Copper Coronet shortly before sunset, having decided to wait until daylight to enter the lair of the vampire cult.

_ Decided_. Jessime shook her head. After Aran Linvail had revealed this "last" task required of them, the disgust of her companions had been obvious, and Jess' suggestion that nighttime would not be the best time to invade a hive of undead had been met with either blank stares, shrugs of acquiescence or, in Jaheira's case, a sarcastic retort concerning their leader's keen grasp of the obvious.

_Except I'm not their leader anymore_, Jess thought. _Not really. They don't trust me – any of them._ It was painfully obvious in their demeanor: Aerie's lips pressed into a thin, disapproving line, Minsc's scowl, even Anomen looked troubled when he glanced at her. Only Yoshimo was his usual, inscrutable self – small comfort. Jaheira wouldn't even look at her, and this hurt the worst; the druid, who had been with her longer than any of them, _knew_ what Imoen meant to her. She knew Imoen, had traveled with her, fought beside her and, along with her husband, Khalid, had trained both Imoen and Jessime in the skills needed to survive in the quest to bring Gorion's murderer to justice. How could Jaheira not understand Jess' need to do whatever she had to do to get Imoen back?

_Dammit, Khalid, why did you have to die?_ She cut that thought off as soon as it formed; Khalid had died because of Jess. Because of who – of what – she was. A child of Bhaal. A mortal with divine blood in her veins and untapped power at her core. The dark mage Irenicus, seeking the key to that power, had captured Jess and her companions just outside of Baldur's Gate and brought them here, to his dungeons in Athkatla. The tortures he had subjected them to in their captivity had apparently had some purpose, but Jess suspected that the twisted bastard had enjoyed their pain for its own sake, as well.

They had escaped: she, Imoen, Jaheira and Minsc, only because of a timely attack by the guild of the Shadow Thieves, but they had been forced to leave two of their number below, with uncounted nameless corpses. Dynaheir, the sorceress who had been Minsc's companion, had been killed in front of him, and Khalid -

_Dammit!_ Her right hand tightened reflexively on the hilt of the scimitar at her side, remembering the sound of Jaheira's anguished cry, the sight of her old friend's mangled body. He had been beyond resurrection, and Imoen's hesitantly volunteered information that the atrocities committed upon him had occurred after his death had given scant comfort.

Jess missed him sorely. Besides his considerable skill with blade and bow, he had been someone she could talk to, confide in, and ask for advice. Jaheira – Jess shook her head ruefully – Jaheira, even before, had not been one to invite confidences. Her sharp wit – and sharp tongue – combined with her impatience with the bumblings of an inexperienced fighter, had constantly driven Jess to push herself harder – out of anger, more often than not. Khalid encouraged, Jaheira criticized, but between them, they had created the balance that had helped Jess to grow into the formidable fighter that she had become. Now Khalid was gone – and so was the balance.

Grieving for her husband, Jaheira's sharp edges had become sharper; the one time that Jess had tried to offer her sympathy, to tell the druid that she shared the pain of Khalid's death, she had been soundly rebuffed. She had not tried again; the wall that had sprung up between the two women remained untouched, leaving each to grieve alone.

_Khalid kept us together – Khalid and Imoen_. The warrior's self-deprecating gentle humor and Imoen's unfailing cheerfulness had kept the two strong-willed women from clashing too strongly or too often. Now both were gone, Khalid dead, and Imoen –

Her hand gripped the scimitar more tightly than before. _Don't think about it, _she told herself fiercely. If she dwelt too long on the thought of her oldest friend, her sister in all but blood, captured by the Cowled Wizards and spirited away to a magical prison for "rehabilitation", she knew that she would be out the door and headed for the cemetery, darkness be damned.

_Delays. Always more delays_. It had been a month since Imoen had been taken by the Cowled Wizards, along with Irenicus, for the use of "unauthorized" magic. Never mind that Imoen had been defending herself against the wizard who had tortured her and murdered her friends. There had been no opportunity to appeal or fight; one second they were there, the next gone, and no idea where. Spellhold was the name of the prison; that Jess had discovered fairly quickly, but its location was kept hidden. There were those who knew – or claimed to – but all demanded a price. The Cowled Wizards themselves had offered a deal, but to fulfill it would have meant betraying an innocent man to death or worse. The wizards had claimed that Valygar was a murderer, but Jess had suspected them of lying even before she had crossed paths with the man and found him to be good and principled, though even more haunted by his past than she was by her own.

Bodhi had been worse; the evil that radiated from her in almost palpable waves had made Jess reject her offer before even hearing what it was. No good could possibly have come from that alliance, although Jess was honest enough with herself to admit that if it had been the only possible path to Imoen, she'd have taken it.

_And I wonder what my stalwart companions would have said about that?_ she wondered bitterly. The Shadow Thieves had been the least of the evils she faced; they had been the best, if not the ideal choice, but Jaheira, Aerie, Minsc and Anomen all acted as though she had made a deal with Bhaal himself, and even Yoshi had been reticent without explaining why. None of them had offered any alternatives, however, so they had set out to meet Aran Linvail's demands, first in gold, then in deeds.

The delay had been unavoidable, but it still made Jess want to scream with frustration. The dreams drove her; Imoen's voice in the dreams haunted her. _Too late. You will arrive too late._ Too late to save her life? Her sanity? Or too late to prevent her joyful innocence from being obliterated entirely? And did it matter which, really? Regardless of what she was too late to stop, Jess would lose the one person who knew who she was and didn't care, the one person who still looked at her with complete trust, the one person she could speak to freely, without fear of judgment.

_No._ She could not, would not, let it happen. _Hold on, Im. I'm coming, I swear._

"Are you going to sit down, or do you plan on standing in the doorway talking to yourself all night?" She opened her eyes. Jaheira stood beside her, watching her warily. It was an expression that had become all too familiar in the past few days, since the last battle against the Harpers.

Jess had initially hoped that Jaheira's choice to stand with her against the Order had signaled the beginning of a mending of the breach between them; she had been willing to defy them in the face of a death warrant, insisting that Jessime was no danger, despite the taint in her blood.

Had it been a mistake to follow her when she left? She had gone, she said, to take the brunt of the Harpers' wrath upon herself, hoping they would leave Jess and the others alone once they had dealt with their "traitor". But would they really have killed her? Jess had been unwilling to risk it, and at the time, her fears had seemed justified. When they had fought their way through the opulent Harper compound in Athkatla, facing not Harpers but mercenaries, they had found Jaheira imprisoned in a room on the upper floor. She had seemed glad to see Jess at the time, and more than ready to sever all ties with the Harpers, but then Dermin, her old mentor had confronted them, forcing a fight to the death. Killing an old friend had left Jaheira torn and questioning her own judgment, and Jess had repeatedly caught the druid watching her speculatively, wondering, no doubt, if she had been wrong after all, and the Harpers right in deeming Jess too dangerous to walk free.

But Jess had done nothing wrong! Each time she had fought the Harpers, she had been defending either herself or her friends. The suspicious, measuring glances hurt, all the more so because they came from someone that she had thought knew her better. She looked past Jaheira now to where the others had settled at their customary table; they were all watching her, their expressions all mirroring Jaheira's. _Do they think I'm getting ready to start hacking my way through the tavern?_ She was in no mood for the scrutiny. "Neither," she replied shortly, spinning on her heel and striding to the bar. Eyes followed her progress, and not only those of her companions; taller than most men in the tavern save Minsc and still fully armored, she was an eyecatching figure. While not a great beauty, she was not unattractive; her eyes, a startlingly light shade of green, were her most striking feature. Just now, however, the cold anger in them and the stony expression on her face made her anything but alluring, and several prospective suitors decided – prudently – to seek safer game.

"Winter mead," she ordered curtly, slapping the appropriate coins onto the bar. The bartender complied, passing her a glass of the concentrated spirits made by freezing the water out of regular mead. She drained the glass in three swallows and signaled for another. It was potent stuff; she figured that three, consumed quickly, would leave her enough time to get upstairs to her room on her own and then smooth her way into a – hopefully – dreamless sleep. _Please, dear gods, let it be dreamless_.

She had to rest; it had been three days since she had last slept, only to be jolted awake again by the dream. She had not dared close her eyes since, but kept pushing herself, hoping to become exhausted enough that she would simply drop unconscious. The dreams after leaving Candlekeep had been bad; the dreams of Imoen and Irenicus had been worse, but this was the only dream that had been able to drive her completely from her bed.

_She watched Gorion die, then Imoen, then Khalid and Dynahier, then Jaheira and Minsc, then everyone else that she had ever known and cared about. Standing among the bodies, she realized that the sword she held was covered with their blood, that she was the one who had killed them._

She closed her eyes against the memory and raised the second glass to her lips, aware that Jaheira had followed her to the bar and was observing her disapprovingly. Deciding to ignore her, she drained half the glass, praying for oblivion. Maybe four would be better…

The druid watched her drink. _Why doesn't she just leave?_ But she knew the answer to that: revenge. Jaheira was determined to avenge Khalid's death, which meant finding Irenicus. For now, they shared a path; when that path ended, Jaheira would go her own way, as would the others. _Can't happen soon enough_, Jess told herself, willing it to be true, willing herself to believe it. Alone was bad, but better to be truly alone than to be alone in the midst of a group. Better to be alone than with people who looked at her like they expected her to grow fangs and start biting heads off babies at any minute. She raised the glass again.

"Hangovers rarely improve fighting skill," Jaheira observed tartly before she could swallow. Jess lowered the glass and turned her head, assuming the bland expression that she knew from experience irritated the druid.

"You don't say? Fascinating. I'll let you know tomorrow if it applies to me. Bye, now." She raised the glass again, but Jaheira had more to say – no great surprise.

"If you're not going to be concerned for yourself, at least think of the people you will endanger by your impairment: the people fighting with you, and Imoen-"

Jess had not been aware that her grip on the glass had been tightening until the glass shattered in her hand, bathing it in the amber liquid that remained. Feeling strangely detached, she opened her hand and shook away the remaining glass, absently noting the contrast between the coolness of the alcohol on her bare skin and the burn as it flowed over the bloody gash that had been opened in her palm.

"For heaven's sake, Jess!" Jaheira exclaimed. "Let me see." She reached for the bleeding hand, but the exasperation in her voice drove away the detachment. The hurt and fear that Jess could now only barely remember living without came rushing in to take its place, fused into anger, and finally boiled over. She snatched her right hand out of Jaheira's grasp, pushing the druid away with her left.

"I don't need your help!" she snarled. "Why don't you find another hobby and badger someone else for a while?" Something – hurt? _Couldn't be._ – flashed across Jaheira's face before being replaced with stony indifference. Jess turned back to the bar as the druid snapped "Suit yourself," before stalking away. From the corner of her eye, Jess saw her ascend the stairs, saw the flash of yellow robes that meant that Aerie was following her up. As quickly as the anger had come, it evaporated, leaving her old friends, hurt and fear, in their accustomed places. The druid was right – as bloody usual; she had no business getting drunk the night before a major battle. She just wanted to sleep without dreaming.

She obtained a halfway clean rag from the bartender and was wrapping it around her injured hand when footsteps sounded behind her.

"My lady?" Anomen's voice, hesitant.

She closed her eyes. _Sleep. I just want to sleep; is that too much to ask? _She turned, determined not to allow herself to lash out again.

The young knight regarded her with concern. The trials of the past few weeks had done away with much of his brash arrogance. The loss of his sister and the realization of how perilously close he had come to cold blooded murder in the name of revenge had instilled in him a self-doubt that was maturing rapidly into humility. Gratitude to her, for counsel that had turned him from the path of vengeance, had developed into a courtly infatuation that unsettled her as much as it amused the rest of the group. "My lady, you look exhausted; you should get some sleep before tomorrow."

_That's what I was trying to do!_ She wanted to scream at him. Instead she forced herself to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I _am_ tired; haven't slept well the past few nights." _Try not at all._ "I was just heading to bed." She turned, but Anomen laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"A dirty rag is a poor treatment for an open wound; if you will allow me?" Without waiting for an answer, he took her hand in his, removed the makeshift bandage and murmured the words of a healing spell. Her hand grew warm for an instant, then the pain in her palm vanished.

He released her hand, and she turned it over to examine the unmarked skin of the palm. "Thank you, Anomen."

"I am ever at your service, my lady." The look in his brown eyes as he bowed to her made her heart skip a beat, but he turned and went back to the table without another word. _Thank the gods._ Those eyes raised too many questions that she was not prepared to deal with. Simple friendship appeared to be beyond her capabilities at this point; she didn't want to think of the butchery she'd make of a romance.

Jaheira. She should apologize before she went to bed. Try to, anyway, if the druid would even speak to her. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear Jaheira's voice from behind the door to her room. "- had enough!"

Jess paused. Apparently, she was speaking to Aerie; maybe this wasn't the best time. No, best get it over with, accept the tongue lashing; the gods knew it wouldn't be the first time. She stepped up to the door, raised her hand to knock, and hesitated again. Aerie's voice was an indistinct murmur, but Jaheira's voice carried clearly through the wood of the door. _No great surprise there; once a Harper, always a Harper, I guess._

"She doesn't need me, she says! She would have been dead a week after leaving Candlekeep if it weren't for Khalid and me!"

Well, she couldn't argue with that, Jess thought ruefully. A week might be a bit generous, come to think of it. She started to smile despite herself at the memory of her ineptitude, but Jaheira's next words erased the smile as a strong wind would snuff a candle.

"Gorion died because of her! I lost Khalid because of her! I've been banished from the Harpers because of her, killed the man who brought me into the Harpers because of her! I've lost everything that mattered to me to fulfill a promise to a friend and for what? For a Bhaalspawn who spits in the faces of the dead by embracing the very taint that caused their deaths!"

Jess backed away from the closed door, mind spinning, ears roaring. She leaned against the opposite wall, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her, feeling one hot tear coursing its way down her cheek, then another. Aerie's voice was speaking now, the words muffled, and Jess definitely did not want to linger to hear Jaheira's response. She moved blindly toward her room, fortunately separated from Jaheira's by the avariel's quarters, and managed to unlock it, get inside and close the door with a minimum of noise. Once inside, she leaned back against the door, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as the tears started to flow in earnest.

_Bhaalspawn_. Child of murder. Sower of chaos. Destined for evil. That was what she was, and she'd been a fool to think that she could evade what was written in her blood. How many dead because of her? How many lives damaged beyond repair? The dream was simply her mind telling her what Jaheira already knew: what she touched, she destroyed. She should never have let anyone get close to her, and she could never let it happen again. She knew what she had to do.

Forcing the tears away, she stood, looking around the room that had been hers for most of the last month. It was cluttered with her possessions, most of which she would no longer have use for. She moved purposefully through the room, selecting the few items that she would need from the clutter and stuffing them into a small knapsack. This finished, she hesitated. She should just slip away, but she owed them some explanation, Jaheira in particular.

Moving to the small table, she pulled parchment, ink and quill from a small case, sat down, and began to write. It took longer than she wanted; she was not used to writing letters, but at last she pushed her chair back and stood, using the ink bottle to keep the paper from slipping off the table. Shouldering the pack, she opened her door a crack, confirming that the hall was empty before slipping out. A side door was located at the end of the hall, well away from the stairs down into the tavern. She reached it in half a dozen stealthy strides, eased it open and stepped out into the deepening night without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaheira returned to the common room of the tavern in a much calmer mood than she had been in when she left it. Venting at Aerie had done her a world of good, and the deceptively delicate-looking avariel had offered a number of pointed insights that, to Jaheira's shame, had eluded her completely.

"Don't you dare call her Bhaalspawn!" she had exclaimed indignantly, in response to Jaheira's initial outburst. "She may have the taint, but she doesn't deserve that, and you know it!"

"What she is is a spoiled child!" Jaheira retorted, but she felt her cheeks flush with shame at having used the derogatory term, and was glad it had not slipped out while she was facing off with Jessime downstairs. The girl could be so damned frustrating! "She's stubborn, opinionated, arrogant –"

Aerie's laughter startled her. "And you find that surprising, considering the role model she's had?" She laughed again at Jaheira's uncomprehending stare. "Gods, Jaheira, you're the closest thing to a mother that Jess has ever had! She loves you and whether she knows it or not, she's emulated you."

Mother? She couldn't have heard that right. "Aerie," she began slowly, "I'm not – not the mothering type. Khalid was the nurturer, not me." She had been the slave driver, impossible to please, quick to find fault. Khalid had chided her for it more than once. _She's young, my love; she needs to know when she's done right as much – or more – than she needs to know when she's done wrong._ It had been easier with Imoen; the merry little thief had simply shrugged off her scathing criticisms with a laugh, and Jaheira would like as not find a frog under her blankets that night.

Jess, however, had responded with fierce determination, pushing herself mercilessly to meet Jaheira's demands and stalking defiantly away when she had done so. As her skill and experience grew, it had frequently become a contest of wills as Jess developed her own ideas about the way things should be done. More often than not, her own methods had worked for her, but had Jaheira ever given her a word of praise? "Not quite as clumsy as usual," was the closest she could recall, despite the fact that the girl had surpassed her as a fighter well over a year ago. Khalid had been the one to praise, and his highest accolade, "Gorion would be proud of you!" had never failed to make Jess flush with pleasure. She shook her head. "Khalid –"

"Khalid is dead!" Aerie said with startling bluntness. "You wrapping yourself up in grieving won't bring him back, and neither will killing Irenicus."

Jaheira stared at her. "How… dare you!"

"Oh, I dare, all right," Aerie snapped. "I'll say it again." She leaned forward until they were eye to eye. "Khalid. Is. Dead. You're not. Jess isn't, and she needs you. We're losing her, Jaheira!"

"What do you mean? She's just frustrated because that damned thief has put yet another obstacle into our path." _I hope,_ she added silently. Since Dermin's death, she had found herself wondering more and more if her long association with Jessime – longer than the girl knew – had blinded her to something that was obvious to the other Harpers. Dermin had been a wise man, and a just one; could he really have changed so much, or had he truly seen something in Jess that Jaheira had missed?

"If you really believe that, why do you keep looking at her like she's just sprouted a second head?" Aerie challenged her. "You might as well have come right out and said that you think the Harpers were right about her. It's obvious to the rest of us that you're thinking it."

Jaheira stared at her, appalled. She had thought that she had been keeping her doubts so well concealed. Had she really been so careless?

Aerie pressed on ruthlessly. "And if we can see it so easily, do you really think that Jess has missed it? What do you think it's done to her, knowing that one of her oldest friends thinks of her as a Bhaalspawn?"

Jaheira winced at the word and sagged in her chair. "A self-fulfilling prophecy," she murmured.

Aerie nodded slowly. "Exactly. She's fighting a battle with herself and with the rest of the world; she needs to know that her friends believe in her. Instead, we've all been second-guessing her every move, worried that any slip means that the taint is growing. You know as well as I do that the Shadow Thieves were our only real choice. Jess didn't like it any more than the rest of us, but she knew that it was her best chance to find Imoen."

"But that is how such things take root, through good intentions. Any such opening could give the taint a stronger hold over her." Jaheira lowered her head into her hands. Balance, in all things, lay at the core of her beliefs, but the taint of Bhaal in Jess' blood was something that she did not know how to evaluate. She had believed it dangerous to underestimate the potential for corruption; she realized now that too far in the other direction could have equally catastrophic consequences. _Khalid, I am walking a dark and strange road with no light._

"She's stronger than that," Aerie asserted confidently, "but she can't keep fighting it alone."

"She's not alone," Jaheira protested. "She has – all of us."

"Does she?" Aerie eyed her challengingly. "Who did she talk to before? When she was worried or afraid, who did she go to?"

Obviously, the avariel knew the answer, but Jaheira gave it anyway. "Khalid and – and Imoen." How many times had she watched from a distance as Khalid had spoken with Jess, listened to her, reassured her? How many conversations with Imoen, serious at the onset, had ended in laughter and horseplay as the lighthearted girl helped her friend push back the darkness that beset her? When had Jess ever come to Jaheira for advice on anything but battle tactics? And when had Jaheira ever offered her counsel on any but the same?

"And who does she talk to now?"

Jaheira stared at Aerie blankly. "She – she talks to you, to Yoshimo, Anomen."

Aerie shook her head. "She skims the surface with us. She's our leader, and she doesn't want to erode our confidence in her by showing weakness – even though it wouldn't. She thinks that if we see the taint within her, we'll turn away from her. And she thinks you already have. You might as well be on the moon."

Or in the grave. Jaheira closed her eyes. _Khalid, the wrong one of us died. _

Aerie continued implacably. "She's been holding everything inside, and it's eating her away. I don't think she's slept more than a few hours in the last week. It's not the taint that we've been seeing, Jaheira; it's mental and physical exhaustion. She's losing hope, though, and that _will_ give the taint a foothold."

Jaheira felt numb. "What do I do?" _Khalid, I'm no good at this! I can fight, I can heal bodies, but I know nothing of mending hearts and minds!_

"Talk to her!" Aerie said earnestly, kneeling before Jaheira, forcing the druid to look into her eyes. "She'll listen to you."

Jaheira snorted. "As she did this evening?"

"Talk _to_ her, not _at_ her. Listen to her, don't lecture her."

"I don't – I don't know how," she admitted miserably. When had she last felt this helpless, this useless?

"It's not that hard," Aerie assured her. "Tell her how you feel; chances are good that she'll do the same."

Jaheira cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to tell her that I'd like to throttle her?"

"No." The word, quiet but firm, put an end to Jaheira's weak attempt at humor. "How do you feel about Jess, Jaheira?" The look in the elf's blue eyes would accept nothing short of total honesty, and after a hesitation, Jaheira found the answer that she had long kept hidden even from herself.

"She is as dear to me as the daughter I never bore," she said softly. "As dear as the sisters I lost as a child." Fast on the heels of this admission came a rise of panic. To love was to risk loss, to risk pain. Had she not just learned that lesson yet again?

Aerie watched her understandingly, eyes kind but firm. "She needs to hear that from you, Jaheira. She's hanging by a thread right now; we may still lose her if you tell her, but I can almost guarantee that we _will_ lose her if you don't tell her."

The druid took a deep breath. "You are right." She gave Aerie a measuring glance. "And much wiser than I ever thought you to be. You have my apologies – and my thanks."

The winged elf who had lost her wings smiled. "I've found that being underestimated can provide an advantage on occasion." She paused, then added, "I'm her friend, Jaheira – but I'm yours, too."

Jaheira felt herself returning the smile, an expression that she had thought she'd forgotten. "That's good to know."

She'd changed clothes and headed back downstairs, more nervous than she had been in recent memory. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved to find that Jess had already gone to her room, but she was unequivocally pleased to hear Anomen's report that the girl had abstained from further drinking. She _had_ listened, after all; perhaps the distance that had grown between them was not so great as she had feared. She ordered a cup of tea, sipped the warm liquid slowly, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Ridiculous to be so apprehensive. She had negotiated with kings as a Harper, seeking to maintain balance; what had she to fear from this girl, barely more than a child?

Still…she glanced out the window. It was dark; likely the mead she had drunk had already let Jess fall asleep – as, she realized suddenly, had been Jess' intention. _Stupid, self-absorbed ass_, she chided herself. The girl had never been one for strong drink before; she should have realized that something was amiss, observant Harper that she claimed to be. Or ex-Harper.

Maybe she should wait until morning, let the girl sleep, give her anger time to cool. Think about exactly what she planned to say…

Across the table, Aerie met her eyes and slowly shook her head, lifted her eyes to the stairs, then lowered them back to Jaheira's. The meaning was clear. _No. Not tomorrow. Now._

Jaheira sighed. The avariel was right, of course. Tomorrow, there would be no time before they entered the crypts and after – well, there might not be an after, for one or all of them. Morbid thought, but painfully true. She stood.

"I'm going to go to bed," she announced. "I'll look in on Jess on the way."

From the expressions of relief around the table, it was clear that the others had known what Aerie was talking to her about. A few hours ago, it would have irritated her, but now she found herself oddly touched. They cared, not only about Jess, but her as well. _Life is for the living._ Khalid had said it, and Gorion, when she brooded too deeply over fallen comrades. _Live, love, go on. Avenge the fallen if you can, but it is far more important to honor them with your life._ She offered them a hesitant smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, my lady," Anomen offered, his brown eyes serious. The others echoed him as she moved toward the stairs.

Standing at the door, she hesitated. _What do I say? Khalid, what would __**you**__ say?_ She knocked, lightly at first, then more firmly when there was no response. "Jessime?" No answer came from within, and she tried the door, frowning as it opened easily. Jess knew better than to leave a door unlocked while she slept.

The room was dark, but obviously unoccupied. Moonlight illuminated the empty bed, the chair at the small desk was vacant, and there was nowhere else in the small room for anyone to be. Jaheira sighed. She must have gone out for a walk to settle her anger. That was it. Foolish of her to leave her room unlocked –

Her heart stopped as her eyes returned to the desk under the window, this time focusing on what she had missed on her initial survey: the piece of parchment secured beneath the ink bottle. Crossing the room on what felt like feet of lead, she slid the parchment from beneath the inkstand, tilted it so that the moonlight fell upon the writing and felt her world fall apart once again.

_It is time that I go._

_ The path of a Bhaalspawn is, by choice or by necessity, a solitary one. Foolishly, selfishly, I thought to be different, but all I have done is bring death and pain to those that I claim to care for. I cannot allow it to continue._

_ I am going to open the way to Imoen. When it is done, find her and bring her back to someplace safe. Give her my love, please. If I survive, I will give myself up to the Harpers, to whatever justice they deem fit for me. If I die, then at least my death will be on my terms, knowing that I fought against the taint in my blood until the end._

_ Know that I would take the place of any of the fallen, if I could. All I can do is make certain that no one else dies because I live._

_ Jaheira, I am sorry for my words to you last night. I did not mean them and had no right to say them. You have done far more for me than simple thanks could ever repay, and I am only sorry that your efforts had to be wasted on one such as I. Do not follow me; your promise to Gorion has been more than fulfilled._

_ To the rest: be well, and know that each of you are in my heart. While I wish that we could share a future path, I know that it must not be, because I could not bear to lose another beloved comrade, knowing that I am the cause._

_ Believe that it is better this way. I am tired, so tired, and right now all I want to do is to sleep without dreaming. _

_ Jessime_

She stared at the note, reading the words again, their implications burning into her mind.

Bhaalspawn.

Jess had heard her words.

Heard - and believed them.

"Khalid, what have I done?" The words escaped her in a ragged whisper. Aerie's words returned, mocking her now. _She'll listen to you._ Oh, yes. She had indeed listened.

"Jaheira?" She spun to see Aerie and Anomen in the doorway. She stared at them, her mind working furiously. _"Last night" the note said; she didn't mean for it to be found until morning. There may still be time!_

"She's gone to the crypts," she managed to say, her eyes finding those of the avariel. "Aerie, she heard me. She heard what I said."

The elf immediately grasped her meaning and paled, stepping forward to pull the note from Jaheira's hand. "No," she breathed, scanning the writing. "Oh, no!"

"The crypts?" Anomen was puzzled, but rapidly becoming alarmed by the way the two women were acting. "Alone? At night? What –"

"Explanations later," Jaheira said brusquely, brushing past him into the hall, where Minsc and Yoshimo stood, looking as confused as the knight. "Everybody get your gear; we're going after her."

"At night? Why would she -" Anomen repeated, glancing from Aerie to Jaheira, consternation rising in his expression.

"Yes, at night, fool!" Jaheira snapped. "Unless you had rather wait until morning to scrape up what the vampires leave of her!" Without waiting for a response, she spun and ran back to her room. _Who is the fool, Jaheira? _

As she blindly pulled her armor on, the basic facts of the situation became clear to Minsc. "Jess has gone to face evil on her own? This must not be! To arms, Boo! The backside of evil will feel my boot this night!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jess paused before the door to the crypt that was the entrance to the warren of tunnels and tombs that served as the lair of the vampires. Pulling the vials of holy water from her knapsack, she doused herself liberally with the cool liquid. The vampires' aversion to the stuff might give her a bit more protection, at least until it evaporated.

_Wonder why it doesn't burn me?_ She thought bitterly. _Maybe the taint isn't strong enough. Yet._

She checked the pack again. Wooden stakes, a few remaining vials of holy water and a dozen bottles of healing potion. She held no hope – or desire - of surviving the coming fight, but she hoped that the potions would help her last as long as possible; long enough to kill Bodhi.

She stared up at the night sky, her eyes easily finding the constellations that she had first learned at Candlekeep, under Gorion's tutelage.

_Gorion, I'm so sorry! I tried, but I just can't do it._ At least she had avenged him, killed Sarevok. _Not that it brought him back; nothing I can do will bring any of them back._

Imoen. _Little sister, I'm sorry. Jaheira will bring you back, keep you safe. Safer than you'll ever be with me. _Jess was sure of that; the druid would rescue Imoen, even if it meant foregoing vengeance for Khalid.

Enough. She could stand here all night apologizing to the world. Words meant nothing; it was time for deeds. Putting her weight to the stone door, she pushed it open, stepped into the gloom and pushed it closed behind her. Drawing her scimitars, she paused to let her eyes adjust to the light they provided at her silent command. The twin Flameblades had been a gift from the djinn outside of Trademeet, a reward for killing the rakshasa they sought; fire rippled along each blade, contained within the steel, released whenever the razor sharp blades struck. In addition, each blade was perfectly balanced, allowing it to be thrown with as much accuracy as any dagger. Raising the blades now, she allowed their light to fall upon the chamber below, its floor littered with broken pottery, and the shadowy doorway at the far end.

The door. They probably wouldn't find the note until morning, but just in case, she should jam the door, slow them down to give her time to do what she had to do. They would be coming, she knew that. She knew _them_. She shouldn't have left the note. Stupid, sentimental gesture that could wind up doing just what she wanted to avoid: get yet another person she loved killed.

She was crying again. _Dammit, I don't have time for this!_ Pulling the long dagger from her boot sheath, she used it to jam the door. That would slow them for a bit, but she would have to move fast.

_Use the taint._ It would be so easy. She had tapped the core of power within her before. Release it, let it flow through her, use it. She could go through the vampires like a hot knife through butter.

_Spitting in the faces of the dead by embracing the very taint that caused their deaths. _Jaheira's words echoed in her mind. No. She would not dishonor the dead that way.

Instead, she reached into her memory, calling their faces to mind one by one. Gorion. Khalid. Dynaheir. The others who had died fighting at her side. Then the living: Imoen. Jaheira. Aerie. Anomen. Minsc. Yoshimo. All the residents of Candlekeep. Memories: Gorion, pointing out the stars. Pilfering pies from Winthrop's kitchen with Imoen. Her first lesson in swordwork with Khalid. Listening to Jaheira lecture about the Balance while Imoen rolled her eyes in the background. Minsc feeding Boo from his own plate each night. Aerie's joy at finding her uncle safe. Anomen's warm brown eyes looking into hers.

One by one she summoned the memories, wrapped herself in them. She was still crying, but she was smiling now, as well. "I love you," she told them all, lifting her scimitars and stepping forward into the darkness without fear.

OOO

_Which one?_ Jaheira stood among the crypts, feeling despair threaten to overwhelm her. Jess had been told by Aran Linvail which of the mausoleums would provide access to the vampires' lair, but had not shared the knowledge, nor had any of them thought to ask her.

"Spread out," she ordered. "Check each one; look for a stair." _And if it is concealed? What then?_ Perhaps they should return to Aran, find out the location of the entrance. No, that would take too long. _And this won't?_ She asked herself as she forced a door open. The tomb inside was empty save a stone sarcophagus. No stairs. _What about inside the sarcophagus? No, the lid hasn't been disturbed. I don't think she could lift it alone, anyway – unless she used the taint._

She moved to the next crypt, repeating the procedure, then the next. _This could take all night. No, it can't take all night; she doesn't have all night. Faster, dammit!_ By the fourth crypt, she had developed a brutally quick routine: kick open the door, scan the interior and go on to the next. The others proceeded in similar fashion, but it was still nearly an hour before Yoshimo's shout pierced the night.

"I found it!"

OOO

Jess stepped back as the last bone golem fell, feeling the pain in her side where its claws had torn into her. She looked around the large chamber, not quite able to believe that she and she alone had wrought the carnage before her. In her childhood, her divine heritage had manifested in subtle ways; she had been stronger, faster, more agile than children several years older. Gorion had shielded her from too much attention, keeping her from learning the swordwork that fascinated her until their last few months at Candlekeep. Her first real weapons training had been under the tutelage of the two Harpers, but she'd displayed a preternatural aptitude, surpassing her tutors within a year.

Fighting – dealing death - was the only skill that had ever come to her easily, but it had its limits, and this had been her hardest fight yet. The vampires, boneguard, skeletons and other undead that she had been encountering in small groups in the tunnels and crypts had come at her in force here. She had not called on the taint – barely – but every fighting skill that she had learned from Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc and a score of other experienced warriors had been brought into play. It had been enough – barely. She winced as her fingers explored the ragged flesh on her left side. Her armor was in tatters, more of a hindrance at this point than a help. Her fingers felt clumsy as she knelt and fumbled with the straps, but at last it dropped to the floor. Free of its weight, she stood, reaching into the knapsack.

Last healing potion. She pulled it out, looked from it to the dark doorway through which she had yet to pass. _Another fight like this and I'm done._ She pulled the stopper, drained the sickly sweet fluid within, felt the pain vanish. She sighed with relief, but the fatigue was still strong. _Who am I kidding? Another fight – period – and I'm done._ She straightened. _So be it._ She reached again into the knapsack, empty now but for a single wooden stake. She had started with better than twenty; so many vampires. Fledglings, mostly, but there had been three strong ones, elders, that had taxed her severely. Fortunately, she had encountered only one of them at a time.

Pulling the stake from the bag, she slid it into the boot sheath vacated by the dagger that she had jammed the door with. Letting the knapsack fall to the floor beside her armor, she stepped over the remains of the bone golem, entered the darkened hallway, ready for her last battle.

OOO

"It's jammed," Yoshimo grunted as he threw his shoulder against the unyielding surface. "She's blocked it somehow."

"How do you know it was her?" Jaheira asked, her eyes on the door, which had not budged.

"Look. There." Yoshimo nodded toward the ground beside the door. Moving closer, Jaheira recognized empty vials of the sort used to hold holy water. Had she been attacked out here? The druid scanned the area around the crypt, finding no signs of combat. The answer came to her: "She soaked herself with it – to keep them at bay."

The bounty hunter looked surprised – and impressed. "Would it work?"

"Undoubtedly; vampires cannot bear the touch of holy water. It would keep them off of her neck long enough for her sword to find theirs." She felt a surge of hope; the girl was thinking, not just attacking blindly. "Minsc!" she called as the big ranger arrived, Aerie behind him. "The door is jammed; can you open it?"

The big man's simple, open face lit up. "No door can stand against the wrath of Minsc and Boo!" he assured her. "Especially one that would keep us from Jess!"

Yoshimo had just enough time to jump to the side as Minsc charged. His impact with the door was, Jaheira was certain, audible all the way to Baldur's Gate, but the door shuddered unmoved in its frame. Undeterred, the massive ranger backed up several steps and launched himself forward again. The third charge produced a sharp _crack_ as the door flew open. Jaheira darted around Minsc, her eyes quickly locating the broken dagger that had been used to jam the door. It was Jess' blade, no doubt. She was here, below. Alone.

"Jess!" Jaheira shouted, knowing it was unwise. Her voice would alert the remaining undead to their presence, removing any possibility of surprise, but right now all that mattered was that Jess know that they were here. That she was here. That she cared. "Jessime!"

Behind her, Minsc entered the crypt, stooping to get through the door. Straightening, he bellowed into the darkness. "Jessime! Minsc and Boo have come! Save some butt-kicking for us!"

OOO

The corridor that Jess walked down was dark, but empty; that in itself was enough to put her on edge. She'd fought every step of the way since she had descended the first set of stairs. Where were they now?

The answer came as she turned a corner, found herself in a long, narrow room lined with coffins. A half dozen vampires – fledglings, from the looks of them – stood among the coffins, eying her hungrily but warily, and in the center of the room –

"Bodhi."

"You remember me," the leader of the vampire cult purred. "A most impressive display of skill, godling. Not many could have made it so far alone. I can understand why Irenicus is so interested in you."

Jess paused. "You know of Irenicus?"

"I know much of him. I know what he wants with you. I know where he is now." A sly smile. "And Imoen. I could bring you to her."

Jess regarded her coldly. "You will. With your death." The Flameblades in her hands, she started forward.

Bodhi watched her, unconcerned, even amused. "Think of it, godling. I could be a powerful ally. We could be of great use to each other."

Jess opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by a distant crash. The first was followed by a second, then a third, echoing through the empty corridors. Seconds later, faint voices could be heard: Jaheira, calling her name, followed by Minsc's bellow.

Bodhi smirked. "Looks like Mommy's here to save you."

Despite the situation, Jess had to chuckle. "I've heard Minsc called a lot of things, but that's a new one."

"Not the ranger, godling. It is the druid who is rushing forward like a she-bear defending its cub."

The chuckle grew into a laugh, albeit a cynical one. "If that's the best you can do at mind reading, I'd say that being undead isn't all it's cracked up to be. You sure you're not reading Minsc? Jaheira's not exactly the motherly type."

"Nonetheless, she comes." Bodhi's smirk shifted into another sly smile. "I think that I'll wait until she gets here, see if she loves you enough to die for you."

"No." Jess' face went flat. "I don't think so." She leaped at Bodhi, fire in her hands, ice in her veins. Bodhi simply smiled and stepped back, leaving the fledgling vampires to meet her charge.

OOO

Jaheira stared in disbelief at the chamber that they had just entered. It was impossible.

"Sweet Baervan," Aerie whispered, her eyes taking in the gore that covered the walls, the corpses strewn about the floor. They had followed Jess' trail from the stairs, her passage marked by undead corpses and empty healing potion vials. They had seen evidence of vicious battles, but this…

"She did this?" Anomen asked, wide-eyed. "Alone?"

"So it would seem," Jaheira whispered. She had done it alone, because she thought she _was_ alone. But how had she done it? Had she given control to the taint within her, and if she had, what might they find at the end of this nightmare? Her corpse? Or something worse: something dark and twisted, with the face of a friend?

Anomen gave a strangled cry, leaping over the bodies of the slain undead. The erratic light of his torch illuminated the object that had captured his attention and Jaheira's heart lurched: Jess' armor.

The knight dropped to his knees beside the heap, then raised his eyes to meet hers, his face a sickly color in the torchlight. "She – she must have removed it."

Relief washed over Jaheira, but vanished almost immediately as she drew close enough to see the condition of the armor. If chain and plate had been so badly mangled, what of the flesh beneath?

Yoshimo stepped past her, dropped to one knee and retrieved two items, which he brought to her: an empty healing potion vial and an empty knapsack. The look in his dark eyes said that he understood the implications of his find as well as she did: Jess was out of healing potions and fighting without armor.

"Come on," she ordered, turning to stride toward the hallway that was the only way forward. The corridor was narrow, running straight for several yards before turning right. Following the turn, Jaheira and her companions found themselves in a long, narrow room, the walls lined with coffins. Bodhi stood in the center of the room, holding Jess upright by the collar of her tunic, her teeth buried in Jess' throat.

Anomen leaped forward, face livid, the Flail of Ages held high. "Release her, demon!"

Bodhi raised her head to regard him, her expression amused. Jess' head dropped limply to the side, the blood from Bodhi's bite lost in the rest of the blood that covered her. So much blood! It matted her hair, covered her face, soaked her clothing, flowing from a score or more of grievous wounds. She could not possibly be alive…

"You're early," the vampire observed, her face a parody of disappointment. "I had hoped to have her ready to meet you when you arrived, but-" She raised a hand to tilt Jess' head upright, lightly tapping the bloody cheek with her fingers. "Awaken, godling; your mommy is here. I told you she would come." She looked at Jaheira with amused indulgence. "She did not believe me; you know how children can be." Jess' eyes opened slowly; she stared at Bodhi for a moment, her gaze uncomprehending, then slipped back into unconsciousness.

Anomen took another step forward. "I said release her!"

"The knight rushing to the rescue of his lady fair?" Bodhi looked down at Jess' bloody face. "Or perhaps not quite so fair right now? No matter; my business is not with you."

"Your business shall be with me!" Minsc declared, pushing forward to glare at her. "Release Jess or face the wrath of my hamster!"

Bodhi shook her head. "My poor child! No wonder you chose to come alone! Such companions to be saddled with! A lunatic, a whining wingless elf, a lovesick knight, a worthless thief and one who would trade your life for that of her dead husband in a heartbeat!"

Her last words hit Jaheira like a blow to the gut, but she kept her face stony. "That is not true, and Jessime knows it."

"Does she?" Bodhi regarded her knowingly. "I have been in her mind; I know what the last words that she heard from your lips were. Shall I refresh your memory?" Her eyes mocked the druid as her mouth opened again, the words issuing from her mouth in Jaheira's voice:

_"Gorion died because of her! I lost Khalid because of her! I've been banished from the Harpers because of her, killed the man who brought me into the Harpers because of her! I've lost everything that mattered to me to fulfill a promise to a friend and for what? For a Bhaalspawn who spits in the faces of the dead by embracing the very taint that caused their deaths!"_

Jaheira sagged, defeated. "What do you want?"

"The same thing that you want: to help this poor, orphaned child know that she is loved."

"Enough games!" Jaheira snapped. "Speak plainly!"

The smile left Bodhi's face, but her eyes still sparked with maliciousness. "As you wish. I propose a simple trade: your life for hers."

"Agreed," Jaheira replied instantly, spinning around as Aerie began to protest. "Silence! The choice is mine. Get her out of here and help her get to Imoen." Turning back to Bodhi, she stepped forward, her eyes blazing defiantly at the vampire. "Give Jess to Anomen first, then I will submit to you."

"You think that I would seek to cheat you?" Bodhi shrugged carelessly. "I probably would, but for a simple fact: your child must live to truly appreciate the sacrifice that you have made. To realize that, once again, a life has been lost because of her. To this noble end, I freely relinquish my claim to her."

Anomen uttered an oath that he had likely not learned from the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. "Vile, foul beast! I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and beyond!"

Jaheira closed her eyes. The damnable creature was tormenting them for her own pleasure, and the druid was determined not to show her own pain, whether the bitch could read it in her mind or not. Aerie and the others would look after Jess, make her see that this was the only way. She opened her eyes, her gaze finding Jess' face, and it was only with a supreme effort that she maintained an expression of stony indifference.

_Jess was looking at her_. She remained slumped against Bodhi, seemingly limp; the vampire seemed unaware that her captive was awake. Perhaps she was not quite so omniscient as she wanted them to believe.

The green eyes were glazed with pain, but completely alert. In the split second that their eyes locked, Jaheira saw recognition, resolution and – incredibly – a gleam of humor. Jaheira felt her heart simultaneously leap and plummet; she knew that gleam. It invariably preceded some totally audacious act that Jess knew would earn her a royal butt-chewing from the druid afterward.

In the next instant, Jess drew her right leg up, while her right hand dropped to her boot, to the sheath that normally held the dagger that she had used to jam the door above. Drawing a wooden stake from the sheath, she plunged it deep into Bodhi's chest.

The vampire gave an unearthly scream, her hands flying to Jess' neck. Before any of them could respond, there was a sharp crack, and Jess fell to the floor, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle, her eyes wide open but unseeing. Bodhi stared down at her, her eyes filled with surprise, loathing and startled fear.

_"NO!"_ Jaheira's scream was echoed by Anomen and Aerie, while Minsc managed only an inarticulate roar. As one they leaped forward, but Bodhi staggered back, pulled the stake from her chest and vanished in a puff of mist.

Not bothering to waste time looking for the vampire, Jaheira dropped to her knees beside Jess, feeling despairingly for a pulse at her throat. _Merciful gods, not again!_ Calm. She had to stay calm. She had a spell; the Harper's Call would raise the dead. She had used it scores of times.

"The – the stake must have missed her heart," Anomen stammered, staring white-faced at the still body at his feet. "Lady Jaheira, is she-"

"Dead?" Jaheira returned his gaze grimly. "Not for long. Aerie!"

The elf stood before her, pale but determined. There was no sign of the wide-eyed innocent who had trailed behind them from the circus so many weeks ago. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take the stakes," Jaheira instructed her. "Go through the coffins and make certain that anything in them stays dead. Yoshimo, help her!" The thief nodded wordlessly, his eyes grave. "Minsc!" she shouted to the ranger, who stood in the center of the room, bellowing a challenge to Bodhi to return and fight. "Minsc, be silent! I need to concentrate!"

She turned back to Jess. Anomen knelt on her other side, holding a limp hand in both of his own. "Anomen, you have a resurrection spell?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "I've never had occasion to use it – yet," he admitted.

Infants. She was traveling with infants. "You probably won't have occasion this time," she assured him as confidently as she could. "Harper's Call should do it, but so much damage, caused by such evil…" She stopped; he knew as well as she that a body massively damaged by strong evil could fail to respond to healing spells. "Just – keep it ready, please."

She leaned over Jess, straightening her head to a natural, resting position, trying to ignore the grating of shattered bone. It wasn't really necessary; the healing of the spell would put everything into proper alignment, but she couldn't stand looking at her lying there looking so – broken. A lock of hair, stiff with half-dried blood, had fallen over one eye. She pushed it away gently, resting her hand on a still-warm cheek. "I'm here, Jess," she whispered. "I'm here."

Wasting time. Afraid to try; afraid to fail. _Dear Silvanus, please give me this._ She placed her hands on Jess' shoulders, closed her eyes and began the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to those of you who have welcomed me and this story back!_

OOO

She came awake slowly, reluctantly; the sleep had been deep, healing and blessedly dreamless. She lay with her eyes closed for a long time, allowing her other senses to evaluate her surroundings. Feather mattress beneath her, linen sheets over her. Faint smell of incense in the air. Typical night in the city sounds from what must be an open window. Well, the hells weren't likely to have featherbeds, and she didn't think that paradise would feature whores on the street propositioning passers-by, so she probably wasn't dead.

Unsure whether she was disappointed or relieved, Jess sighed and opened her eyes to inky blackness. Faint light entered through the open window, but most of the room was shrouded in shadow. Not her room at the Copper Coronet, she realized; this room was larger, and the window was in the wrong place.

She sat up, stretching tentatively, then stood, looking herself over as best she could in the moonlight. No pain, no scars. She flexed her arms, opened and closed her hands, then hesitantly reached up to probe the back of her neck, turning her head from side to side. Healed. The memory of that final instant, the crack, then the grinding sensation of the bones of her spine splintering against each other, the look on Jaheira's face –

_Mommy_. Jess groaned and sat back down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands, hearing Bodhi's mocking voice again. _Poor, orphaned child._ As if she had been some street waif instead of the one who had just hacked her way through an army of undead and come within a hair's breadth of killing Bodhi herself. Jess gritted her teeth; she was a warrior, dammit, and a good one. She didn't need a mother. She didn't need anybody; she _couldn't_ need anybody, because if she needed them –

_Don't._ She shot to her feet again, strode to the foot of the bed where someone had placed her pack. Stripping off the nightshirt she had awoken in, she quickly located and donned her clothes: tunic, trousers, boots. She supposed that the clothes she'd worn into the lair were a lost cause, and her armor –

_Have to do something about that_. Easy enough. There was a sack of gold in the bottom of the pack; she'd buy new armor in the marketplace first thing tomorrow. Right now the thing to worry about was getting out of here, before she had to face the others in the morning with Bodhi's words ringing in her ears. _Your mommy's here._

Of course Jaheira had been there, after that idiotic, whining note that Jess had left. She would have felt duty-bound to aid the poor orphaned child, as she had promised Gorion she would. No note this time; she wouldn't make that mistake again. As she jammed everything that she could into the pack, a part of Jess' mind was aware that her planned course of action was not prudent; if she was to rescue Imoen, she would need the help of the others. Right now, though, just the thought of them made Jessime feel – trapped. The unreasoning panic of a wild animal caught in a net was urging her to get out, get away, be alone. She tied the top of the pack closed and carried it to the window. Raising one foot to the sill, she leaned forward and looked out, gauging the distance to the ground. Maybe after a few days, after she had some time on her own to think, she could –

"Leaving so soon?"

It was fortunate that the window ledge was broad, designed for sitting in, because Jess' startled leap when the voice spoke from the darkness behind her would have carried her out of an ordinary window. She crouched on the ledge, glaring at Jaheira as the druid emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room. "Learning a new trade?" she snapped. "I didn't know that druids were taught how to skulk."

"Harpers are." Jaheira replied shortly, glaring at her. "It is a talent that can come in handy."

"You're not a harper anymore." Jess winced inwardly as she delivered what she knew was a low blow, but her expression remained cold. Ties had to be cut, any way that she could.

"No, I'm not," Jaheira admitted, seemingly unaffected by the jibe, "but the skills remain useful."

"For spying on me?"

"I wanted to see how closely I would have to watch you, whether you would try to leave again. It appears that you will need a full-time guard."

Jess gritted her teeth. "Just turn your back for five minutes and you'll never have to worry about watching me again," she suggested.

Jaheira did not respond, bending instead to light the oil lamp on the table beside her. In spite of herself, Jess' eyes widened as the light illuminated the druid's pale face and shadowed eyes. "You look like shit."

The other woman glanced at her, one eyebrow quirked. "I can't imagine why; I've done nothing for two days but watch you sleep like a stone."

She'd been out for two days? _Damn_. "You should've gotten some sleep yourself."

"And wake up with you gone? Have to chase you down in some other pit before you got yourself killed again?"

Jess felt her temper rise. "I didn't ask you to chase me down, and I damn sure didn't ask for you to resurrect me!"

"_I_ didn't resurrect you!" Jaheira snapped. "Anomen didn't; Aerie didn't. We all tried – and failed. You were beyond our skill. We brought you to the Temple of Helm, where it took three – _three_," she repeated, her eyes burning, "High Priests _eight hours_ of prayers and incantations to bring you back."

In spite of herself, the news rocked her. _Don't want to know how much _that _cost,_ she thought, before allowing the anger to take over again. _Cut the ties, get away, be alone._ "Did it ever occur to you that I was so hard to bring back because I was _supposed_ to be dead? Dammit, I told you not to follow me!"

"As I told you not to follow me when I went to the Harpers," Jaheira replied. "I don't recall that you paid me any more heed."

"True enough," Jess admitted, then snapped her fingers, as if an idea had just occurred to her. "How about this: we both admit that we made a mistake and go our separate ways. You get to stop babysitting a Bhaalspawn and I get a little peace and quiet. Sound good?"

Jaheira held her temper with an effort; for two days she had stayed by Jess' side, planning what she would say when the girl woke, and now she found herself faced with Jess at her most difficult. Always before, she had been able to withdraw, allowing Khalid or Imoen to handle Jess' stormiest moods, but now there was only herself to rely on. She could not allow her own temper, so much like Jess', to be provoked by the girl's taunts. "Do not call yourself Bhaalspawn, ever. My words of that night –"

"Were true," Jess cut her off. Her anger vanished, leaving a dejected weariness in its wake, and she sank into a sitting position on the ledge. "Everything that you said was true, and that's why I _have_ to go, before I get someone else killed. You've more that kept your word to Gorion –"

"I'm not here because of Gorion," Jaheira corrected her.

The anger flared again. "Then why?" Jess shouted. "What are you trying to accomplish? Are you trying for sainthood, or are you just convinced that staying close to me is the fastest way for you to join Khalid?"

"Neither," Jaheira said quietly. She watched Jess cautiously, trying to gauge her next shift of mood. "A deal, then?" she offered finally. "If you are so set on leaving: listen to what I have to say. All of it. Then, if you wish to go, I will not stop you or try to follow. Agreed?"

Jess eyed her thoughtfully, then shrugged carelessly. "Agreed. So talk."

Jaheira took a deep breath, uncertain now just what she was going to say. "What do you remember about your mother?"

Jess gave her an incredulous glance, then uttered a short bark of laughter. "Jaheira, you didn't actually believe the crap that Bodhi was spewing, did you? She was playing with us; nothing more."

"That is neither here nor there. What do you remember about your mother?"

"I thought I was supposed to be listening, not talking."

Jaheira closed her eyes, took another deep breath._ Silvanus, please don't let me kill this infuriating child._ "Just answer my question. Please."

Jess looked at her curiously. The gentle tone was not typical of the druid, but she had heard it before. Years ago, only weeks from Candlekeep, on the occasions when Jaheira had been the one to shake Jess awake from the nightmares that beset her, her voice had sounded as it did now. Later, after they had begun clashing on an almost-daily basis, Jess had all but forgotten the reassuring voice that had helped to lull her back to sleep. "Easily enough answered," she said, shrugging again. "I don't remember anything about her. You can't miss what you never had. Gorion never told me anything about her. I think –" she hesitated, then continued. "I think that she must have been evil, though."

Jaheira frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"If she had been a good person," Jess reasoned, "I think that Gorion would have told me something about her, to give me something of her to hold on to." She looked questioningly at Jaheira. "Does that make sense?"

The druid nodded slowly. "It does."

"Did Gorion tell you anything about her?"

Jaheira shook her head. "No. He never mentioned her to me – or to Khalid, as far as I know. Just that she was dead."

Jess nodded, accepting this. "I asked him about my parents a few times when I was younger; he always said that he would tell me when I was older. I used to dream –" she broke off, her face becoming pensive.

"Yes?"

Jess shook her head dismissively. "Just dreams. When I was younger, I thought they were real memories, but they - couldn't have been."

"Tell me about them," Jaheira urged as strongly as she dared.

Irritation flashed briefly in Jess' eyes, then was gone. She turned her gaze out the window, to the few stars visible over the rooftops of Athkala. "Just dreams," she repeated. "I was little, maybe two or three, walking in the woods with a man and woman. I could never see their faces. The man would pick me up and swing me round and round to make me laugh. The woman would – would sing to me at night to help me fall asleep." She looked defensively at Jaheira, half expecting a scornful comment, but found the druid watching her with unnerving intensity. "They were just dreams," she said a third time. "I used to think that I was remembering my parents, but I know that can't be. I know who my father is. The man and woman were just wishes." She sighed. "I guess maybe you _can_ miss what you never had."

"I lost my parents when I was twelve," Jaheira volunteered after a long silence. "My father was a Duke in Tethyr, a favorite cousin of King Alemander. My mother was a wood elf; she was beautiful, with a voice to make nightingales envious. She was always singing to me and my sisters."

"You have sisters?" Jess looked at her in surprise.

"Had," Jaheira corrected her tonelessly before continuing. "Two. I was the oldest. My parents were very much in love, but they met with much prejudice from the other nobles. 'Mongrel' was probably the kindest of the names that I heard in my childhood.

"You know of the history; how the King's son conspired with an ambitious general to betray his father and claim the throne. They ultimately betrayed each other and all of them died, leaving the kingdom rudderless in the midst of a civil war. The peasants rose up, slaughtering anyone of royal blood that they could lay hands on, goaded by nobles eager to seize power. My father believed till the end that control would be regained. My mother," Jaheria smiled sadly, "had a better understanding of human nature. She made plans to smuggle each of her daughters out of the city with trusted servants. I was the first, but we had no sooner left than the mobs broke through. When Yasmin and I reached a hill overlooking the city, I could see my home burning. I found out later that my parents and sisters were all killed that night."

Her own concerns momentarily forgotten, Jess impulsively reached out to take the druid's hand. "Jaheira, I'm so sorry," she said softly. _She's lost so much, first her family, then Khalid –_

Jaheira gave her hand a squeeze. "It – it is done," she said, her eyes distant. "I cannot say that I never think of it, but it no longer defines my life. The druids that Yasmin took me to, druids that my mother had known before she married my father, helped me to control my anger, to find the Balance within myself and to channel it to serve the greater Balance. Then I met Dermin, and he – brought me into the Harpers. I met Gorion – and Khalid.

"Khalid was like no man I had ever met before. Gentle and kind, but courageous. Many took his stutter as a sign of weakness, and it was only his compassion and his skill with a blade that allowed most of them the luxury of regretting their assumption. I could never intimidate him." She regarded Jess with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose you've noticed that I tend to be overbearing?"

"You don't really expect me to answer that with you in arm's reach, do you?"

Jaheira snorted, but her eyes gleamed with amusement as she continued. "I could never rush him. Because of the stutter, he talked slowly, so I had to slow down to listen to him, but it was more than that. He never rushed into anything, but once he made up his mind to act, nothing could dissuade him. We were married a year after we met, twenty years ago."

_Twenty years._ Jess closed her eyes. _I think that I could easily make killing, resurrecting and re-killing Irenicus my life's work. Along with a side trip or two into Tethyr._

"Three years after we married, we received an urgent summons from Gorion. We hastened to meet him, but still arrived after it was all over. He, Elminster and other senior Harpers had discovered a cult of Bhaal worshipers attempting to resurrect their dead god through the sacrifice of the children he had sired. They stopped the ceremony, but many of the children had already been killed, and others had been taken by escaping cult members. In the end, Gorion saved one: a girl, perhaps two years of age."

Jess sat as still as stone; even her heart seemed to have stopped beating.

Jaheira nodded, her brown eyes holding Jess'. "Yes. You. Gorion gave you to Khalid and me, told us to take you back to Candlekeep and wait for him. He and the others were going to try to chase down the escaped cultists. I was not pleased," Jaheira shook her head, her rueful expression making it clear that this was a vast understatement, "to be caring for a child when such great evil was being fought, but I had little choice in the matter.

"For Khalid, it was love at first sight. You were a beautiful child, with dark brown curls and great green eyes that watched everything. He was wrapped around your finger before we had gone our first mile." She smiled nostalgically at the memory.

Jess leaned back against the wall, feeling a bittersweet sorrow wash through her. It had been Khalid's hands that had lifted her high into the air, spinning her around until she screamed with laughter, then drawing her down into a protective embrace. The dreams had been real.

"For me, it took a bit longer," Jaheira continued, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps the evening of our first day on the road."

Jess blinked. She couldn't have heard that correctly. She looked back at Jaheira, but the druid's vision was focused in the past.

"We had stopped for the night, built a fire," she remembered. "There was a loud noise from the trees, and the next thing I knew, you were in my lap, with your arms around my neck so tightly that I could barely breathe. Khalid volunteered to investigate the sound, probably so that he could laugh without getting anything thrown at him." She paused. "I had not dealt with small children in more than ten years; not since losing my sisters. I had no idea what to do. Finally, I started singing one of the songs that my mother had sung to me when I was small. It did the trick; you were asleep in my arms by the time Khalid returned to report that the noise had been a rotten tree knocked over by a wild pig rooting for grubs.

"It turned into a nighttime ritual; you would not go to sleep until I had sung at least one song for you."

"How –" Jess' voice came out in a croak. She cleared her throat hastily, tried again. "How long was I with you?"

Jaheira cocked her head, calculating. "The trip to Candlekeep lasted a week; Gorion did not return for another two months. It was – a peaceful time for Khalid and me."

Two months. Jess reached into her mind, searching. There had to be more memories, but all that she could summon were the hazy visions of walking in the forest.

"When Gorion returned, Khalid and I," Jaheira hesitated. "We offered to take you, look after you, but he refused. After we left, the Harpers gave us duties that kept us as far from Candlekeep as possible. I – do not think that it was accidental."

Jess stared at her. _Why? Why would Gorion do that to them? To me?_ What might her life have been like if the two half-elves had been a part of it from the beginning? She remembered their first awkward meeting at the Friendly Arms Inn, the tempestuous weeks that had followed. _Gorion, why didn't you at least let them visit?_

"Fourteen years later, we received another summons from Gorion, asking us to meet him and his ward at the Friendly Arms Inn," Jaheira continued. "He knew that evil was moving against him, against you, and that you were not ready to meet it.

"It was totally illogical, but I think that when we went to the Friendly Arms, a part of me expected to find the child that we had left in Candlekeep."

Jess chuckled at the admission in spite of herself. "And you got me, instead."

Jaheira nodded. "I got a sixteen-year-old girl, frightened, angry, and more like myself than I would have believed possible, and as an added bonus, I got an irreverent little thief who would pull the whiskers of a sleeping lion for a moment's entertainment." She grimaced. "I think I aged twenty years in the first six months.

"Once again, I had no idea what to do with you, and this time singing didn't seem likely to help. Khalid, at least, could talk to you. I thought that might be enough, as long as you would listen to me for your weapons training. You had more raw talent with a blade than anyone I have ever seen; I thought that if I pushed you hard enough, developed that talent into a skill that would keep you alive, that even if you wound up hating me, it would have been worth it. But know this, Jessime." Her eyes locked with Jess'. "Khalid and I did not come to the Friendly Arms solely to honor our agreement with Gorion. We came for you, and we stayed for you; for the child that neither of us ever stopped thinking of as our own."

Speechlessness was not a condition that Jess was frequently affected with. "I –" She stopped, swallowed hard to release the tightness in her throat. "This is going to take some adjustment," she admitted slowly. "I had pretty much gotten used to the idea that _you_ hated _me_."

"Jess, I never meant you to –"

"No. I need you to listen to me now. Please." _If I can get it out without falling apart._ "I thought you hated me, and that made it easier. Safer." She struggled for the words that would give form to the chaotic swirl of emotion within. "I know that loving me doesn't automatically mark someone for death. I know it in my head, anyway. My head keeps telling me that the fact that the people that I care about keep dying is just unfortunate coincidence. But the rest of me doesn't believe it."

Her eyes bright with unshed tears, she continued. "So if you hated me, you might actually stay alive. And if you hated me, then maybe I could get to where I hated you, too, so it wouldn't hurt so damn much if you _did_ die." She stared out the window. "I don't want you to die," she said in a choked voice. "I'd rather have you alive and hating me than dead." The last words were no more than a whisper as she dropped her head onto her knees.

There was no thought involved. Jaheira reached out and drew the girl to her; Jess clung to her like the child she had been seventeen years earlier, sobbing out several weeks' worth of hurt, fear and frustration.

_Possibly several years' worth_, Jaheira realized, stroking tangled hair that still bore traces of the blood that had been matted in it. _Did she ever get the chance to mourn Gorion properly?_ Rocking the girl back and forth, the druid began to sing softly, a tune that she had not sung in nearly two decades. Her voice was sorely out of practice, and she had to pause more than once to remember the words, but Jess' tears gradually slowed, then stilled as she listened. When Jaheira finished, she raised her head, her eyes wondering.

"That was it. The song I remember; the one I dreamed about. The words are - elvish? I could understand some of it, but –"

"The dialect is an old one, not spoken widely anymore. My mother sang it to me and my sisters."

"It's beautiful," Jess said softly. She slid out of the window, found the washbasin by the door and splashed water on her face, using her fingers to comb her hair back out of her eyes. She returned to the window, leaning on the ledge to look out at the night sky, her eyes thoughtful and distant. Jaheira stood beside her, the silence between them comfortable.

After a time, they began to talk again, and in the next two hours, more words flowed between them than had in the previous three years. Gorion, Candlekeep, Imoen, Khalid, Tethyr, their shared adventures on the Sword Coast and their time in Irenicus' dungeons. More tears were shed, by Jaheira as well as Jess, but there was laughter, as well, and Jaheira found herself thinking of one of Gorion's favorite sayings: _Sorrow shared is diminished; joy shared is increased._

"There're still a few hours left until dawn," Jess said finally. She had reclaimed her perch in the window ledge, with the druid sitting opposite her. "You should try to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Jaheira assured her, but when she tried to hop from the window ledge to the floor, she staggered, and would have fallen if Jess had not placed a supporting hand under her elbow.

"You're not fine; you need some rest." Without waiting for an answer, she guided the druid to the bed, sat her down and knelt to remove her boots.

Jaheira watched her bemusedly. "What about you?"

"Me?" Jess shrugged. "I've just spent two days sleeping, so I'm not really tired. I just figured I'd go stare out the window some more; I've got some thinking to do."

"That is not what I meant," Jaheira replied as she lay down, pulling the sheet up and fluffing the pillow. "Do you still plan to leave?"

"No." Jess' voice was soft but firm. "No, I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes found Jaheira's and held them. "But don't you die on me, dammit. Don't you dare die on me."

OOO

_Note: Yes, my Bhaalspawn can be resurrected. When I first wrote this, I was unaware of the canon that a child of Bhaal who dies cannot be brought back, and I was a bit annoyed that everyone but the main character can be resurrected, even if you were traveling with nothing but druids and clerics._

_Spoiler alert below:_

_Didn't really bother me too much after I found out, since IMO the developers shot their own canon in the foot by making Imoen a Bhaalspawn after having her resurrectable throughout BG1. I have my own explanations regarding the Bhaalspawn taint that will be expanded on as I go._

_Anyway, these four chapters were what I was initially compelled to write, and the mother/daughter dynamic between Jess & Jaheira remains at the heart of this story throughout. As fond as I am of the romances in these games, I found myself wishing for an added depth of interactions with the non-romance NPC's. I'm delighted to see that K'aeloree has done friendship mods for several NPC's, including Imoen, Viconia, Sarevok & Yoshimo (I loaded them all into my new game). I'd love to see somebody do a 'Jaheira as mother-figure' mod. I would, but my abortive attempt at modding (the Valen Shadowbreath BG2 NPC) convinced me that there aren't enough hours in the day for me to add modding to my to-do list._

_On the other hand, if anyone is interested in doing the actual scripting, I'd be willing to collaborate on story & dialog. Just drop me a PM ;-)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"You have questions for me?"

Jess opened her eyes, surprised that she had actually dozed off sitting in the window, then realized that she was no longer in the window. She sat atop the ramparts of the northeastern watchtower of Candlekeep, the night sky spread overhead, and standing before her –

"Gorion?" The mage looked just as she remembered him: short hair and neatly trimmed beard of the purest silver, blue eyes twinkling in his weathered face, always seeming just slightly amused by the world around him, his robes the same blue as his eyes. _You're dreaming; you've fallen asleep and you're dreaming._ "Father?"

She looked around; the watchtower was also just as she remembered. It had been one of Gorion's favorite classrooms; he had quickly discovered that his ward had no patience for lessons taught from books, but could be held spellbound by a well told story. They strolled the grounds of Candlekeep and the forest surrounding the town by day while the mage unspooled history, myth and parable to his rapt pupil. When the weather was bad, they would sit either by the great fireplace in the library or in the common room of Winthrop's inn, and at night the tower offered an unobstructed view of the stars as Gorion told of the legends associated with each of the constellations.

She placed her hand against the stone beneath her, pressed down; it seemed solid enough, but then the window ledge that she sat in was also constructed of stone. She looked around, concentrating, and the watchtower began to waver and fade; behind it, she could see the room: the door, the chair, the table, the bed against the wall where Jaheira still slept –

"Stop that," Gorion chided her gently. The room faded and the vision of the watchtower solidified into reality. "No, you're not really here, but I wanted you someplace where you would pay attention. We have much to talk about, and not much time to do it in."

"It's my dream," Jess replied, getting to her feet. "Take all the time you need." _As long as it doesn't end with me killing you, or vice versa._

"It isn't a dream," Gorion said, "at least, not precisely, and it will end with the sunrise."

"Real?" Jess stared, afraid to hope. In answer, the old mage opened his arms and she flew into his embrace. It _felt_ real: the scratch of his whiskers against her cheek, even the smell of him, composed of equal parts of the herbs that he used as spell components and the old books and scrolls in which he had immersed himself, were as familiar to her as the lines of her own face in a mirror. His eyes, when he finally held her at arm's length for a measuring look, were shining with tears, but she realized with a start that she was looking _down_ into those eyes.

"You've grown," he commented, shushing her as she began to stammer an apology; it seemed somehow wrong for her to be taller than her beloved mentor. "You've nothing – _nothing_," he repeated emphatically as he brushed her tears away with a gentle hand, "to be ashamed of." He released her with visible regret. "Time is short, child. Ask what you will of me, and I will tell you what I can."

Jess backed away and sat down again, shaking her head. "I've made such a mess of things that I don't know where to start. Khalid is dead, Imoen is gone –"

"I know," Gorion interrupted her gently. "I know of all that has happened to you since we parted. I know what you suffered at the hands of Irenicus. I have ever been with you, even when it has seemed otherwise."

"Then why haven't you come to me before now?" Jess cried. "There have been so many times that I wanted to talk to you, needed to talk to you!"

"The time was not right," Gorion replied. "This reunion was not a simple thing to arrange; I had to wait until you were ready to ask the questions that need asking, ready to hear the answers. For that, you needed to have some knowledge of yourself; I could not risk squandering the opportunity before you were able to truly benefit from it."

"I would have had knowledge of myself if you had told me of my heritage before," Jess told him reproachfully. "Why didn't you tell me, Father?"

"That was my choice," Gorion said firmly. "I chose to allow you a childhood free from fear, in a place where you would be loved and protected." He sighed regretfully. "I underestimated Sarevok's ambition and strength, and you ultimately paid the hardest price for my error, but I still do not regret my choice."

"Me?" Jess was aghast. "He killed you!" The memory of that rain-soaked battle outside Candlekeep still burned in her mind, along with that of finding Gorion's broken body afterward. "I never even got to bury you; I left you for the crows to save my own skin!"

"I would have been severely disappointed in you had you not," the mage replied severely. "Death was for me just another step in my journey, and I certainly was not going to be using my body further; I rather hope the crows benefited from it.

"No, child, you bore the brunt of the consequences of that meeting. I never intended to leave you ignorant of your past, never intended that you should make such a difficult journey without my guidance." He shook his head ruefully. "Khalid and Jaheira fulfilled their duties as guardians faithfully, but I had told them only a fraction of what I intended to tell you when the time came."

"More than faithfully," Jess murmured, raising her eyes to meet Gorion's, struggling to phrase her question in a way that would not seem ungrateful. "Why did you not allow me to stay with them after you found me?" She rushed on, "It's not that I wasn't happy with you, Father; I was! But when I told you about the dreams, you must have known that it was Khalid and Jaheira, yet you said nothing. If they had at least been able to visit, if I had gotten to know them before – "

"Before I died?" Gorion finished kindly as Jess faltered. "It would have been easier – for you and Jaheira, at least, and had I known then what I know now, I likely would have handled the situation differently.

"But at the time, I knew very little of the nature of the children of Bhaal. I had no idea what to expect as you matured, and I had to be prepared to deal with any eventuality. Without knowing when – or how the taint might manifest itself -"

"You thought that you might have to kill me," Jess guessed suddenly.

He smiled sadly, nodding. "If the taint had grown strong in you, I would have had no choice. By the time I had returned to Candlekeep, they loved you as their own; I could not saddle them with such a burden, nor did I fully trust that they would be able to do it, had it proved necessary.

"Later, I worried that my own love for you had robbed me of my objectivity, and hoped that they would be able to judge when we met if you were the innocent and loving child that I believed you to be. For that reason, I thought it best that you not meet them again until you were older."

"Why did you save me when I was small, then? Why risk it?"

He did not seem surprised by the question. "At first, it was simply to prevent the rebirth of Bhaal; once enough of the children that the god of murder had sired were sacrificed, his followers would have been able to resurrect him using the taint residing within each of them. After we stopped the ceremony, scattered Bhaal's disciples and his children with them, I found you sitting by the altar, looking as though you were waiting for me. There was a woman lying dead beside you whose eyes matched yours; I assumed her to be your mother. When I approached, you stood up and held your arms out to me." He shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "I picked you up, sent you with Khalid and Jaheira when they arrived and spent the next two months trying to decide what in blazes to do with you."

He chuckled. "Elminster and I had some lively discussions regarding nature versus nurture. Was the taint of Bhaal in your blood something that could be overcome or merely held at bay until it became too strong to resist? In the end, it was decided that I would raise you with kindness and love, watch you for any signs that the blood of your father was dominant in you.

"Do not misunderstand me; it was by no means an onerous task. You returned love for love, kindness for kindness, and grew into a young woman that I was proud to claim as a daughter. And I also began to hope," he continued, "that within you lay not only the means to prevent Bhaal's rebirth, but also the seeds of his ultimate defeat."

Jess shook her head. "I don't understand; the taint is still within me. If anything , it's growing stronger. I have to fight it every day."

"But you do fight it. Tell me, Jessime, what emotions do you associate with the taint?"

She frowned. "Hate. Rage. Bloodlust. Cruelty." She swallowed, remembering the way she had felt fighting Sarevok: the savage joy as he had fallen, the way she had looked around, searching for something else to destroy. In that instant, the faces of her friends had become unfamiliar; they had been nothing more than prey to feed her desire for blood. She had actually moved to attack Imoen before regaining control. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pounding in her ears at the memory of how close she had come. _Never again; I'll fall on my sword first._

Gorion watched her understandingly, and she realized suddenly that he knew what had happened in that battle; not only the outcome but how close she had come to surrendering fully to the taint of Bhaal within her. She had told no one, not even Imoen, of the inner struggle that she had almost lost that day.

"But you didn't lose, Jess," he said kindly, though she knew she had not spoken. "You won, and you have continued to win. Tell me," he went on, "if you could name one word that is the antithesis of all that the taint is, what would it be?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Love?" she said after a moment's hesitation.

He smiled in satisfaction. "Exactly. It was love that stayed your hand after the battle with Sarevok and kept you from harming Imoen. You do not seek power, wealth, fame, or any of the other things that can more easily lead to corruption. You are motivated first by love for your companions, and second by compassion for the pain of others. It is difficult for the taint to twist such emotions into evil."

"But not impossible," Jess said, shaking her head dubiously. "It's when the people that I love are in danger that the pull of the taint is the strongest, because I know that if I use it, I can protect them." She dropped her eyes. "If I'm ever in a situation where their lives depend on it, I'll use the taint." She raised her head, her eyes both pleading and defiant. "I won't let anyone else die; I _can't_."

"I did not say that it was impossible," Gorion said. "The best and purest of intentions can be turned to evil, so you must remain vigilant, but you have more options than letting your friends die or surrendering to evil. Love can be a point of vulnerability, but it can provide strength as well, is it not so?"

Jess thought of that night in the vampire lair, the thought of her friends, the memory of their faces and their voices that had given her the determination to go forward. "It can," she agreed slowly, "but it's something that I have to focus on to use it. The taint is just _there_; anytime I'm angry or afraid, it's ready to take advantage. Sooner or later, I'm going to slip again, let it take over."

"That is possible," Gorion admitted, "but losing a battle is not losing a war. You can learn to tap the strength of the love within you, but it will never come as easily as allowing anger and hate to control you. That is the nature of the two opposing emotions: hate is easy to summon, and it gives the illusion of strength; love is much harder, much more frightening to rely on because it requires you to depend on others, but that is precisely where its strength lies. Hate must ultimately be solitary; love _cannot_ be.

"To master the taint, to fight it effectively, you must not only love, but allow yourself to be loved in return. Help your friends, but let them help you, as well. There is no weakness in that; indeed, it is where the greatest strength can be found."

"It just doesn't seem right," she confessed, "having the others risking themselves for me. I don't like feeling like I have to be taken care of."

"And yet you would not hesitate to do so for any of them," Gorion observed. "Do you think any less of them for it?"

"No, of course not!" Jess paused as the point behind the mage's question seeped in, then chuckled. "Pretty arrogant of me to think that I'm the only one who can be that noble, huh?"

"That _was_ what I was getting at, yes," Gorion admitted with a wry smile. "You've still a long road ahead, and if you try to walk it alone, you will fail. Only by trusting in others can you hope to reach your goal."

"Imoen?" Jess felt her heart leap. "Do you know where she is, if she's all right? Can you help me get to her?"

"I can only give advice; I cannot do anything to affect you physically. You will reach her; I am certain of that. Aran Linvail is a thief, but not one without honor. Even now, the ship that will take you to Spellhold is being readied. But rescuing Imoen is only a step along your path; your final destination is beyond even my sight for now." He raised his eyes to the eastern sky, where night was beginning to give way to the first blush of dawn. "My time is almost ended. Remember what I have told you."

"Not yet!" Jess protested. "I'm not ready –"

"You have asked the questions that needed to be asked," Gorion replied. "And received what answers I can give."

"Will I see you again?" Jess asked, trying to delay.

"Perhaps in time, when you have more questions –"

"I can come up with some now, if it would help," she offered hopefully.

He laughed then, that quiet laugh that was for her and her alone, opening his arms to her again. "The right questions, I should have said," he replied as he hugged her tight. "Questions for which you are ready to receive answers. Those will only come with time."

"I love you, Father." She hugged him back, wanting nothing more than to stay here, listening to him tell stories and forgetting about the world outside. "And I miss you."

"I love you, too, Jessime, and I am ever with you," he assured her. "And Khalid was right: I _am_ proud of you."

The rays of the sun rising over the trees hit Jess full in the face. She closed her eyes against the light – and opened them to the sun rising over the rooftops of Athkatla.

OOO

_You don't get to see a lot of Gorion in the games, particularly BG2, but he would have been powerful influence on the main character's development, and he's never far from Jess' thoughts. He was a natural choice as the vehicle to convey some revelations and exposition along the way._


	6. Chapter 6

Jaheira was still sleeping. Jess contemplated waiting until she woke before leaving the room; she didn't want the druid thinking that she had run off again, but she decided that leaving her pack and scimitars behind in plain sight would be sufficient. She opened the door and eased out into the hallway as quietly as possible.

Once out of the room, she looked around curiously. The hallway was constructed of cleanly chiseled granite, with heavy wooden doors set at regular intervals. Oil lanterns mounted on the walls provided light. Two robed figures emerged from a room several doors down and turned toward her. Jessime tensed automatically, right hand dropping to the nonexistent hilt of her scimitar. _Relax,_ she told herself. _Jaheira wouldn't be sleeping that soundly if we were in a hostile place._

As the pair drew closer, she recognized the crest of Helm on the medallions they wore. _Clerics of Helm_, she realized with relief. _We must still be in the temple; that explains the smell of incense. _

"Lady Jessime," one of the clerics spoke as they reached her, "it is good to see you awake." Both bowed, and Jess heard the distinct clink of chainmail beneath the woolen robes."Your friends are downstairs, in the dining hall."

"Thank you," she replied. "The Lady Jaheira is sleeping; could you make certain that she is not disturbed?"

The cleric seemed pleased. "She finally sleeps, then? It will do her good; she would not leave you, and she became most – impatient – with us when we tried to encourage her to take food and rest."

"Perhaps the nap will improve her temper," the second cleric muttered, grunting as his companion dug an elbow into his side, the jingling of chainmail again audible.

Jess chuckled. "I wouldn't count on it," she warned him, turning to the stairs, chagrin warring with a bemused and uncertain affection. After three years of their stormy relationship, if anyone had told her a few days earlier that the druid would have forsaken sleep and food on her account, she'd have called them daft. She was heartened by the memory of the hours they had talked. The wall between them had not merely been brought down; it had been swept away almost entirely. Jess was determined not to allow it to be rebuilt. _We may disagree again – it's almost guaranteed that we will, in fact; we're too alike in some ways, too different in others. But I won't let it drive a wedge between us again; I need her – and she needs me – too much to let that happen._

She passed another robed cleric on the stairs; this one bowed to her as well, murmuring a greeting, as did another that she met at the bottom of the stairs. She returned the bow and greeting, but by the sixth occurrence, she was getting curious. _Polite bunch, but all this up and down is making me lightheaded; I haven't eaten in two days, either._

Despite her growing awareness of the gnawing sensation below her breastbone, Jess found herself pausing in the doorway of the dining hall. The morning meal was finished, and a number of youngsters in what Jess took to be acolytes' robes cleared the tables as the clerics went about their business. Her four friends were gathered in a tight group at the end of one of the tables, and she studied them with new eyes, Gorion's words still fresh in her mind.

_ You must not only love, but allow yourself to be loved in return. Help your friends, but let them help you, as well. Only by trusting in others can you hope to reach your goal. _Well, if any had earned her trust, it was these four. They had followed her without hesitation, if not always without question, risked their own lives to save her from her own foolishness, refusing to simply give her up for dead.

Aerie was facing away from Jess, talking to the three men. _I never thought she'd last_, Jess thought, remembering the timid, damaged child that they had found in the circus tent that had been transformed into a level of the Nine Hells. _She's grown so much in so short a time; enough to earn Jaheira's respect, and __**that's**__ no small accomplishment._

Minsc was wolfing down what was undoubtedly his second or third plate of food, pausing occasionally to offer some tidbit to Boo. The hamster sat on his haunches beside the ranger's plate, patiently waiting to accept each new offering. _He'd walk through fire if I asked him to; as long as I told him that evil butts needed kicking on the other side. _

Yoshimo lounged with his feet on one of the benches, polishing his katana. _You're still an enigma, my friend, but you've more than proven yourself. Maybe someday you'll trust us enough to share your secrets._

Anomen looked as tired as Jaheira had, and seemed to be paying scant attention to what Aerie was saying. _What he sees in a mixed up Bhaalspawn I can't figure; he and Aerie would be good for each other._ She blinked in astonishment as the perfectly logical idea sent a stab of jealousy through her. _Where the hells did __**that**__ come from?_ But before she had time to examine the emotion, the knight lifted his eyes and spotted her. He was on his feet immediately, relief flooding his features, the others turning to follow his gaze.

"Jess!" Aerie moved first, shoving her chair back and running to meet Jess as she entered, throwing her arms around the tall warrior, then stepping back to glare fiercely at her. "If you ever –" she began, shaking her finger under Jess' nose.

Jess threw up her hands in mock surrender, but any response she might have made was interrupted by Minsc's exuberant arrival. The big ranger swept her into a bear hug that crushed all the air from her lungs and, Jess was fairly certain, broke at least two ribs.

"Jess is awake!" he bellowed. "Let evil run to hide in its stinking lair, for the butt-kicking shall resume!"

"Ah…Minsc, my large friend," Yoshimo said delicately, laying a restraining hand on the ranger's shoulder. "I know that you are glad to see Jess, but I don't think she can breathe; perhaps you should loosen your formidable arms before we have to have her resurrected again?"

Minsc complied, setting Jessime on her feet with exaggerated care, still all but dancing with glee.

"Thanks," Jess wheezed, gingerly exploring her ribcage with one hand, deciding with relief that she had received nothing but a bruise or two. She paused as she felt tiny paws on her neck and a whiskered nose in her ear. "Minsc, I think you forgot something."

"Boo was worried about you, Jess," Minsc replied, retrieving the hamster and holding him in front of Jess' eyes. "He is happy to see you again, but he says that it was not nice of you to leave us behind and go butt-kicking on your own!"

"Sorry, Boo." Jess reached out to scratch the hamster under his chin. The little rodent tilted his head back, closing his eyes appreciatively. She looked around at her two-legged friends. "I'm sorry to you all, as well," she said quietly. "I did an incredibly stupid thing, and I'm damn lucky that no one got hurt."

"You were dead, my lady," Anomen corrected her with gentle reproof. "I hardly think that qualifies as no one getting hurt."

"You're not 'no one' to us, Jess," Aerie chimed in sternly. "You're our friend and our leader; what would have happened to Imoen if we hadn't been able to find someone to resurrect you?"

"I wasn't thinking too clearly that night, Aerie," she confessed. "I just thought – that it would be easier for everyone if I wasn't around, that's all," she finished lamely.

The avariel rolled her eyes. "You thought wrong," she said firmly, "so don't do it again if you don't want to be tied up at night."

_Jahiera's right; she's grown teeth._ "Yes, ma'am," Jess replied meekly. "And thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what friends do," Aerie told her, smiling warmly, "and don't try to tell me that you wouldn't have done the same for any of us."

"All right, I won't," Jess agreed, returning the smile, raising her eyes from the diminutive elf to the rest of her companions. "No solo butt-kicking from now on," she promised with a wink to Minsc, who grinned hugely in response. "Now, could I possibly get some food before I expire again?"

They returned to the table that had been vacated, and almost before Jess had seated herself, a plate piled high with eggs, ham and toast had been placed before her by a wide-eyed girl of about twelve wearing an acolyte's robe. The girl managed a bow in response to Jess' thanks, then almost tripped trying to back away from the table and look at Jessime at the same time.

Jess smiled reassuringly at her, then watched her curiously from the corner of her eye until she was well out of earshot. "What was that about?" she wondered.

"Just a touch of hero worship, I'd imagine," Aerie replied, before ordering, "Eat."

Hunger momentarily overcame curiosity, and Jess attacked the plate in earnest. The food was plain but well prepared and plentiful, and after several hastily chewed and swallowed bites, the feeling of shakiness had subsided enough for her to regain an interest in conversation. "Hero worship? For me?" She pondered the idea. "They've all been bowing to me, though; every one I've passed. What's with that?"

"I think that it's probably equal parts respect and prudence, my friend," Yoshimo offered wryly. "From what I've been able to gather, the Order of Helm was on the verge of sending a squad of paladins into the crypts to deal with the vampire cult when you strolled in and cleared the place out single-handedly."

"I didn't do it alone," Jess protested. "I'd have been dead if you hadn't come when you did."

"We brought you out," Anomen said, "but there was nothing for us to fight; you even drove off their foul queen before –" He paused uncomfortably, dropping his eyes.

Jess nodded her understanding. "I got lucky," she said. _Except that Bodhi got away; I'll have to correct that someday._

Yoshi shrugged. "Lucky or not, such accomplishments tend to gain their attention; professional interest and all. And I seriously doubt that they have any interest in getting on your bad side." He shook his head with a smile. "I know that _I _don't."

Jess grinned to hide her discomfort. Her aptitude for combat – for killing, if she were to be perfectly honest – was an advantage that she had become accustomed to over the last few years, but thinking back to that night, she realized that she had stepped beyond any human capability. She had not drawn directly on the taint of Bhaal, but a godchild had stalked among the crypts all the same. But then, why would the followers of Helm have returned her to life? She pushed those thoughts to the side for now; she strongly suspected that she would learn their motivations before she left the city. "Relax, Yoshimo; I don't kill friends, especially those who've put up with my stupidity without killing _me._"

Yoshi's smile broadened. "I'll hold you to that."

"No problem." Jess pushed her plate away; she'd eaten enough to satisfy the demands of hunger, and her ponderings were robbing her of any appetite for overindulgence. "So, has anyone talked to Aran yet?"

Yoshimo nodded. "Aerie and I went yesterday; the ship is outfitted and ready to sail when we are ready." He chuckled. "The Shadowmaster is another with no interest in finding himself on your bad side."

Jess wasn't going to lose any sleep over intimidating Aran Linvail; not if it had meant that he had at last decided to honor their agreement. _Just a little longer, Im. Hang on!_ "Jahiera should sleep for a few more hours; while we're waiting, we can head over to Ribald's and restock; I need to get some new armor, anyway."

"She is sleeping, then?" Aerie was visibly relieved. "I was hoping that was the case."

Yoshimo snickered. "So were more than a few of the clerics."

Aerie shot him a reproving glance. "She was just worried about you, that's all. They kept trying to take care of her, but she would have none of it."

Jess shook her head. "Stubborn, opinionated – what?" she demanded of the avariel, who was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

"Nothing, really," Aerie assured her. "It's just that that's pretty much the way she describes you."

"Figures." Jess grinned sheepishly. "One of the reasons we get along the way we do."

Aerie turned suddenly serious. "Was she asleep when you woke up?" she wanted to know.

"No," Jess told her, knowing what the avariel was really asking. "We talked for quite a while, got a lot of things cleared up."

"Friends again?" the elf asked, watching her closely.

_I don't know that there's really a word in the language to describe our relationship, but I guess that's close enough._ "Friends again," she assured Aerie with a smile, "now let's get ready to go. I'd like to sail with the evening tide."

OOO

Anomen hung back a bit as the small group made its way toward Waukeen's Promenade, his thoughts melancholy.

His eyes rarely left Jessime as she joked with the other three, in better spirits than she had been since he had met her. _She is so close to rescuing her friend; such devotion, such courage…and such beauty._

Not the delicate, pale-skinned beauty that he had been accustomed to admire. Tall and strong, her sun-browned skin making the creamy jade color of her eyes even more striking, she was not uncomely, but as they had become better acquainted, it had been her character that had drawn him as strongly as her appearance. Child of Bhaal she might be, but she fought valiantly against the darker side of her nature, and it shamed him to think that he had doubted her resolve. She had never doubted him, never stopped encouraging him to stay to the higher path as his father's schemes threatened to drag him down into a morass of vengeance. Had he not heeded her, he would have slain an innocent man and lost his freedom, his dream of knighthood, likely even his life. He owed her everything, but she never spoke of debts, only friendship.

And only friendship.

What could he possibly have that she would want – or need? His father had disowned him; he had no title, no estate. He was a knight, and a young and inexperienced one, at that. All he could offer her was his skill at arms, and she had little enough need of _that_. She had, on her own, conquered an evil that had given the Order of Helm pause, and he had been able to do little more than carry her lifeless body to the temple to be resurrected. _I was unable to even do that for her._

Realizing that he had fallen behind, Jess turned in search of him, brushing her hair back away from her face as those amazing green eyes met his. "You okay, Anomen?"

Her eyes were warm and friendly, but that was not what he wanted to see in them. "Just enjoying the day," he lied. "The sun is pleasant, and the voices of friends good to listen to."

She looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure?"

The smile that he produced felt forced, but apparently looked genuine enough, because she gave him an answering smile that made his heart ache, saying, "Whatever makes you happy, but we're up here if you decide to join us."

_Whatever makes me happy_, he repeated to himself, watching as she turned back around, the morning sun catching the red highlights in her mahogany hair. _What would make me happy is to have you by my side always, to have you as my lady. But I have nothing to offer one such as you. You see me as a friend, nothing more._

Ahead, Jess burst out laughing at some joke that Yoshimo had told. What he would not give to be able to speak to her so easily, to make her laugh like that! _I can give a speech to stir men's hearts to battle, I can offer counsel to generals, but I cannot find the words to tell one woman how I feel about her._

_Anomen Delryn, you are a fool._

OOO

Inside the Adventurer's Mart, Jess watched Anomen from the corner of her eye as she listened to Ribald Barterman extol the virtues of the armor that he had laid on the counter before her.

_What's going on?_ The emotion on his face when he had first seen her in the dining hall had been unmistakable, but since then, he seemed to be making a point of staying as far from her as possible. _Is he angry with me for going into the crypts alone, or upset because I got as far as I did without help? _She frowned; he hadn't struck her as being that touchy, but if he was, it would definitely put a damper on the development of anything beyond friendship. _I'm no damsel in distress, and I don't think that I could act like one – even if I wanted to._

Turning her attention back to the armor, she shrugged into the mail shirt, rolling her shoulders and swinging her arms to check for tightness of fit before strapping shoulder pauldrons, breastplate, leg and arm greaves in place. _Not bad._ The armor was well made and lightly enchanted to increase the protection it provided; it was a step up from the gear that had been destroyed in the battle with the vampires and provided the combination of mobility and protection that her two-bladed fighting style required.

"That's the best balance of weight and strength that you're likely to find until you come up with some dragon scale," Ribald told her. "Course, that shouldn't be too much of a problem for you now, should it?"

Jess managed to keep her expression pleasant while groaning inwardly. Had the whole damn town heard about that idiocy in the crypts? _If not, they will; Ribald does love to talk. _Aloud, she said, "I don't think that I want to find out; this will do for the foreseeable future."

"Jess!" Aerie descended the stairs from the rear of the store, where the scroll merchant was located.

"Find any good spells?"

"Plenty," the elf replied happily, adding, "I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up some scrolls for Imoen – for after we get her out of Spellhold, I mean. I have plenty of room in my scroll cases."

"That would be great, Aerie," Jess told her, grateful not only for the thoughtfulness of the gesture, but for the confidence in their success implied by it. "I should probably pick up some other equipment for her, as well; it's too much to hope that they've actually kept her stuff." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "Do we have enough money?" she asked with concern. "I mean, how much did the Temple charge to bring me back? Jahiera told me how much effort it took."

"Well, they wanted your swords at first," Aerie said, then giggled. "The look on your face! Actually, they haven't charged us anything – yet. They said that we would discuss it after you recovered."

"That's unusual," Jess remarked, allowing her heart to resume a normal rate and rhythm, "and that was cruel, Aerie. Do you know how hard it would be to find another matched set like that?"

Aerie assumed a vacuous expression, though she couldn't quite hide the mischievous glint in her eyes. "They all look alike to me," she said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly as she added, "You fighter types are _so_ attached to your toys."

"And you're not attached to your spellbook?" Jess demanded in mock indignation.

"That's different," she called over her shoulder as she went back up the stairs. "The spellbook is important." She was out of range by the time Jess found something suitable to throw at her.

Chuckling, Jess wandered over to Yoshimo and Minsc, who had been watching the exchange with matching grins.

"Boo says that Minsc's witch is growing up," the ranger declared proudly.

"Yeah, she's definitely more fun to play with than she used to be," Jess agreed. "So, Helm owns my ass now?"

"I suspect they're more interested in your sword arm," Yoshimo said dryly. "I got the feeling that it would be a 'future deeds' type of thing."

Jess shrugged. "I can deal with that. Would you see if you can find a decent shortbow for Imoen? I'd like to have some equipment for her just in case they've gotten rid of hers."

Yoshimo nodded. "Good idea."

"Aerie's idea, actually," Jess admitted. "Minsc, don't bother with any plain arrows; fire, acid and biters should cover pretty much anything we run into."

Minsc nodded. "They have the ones that go _boom_, too," he said hopefully.

"Ah…maybe another time, Minsc; I don't think we'll be in a place where they could be used. Besides, remember what Jahiera said?" Minsc and exploding arrows had been a disastrous combination that Jess tried not to think about. The ranger had enjoyed himself immensely, and the carrion crawlers that they had been hired to exterminate had been quite thoroughly obliterated, but that particular section of the Baldur's Gate sewers was going to take quite some time to repair, and Jahiera had threatened to leave if Jess ever allowed him to use them again. _She probably wouldn't; having your eyebrows singed off and the contents of an exploding sewer pipe dumped on your head would make anyone testy. Still, probably best to play it safe._

"True," Minsc sighed regretfully. "Boo says that sewers should be better made."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jess replied, clapping the giant on the shoulder, "but we have to work with what we are given."

She wandered over to Anomen, who was intently studying a rack of assorted swords – and had been for at least five minutes. "Could you look for a short sword and dagger for Imoen, please? I'd like to have spares in case they've gotten rid of hers."

The knight glanced up briefly, barely meeting her eyes before turning his gaze back to the display of weaponry. "A sensible suggestion, my lady. I shall do as you suggest."

_Okay, time to find out what's going on._ Jess drew a deep breath, surprised by the nervous flutter in her stomach. "Anomen, is something –" she got no further before she was interrupted by a shout from the upper level of the store.

"Don't open that, you fool!" The cry was quickly followed by a strangled scream, a wet, tearing sound and a woman's terrified shriek. Jess spun around and looked up…

And up…

_Oh, hells._

And up.

_I __**definitely**__ picked the wrong day to go out without my swords._

_OOO_

_The incident in the Baldur's Gate sewers is chronicled in the short, 'Things that Go Boom In The Night'. I enjoyed it considerably more than Jess did._


	7. Chapter 7

Jaheira laid her utensils neatly on her empty plate and covered them with her napkin as she stood, feeling pleasantly full. She had been ravenous when she had awoken from what she quickly calculated had been eight hours of uninterrupted sleep and better than fifty hours since her last decent meal. The brief panic that had resulted from finding herself alone in the room had quickly passed when she realized that Jess had left not only her pack, but her scimitars behind, their message as clear as a written note: _Don't worry; I'm coming back._

As she left the dining hall, she noted that the acolyte waited until she was well away from the table to come forward and retrieve the plate. _My reputation has apparently preceded me. _She snorted with amusement at the memory of the cleric who had evidently been elected to tell her that Jess and the others had gone to the Adventurer's Mart to re-supply; he had approached her with the air of one who did not expect to survive the encounter. _Perhaps I have dealt too harshly with them;_ _they did resurrect Jess, after all._ _Then again, one must maintain one's reputation. _Attempts to coddle her irritated her at the best of times, and the past three days had not qualified as such by a long stretch.

Thinking of the resurrection still made her head spin. _Eight hours._ She had never even heard of such an ritual being attempted, let alone considered it a possibility. It had been Anomen who had led them here, Jess cradled protectively in his arms, Minsc and Yoshimo flanking him, the faces of all three so grim that the notoriously rowdy nighttime crowds of the Bridge District had given way without question. Jaheira had stumbled behind, unseeing and uncaring, guided by Aerie's hand on her arm, lost in another chapter of the same nightmare that she had relived all too regularly since the autumn of her twelfth year. The priests had not seemed surprised to see them; they had taken Jess' limp body from Anomen and disappeared into an inner chamber, emerging only when the resurrection was completed. Jaheira had been so stunned and relieved by the sight of Jess, wounds healed and sleeping peacefully, that she had not thought to ask the questions that crowded into her mind now that the girl's recovery seemed complete.

_How did they do it? __**Why**__ did they do it?_ A final question arose like a restless spirit: _If we had brought Khalid up from that place, brought him here, would they have been able to – _she cut the thought off with a violent shake of her head. Khalid had been long dead when they had found him; his body had sustained far worse damage than Jessime's. Most importantly, they had _not _brought him out, which meant that the question was moot, useless to dwell upon. _That way lies madness, and you do not have time to go mad. You'll need all your wits about you to keep pace with Jess._

It had been so from the first days after their meeting at the Friendly Arms Inn; Jess had been a quick learner, with a natural aptitude for the martial arts, but she also had a talent for spur of the moment improvisation and a firm belief that it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. _Not that there was much begging for forgiveness, either,_ she remembered with a wry smile. Her nerves had been drawn as tautly as harp strings for the first several months, and had relaxed only marginally as she realized that Jess' methods, while unconventional, generally succeeded for her; they were in a profession, after all, where a single miscalculation could result in death.

She had continued walking as she thought, her feet bringing her to the great hall at the front of the temple. Standing beneath the enormous statue of Helm that dominated the room, she knelt on impulse to offer a quick and silent prayer to the Watcher. _Thank you for her life; I am in your debt._

Standing, she continued to the heavy bronze doors at the front of the temple. She had never had much use for long and wordy prayer; the gods could read the hearts and minds of their petitioners. Helm knew that she would discharge her debt whenever she was called upon to do so by his followers; he also knew that her first oath of loyalty remained with Silvanus. She trusted that the two of them would work out the necessary details when the time came.

She pushed the door open, blinking as she emerged into bright sunshine reflected from the pristine white marble that sheathed the exterior of the temple. It was just past midday, and the nighttime activities that populated even the streets of the Temple District had given way to the daily parade of priests, clerics, knights and worshipers. Pausing at the top of the steps, she scanned the crowd in the direction that Waukeen's Promenade lay; the others should be back soon –

"Jaheira!"

She spun at the sound of the man's voice, her hand dropping to her hip to discover that she had left her scimitar in her room. Cursing herself as ten kinds of a fool, she watched the man climbing the stairs toward her; plainly, almost shabbily dressed in grey robes and a patched cloak, he nonetheless exuded an authority that she knew well. How could she have forgotten the Harpers? She had defied them, fought them openly; Jess had gone through their compound here in Athkatla like a natural disaster, and Dermin and many others lay dead by her own hand. They were not going to simply forget such offenses. She knew that; she had been one of them, and knew what she would do to one she considered a traitor, and yet she had allowed herself to be caught in the open, unarmed and alone. _Idiot!_

The doors to the temple lay behind her, but she was damned if she would run like the criminal they thought her to be. Balling her fists, she dropped into a fighting crouch; unarmed was not the same as helpless, and if the Harpers had forgotten that, then she would be happy to remind them.

If the old man noticed her response to his appearance, he gave no sign of it. "Jaheira," he repeated, "I would speak with you-"

He stopped abruptly. Jess had materialized from the crowd, moving up the steps behind the stranger with the speed of a striking snake. She stood now behind him, her eyes chips of green ice and her dagger at his throat.

"Not another step, old man," she said, her voice so low that Jaheira had difficulty hearing her from a scant five feet away, "nor another word to her until I know your name and who sent you."

Seemingly as unconcerned by the dagger as he had been by Jaheira's defensive stance, the man, who seemed somehow not old but ageless, despite the long grey beard, replied, "I would be happy to do so, young woman, but I prefer to be able to see the person whom I am addressing."

After a pause, Jess circled around him slowly, pivoting on the point of the dagger, which never left his throat. She came to a stop directly in front of him, and not coincidentally, directly between him and Jaheira. "Happy now?"

"As happy as one can be with a blade at one's throat," the man chided her. "Do I seem such a great threat to you, Jessime?"

"You smell like a Harper, old man," Jess replied flatly, unaffected by the use of her name, "and we've had more than enough threats from that order to justify a bit of caution."

"I am a Harper, rightly enough," the stranger replied affably, "though I never thought that we had any smell to speak of. Perhaps I should have bathed before I went out? No matter; you may call me Terminsel, if you wish, though I have little doubt that you have choicer names for me."

He chuckled, but Jess showed no sign of relaxing, and Jaheira did not allow her own readiness to drop. Where were the others? As if on cue, Minsc and Anomen took up positions at the foot of the steps, behind and within easy reach of 'Terminsel'. Just beyond stood Aerie, her hands glowing faintly with the energy of a spell ready to be released with a single word. Where was Yoshimo? She finally spotted the bounty hunter – and if she had not been looking specifically for him, she would not have noticed him – crouched in the shadow of an alley, arrow nocked in his bow. Unlike the others, whose attention was focused on the man on the stairs, he was quite obviously watching the crowd, alert for the appearance of any backup to the Harper on the stairs.

Jaheira's own eyes found no evidence of additional forces, and she devoutly hoped that Jess appreciated the significance of that fact. For the Order to have sent this man alone was either a good sign, or an extremely ominous one. If this man was a Harper, then he was likely one of high rank, and a spellcaster of great power.

And if he was as high ranking as she suspected, then she should at least have heard of him. "Do I know of you? Your voice is familiar, but I cannot place your face."

Blue eyes twinkled at her. "Perhaps we have met. We have traveled in much the same circles, though not at the same time."

"We met among the Harpers, did we not?I am through with them.Many a decent person I met, but damned if I'll be crucified for the failures of their own."

He nodded knowingly. "Yes, well, calm down for the moment, if you will. I am well versed in the events that have occurred, and I have but a simple question to put to you." He paused, eying Jess significantly. "I would, however, speak more easily without this cumbersome neck ornament that I seem to have acquired."

"Jaheira?" Jess did not turn around.

"I will hear what he has to say," she told her. Jess lowered the dagger, sheathing it so quickly that it almost seemed to vanish from her hand. She stepped to the side, motioning Terminsel further up the steps – and into Yoshimo's line of fire – her eyes plainly saying that the dagger could reappear as quickly as it had gone. Minsc and Anomen followed, maintaining the distance between themselves and the Harpers' emissary. Aerie held her position.

Despite the situation, Jaheira felt a glow of pride in them. Young and inexperienced they might be, but they were all learning fast, and more importantly, were becoming a cohesive company, not just a ragtag group of mercenaries, the individual parts adding up to a much greater whole. The heart and head of that company faced Terminsel, unsmiling. "Speak your peace and go; we've other business to attend to."

Terminsel stepped past her to face Jaheira. "Testy, isn't she? I don't recall Gorion being quite so crotchety."

"She's been given ample reason," Jaheira told him bluntly. "Say what you have to say. I wish this matter behind me, once and for all."

"Oh, this will clear up a great many things. I care little for the specifics of what occurred in the Harper hold. No, Jaheira, I've a question of a different sort to ask." He drew himself up to his full height, and when he spoke again, all trace of bantering was gone; his voice was deep, resonant and profoundly formal. "For better or for worse ye have thrown thy fate in with this Jessime, and she is, among many other things, a child of Bhaal. In the end ye have gone against thine own fellows guided by your heart; ye have seen Jessime's actions, and served with her through battle and peace. Ye have done what ye have done, the reasons for which are thine.I trust they are valid...if ye believe them to be._This_ is my question, Jaheira: did ye do the right thing?"

Jaheira blinked. She was unsure what question she had been expecting, but it had not been this one. Her eyes went to Jess; in the girl's green eyes, she saw not only a mirror of her own surprise, but an echo of the Harper's question.

Her answer was given without hesitation, and was addressed to Jessime as much as to the oddly named Harper before her. "Undoubtedly. I would do as such again without hesitation. Jessime is proven decent, and others are all the more fools for not seeing so."

Terminsel nodded decisively. "Then that is the measure from which the incident shall be judged. Think no more of it." He turned as if to go, then paused. "Oh, and before I forget, this little item was meant for you. I believe it was forgotten in all the excitement. Wear it with pride, will you? And get back to work." A flick of his hand sent a sparkling bauble through the air to land in Jaheira's hand.

She looked from it back to the grey robed figure before her, recognition dawning in her. "I...I believe I recall now where we met. I should have thought you fond of anagrams, 'Terminsel.'"

He chuckled. "Yes, well, one must keep amused in one's old age. Good luck, Jaheira, and do not think yourself abandoned for the actions of a few. We simply do not work like that." He turned to Jess, who had been watching the exchange bemusedly. "And you: try to lighten up a bit, please. You are far too young to be so grouchy."

He brushed by without waiting for a reply. As he walked, the air around him seemed to shimmer; his form blurred, and when it became clear again, his grey robe and cloak had been replaced with robes of bright red and blue.

"Hey!" Jess started after him, but he moved with a nimbleness that belied the silvered beard and hair and was quickly lost in the crowd. She turned back to Jaheira. "Was that who I think it was?"

Jaheira nodded, her mind still digesting the conversation and its implications. "It was Elminster, yes." She looked wonderingly at the ornately detailed, harp-shaped pin that lay in her hand, feeling the enchantments upon it binding themselves to her.

Then Jess was beside her, peering curiously at the pin. "And is that what I think it is?"

Jaheira looked at her in surprise. "You know of the Harper Pins?"

"Enough to know that they don't just hand them out as party favors. Gorion had one." Lifting the pin from Jaheira's hand, she gently pinned it to the left shoulder of the druid's tunic, then stepped back, cocking her head appraisingly. She grinned. "Looks like you're a Harper again, though I'm not sure why he thought he needed the disguise to-" Her eyes widened in sudden comprehension as her hand dropped to her belt pouch which was, Jaheira was certain, noticeably lighter.

"Dammit!" she yelped, spinning around to scan the crowd, knowing that she would be unable to catch the canny old Harper, even if she could see him. "He did it again!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I am not being grouchy," Jess grumbled as she inspected the contents of her belt pouch. "I just think that it's undignified for one of the most powerful men in the Realms to run around picking pockets like a common thief."

"Elminster has never been overly concerned with appearing dignified unless the situation calls for it," Jaheira told her, amused by the girl's disgruntlement; the old Harper was one of the few individuals who could rattle her composure. "As he said, one must keep oneself amused; besides, he only does it to people he likes."

Jess gave her a sour look. "He'd bloody well better like me," she muttered. "I've provided him with enough entertainment over the past three years that _he _ought to be paying _me_." She closed the top of the pouch with disgust. "All the coppers are gone – every one."

"Just the coppers?" Yoshimo echoed as he arrived at the top of the steps. "He could make a fortune teaching that skill to the Shadow Thieves; to be able to quickly select only the coins you want…" He trailed off, his expression wistful.

"Elminster – stole from you?" Anomen looked stunned.

"Is he evil, then?" Minsc's brow was furrowed, trying to comprehend the moral complexities of the situation. "Boo says that the old one smells like good, but that stealing is wrong."

"Stole is probably too strong a word, Minsc," Jess admitted, amusement at Anomen's obvious chagrin tempering her own annoyance. "He just took all the coppers, and he'll hand them out to every beggar between here and the gate. He just does it to irritate me, and like a fool, I let him succeed - again." She shook her head, allowing herself a smile for the ludicrousness of the situation. "Oh, hells, he's welcome to them. It's not like I could chase him down and force him to give them back, anyway."

"You were ready enough to take him on a few minutes ago," Aerie reminded her.

Jess shrugged. "Money's replaceable; people aren't."

"I'm touched," Jaheira said dryly, "but you would do well to apply such sentiments to yourself the next time you consider wandering about unarmed."

"I was safe enough," Jess assured her easily. "What could have happened between here and Barterman's store?"

"Excellent question, and exactly what I was going to ask you," Jaheira said, stepping forward to touch a deep dent in Jess' left shoulder pauldron. "Your new armor is quite nice – except for this. And the cleaning spell did not remove all the blood from the chainmail."

Jess instinctively looked down, inspecting her armor and finding nothing, then realized what had happened. _I don't believe I fell for that._ She raised her head to meet the druid's expectant gaze.

"I'm waiting."

_And *poof* I'm twelve again!_ How often had she and Imoen stood before Gorion like this, trying to put the best possible face on a situation? "It wasn't a big deal," she said, looking to the others for corroboration. "Someone let a minor demon loose in Ribald's. We killed it. End of story."

"Minor demon?" Yoshimo's voice was incredulous. Jess' head snapped around, glaring. "Er – I mean, yes, very minor. We really should have just let Boo handle it."

"Minor?" Minsc boomed loudly enough to turn heads across the street. "Jess is too modest! It was a vile, evil beast, and we gave it a righteous butt-kicking!"

Jess closed her eyes. _With friends like these…_ "All right, maybe not so minor," she conceded, "but we still killed it. No one even got hurt much."

"Much?" Jaheira demanded incredulously. "We get you resurrected, and the first thing that you can think of to do is to go out and try to get killed again?" And she was off. _Lecture number seven, _Jess noted._ Responsibility and consideration to one's companions. Approximate duration: fifteen minutes._ There was a time when she had endured these lectures with seething resentment, but the old anger was nowhere to be found now. _It's just too damn good to see her acting normal_, Jess thought, watching with amusement as Jaheira included the rest of the group in the harangue. Minsc had experienced it before and simply stood meekly, stroking Boo. Yoshi looked like he had been handed a live cobra; Anomen stared at the ground, face flaming. Aerie did not seem particularly intimidated, but watched the display with a certain amount of professional interest.

Jess let her continue for a minute or two before the spirit of mischief finally got the better of her. "All right, Little Mother, we get the point. We'll be good."

The druid spun to face her, eyes flashing indignantly. "Little Mother?"

Jess grinned at her impudently, holding her arm out at shoulder height, the palm of her hand barely touching the top of the diminutive half-elf's head. "If you're going to act like one, you might as well have the appropriate title."

Jaheira swatted her hand away and stood glaring at her for several seconds, obviously trying to come up with a suitable retort. Finally she spun away and stalked to the door – though not before Jess thought she saw the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"She's very good at that, isn't she?" Aerie observed, falling in beside Jess as they followed the druid into the temple.

"She's had lots of practice," Jess told her dryly. "I can give you most of her lectures pretty much word for word. I averaged one a day for the first two years we traveled together."

"I wonder if I could learn to do that?" the elf wondered, then giggled. "I thought Minsc had turned to stone! And did you see Anomen's face? Either of them would make three of her, but they looked like little boys!" A shadow crossed her face, and she looked questioningly up at Jess. "Is it wrong, thinking it's funny to see them scared like that, wanting to be able to do it, too? When I was with the slavers, there were slaves that liked to hurt anyone weaker than they were; it was like it made up for the abuse _they_ had to take from the slavers." She shivered. "I never wanted to be like that."

"You're not," Jess assured her. "And Jaheira isn't. She doesn't get angry like that because she enjoys it; she just doesn't want one of us to get killed because of a stupid mistake."

"Like leaving your swords behind?"

Jess grinned and shrugged. "Our definitions of what constitutes stupid don't always agree. Jaheira focuses on what could have gone wrong; I tend to look at results. I _was_ in the middle of a shop full of weapons, after all. Which reminds me…" She raised her head. "Jaheira, I didn't even get to tell you the best part." She waited until the druid had turned to face her, arms folded across her chest, gaze still flinty. "Ribald was so grateful that we saved most of his stock that he opened his special inventory to us – at cost."

Jaheira looked impressed despite herself. Barterman's 'special inventory' was the stuff of legends in Athkatla: a collection of rare and powerful artifacts assembled through more than two decades of trade with some of the most legendary personages in Amn. It was not made available to just anyone, and more than coin was needed to gain access.

"Minsc!" Jess called out, holding out her hand. The ranger pulled a wooden staff from a bundle that he had carried inside and sent it sailing through the air. Jess caught it easily, presenting it to Jaheira with a flourishing bow. The druid accepted the gift, her eyes widening as she felt the powerful enchantments embedded in the wood. "Where did he get a Staff of Silvanus?" She stepped back, tightening her grip on the wood and watching approvingly as six inches of steel sprang from one end, transforming the staff into a very serviceable spear. Capable of damaging almost any magical creature, the staff also granted its wielder considerable protection from elemental magic, and was enchanted to enhance druidic spellcasting.

Jess shrugged. "Dunno, but it seemed to be calling your name." She bent over, rummaging through the bundle. "Got a few other goodies, too – including some elven chain for Imoen." She straightened, holding up the shimmering mail shirt triumphantly. "She can wear it and still cast spells!"

A voice spoke behind her. "Are you then ready to resume your journey, Jessime of Candlekeep?"

As one, the six companions turned to face the source of the voice: a man, tall and broad shouldered, wearing robes and a medallion of Helm, standing before the statue of the Watcher. He was clean shaven, his closely cropped dark hair lightly peppered with grey. Hazel eyes watched as Jess stepped forward, bowing to him.

"I am, thanks to you," she replied, straightening to look him in the eye. "I would know your name, and how to repay the debt I owe you."

"My name is Gamaliel, High Watcher of Helm," the man replied simply, "and the time for repayment has not yet come."

Jess pondered this statement for a long moment. "What is it that you will ask of me?" she asked finally. "I will need time to obtain sufficient gold –"

Gamaliel shook his head, smiling faintly. "Repayment will not be in gold, Jessime, ward of Gorion, child of Bhaal. A task will be given to you in time; a chance to redeem the life that has been returned to you with the lives of countless innocents. A great evil has grown strong, unchallenged for far too long; the time is near when Helm will gather his forces to wipe it from existence. You will be one of his chosen instruments in that confrontation."

"Irenicus?" Jess knew instinctively that her guess was wrong even before Gamaliel spoke.

"Evil he is, and powerful as well, but the evil of which I speak is even greater."

Minsc was ready to explode with excitement. "An evil greater than the foul wizard? When will this epic butt kicking begin?"

The priest regarded him with amused tolerance. "The time is near, Rashemi, but not yet here. When the time comes, Jessime will know."

"And the rest of us?" Jaheira stepped forward. "Jessime will not face this evil that you speak of alone?"

"Each of you will have a part in this task," Gamaliel told her; it was not precisely an answer to her question, and Jaheira knew it. She glared at the priest, but he had returned his gaze to Jess.

"The task before you now remains unchanged. Aran Linvail has kept his word; the way to Spellhold has been opened. Your ship waits at the docks; go now and save your friend. Go with the blessing of the god of protectors upon you." Reaching out his hand, he laid it upon Jessime's head. A feeling of utter peace flowed into her from that touch, a calm that stilled the storm of doubt and fear that assailed her whenever she dared to think ahead to finding Imoen, replacing them with a confidence that she had not felt in weeks. _We're going to do it; we're going to find her, and she's going to be all right._

Turning to her friends, she saw that Gamaliel's blessing had evidently included them, as well. Each of their expressions mirrored her own feeling of serenity. "All right," she told them, "let's go bring her home."


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, as Jess watched Sanik crumple to the floor of the inn with a dagger through his heart, all semblance of serenity had long since evaporated. Spinning, she sprang at the assassin, who had been sitting unobtrusively at a table until Sanik approached the bar. She and Minsc reached him at approximately the same time, with predictable results.

"What the hells was that all about?" she demanded of no one in particular, sheathing her scimitars and glaring around. The other patrons of the tavern abruptly developed a keen interest in their beer mugs.

"That would be a question best answered by the man you have just dismembered," Jaheira observed acidly.

"So resurrect him and I'll ask him," Jess snapped.

"So you can kill him again after?" The druid's eyes blazed. "I will not defile the gift of my god in that manner, so I suggest that you stop carrying your brains in the same scabbard with your sword. He should have been captured, not killed."

Anger flared, white hot. Jess started forward, fists clenched, then caught herself. _What am I doing?_ She dropped into the nearest chair, barely noticing the occupants of the table next to it scrambling away as she forced herself to relax, muscle by muscle. _This damned place is making me crazy, and I've only been here a few hours._

The trip itself had been bad enough. She had never been at sea before, and had been violently ill for the first several hours, until Jaheira had managed to get an herbal infusion down her throat. Then, when they had arrived, the captain of their ship, Saemon Havarian, had sold them out to Bodhi, and they had found themselves battling vampires on the dock. _And to top it all off, the miserable bastard got away, and I'm left with the dilemma of how to get us off this stinking rock once we get Imoen back. _

Brynnlaw was a cesspool. The air was inescapably permeated with the stench of rotting fish, the garbage and sewage that people inevitably seemed to want to dump into any available harbor and the reek of countless unwashed human bodies.

Whoever had invented the romantic myth of the pirate as a swashbuckling, dashing rogue had never been to Brynnlaw. The outlaw sailors that frequented this island town were filthy, uncouth and dangerous. The companions had been watched constantly from the moment they left Havarian's ship; hungry, calculating stares followed them, appraising their possessions, but lingering especially on the three women.

Most of the whores that populated the docks and streets of Brynnlaw would have appealed only to a man who had been at sea for an extended period of time without female companionship. The heavily caked makeup that the women wore could not disguise the fact that most of them were either unattractive or well past their prime – or both. As though compensating for their deficiencies in that area, the clothes that they wore were only a step away from total nudity, and even those wearing more modest clothing readily disrobed to display their wares to prospective customers on the street.

The reaction to the appearance of three attractive females was as predictable as it was crude. Jess and Jaheira simply ignored the stares, catcalls and lewd gestures that were directed at them, though Jess more than once had to put a restraining hand on Anomen's arm to keep the young knight from reacting violently to some of the more vulgar propositions.

Aerie, wide-eyed and pale, shrank up against Minsc as they walked. Jess watched her protectively; the avariel's delicate beauty and obvious fear were like a magnet to the lowest of the bottom-feeders that surrounded them. A few of the bolder ones followed them openly, though staying well out of Minsc's reach. The big ranger's expression grew more thunderous by the moment, though, and Jess knew that violence was all but inevitable; sooner or later, one of these scum was going to say or do something to push him over the edge into a berserker rage. _Then we'll be fighting all of them._

She had spotted the Vulgar Monkey tavern and steered them inside with relief. Anomen had dropped to the rear and blocked the three pirates who attempted to follow them in. Jess could not hear his words, but the men glared sullenly at him and left without incident. They paid for two rooms, and Jaheira had escorted Aerie upstairs, returning a few minutes later to report that the elf was lying down in the room with the window and door barred from the inside.

The rest of them had begun circulating among the patrons of the tavern, offering coin and drinks in return for information. It had seemed a stroke of luck when they had encountered Sanik, a young merchant who delivered supplies to Spellhold, and who seemed more than willing to assist them, but before they had been able to exchange more than a few sentences, the assassin's dagger had flown through the air to plunge into Sanik's chest.

Jess watched as Anomen knelt over the body, his face intent. When he looked up, his expression was grave.

"There was poison on the blade: heart thorn. Whoever did this wanted to make certain that he could not be resurrected."

Jess gritted her teeth, fighting down another wave of rage. Even if the blade had missed his heart, death from that particular poison was nearly instantaneous, and because it was one of the few poisons that could be neither reversed nor neutralized, resurrection was not an option. _So there's someone out there with a poison that could kill one or more of us for good, and I just killed the one person who could tell us who it is. And that isn't even the worst of my problems._

The taint of Bhaal in her blood apparently found the corrupted atmosphere of Brynnlaw to its liking; she could feel it now, stirring within her like a hibernating serpent warmed by the sun. _That's why my temper's on such a hair trigger. Got to get it under control before I bring the whole island screaming down on us._

"Jess?" Jaheira knelt beside her, peering into her face worriedly. "The taint?"

Jess nodded. "It hasn't been this strong in months; it just took me by surprise." She closed her eyes, drew several deep, slow breaths. _Gorion. Khalid. Dynahier. Imoen. Jaheira. Minsc. Anomen. Aerie. Yoshimo._ By the time she reached Yoshimo's name, she had regained a semblance of equilibrium, and the taint had receded, though not far enough for her liking.

She opened her eyes, meeting the druid's concerned gaze. "I'm okay now," she assured her. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I'm ready for it now. This place – it's like it woke it up."

Jaheira nodded understandingly, her expression grim. "This place is an affront to nature; I feel its wrongness as you do. The others feel it as well, I think. It is not surprising that the taint of Bhaal would respond so." She took one of Jess' hands in both of her own. "You can fight it, Jessime, and you do not fight alone."

Jess nodded gratefully. "I know." She glanced around the tavern with a sigh of resignation. "Back to square one."

"Perhaps not," Jaheira disagreed. "I saw the proprietor's face when Sanik fell; he did not look surprised."

Jess looked past the druid to the thin, lank-haired man who was apparently absorbed in meticulously wiping the splintered and pitted surface of the bar. His eyes widened visibly as Jess approached, and his dedication to his task became almost frantic. Jess paused, then slid three gold pieces across the bar under his nose.

"Sorry about the mess," she said pleasantly. "I hope that will pay for the cleanup?"

The man cast a wary sideways glance at her, and paused in his cleaning long enough to sweep the gold pieces out of sight. "It'll do," he grunted curtly.

"I'd also like some information," Jess added, placing another three gold pieces on the bar, but keeping her hand on them. "The man who was killed, Sanik: who wanted him dead?"

His eyes glittered at the sight of the gold, but he shook his head. "Don't want no trouble," he muttered.

"Nor do I," Jess said meaningfully, adding a fourth gold to the stack. "Just information. Was it the wizards?"

He snorted contemptuously. "The wizards don't care if he's alive or dead, long as he makes his deliveries on time." His hand crept toward the stack of gold.

Jess kept her hand in place. "Then who?"

He glared sullenly at her until she added a fifth gold piece. "He pissed off Galvena. Fell in love with one of her whores and started fillin' her head with talk of runnin' away and gettin' married."

"This Galvena runs the local whorehouse, I take it?" They had seen the place on the way in; half-dressed women had been leaning out the windows, calling out propositions that made Anomen blush.

"Aye. Lady Galvena's Parlor House." His crooked grin revealed a mouthful of rotting teeth and made it clear that the establishment was nowhere near as dignified as its name would suggest. "Galvena's not about to let one of her moneymakers get away – especially one as popular as little Claire." The grin changed to a leer, and Jess had to fight the impulse to wipe the expression from his face with her fist.

"So she killed him to keep him from eloping with this Claire? Charming."

"Charming ain't the word I'd use to describe Galvena," he replied with an unpleasant laugh. "She may be a woman, but she's got balls of solid brass. No one in this town messes with her – at least not anyone who wants to keep breathing."

He looked at her expectantly. Jess shrugged and lifted her hand from the stack of gold coins, motioning the others to a table as she turned away.

"It's not much," she said after telling them what she had been told. "But at least we know that it wasn't directed at us."

"This woman he spoke of – Claire?" Anomen asked, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Might Sanik not have told her something that could be of use to us? She was his betrothed, after all."

_Don't know if 'betrothed' is the word I'd use, but now probably isn't the time to get into semantics_, Jess thought. _He's had more than enough shocks for one day. _Aloud, she said, "It's probably worth a try; if nothing else, I'd like to try to convince Galvena to let the girl go."

"Now is not the time to start a war, Jessime," Jaheira warned. "I don't care for the situation any more than you do, but –"

"I know," Jess sighed. "I'll be good; we've got more than enough gold to buy her freedom."

"When do we go?" Yoshimo asked.

_Right now,_ was the answer that Jess wanted to give, but she knew that it was a bad idea. "I think that dawn would be our best bet; right now there are likely to be lots of customers that might decide to get involved if Galvena decides to be difficult. They should all be drunk and sleeping it off by sunrise. Plus, it'll give us a chance to rest up." She looked questioningly at Jaheira as she finished, and the druid nodded in approval.

"All right, then," she said, getting to her feet, ignoring the mug of foul smelling beer that the bartender had set before her. "Three to a room; Anomen, you, Yoshi and Minsc get one room. Jaheira, Aerie and I will take the other. And make damn sure the door is secure before you go to sleep. I don't want anyone waking up on a slave ship."

"Boo says that he will keep watch tonight, because the stink will keep him awake," Minsc rumbled. "The rotten fish smells almost as bad as the evil here."

She felt the bartender's eyes on her as they went up the stairs. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so free with the gold, but with the taint rearing its head, she had been determined to avoid further violence. _Another reason to wait until morning; it'll give me a chance to get it further under control._

"It was a good decision to wait until morning, Jess," Jaheira told her as they reached their room. Anomen and Minsc stood outside the door of their own room, obviously intending to watch until the women were inside with the door barred.

"I have been known to make them occasionally," Jess replied with a wry grin.

The druid slapped her shoulder lightly, returning the smile. "That was not what I meant, impertinent one. I know that you are impatient to reach Imoen; it would have been easy for you to allow your impatience to goad you into acting rashly."

Jess shrugged. "Just trying to keep us all alive." She knocked softly on the door. "It's us, Aerie."

There was a pause, then the sound of the bolt being drawn back, and the elf opened the door, face somber.

"You okay?" Jess asked as she and Jaheira entered, locking the door behind them.

Aerie nodded, though her expression told another story. "This place is…vile," she whispered. "All those people acting no better than animals. It was like being back with the slavers." Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her eyes wide and far away, and she was shivering, although the room was warm.

"They can't hurt you, Aerie," Jess told her, drawing her into a hug. "If they actually managed to get past Minsc, the rest of us would stop them." The avariel hugged her back with surprising strength; Jaheira put her arms around both of them, and the three women stood for a long moment, drawing strength from each other.

"Once we get Imoen back, I think we should see about tracking down those slavers," Jess remarked as Aerie's shivering finally subsided.

Aerie drew back far enough to look up at her. "I think I'd like that," she said with a small smile.

"An excellent idea," Jaheira agreed, with a smile that was far more predatory.

While the druid filled Aerie in on what they had learned, Jess moved to the window and unbarred it, swinging the shutters open. The sky was already the deep purple of twilight, the lights of Spellhold clearly visible at the top of the mountain behind Brynnlaw. _So close. So damn close,_ she thought, staring up at the lights, trying to feel Imoen's presence there. _Maybe I should go up and scout around tonight, see if there are any surprises on the way._

Jaheira was beside her so quickly that she thought for a moment that she had actually given voice to the reckless impulse. The druid pulled the shutters closed, dropping the bar back into place. "I will not have you working yourself into a frenzy staring up at that place," she said in tone that brooked no opposition. "You need to sleep."

Jess sighed. "Jaheira, I'm never going to be able to fall asleep."

"Fake it." The druid pointed her toward one of the two narrow beds in the room. "You take that one; Aerie, you take the other." She had already spread her bedroll out on the floor in front of the door.

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Jess removed her armor and lay down on the hard mattress, not bothering to pull the blanket back. Jaheira extinguished the lantern and Jess was left staring up into the impenetrable blackness of the room.

_Tomorrow_, she promised Imoen – and herself. From her earliest memories of childhood, she had never been apart from her friend for this long. Knowing that to dwell on Imoen's absence would be to strengthen the hold of the taint on her, she instead forced herself to remember happier days in Candlekeep; all the scrapes they had gotten into and out of together. Although she had believed herself incapable of sleep, somewhere in her reminiscing she must have drifted off, because she suddenly found herself being shaken awake.

"Jess, wake up." The urgency in Jahiera's voice brought her fully alert; even in the poor light of the single lantern, the fear and anger on he druid's pale face were plain. "Aerie's gone!"

"What?" Jess vaulted to her feet, staring around the room. The bars over the window and door were still in place, but Aerie's bed was undeniably empty. Jess moved to it, putting her hands on the pillow. "Still warm."

Jahiera nodded. "I heard something, but when I opened my eyes there was nothing there. How could someone get in and out so quietly?"

"Practice," Jess murmured, scanning the room with new eyes. "And some assistance from the management." Stepping onto Aerie's bed, she leaped up, the palms of her hands striking the ceiling and popping open the hatch that had been well concealed there. A bit of rope caught in a seam was all that had revealed its presence to her. "They lowered one down on a rope, immobilized her and pulled her up with the rope. They must have done it plenty of times before – and they knew which room we were in."

Jaheira's eyes flashed dangerously. "The bartender." She started for the door. "I'll wake the others."

"No," Jess disagreed, striding to her armor and beginning to pull it on. "Let's not wake Minsc until we know which way to point him; you and I can handle this part."

The bartender's face paled as Jess descended the stairs three at a time, scimitars drawn, Jaheira right behind her. As the druid came around the end of the bar, he spun to run toward the door.

"You seem surprised to see us," Jess told him, cutting off his escape route while her eyes dared any of the remaining patrons to interfere. "Were they supposed to take us as well, or just kill us?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he declared wildly, backing up against the wall as he tried to watch both enraged women at once.

"I don't have time for a lengthy interrogation," Jess said in a deadly calm voice, "so I suggest that you skip the denials and get right to the part where you spill your guts before I decide to find out the greatest amount of pain I can inflict in the shortest possible time. Where did they take our friend?" She raised the scimitars until the fiery blades flickered barely an inch from his exposed neck.

"I can't!" he wheezed frantically. "They'll kill me if I tell!"

"And I'll kill you if you don't," Jess replied coldly. "If you start running, you might be able to get away from them, but I guarantee that you won't escape me right now." She moved the blades until they touched his neck, and tongues of flame licked the bare skin.

"No!" he squealed, a sudden pungent odor announcing that he had lost control of his bladder. "It was Galvena! She saw the girl and offered me ten gold to let her men use the ceiling passage!"

It was much as Jess had suspected, but she had wanted some confirmation before committing them to a direction. "Get the others," she ordered curtly. Jaheira spun and ran back up the stairs. Jess drew the scimitars back, watching in disgust as the man slid down the wall, whimpering in terror.

_Kill him_. The urge was strong, and it was hard to separate her own feelings from those incited by the taint. _He deserves it. Who knows how many others he's let this happen to?_

_ No. _She lowered the blades and bent down until she was eye to eye with him, forcing herself not to gag at the stench of urine, sweat and fear that rolled off of him in waves. "If I find out that you've lied do me, I swear that you will pray for death." She straightened and stepped back, looking up as Minsc's bellow of rage echoed down the stairway. "And if anything has happened to her, I swear that I'll leave this whole stinking rock as barren as the day it first came out of the ocean."


	10. Chapter 10

Rough hands carried Aerie silently through the pitch black and narrow confines of the ceiling crawlspace. She had woken to a dagger at her throat and a whispered command for silence. Her hands and feet had been tightly bound, a filthy rag stuffed into her mouth and secured with a gag, and then a rope about her waist had been used to raise her up to the hole in the ceiling. The entire operation had taken less than thirty seconds.

Fighting back terror, she tried to think. If she made any noise, tried to struggle, they would likely kill her on the spot. Her best bet was to remain still and wait for a better opportunity. Jessime would come after her – and Minsc. _And when Minsc gets hold of them, they'll be sorry, _she told herself fiercely. _You've got to keep yourself alive for him. He'll blame himself if anything happens to you, just like he blames himself for Dynaheir. _

The stifling atmosphere of the crawlspace was abruptly replaced by the slightly cooler night air of Brynnlaw as she was pushed into waiting hands in the alleyway behind the Vulgar Monkey. A bright light shone briefly on her face.

"This is the one." A callused hand under her chin forced her face up, but the glare of the lantern kept her from seeing the face of her captor. "Boss lady found a beauty this time, all right."

"Better'n those hags she lets work the front," a second voice agreed. "Think she'd mind if we tried her out first?" A hand groped her roughly through her robes. She forced herself to remain still. _Stay alive; that's all that matters. You survived the slavers, and you can survive this. The others will find you._

"Mind?" the first voice snorted. "Only enough to turn you into sharkbait." The hand jerked away. "One this fine'll bring top price, but only while she's fresh," the voice continued. "She's not for the likes of you or me, but maybe Galvena will reward us by letting us have a go at Claire before she kills her."

_Claire._ As she recognized the name, the heat of anger evaporated all traces of fear. _She's going to kill her, and for what? For daring to fall in love? Or for trying to leave?_

"We won't get the chance if that bloody giant she was with comes out and finds us here with her," a third voice growled as the last of the kidnappers slid out of the crawlspace to the ground.

"I'm not afraid of him," the second voice sneered, but the lantern was extinguished and Aerie thrown unceremoniously over the shoulder of the owner of the callused hands. "Keelor said he spent the whole evening talkin' to a rat."

"Keelor also said that he and the tall bitch gutted Amerand like a fish before he could blink twice," the third one reminded him as they began walking away from the alley. They moved purposefully, but made no special effort at concealment, and it soon became obvious that none was necessary. Their passage was marked with whoops of triumph from the other pirates, and Aerie was assailed from all sides with jeers and promises to visit her. The language they used to express their intentions was even more graphic than it had been that afternoon, and fear once again displaced Aerie's anger.

The combination of the fear, the dirty rag jammed into her mouth and being thrown facedown over someone's shoulder was also causing a nausea that was increasingly difficult to control. She didn't dare vomit; with the gag in place, she'd wind up choking on it, and they weren't likely to risk giving her the chance to cast a spell by removing the gag. Gritting her teeth as best she could around the mouthful of fabric, she silently prayed to Baervan for strength.

More catcalls greeted their entrance to the brothel itself, and many of the women joined in with an enthusiasm that exceeded that of the patrons.

"Oooo, lookit the little fishie that got herself caught!" one crowed, lifting Aerie's head by the hair as she was carried past.

"Bet she don't look so sweet six months from now," another one, with a face marred by a scar that ran from forehead to chin, sneered.

Most of the whores laughed, but Aerie saw a few turn away, their faces bleak. _Is this how they came to this place? How long did it take before they lost hope, gave up trying to get away?_ Panic closed an icy fist around her heart. _Minsc, hurry, please!_

Her captor carried her through a doorway in the rear of the tavern, pausing to bolt the door behind him. The narrow hallway was lined on both sides with doorways; she was carried through one halfway down the hall and thrown onto a narrow bed, her hands tied to an iron ring on the bedpost. After he had secured the knots, he stepped back, looking her up and down with a knowing leer.

"Oh, you'll definitely bring a prime price."

"Back so soon?" The woman who entered the room appeared to be in her early forties, as tall as Jess, with a muscular build that was well displayed by the tight leather pants and sleeveless vest that she wore. A long dagger was sheathed at each hip, and another dagger hilt was visible at the top of each boot. Her hair was black shot through with strands of grey, and was pulled back in a single braid that fell down her back. Her face would have been somewhat attractive had it not been for the expression of cold cruelty that dominated it. Dark eyebrows arched imperiously over cold grey eyes, and her full lips were curled into a supercilious sneer.

She bent over Aerie, grabbing her face in an iron grip and turning it this way and that, examining her dispassionately. Releasing her face, she ran her hands over Aerie's body appraisingly, her expression resembling that of someone checking a newly purchased horse for lameness. Aerie forced herself to remain still. Determined not to show her fear, she glared up at Galvena, but the woman only chuckled, an oddly humorless sound.

"A little on the skinny side," she commented, stepping back and looking Aerie up and down, her dark eyes glittering with greed, "and a little too spirited for my taste, but there are those who will pay dearly for the chance to break that spirit. It's too bad she's a mage," she added deliberately, her eyes fixed on Aerie's face. "Having to cut her tongue out is going to hurt her value." She chuckled again as Aerie's eyes went wide.

The avariel refused to give her any more satisfaction, but her heart was thundering in her chest. _No!_ she wailed to herself. _My wings were bad enough, but my tongue? Baervan, help me!_ She closed her eyes to shut out the image of the hateful woman and her cruel smirk. Unable to fly, unable to cast spells; what would be left for her? She forced herself to draw deep, slow breaths. _Jess and Minsc are coming_;_ this will be the first place they look._ She opened her eyes, meeting Galvena's gaze unflinchingly. _And when they get here, you are going to die._

Galvena's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she met the Avariel's eyes. "Spirited indeed," she murmured. "I may give myself the pleasure of breaking this one; it's been too long since I've had a challenge."

The man beside her cleared his throat. "You may want to give some thought to moving her to a more secure location. The group she was with could cause trouble."

"Trouble is what I pay you to take care of, Vadek," Galvena snapped.

"Of course," the man agreed, "but, considering what happened to Amerand, I believe that a bit of hazard pay might be in order."

She eyed him coldly. "Forget it; no one touches this little dainty unless they have lots and lots of gold."

"It wasn't her I was speaking of," Vadek replied smoothly. "I was simply wondering if I might have Claire when you're done with her."

She considered it briefly, then nodded. "Agreed. When I'm done with her." Her lips curled into a cruel smile. "I haven't quite finished making her regret defying me; perhaps I should allow our new arrival to watch the disciplinary process."

Aerie stared at her in disgust and horror. _How does someone become so vile? How do you learn to love hurting people?_ She pulled ineffectively at her bonds. _I won't let you kill her; I'll stop you – somehow. _But how? The ropes were secure; there was no way she could slip out of them. Then she remembered: _When I lay down tonight, I kept my boots on._ The boots had been a gift from Jessime; cunningly concealed in the outer seam of each one was a narrow, razor sharp blade. The tall warrior had been teaching her the basics of hand to hand fighting, showing her how to defend herself with whatever lay close at hand.

_You can never have too many blades, _Jess had told her with a grin. _Especially when your opponent doesn't know you have them._

The pirates hadn't searched her; the blades were still there. _Thirty seconds alone and I can have one of them out._ She had been an acrobat in the circus; folding her feet up to her hands would be child's play. Cutting the rope around her wrists would be trickier. _But I can do it; I know I can, and when I'm free –_

"I really think that we should move her somewhere else," Vadek tried again, "maybe onto one of the ships. They're going to find her gone any time now."

"What of it?" Galvena said dismissively. "It's not the first time you've snatched some tasty little morsel out from under someone's watchful eye. I've got more than a score of armed guards inside and out, and twice that number bunked within shouting distance; they'd have to be crazy to attack this place."

Vadek opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and screams coming from the tavern. There was the sound of splintering wood, and then an enraged bellow rose out of the din:

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WITCH?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Idal** - glad you like my take on Aerie. By starting this story in the middle of things, I wound up skipping a lot of the character development, particularly with she and Anomen. I think that once I've gotten this rolling again, I may go back and do some one-shots/shorts in the vein of 'Things That Go Boom In The Night', looking at some earlier episodes. Both Aerie and Anomen can be exasperating when they first join with you, to the point that it's tempting to just dump them and pick up someone less annoying, but if you keep them along, there are hints of growth that intrigued me. Aerie, in particular, showed more than a touch of steel in her spine; she couldn't have survived what she'd been through any other way, and I rather like the way she's turned into a balancing point between Jess and Jaheira. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

_And I'm pleased to finally be able to correct the name of the Vulgar Monkey. A small detail, but it always bugged me, once I realized it was wrong._

OOO

Jess hit the door of Lady Galvena's Parlor House at a dead run, just in time to see a pirate flung through a window to her right in a shower of glass. Fighting her way through the screaming women that were trying to escape the tavern in the front of the brothel, she could see Minsc, face twisted into a berserker's rage, greatsword moving so quickly that it was little more than a blur, bodies already scattered at his feet.

Minsc at any time was a formidable fighter; Minsc in his berserk state was a natural disaster in motion. He had destroyed the common room of the Vulgar Monkey in passing, ripping the front door from its hinges as he exited, and began cutting a bloody swath through the streets of Brynnlaw while his companions struggled in vain to keep pace with him.

Jess was the first to arrive after Minsc. Jaheira and Anomen were next, with Yoshimo bringing up the rear; the bounty hunter had used his shortbow to pick off anyone trying to attack the big ranger from behind. He put it away as he leaped up the steps, drawing the katana that he favored for close fighting. Jess shouldered the last of the fleeing women aside and leaped forward into the fray, followed closely by the others.

A rangy, bearded man came at her with a longsword; Jess parried him easily with her left blade, bringing the right up in a brutal arc that ended beneath his ribcage. Pulling the blade free, she spun in search of her next opponent. From the corner of her eye, she saw a pirate leap at Minsc's unprotected back, dagger held high. Without pausing, she completed the turn, drew her right arm back and hurled the scimitar end over end, burying it in the pirate's gut; he screamed and dropped to the ground, clawing feebly at the burning blade. Reaching him, Jess pulled the scimitar free, using the left blade to slash his throat at the same time.

Anomen and Yoshi stood back to back in the center of the room. Anomen wielded the Flail of Ages with brutal efficiency, crushing the ribs and skulls of his opponents, while Yoshi's blade, its silver gleam quenched with crimson, slid effortlessly past the defenses of those he faced, unerringly finding the heart or throat.

Jaheira had stationed herself beside the door that they had entered through, her whirling staff taking down reinforcements as they arrived. One finally thought to come in through the broken window behind her, slipping a garrote around her neck. She dropped the staff as her hands flew to her throat, fingers struggling to slide beneath the slim cord that was cutting off her breath.

Jess started for her, but found herself cut off by a burly pirate with a massive falchion. "Anomen!" she shouted as she parried his attack. "Help Jaheira!"

The knight lunged, bringing all three heads of the flail crashing down on the man's head; he dropped like a stone, and Jaheira twisted free of the garrote as Yoshi sprang forward to challenge the three men who had come through the door in her absence.

Distracted by the growing melee by the door, Jess had briefly taken her eye off her opponent, who proved skilled enough to take advantage of the opening. The glimpse of a flash of steel from the corner of her eye gave her just enough warning to jerk backwards, but the tip of the falchion sliced across her forehead, drenching her face in blood.

_Idiot!_ she berated herself, as her focus snapped back to her assailant. He tried to draw away as she closed with him, green eyes blazing with anger, but backed into the bar. Advancing, she knocked his sword aside and brought her foot up squarely into his groin. As he doubled over, she brought one scimitar down on the back of his unprotected neck, sending his head rolling across the blood covered floor.

Turning, she saw that Jaheira had retrieved her staff and joined Yoshimo and Anomen in finishing off the remaining reinforcements. Minsc was in the process of decimating the last of those that had been inside the tavern, apparently unhampered by a rather large dagger buried in his left thigh.

_That's going to hurt when he comes down,_ she thought, scanning the tavern as she tried to decide where to go. A stout door behind the bar looked promising, but there were also the stairs to the second floor. _Which way?_

"Where is Aerie?" Minsc bellowed, glaring around. Almost absently, he reached down to pull the dagger from his leg.

"Minsc, wait!" She approached him cautiously. He had never attacked one of them while berserk, but they all took pains to stay out of his way on such occasions. The big man glowered at her, nostrils flaring with anger, but allowed her to examine him. "Anomen, a little help here?"

The knight paled at the sight of her bloody face and was at her side instantly, already beginning a healing spell.

She waved him away. "Not me – Minsc!" His eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of the dagger, and he regarded Minsc with awe – and more than a bit of concern.

"Will he allow us to remove it?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I think he'll let me do it." She put a hand on the dagger. "This is going to hurt a bit, Minsc."

"It is nothing," he growled. "Fix it so that we may find my witch!"

Taking a deep breath, she pulled at the dagger; it slid free, accompanied by a gush of blood. Anomen instantly laid his hands over the wound, murmuring the words of the spell. Jess threw the dagger away as Jaheira and Yoshimo approached.

"You okay?" Jess asked, peering at the ugly, narrow bruise encircling Jaheira's throat.

"I'll wager I look better than you at the moment," the druid replied dryly, reaching up to touch the bloody gash as she released a healing spell. "You were taught to duck, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Jess replied with a smirk, "by the same teachers who told me never to turn my back on an unsecured point of access." Picking up a rag from the bar, she decided that the chances of finding clean water here were slim, poured ale from a mug onto the rag and used it to wipe her face.

"Good point." Jaheira wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I hope you plan on bathing before we share a room again."

"Unless Aerie has a cleaning cantrip memorized when we find her, it's pretty much a given," Jess assured her, grimacing at the smell, "but right now it's either beer or blood, and the beer won't gum my eyelids shut when I'm trying to fight."

"Enough talk!" Minsc barked as Anomen stepped away from him. "We must find my witch now!"

"My thoughts exactly, Minsc," Jess told him. She looked from door to stairs. "Which way?" she wondered again.

"They took her into the back," a tremulous voice announced. Startled, Jess looked around the devastated tavern, seeing no one alive save herself and her four companions. Walking around the bar, she found a wide-eyed girl of perhaps eighteen huddled beneath it. She shrank back in fear as Jess crouched beside her, retreating into the shadows as far as she could.

"We won't hurt you," she told her in as reassuring a tone as she could manage, acutely aware of the blood that remained on her armor, face and hands. "You can come out."

"It might be safer for her to remain where she is," Yoshimo remarked. "More pirates may show up."

Jess nodded. "He's right," she told the girl. "You're safer here, but you said that you knew where they took the elf they brought in earlier tonight?"

She nodded. "In the back rooms," she said, pointing to the door behind the bar. "It's where Galvena keeps the ones that –" she bit her lip, looking down. "Some of the men – they like girls that are – unwilling. So she has Vadek kidnap them. She keeps them locked up in back, and she gets top price for them until - until the men get tired of them."

"That's how you came to be here, isn't it?" Jess guessed. "But she let you loose; what keeps you from leaving?"

"I tried," came the answer, barely more than a whisper, "once." She inched forward into the light. Behind her, Jess heard Anomen's sharp intake of breath, Jaheira's muttered oath.

At some point in the past, the girl had been beaten, and badly, the bones in her face broken and left to heal unaligned. Brown eyes stared sadly at her from the ruin of what had plainly once been a pretty face.

"Who would have me now?" the girl asked softly. "Where could I go?"

Jess closed her eyes. She did not need this. _I came here for Imoen - and now Aerie – but how can I look them in the eyes knowing that I left this girl in this pit? How could I live with myself?_

_ I couldn't._ She opened her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Kyla, lady."

"My name is Jessime, Kyla," Jess told her, "and you'll go with us when we leave. I'll find you someplace safe." She stood, looking at her companions. "And if anyone has any objections, you had damn well better keep them to yourself."

"None whatsoever," Jaheira murmured, her eyes bright with anger and unshed tears.

"None," Anomen echoed, his face stunned. "What manner of devil is this Galvena?"

"A dead one," Jess replied shortly, reining in the rage that threatened to flare out of control. "Minsc, open the door."

Instead, the big man knelt in front of the girl. She shrank back again, but he extended his cupped hands toward her. "Boo says that he will stay and protect you," he said. "We will be back once evil's butt has been thoroughly kicked."

Kyla looked questioningly at Jess, then accepted the hamster hesitantly. Minsc stood and strode purposefully to the door. In seconds, it had been reduced to so much kindling, and Jess found herself looking down a long, narrow hallway lined with closed doors. A final door sealed off the end of the hall.

She tried the first door, found it locked. It was not as sturdy as the main door, and a sharp kick below the knob sent it flying open. She peered inside and felt her heart sink as her eyes fell on the cowering figure tied to the bed. Not Aerie, but another that she could not in conscience leave behind. _Ten doors on each side; twenty rooms. Twenty girls? How am I going to do this? Never mind. Worry about that after you find Aerie._

"We'll be back," she promised the girl.

"Should we free her?" Anomen asked.

Jess shook her head. They had been in the brothel for only a little more than five minutes, although it already seemed as though a lifetime had passed. "Galvena's likely rounding up more reinforcements; she'll be safer here than running loose in the middle of a battle. Everybody take a door and work your way down. Don't cut anyone loose until we've dealt with Galvena."

The next room she tried was unlocked and empty. She tried a third door, found it unlocked. She opened it and stood for a long moment, torn between relief and amusement.

Aerie had managed to pull one of the blades from her boots and, by a seemingly impossible contortion of her fingers, was busily cutting through the ropes that bound her wrists, so intent on her task that she did not even notice Jess' entrance.

"Would you like some help," Jess offered, grinning, "or should I just come back when you're done?"

The avariel twitched in surprise, losing her grip on the slim blade. Jess dropped to her knees beside her, retrieved the blade and finished cutting the rope in seconds.

"I've got her!" she shouted as she cut through the gag, pulling the rag out of Aerie's mouth. Footsteps thundered in the hall, and Minsc burst into the room, sweeping the elf up into a hug that was – for Minsc – surprisingly gentle, tears running down his cheeks as he stroked her hair.

"I'm all right, Minsc," Aerie assured him over and over, her head laying against the massive chest and her eyes closed contentedly. "I'm fine now."

"You're sure?" Jess asked. "They didn't –" she paused awkwardly.

She shook her head. "No, though not because they didn't want to."

Jess let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She'd kill them all anyway. For the intent, and for those who hadn't been so lucky."Minsc, take Aerie back to the inn and stay with her –"

"No!" Aerie stepped away from the ranger, shaking her head resolutely. "No, Jess. I want to stay. Galvena's going to kill Claire if we don't stop her."

Jess nodded slowly. "All right, but you stay behind us and use your spells. Minsc, stay with her."

"Jess," Yoshimo called in a low voice from the hall. "Company."

"Here we go," Jess murmured, stepping out into the hall to face the cluster of pirates crowding through the door at the far end. Anomen stepped up beside her. _Not enough room here for more than two to fight side by side. That could work to our advantage._

"Jaheira, use the spear," she instructed calmly. "Yoshi, watch the rear. Anomen, let them come to us."

The knight nodded, eying the motley bunch with open contempt. They were obviously aware of the carnage in the tavern; none of them seemed anxious to make the first move. _Let's give them something to think about. _"Aerie, send a spell their way."

She frowned as the elf began her chant; while she could not understand the words, she had spent enough time around mages to recognize the more commonly used spells, and this one definitely sounded familiar. _Surely she wouldn't be casting –_

"_Down!_" Jaheira hit her and Anomen from behind, taking all three of them to the ground just as a lightning bolt sizzled through the air overhead. Raising her head, Jess exchanged a wide eyed glance with the druid before they both turned to stare at Aerie.

"Sorry," the avariel apologized timidly, staring in astonishment at the results of her spell. "I've never tried to cast that one inside before."

"It's not generally recommended," Jess advised her as she rose somewhat shakily to her feet. Although it was, Jess had to admit, as she surveyed what remained of their would-be attackers, damned effective. _They're going to be a long time getting that smell out of the woodwork. _"Try to stick with your missile spells in close quarters," she added. "They're easier to control."

The avariel nodded with a sheepish smile. "I'll remember that," she promised. Minsc stood behind her, beaming with pride.

Jess turned back to Anomen and Jaheira with a shrug. _Why do I get the feeling that if we'd arrived ten minutes later, it would have been all over but the cleanup?_

OOO

Fully three quarters of the rooms were occupied, giving Jess a total of sixteen extra lives to worry about. Most of them were young and much prettier than the voluntary employees of Lady Galvena's Parlor House. _Of course they are,_ Jess thought savagely. _They haven't had the chance to try to run away yet._

Most of them huddled fearfully on their beds, watching the companions with untrusting eyes. A few begged for release, and two appeared to be completely catatonic. Jess reassured each of them as best she could, but steadfastly refused Aerie's request to cut them loose.

"None of them seems to be Claire," Jaheira reported as they gathered near the end of the hall, picking their way around the scattered bodies of the pirates that Aerie's lightning bolt had fried.

"Do you think there are any more rooms like these?" Jess asked, trying to suppress the feeling of stark dread that the notion gave her. How was she supposed to storm Spellhold while shepherding a flock of rescued prostitutes? _Imoen, what am I going to do?_

"Only one way to find out," Jaheira replied, her expression making it clear that she shared Jess' apprehension.

Going through the door, they found themselves at the foot of a stairway leading upward. Jess and Anomen led the way, moving fast, weapons ready. They burst through the door at the top into another empty hallway, this one wider, with several open doors leading into bedrooms, more comfortably furnished than the stark holding cells downstairs. Jess turned around cautiously, alert to any threat, but the rooms that were visible were empty, the disarray within them giving mute testimony to the hasty departure of their occupants. One door remained closed at the end of the hall, near the main stairway. Jess approached, reaching for the doorknob, then paused. Turning, she silently waved the others to either side of the doorway, turned back and kicked the door open, spinning to one side as a dagger flew past the open doorway through the space she had occupied an instant before.

"That's far enough." A woman's voice, harsh and cold, spoke from inside the room as Jess stepped back into the doorway, raised scimitars ablaze with coruscating flame.

Galvena faced her defiantly, another dagger held to the throat of a girl who could only be Claire. Beside her, a lean-faced man with dark, cunning eyes watched them intently, his hands loose and ready at his sides.

Jess raised her gaze from Claire's bruised and bloody face to Galvena's hate-filled eyes.

"There's heart thorn on this blade," the woman hissed. "One cut and she joins her beloved Sanik in the afterlife."

"Let her go!" Aerie pushed by Jess and advanced on Galvena, eyes blazing, Minsc on her heels like a giant shadow.

Jess stared in astonishment. _What the hells is she doing? Dammit, Minsc is supposed to be the berserker! _

Galvena eyed the avariel contemptuously. "I'll let her go when I'm safely away from here and not before. Try to cast a spell and she dies."

A slight change in the set of the man's shoulders caught Jess' eye, and she went cold, knowing what was about to happen. Aerie's attention was focused entirely on Galvena and Claire. _You're growing up fast, little sister, but you've still got a lot to learn._

Too quickly for the eye to follow, the man produced a dagger from a concealed sheath and hurled it at Aerie.

There was no time for reflection; Jess knew that the blade was almost certainly treated with heart thorn, ensuring irrevocable death from even a minor wound. She knew also that there was no way humanly possible to intercept the blade before it struck the avariel.

_No way humanly possible._ Without hesitation, she summoned the taint, feeling it fill her blood with divine fire, sharpening her senses, quickening her reflexes. Time seemed to slow for everything around her, and she could clearly see the dagger spinning end over end as she dropped the scimitar from her right hand and stepped around Minsc and Aerie. She snatched it effortlessly from the air by the hilt and, with a flick of her wrist, sent it flying back the way it had come, burying it in the flesh of the man's upper arm. He stiffened immediately, one hand clutching spasmodically at his chest, but Jess was already turning to grab Galvena's wrist, pulling the dagger away from Claire's throat and yanking the girl from her grasp.

Twisting, she shoved the girl behind her, toward Jaheira, not daring to remain in contact with her; a wild exultation had filled her at the death of the man, and the taint fought her for control, wanting to expand the slaughter to everyone within reach. Not since her battle with Sarevok had she allowed it this much of a purchase within her, and she struggled now to reclaim the ground she had surrendered.

_I did it for Aerie,_ she told it grimly. _To save her life. Not to kill. I'll use you, if I have to, but I won't be what you want me to be. I won't!_

With a final, desperate effort, she shoved it away, but as it reluctantly subsided, she thought she heard the same voice that had haunted her dreams in the early days after leaving Candlekeep:

*_YOU __**WILL**__ LEARN!__*****_

Then it was over; the unnatural strength and speed left her, and time resumed its normal flow. Her actions and her struggle for control had taken place in between heartbeats. Galvena stood before her, staring in stunned disbelief from the corpse that fell to the floor beside her to Claire, now well out of her reach. Backing away, she raised her dagger, pulling a second blade from a sheath at her hip. "I won't die as easily as Vadek, bitch!" she snarled. "Come on!"

Jess stepped toward her, shifting the scimitar to her right hand and feeling the taint surging forward again, eager for blood. _Kill her! Rip her head off and paint the walls with her blood. Hurt her the way she hurt Kyla and the gods only know how many others. She deserves it._

_ No._ She stopped, breathing hard. _She deserves to die, but not this way._

She began to back away, but Galvena mistook her reluctance for fear and lunged forward with a savage cry.

A single word from Aerie released a spell that knocked Galvena sideways into the wall. She slid to the floor and staggered to her feet, but the avariel stepped forward, chanting rapidly as her hands wove a complex pattern in the air. As she completed the spell, she held her right hand out before her, curling it into a fist.

Galvena's arms flew to her sides, the daggers falling from her hands as the breath was squeezed from her by a massive, invisible hand. Her eyes bulged as she struggled in vain to escape, her face going rapidly from red to purple to black. Aerie stood before her calmly, clenching her hand ever tighter. Bones cracked and Galvena screamed, a high, breathless sound. At last, a gout of blood erupted from her mouth and nose, and her head dropped to the side, eyes staring blankly ahead.

Aerie opened her hand, her face expressionless as what was left of Galvena dropped to the floor in a broken heap. She turned to Jessime and burst into tears.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Idal** - One of the great perks of fanfiction is the ability to do the things you should have been able to do in the game. Galvena was one of those incidental villains that really rubbed me the wrong way, and just killing her never felt like punishment enough. Having Aerie do it was, to me, her final step away from the wide-eyed innocent that you pick up in the circus tent. I think I've kept the gentleness at the core of her personality, but as she says in-game, she won't let her friends get hurt. Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

"I'm not sorry," Aerie said softly, staring out the window toward the horizon. "Not sorry she's dead, not sorry I killed her." She turned to look at Jess, blue eyes troubled. "What does that mean?"

They were in one of the bedrooms that overlooked the docks; Jess had brought Aerie and Minsc there, ostensibly because Minsc's well-meaning overtures of friendship were frightening the abused women they had rescued, but she had another motive, as well. She had seen something perilously close to insanity in Aerie's eyes when Galvena had fallen, and she wanted the avariel someplace quiet where she could begin to recover emotionally from the traumas of that night. Killing in the thick of battle was one thing, but what Aerie had done to Galvena had been far more personal, and Jess knew all too well the doubts that would be tormenting the young mage.

"It means that she deserved to die," Jessime assured her firmly. "She _did_ deserve to die, Aerie, as much as anyone I've ever met."

"She was evil, Aerie," Minsc asserted firmly, "and you gave her the butt-kicking that she deserved." The ranger had retrieved Boo from Kyla, and had been strolling around the room whispering to the rodent, no doubt telling him of their witch's triumph over evil, his protective gaze seldom leaving the avariel.

"But you didn't kill her," Aerie challenged Jess, her eyes puzzled. "You could have; you killed Vadek so fast that I didn't even see it happen, but you were going to let her live. Why?"

It was Jess' turn to stare out the window, where the sunrise was turning the sea into flame. "I killed him so quickly because I used the taint, Aerie," she admitted. "I had to, or that dagger he threw would have killed you. I wanted to kill Galvena, as well, not because of anything she had done, but just because I _could_." She felt her mouth go dry at the memory of the power coursing through her veins, the feeling that she could do _anything_, and that anything she wanted to do was justifiable, simply because she wanted it. The memory was frightening – but alluring, as well, which frightened her more. "You killed her for justice, Aerie," she said quietly, turning back to the avariel. "If I had killed her at that moment, it would have been from pure bloodlust, and once I let it have that much control, I don't know if I would have been able to stop killing. All of you would have been in danger."

"From you?" Aerie asked unbelievingly. "You wouldn't-"

"Aerie, the taint doesn't give a damn about any of you," Jess said bluntly. "It is the essence of Bhaal, and all it wants is blood and death, and the more of both the better. If I had lost control, I would have slaughtered everyone in sight."

"But you didn't lose control," Aerie told her.

"No, I didn't," Jess admitted. _So close. I was so close._ Was it relief she felt? Or disappointment? _Why don't I know?_ "But that was why I didn't kill Galvena myself. Mercy or pity had nothing to do with it; she deserved neither." She paused, then added, "And thanks, by the way."

Aerie looked at her in confusion. "What for?"

"For saving my life, remember? Galvena was going for me when you took her out."

Aerie shook her head. "You would have stopped her."

"Maybe so," Jess replied, "but one scratch with that blade is all it would have taken. If you hadn't killed her, she might have killed me. Does that make it any easier to deal with?"

It was obvious that that aspect of the situation had not occurred to the avariel. "It does," she replied, after a moment's consideration, though a lingering shadow of doubt remained in her eyes.

Jess thought she knew the reason. "Would she be any more dead if you had killed her with a blade instead of Bigby's Hand?"

"No, but it would have been over faster," Aerie said, wincing at the memory. "It took so long…"

"Was that why you chose that spell?" Jess asked her, though she knew the answer. "For the pain it would cause her?"

"No!" Aerie shook her head vehemently, face twisted in revulsion. "It-it was just the first one I could think of; I'd never used it on a person before." Judging from her expression, she wasn't likely to be using it again anytime soon.

"Then let it go, Aerie," Jess urged her gently. "You're not a monster. You had a split second to make a choice, and you used your best judgment to make it. Don't torture yourself with second guessing; the bitch wasn't worth it."

Aerie nodded slowly, tension visibly flowing out of her. She raised her head, looking Jess squarely in the eye. "You're right; she wasn't." She shifted, glancing through the open door down the hall. "Do you think they need any help healing?"

"I'll check," Jess told her. "Why don't you stay here and keep Minsc from wandering? I'll come back if they need any more spells."

It wasn't likely, Jess thought as she wandered down the hall. Atrocious as her treatment of her captives had been, Galvena had apparently recognized the economic wisdom of keeping them healed up between beatings and rapes. There had been a couple besides Claire who had been in the process of being "disciplined", but Jaheira and Anomen should have been able to take care of them.

She paused on the threshold to Galvena's chambers; these had been considerably more luxurious than the rooms assigned to her "employees", as well as more secure, and the companions had relocated the rescued girls within. Jaheira stood beside the large canopy bed, bent over with her hand on the forehead of one of the catatonic girls, peering into the wide, blank eyes. She straightened with a resigned sigh and caught sight of Jess.

"Is Aerie all right?" she asked in a low voice as Jess joined her beside the bed.

"She'll be fine," Jess assured her.

Jaheira studied her intently. "And you?"

Jess knew what she was talking about. "It's under control."

The druid gave her a measuring glance. "You took a great risk today." There was no censure in her voice, but her eyes were grave.

"It was a risk I had to take," Jess replied with a shrug. "I wasn't going to let Aerie get killed."

"I know," Jaheira said. "I would likely have done the same, had I been in your place."

Jess looked down at her friend with feigned astonishment. "Did the world just end, or are you going soft on me? I could have sworn that I just heard you say that you approved of the way I did something."

"You heard no such thing," the druid retorted, though she was smiling. "I said that I would have done the same thing, had I been in your place, not that I approved; it was a simple case of choosing the lesser of two evils."

"My mistake," Jess replied with a slight smile of her own, glancing at the young women scattered throughout the two large rooms, curled up in chairs or on the floor. Claire and one other girl moved among them, stopping frequently to offer what appeared to be words of encouragement and comfort. "Aerie was wondering if her healing spells would be needed."

Jaheira shook her head, her smile vanishing. "We have done what can be done," she said simply.

"And these?" Jess nodded to the two girls lying unresponsive on the velvet coverlet of the bed.

"Physically, they have been restored. Mentally –" the druid trailed off with a shrug. "I have seen such states before; time is the only cure, and even that is uncertain. They will need to be cared for, possibly for the rest of their lives."

Jess sighed, then frowned, counting. "Is it my imagination, or are there more here than there were when I left?"

Jaheira nodded wearily. "There are more. Kyla spread the word that we would rescue all who wished to leave this place; twelve more have sought refuge with us in the last half hour."

"Twelve?" _Almost thirty additional people to look after, and no idea how I'm going to get them off this rock. And I haven't even reached Spellhold yet; the gods only know how many strays I'm going to pick up there besides Imoen. Someday, I'm going to have to give being a heartless bitch a try for a while._

Obviously, today was not going to be that day, however. She drew a deep breath. _Damn, I'm tired._ "Okay, this is the plan," she began. "I'll pull Minsc and Aerie back in here and we'll barricade these rooms. The five of you ought to be able to handle things if the idiots outside start thinking about attacking. I'll sneak up to Spellhold and get Imoen."

Jaheira stared at her. "Did you receive a blow to the head that I am unaware of?" she demanded. "You going alone is absolutely out of the question."

_Why do people think that I'm the leader of this group?_ "Jaheira, we can't just leave this bunch here unattended," she said in a low voice. "The pirates would be in here like foxes in an open chicken coop; these girls would be bundled onto ships before we got halfway to Spellhold. And they damn sure can't come with us. Some of us have got to stay here, and I can sneak more easily alone."

"Some of us, yes," Jaheira conceded, "but not all of us. Two can sneak as easily as one, and you will likely need the assistance of a healer if you insist on dealing with the mages with your usual lack of subtlety."

"You volunteering?" Jess asked innocently.

The druid gave a long suffering sigh. "Unless either Anomen or Aerie have suddenly acquired an aptitude for stealth, I would be the logical choice. However," she continued, "the point is moot unless you have discovered a way into Spellhold that you have neglected to share with the rest of us." She regarded Jess expectantly.

"Well…no," Jess admitted. _Another perfectly good plan ruined by reality._ She sighed resignedly. "It was a thought, anyway."

"Only by the most liberal definition of the word," Jaheira observed tartly. "I suggest that you speak to Claire to see if Sanik told her anything that would be of use to us."

"Yes, ma'am," Jess replied dutifully, eyes searching out Claire. _Probably shouldn't have accused her of going soft_, she thought ruefully. She spotted the girl just as Yoshimo entered the room. The thief had already searched Galvena's quarters, discovering a hidden compartment beneath the bed that had opened to reveal a small fortune in gold and gems: more than enough relocate the rescued girls and give each of them a bit of money to start out with.

Yoshi had gone to search the rest of the building; his expression indicated that he had found something. She waved him over.

"I found the armory," he announced. "Very well stocked; she appears to have kept a private army."

"I think we met most of them," Jess said dryly. "Anything interesting?"

"A few enchanted weapons," Yoshimo replied. "Nothing worth keeping, but they could be sold for quite a bit of coin. She kept a pretty good inventory of healing potions," he added. "I'd recommend keeping those. A few clerical scrolls: cure disease, that sort of thing." He paused, making sure that Claire was out of earshot. "I also found her stash of heart thorn."

Jess exchanged a glance with Jaheira. "How much?"

"If what I've heard about it is true, enough to depopulate most of Amn," Yoshimo said. "Several lead bottles, sealed with wax. I don't know what she was doing with so much; the stuff is incredibly rare. She must have most of the available supply in the world. She was probably intending to sell it to assassins."

Jess nodded thoughtfully. "Burn it," she instructed.

Yoshi blinked in surprise. "Are you certain," he asked dubiously. "It would bring a king's ransom in Athkatla-" He faltered under Jess' flat stare.

"Burn it," she repeated. "All of it. Understood?"

He seemed taken aback by her intensity, but nodded. "Understood."

Jaheira regarded her curiously as he left. "Was that advisable, Jess? If it were sold, it could provide that much more funding for these women-"

"No," Jess cut her off. "The stuff is evil; I won't leave it behind us to fall into the hands of the gods only know who." _I could have lost any of them, forever. Just like Claire lost Sanik._

"The substance itself is not evil, Jess," Jaheira told her. "It is the use to which it is put." She hesitated, then continued. "I'm told that the Harpers have made use of it in dealing with some who posed a great threat to the Balance. It does have its uses."

"Maybe," Jess said quietly, nodding toward Claire, "but would you still feel that way if it had been used on Khalid?"

Jaheira's eyes flashed at her, but the anger cooled as quickly as it had flared, and after a long moment she nodded slowly. "I – had not thought of it in that way, but you are right, Jessime. It should be destroyed."

_Damn. That's twice in ten minutes._ Jess decided it was wiser not to make the observation aloud. "I'll go talk to Claire."

The girl gave her a shy smile as she approached. Though human, she was nearly as petite as Aerie, with honey-gold hair and large brown eyes shadowed by sorrow. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jess asked. The girl had been kneeling before a chair where one of the other girls had curled into a fearful ball, talking to her earnestly.

"Of course," she said immediately, getting to her feet and giving the girl's hand a reassuring pat. "What do you need?"

Jess hesitated, feeling every bit the heartless bitch she had wished to be only minutes earlier, and not liking it at all. _It's for Imoen, dammit._ "I – I need to ask you about Sanik," she began awkwardly. "We – my friends and I – need to get into Spellhold. Before he was killed, Sanik said that he could help us, that he knew of a way to get inside. Did he mention anything to you about –"

Claire was shaking her head before Jess finished speaking, her face a mask of disappointment, and Jess felt her heart sink even before she heard the regretful reply. "I'm sorry, so sorry, but he told me nothing. He hated Spellhold, hated working for the wizards; when we were together, he never wanted to talk about it." She closed her eyes, the lashes growing wet as she contemplated some bittersweet memory of her lover. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, opening her eyes. "I wish that I could be more help."

"I'm the one who is sorry, Claire," Jess murmured. "I didn't want to cause you pain."

"You didn't cause me pain," Claire replied with surprising firmness. "Galvena did. She's the one who killed Sanik, tortured me. You and your friends killed her, avenged Sanik, freed me and all the others." She smiled through the tears. "We owe you all our lives; I don't know that we can ever repay you."

_I wouldn't have even bothered coming here if it weren't for Imoen, wouldn't have torn the place apart like this if it weren't for Aerie. _"You don't have to, Claire," she managed to say. "Just take care of each other. Take care of your friends." Turning, she caught Jaheira's eye, gave a brief shake of her head.

Disappointment churned her stomach into a sour morass. _Back to square one_, she thought despondently. _No, make that square one plus thirty rescued prostitutes._

_ What in the Nine Hells am I going to do?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Idal** - As with most of the story, I kept what I liked about Spellhold and jettisoned the stuff that bored me. Hence, you won't be seeing the game show/maze beneath the prison, because I absolutely loathe having to deal with most puzzles in an RPG (not to mention that they wouldn't translate well into print anyway). Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

_Okay, fearless leader, what now?_ Jess rested her forehead against the glass in the hall window, staring down at the street outside of Galvena's Parlor House. The group of pirates that milled restlessly around, staring up at the brothel and talking among themselves, had grown noticeably since sunrise. It would continue to grow as more recovered from the previous night's carousing; eventually, Jess knew, their number would grow large enough for belligerence to overcome caution.

If it had only been herself and her companions, she would have had Aerie throw a few lightning bolts from the windows to keep their minds fully focused on their own mortality, then sneaked them all out the back. The addition of nearly thirty young women, some incapable of moving on their own, all terrified, made this option nearly as implausible as sprouting wings and flying them all to safety.

Sooner or later – probably sooner – they were going to be faced with several hundred armed men out for blood. With a bit of preparation, they could hold them off for a while, but inevitably they would be overwhelmed.

_Unless you use the taint._

Jess shook her head, dismissing the possibility, despite the dreadful eagerness that surged through her at the idea. A slaughter of that magnitude would inflame the taint to the point that she might never regain control; her friends would ultimately be in as much – or more – danger from her. _There has to be another way – but what?_

"Their number grows."

Jess started at the voice, one hand dropping to the hilt of a scimitar before she realized that it was Anomen who stood beside her, gazing out the window on the street below. When Jess had left Galvena's chambers, the knight had been deep in conversation with one of the girls, a buxom blonde whose wide blue eyes watched him worshipfully. Jess had pushed away a surge of jealousy at the sight. _You're too busy for this nonsense; you don't have time for love right now, anyway. What he needs is some damsel he can rescue, not a bloodthirsty Bhaalspawn that could chop him into fishbait if she loses control._

He offered her an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to startle you."

Jess shook her head. "No apology needed, Anomen; if I'm careless enough to let someone walk up behind me unnoticed, I deserve to be startled."

"You should be able to relax among friends," Anomen observed.

"If we were just among friends, I would," Jess replied, nodding toward the growing crowd in the street, "but there's always the chance that one of them might sneak in. Or that one of our charges might change her mind about being rescued," she added after a pause.

"There is little chance of that," Anomen assured her, his face bleak. "These women have been abused grievously."

"Different people react in different ways to such things, Anomen." Jess said quietly. "Hurt someone bad enough, long enough, and they break, but not everyone breaks the same way."

"You sound as though you speak from experience, my lady," Anomen probed gently.

Jess stared out the window for a long time before responding. "I don't remember much about being in Irenicus' dungeon in Athkatla," she said finally. "The only things I can remember clearly are the pain and the rage. I don't know how long I was there, but for a while I didn't know who I was, didn't remember Imoen, Jaheira or any of the others. All I knew was the pain, and I would have killed anyone to make the pain stop.

"I don't know what he did to Imoen, but it had a different effect on her. It was like he had opened the door to a dark place inside her, a place that she never knew existed. Mostly it scared her, repelled her, but part of her was fascinated by it."

_Death is...pretty. Why would I think that? Jess, I've got to get out of this place!_

Jess gripped the windowsill tightly, barely aware of the splinters digging into her fingers. "I wanted to talk to her about it, but we'd no sooner escaped than those bastard wizards grabbed her, and I haven't seen her since. She's been alone with them for weeks, going through the gods only know what."

"And you are worried about what effect that has had on her?"

She glanced at him, but the sympathy in his brown eyes was more than she could stand, and she looked away quickly. "Not worried, Anomen," she corrected him, forcing the words past the tightness in her throat. "Terrified. I've always been there to take care of her. Always. Not knowing what's happening to her is making me crazy, and it seems like the closer we get, the more gets piled in front of us. Now this." A wide sweep of her hand indicated the present situation, and she sagged, resting her forehead against the window again. "I just don't know what to do."

Anomen's hand touched her shoulder, exerting a gentle pressure, and she turned instinctively into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. No romantic impulse was involved, simply a desire for the comfort of a friend's closeness. She clung to him, eyes closed as she tried to block out the fear that filled her mind, fear of arriving too late, finding Imoen damaged beyond recovery, fear of what would happen if she used the taint – and fear of what would happen if she didn't.

Anomen held her wordlessly, one hand gently stroking her hair, and gradually the fear subsided. As it did, Jess became aware of his touch, the slow rhythm of his breath, the soft tickle of his beard against her cheek.

She drew back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen apart like that."

He shook his head. "No apology needed," he said, smiling slightly as he repeated her earlier words. "To feel such fears is perfectly understandable, given the situation; it is human nature to worry over what is unknown."

Jess smiled at the irony of the statement. "But I'm not human, Anomen, not entirely," she said softly. "A human couldn't have done what I did last night."

The knight cocked his head, considering. "Perhaps not," he conceded finally, "but the one who sired you _wouldn't_ have done what you did. He would not have saved Aerie or Claire; he would have slaughtered them, along with any others that he could reach. Is that not so?"

"Yes," Jess nodded, her eyes dubious, "but-"

"But nothing," Anomen cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You are not Bhaal; you are Jessime," he said earnestly. "We do not follow you because of your divine blood; we follow you because you are good and courageous and honorable and-" He broke off suddenly, flushing and looking down abruptly, but his hands never left her shoulders, and when he raised his head again, the look in his eyes made her pulse quicken. Gently, almost hesitantly, he pulled her toward him again, and she let herself be drawn.

"Jess!" Yoshimo's shout preceded his footsteps up the stairs, and the pair broke apart.

"What is it?" Jess asked, more sharply than she had intended.

The bounty hunter looked curiously from one flushed face to the other. "There's a man downstairs wanting to see Claire."

"Tell him she's retired," Jess snapped irritably.

"He claims to be a friend," Yoshi replied. "To her and to Sanik, and he knows that Sanik is dead."

Jess paused, digesting this bit of information. Given their current situation, any potential ally should not be discounted. "All right, let him come up, but watch him. If he tries anything, run him through."

"Sound advice, great leader," Yoshi said dryly. "What other obvious instructions would you like to give?"

Jess gave him a flat stare. "Just get him, dammit," she growled. Turning to Anomen, she asked, "Would you please bring Claire out here?" The knight nodded and was gone without a word, leaving Jess to try to collect her thoughts.

_Now where were you? Oh, yes: you were thinking what a good idea it would be for him to take up with one of these damsels in distress. _Funny: the idea didn't seem nearly as good as it had five minutes ago. _A pair of brown eyes looks into yours, and you're ready to melt. What part of "you don't have time for this" are you not comprehending?_ She gave herself a mental shake. _Later; deal with that nonsense later. Right now, you need to focus on the problems at hand. If this man really was a friend of Sanik, he might know something that could help us._

She moved to the top of the stairs, one hand on the hilt of a scimitar in case the newcomer proved to be other than a friend.

Brown eyes.

_You idiot._

OOO

_You idiot!_

Anomen's mind spun as he moved through the crowded chambers, eyes searching for Claire. He could still feel Jess in his arms, the softness of her hair beneath his hand, the look on her face as she had moved toward him, just before Yoshimo had burst in on them. He did not know whether to be angry or relieved at the interruption now, though at the time, he had felt a stab of something close to hatred for the bounty hunter with whom he had forged a cautious friendship.

Did he call himself an idiot for trying to kiss her, or for not kissing her sooner? Probably the former, he admitted ruefully to himself. _She was vulnerable, needing the comfort of a friend, and you tried to take advantage of that, you oaf! You're lucky she didn't slap you back to Athkatla!_

There. He spotted Claire, moved quickly to her side. "My lady, there is a man downstairs who claims to be a friend of yours – and of Sanik's," he told her in a low voice. Her face clouded in confusion for a moment, then lit up with relief.

"Golin? He's come early!" Turning, she raced from the room, drawing stares from many of the other women and a curious glance from Jaheira. Pausing to deliver a few words of explanation to the druid, he arrived back in the hallway to see Claire, in tears, being embraced by a burly, sandy-haired man in his early thirties.

Jess watched sympathetically as Claire, between sobs, stammered out the story of her ordeal to the new arrival. She turned her head as Anomen arrived, her eyes meeting his; flushing, she looked away quickly. A lead weight seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. _You've botched it, you fool!_ he berated himself.

Yoshimo sidled up to him. "Was I interrupting something earlier?" he asked from the side of his mouth.

Anomen bit back an angry retort. _Do not blame him for your own failures._ He shook his head. "No. Nothing of consequence, anyway."

The bounty hunter looked at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "Are you certain? Jess seemed to feel differently, if the look she gave me was any indication."

"You imagine things, my friend," Anomen replied softly. "She needs a friend, not a suitor. I overstepped my bounds; I only hope I have not damaged her trust in me."

Yoshimo considered a response, but decided that the knight was in no mood to receive any advice that he might offer. _He will come to see it on his own, given time,_ he thought, then felt a wave of melancholy overtake him. _If he is granted the time, that is._

"I am in your debt," Golin rumbled, extending a hand to Jessime while keeping the other about Claire in a brotherly embrace. "Sanik was my business partner – and my friend. He sent word for me to come to Brynnlaw with all speed, no doubt anticipating trouble with Galvena. I came as quickly as I could, but my ship was delayed by inclement weather." He lowered his head to Claire, whispering apologies.

"Ship?" Jess' face showed the same hope that had surged through Anomen at the word. "You have a ship?"

Golin nodded. "Aye. Tymora's Daughter is her name, though her luck has failed us this time. I transported the goods that Sanik sold here. He was on the verge of leaving this place; he'd made enough money to buy out the owner of a shop I knew of in Athkatla." He shook his head at the dark irony. "If we'd only been one damned day earlier…"

"Would you be willing to take some passengers on your return trip?" Jess asked.

"You and your friends? Absolutely. For killing that coldhearted bitch, I'll sail you around the world, if you like."

Jess shook her head. "Not us. Them."

Golin followed her gaze, his eyes widening in surprise. Then he grinned. "Saved the lot of them, did you? Aye, I'll get them out of this hellhole, and be happy to do it, though I don't know where I'll take them."

Jess' smile of relief lit her face. "I've got an idea for that." Striding into Galvena's chambers, she rummaged through her pack, pulling out parchment, ink and quill, quickly scribbling two notes, which she carefully folded and sealed. "Take this first one to Athkatla, to the temple of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, and give it to Sir Ryan Trawl. Tell him that I need him to deliver the second letter to person it's addressed to." Anomen knew without looking that the second letter bore the name of Nalia D'Arnise, the earnest young noblewoman who had traveled with them for a time and whose family home, D'Arnise Keep, was – at least nominally – under Jess' guardianship. "Between the two of them, they'll find safe places for all of them, eh, Anomen?"

She grinned at him, green eyes dancing, and he returned the smile, partly at the thought of Sir Ryan's face upon finding himself charged with guarding the welfare of a boatload of "fallen women", but mostly because it felt so good to see her smile at him, to know that his impetuousness had not damaged their friendship. _I can have that, at least._

"You get the lot of them ready for travel," Golin instructed, "and I'll go move the Daughter into a closer berth."

"Will the pirates give you and your crew any trouble?" Jess asked him.

Golin's answering grin was vicious. "Only if they're much drunker than I'd expect them to be at this hour of the day. They tried pushing us around when we first started selling here, and quickly discovered that my crew knows how to take care of themselves. They haven't bothered us since then."

"Can your crew be trusted?" Jess wanted to know. When Golin gave her a puzzled look, she elaborated. "I've promised these women that they'll be safe; I will become very cross with anyone who causes that promise to be broken. Make sure they understand that."

The sea captain snorted. "Having been through the ground floor of this place, I can guess what you can do when you're cross, but have no fear, lady. If any of my men were to offer harm to any passenger on my ship, you'd have to settle for what I left of them, and they know that."

Jess nodded. "Good enough."

"You're sure that I can't take you back to Athkatla?" Golin asked. "It's a long and wet walk, and I don't know how many ships out there will be willing to offer you passage after this."

"I'm sure that we can come up with an offer they won't be able to refuse," Jess replied dryly. "We've got to get into Spellhold, and I don't know how long it'll be before we come back out. I don't think that you want to sit in the harbor and wait for us with all these women on board." She paused, then added with a studied casualness, "You wouldn't know of a way into Spellhold, would you?"

Golin looked surprised at the question. "You're the first I've heard of that actually wants to get _in_." Anomen felt his heart sink, but the sailor continued after a thoughtful pause. "There'd be a couple of ways that I can think of off hand. The Pirate Lord – that's his mansion two levels above this one – he pretty much runs Brynnlaw, and he's got a deal with the wizards to keep those that displease him under lock and key. Enough gold could probably persuade him to have the lot of you 'arrested' and delivered to Spellhold."

Jess looked dubious. "They'd probably take our weapons and armor if we were arrested. What's the other possibility?"

"Well, there's Perth," Golin continued. "He's one of the Cowled Wizards, lives alone in a house on the east side of town. He keeps the Wardstone that allows them to get past the wards surrounding Spellhold when they're bringing a prisoner up from here."

"That sounds more promising," Jess said. "We ought to be able to handle a single wizard without any problem."

Yoshimo cleared his throat. "Actually, Jess, I'd like to try a more subtle approach, if you would permit it."

Jess looked at him questioningly. "What do you have in mind?"

Yoshi smiled. "All this open combat goes against my training. I haven't had the chance to skulk properly in weeks. Let me go in, see if I can 'liberate' the Wardstone, with this Perth none the wiser."

"Alone?" Jess frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It seems a bit risky if you're out of practice."

"Out of practice?" Yoshimo echoed, with a theatrical expression of disbelief. "Out of practice? _Me?_"

"Forget I mentioned it," Jess murmured. "All right, give it a try, but if you're not back in two hours, we're coming in after you."

"In two hours I could have the wealth of the whole island in my pack," the bounty hunter replied jauntily. "Now, good captain, if you would be so kind as to give me the exact location of my intended target…"

Jess watched the thief and the sailor descend the stairs, then turned back to Claire. "All right, get the others ready to move out as soon as Golin has the ship docked." She nodded, eyes bright with anticipation, and walked quickly back into Galvena's chambers, where Anomen could hear excited chatter beginning as soon as she entered.

"Was it advisable to let him go alone?" he asked Jess quietly.

"He'll be fine," she replied, watching out the window as the crowd of pirates gave way before Captain Golin. He had obviously done something to earn, if not their respect, at least their caution. "He may not be as famous as he says he is, but he's the best thief I've ever worked with. We're lucky to have him along."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Idal**__ – yes, the sanity-stretchers of Spellhold remain intact, along with a few additions of my own. Thanks for reviewing!_

_OOO_

_Where is your honor now, Yoshimo?_

The bounty hunter glided effortlessly through the back alleys of Brynnlaw; he had abandoned his jaunty bearing as soon as he parted company with Golin, but his inborn agility, honed by years of practice in his chosen profession, refused to desert him, though his heart lay like a stone in his chest, making each step feel like a graceless plod.

_Gone. Surrendered by degrees until only the ghost remains. A ghost that you will now destroy by the betrayal of a friend._

Reaching Perth's home, he paused. He had known its location, had in fact been instructed on where to retrieve the wardstone before they had left Athkatla, but it would not do to let Jess know this fact, lest she kill him before his betrayal was complete.

_And why not?_ he wondered, not for the first time. _Dead is dead, after all. What does it matter how you reach the grave? _

But he knew that was not true; as a reminder of that fact, the mere thought of abandoning his mission triggered knives of white-hot pain in his gut that made him stagger, leaning against the wall of Perth's house for support. He stayed there for a long moment, eyes closed, taking deep, measured breaths through his nose as he waited for the pain to subside. Bad as it was, he knew that it was only the palest shadow of the slow and agonizing death that awaited him should he truly rebel against the geas that bound him.

Why, he asked himself for perhaps the thousandth time, had he agreed to subject himself to a geas? The payment offered for the job had been generous, and the task itself, the delivery of a Bhaalspawn, time and place to be specified, had seemed simple enough for a skilled bounty hunter. The requirement of a geas should have warned him, but the job had seemed so uncomplicated that he had simply considered it a sign of excessive caution on the part of his employer.

All the world, of course, knew that the Bhaalspawn were evil, and Yoshimo was no exception. The capture of one of these rogue godchildren for placement in the custody of one powerful enough to confine that evil had seemed a feat that even his father, a kensai in the service of the Emperor in his homeland of Kara-Tur, would have approved of.

The geas had seemed no more than a minor nuisance when he had submitted to it; after all, he had never failed in a mission, much less abandoned one. But always before, he had located and apprehended his targets quickly, leaving little opportunity for interaction. The deception that Irenicus desired required that he become one of Jess' companions, gaining her trust to the point that she would follow him willingly into the trap that had been set for her.

The reason for the subterfuge had sounded plausible: a Bhaalspawn, even a female, was too dangerous to attempt a straightforward capture.

"_Under no circumstances should you engage her – or her companions", Irenicus told him, slender hands steepled beneath his chin with his hungry raptor's gaze fixed on the bounty hunter. "Lead them to me; I will have the means to confine her. With that accomplished, the others will pose no threat."_

_ "And her companions," Yoshimo asked. "What will become of them? I will not deliver the innocent into captivity."_

_ The mage's face creased in a cynical smile. "Do you truly think that any who would willingly travel with a child of Bhaal could be termed innocent? Very well," he conceded, seeing Yoshimo's set expression. "I give you my word that I will not harm them; if they renounce their association with the Bhaalspawn, they will be free to go. If not," he shrugged, "such individuals can hardly be trusted to walk free among us, can they?"_

His words had sounded reasonable at the time, but almost from his first meeting with Jessime and her companions, Yoshimo had realized that something was seriously amiss. Hearing their tales of torture, he had begun to suspect with a growing sense of dread that his employer was the true evil side to this coin, a suspicion that strengthened with every hour spent in Jess' company.

She _was_ a Bhaalspawn; her candor in admitting that had astonished him, but the legendary cruelty and bloodlust that were supposedly ubiquitous in the breed were nowhere to be found. Her heart was good, and she possessed a sense of honor that any warrior of Kara-Tur would do well to aspire to. Her devotion to those she traveled with was matched only by the devotion they returned to her, and Yoshimo had been first surprised, then alarmed at finding himself being drawn into their circle of caring; this had not been part of his plan.

Nor had it gone unnoticed by Irenicus; Yoshimo had quickly discovered that the mage, though captured, was far from powerless. The geas was strengthened, resulting in administration of pain if he so much as thought about abandoning the job. The past few weeks had required more mental discipline than he had ever needed before; he had been forced to narrow his focus down to the here-and-now, not allowing himself to look ahead to the inevitable betrayal of those he had come to call friends.

The moment of betrayal was now at hand, however, and he could no longer relegate the bleak truth of his duplicity to the back of his mind. Several times he had found himself on the verge of confessing all, only to be stopped by the pain the geas triggered. If it were only a matter of dying, he would have told Jess everything and accepted his fate; he had long known that he was not likely to live to be old, and dying to save one's comrades was at least honorable.

The pain of the geas, however, was unlike any pain he had experienced before; it clawed deep, obliterating all thoughts of honor, of friendship, of _anything_ save the desire to be free from its grip. The death caused by the spell would be protracted and painful beyond imagining, and he knew that he would beg to die long before release was granted to him. His cowardice disgusted and shamed him, but he was powerless to fight it.

_Get it over with,_ he thought, gazing up at the wide windows that fronted the second-floor balconies encircling Perth's home. The windows were closed; he knew that he could climb over the balcony railing, open one and be inside in seconds, but why bother? Who was here to observe the deception? Instead, he strolled around to the front door. It was unlocked, as he had known it would be; none of the pirates would be foolish enough to risk angering both the Cowled Wizards and the Pirate Lord by robbing Perth.

Turning the knob, he stepped quietly inside, pausing as he shut the door behind him to allow his eyes to adjust from the sunlit morning outside to the shuttered dimness of the room before him. The only illumination in the room was provided by a pair of oil lamps suspended over a desk, in an alcove to his right. A man sat behind the desk, intent on some paperwork that lay before him. He was tall and slightly portly, the tousled appearance of his dark hair and beard suggesting that he was not long out of bed. He looked up, frowning in disapproval as he became aware of Yoshimo's presence.

"Who are you?" he barked. "I've told you people a thousand times: if you wish to see me, arrange it through the Pirate Lord –"

He broke off as Yoshimo came forward, the light from the lamps illuminating his features, and a strange series of changes came over his face. He stared at Yoshimo with dawning recognition, then a strange blankness settled over his features, as though his consciousness had drained away in an instant. When awareness returned, it was accompanied by subtle but unsettling changes, not so much replacing his own features as overlaying them; his round face seemed to become leaner, almost cadaverous, the eyes set more deeply in the skull and empty of all emotion save the hungry yearning of a need long unsatisfied.

"She is here?" The voice, coldly precise, was all too familiar to him, but it was strangely resonant, as though spoken through a long tunnel. The body of Perth stood and walked around the desk, its movements stiff and slightly uncoordinated, to stand before the bounty hunter.

"They all are," Yoshimo replied, voice neutral.

"All of them?" Perth's head cocked as Irenicus considered this. "Surprising; I would have thought that last night's entertainment would have eliminated at least one or two of them."

"You arranged it?" It was not really a question, nor did Yoshimo bother to object to the implication that the mage had sought the deaths of those he had previously sworn not to harm. He had long since come to the bitter realization that he was under the control of a man without scruples or honor.

"Of course." The borrowed body shrugged. "It was time consuming, but unfortunately necessary. My purposes require that the taint of her sire be as strong in the Bhaalspawn as possible, yet she persists in resisting her true nature." He shook his head, a contemptuous sneer curling his lips. "The weak, pathetic fool."

Jess was, Yoshimo knew well, anything but weak, but he remained silent. If the mage was arrogant enough to make such a mistake, then the bounty hunter would be only too happy to allow him the chance to regret his assumption. Jessime had become his hope, if not for deliverance, then at least for an honorable death.

"And you, my faithful, _honorable_, servant," Irenicus continued, his voice mocking. "You placed the spell components in her food during the voyage?"

"Yes," Yoshimo replied shortly. It had been all too easy to gain access to their food on board the ship. They trusted him, after all.

"They will have already begun their work, eroding her control, allowing the power within her to emerge. All that is needed is the proper stimulus, and it will overwhelm her entirely." He eyed Yoshimo with cold amusement. "You think her capable of resisting me, defeating me even? It is written plainly on your face. Fool," he spat. "The blood of a god flows in her veins; no mortal can hope to withstand the temptation of such power for long. She will defeat herself, given the proper motivation."

Yoshimo remained silent, staring at him impassively. _If the gods are merciful, I will be granted the opportunity to spit upon your corpse before I die._

Irenicus shook his head. "Still you disbelieve me? I assure you, I already hold the key to her downfall, and such a simple key it is! If I had known the true extent of her weakness when I had her in my custody before, I would have long since accomplished my purpose." He chuckled, a sound as dead and humorless as dry bones rattling within a coffin. "No, my dear, _honorable_ Kara-Turan, when the time comes, your friend will embrace the taint within her like a lover." Turning, he reached across the desk, unlocking a small box and reaching inside to retrieve the wardstone.

Yoshimo felt ice forming in his veins. Only one thing had any chance of making Jess lose control so completely. Only one. "You said that the others would not be harmed. You gave your word," he heard himself saying, though he knew all too well that any protests were not only futile, but dangerous. Pain lanced through him, and he fell to his knees, unable to suppress a moan.

Irenicus looked down at him in satisfaction. "You see? Her weakness is so obvious that even such a fool as yourself can see it clearly." He tossed the wardstone to the rug in front of Yoshimo. "As for my word," he continued, "I said that I would not harm them, and I will not."

Yoshimo curled his fingers about the wardstone; it was cold to the touch, and almost seemed to be vibrating faintly in his grasp. He dragged himself to his feet and turned wordlessly to the door.

Irenicus' warning followed him. "What will happen is inevitable; do not be foolish enough to think to reclaim your honor by getting in the way or trying to stop it."

Yoshimo paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Don't worry about me," he replied without turning around. "You stand between Jess and one that she loves. The last place I want to be is in the way."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Theodur**__ – Seeing a revamped 'Rush Of Blood To The Head' would be interesting, but there's something to be said for trying something new, as well, particularly with your skill at writing. If I'd actually finished this one, I'd have let it be. Once I get it & the Drow trilogy completed, I may go back to finish up 'Two Souls', which was my take on what might happen to a good Bhaalspawn if all of the positive influences (Jaheira, Khalid, Minsc & Dynaheir) had died at Irenicus' hands, leaving him with Yoshimo and whatever other companions he picks up with the bounty hunter's influence. I was having fun with that one, particularly after I elevated Hendak to a joinable NPC, but just too many active projects at once, so it's on hold for now._

_**Idal**__ – I did consider bringing in the Tamoko angle, because it does provide an interesting history for Yoshimo, but ultimately I decided that I'd already added enough plot elements to the story and didn't want to have to juggle one more._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Something was wrong.

Jess paused at what was apparently the main door into Spellhold, raising her eyes to study the structure. What had seemed an imposing edifice from below, in Brynnlaw, was in reality an aged building of wood and stone construction, in need of significant external repairs. More than one shutter hung askew from the dusty windows, and the boards that made up the walkway leading around the place were loose and splintering.

No sentinels stood before the door; indeed, they had seen no guards of any kind during their stealthy approach from the town below. With the assistance of Golin's crew, the transfer of the women to the ship had been accomplished quickly and with no interference from the onlooking crowd of pirates. Nor had any attempted to impede their path out of town once the Tymora's Daughter had sailed from the harbor – although the glowing nimbus of energy surrounding Aerie's hands might have had more than a little to do with that.

Spellhold was not lacking in magical protection. They had felt it as they passed through the wards that surrounded the asylum; the wardstone in Jess' hand had gone from cold to warm, and the air around them had tingled briefly, glowing golden for a split second. Perhaps the wards were considered sufficient protection by the wizards.

_Yeah, right. And maybe Jaheira will elope with Minsc when we get back to Athkatla._ She looked sideways at the druid, unable to suppress a smile at the mental image of the big ranger on one knee before her, ring in hand. _It's now official: you did __**not**__ get enough sleep last night._

Jaheira looked at her curiously. "What?"

She shook her head. "It'd take too long to explain." _And get the crap knocked out of me._ She glanced around, her hand on the doorknob. "This doesn't feel right. It's the middle of the day; there should be someone outside. Groundskeepers, guards, _someone_."

The druid frowned thoughtfully. "They do not seem to be overly concerned with the exterior," she commented, eying the shabby building with contempt.

"Boo says that when your neighbors are thieves, perhaps you would not want your house to look rich," Minsc offered, after a brief whispered consultation.

"Either I am more tired than I thought, or that damned rodent is actually making sense," Jaheira murmured to Jess.

"We're all tired," Jess replied, glancing back at the others, who all showed the same fatigue that she felt. Ideally, they should have rested for a few hours, but given the stir they had created in Brynnlaw, it had seemed unwise to linger any longer than necessary in the pirate town. Aerie in particular concerned her; the avariel had gone through a great deal in the previous twenty-four hours. Her face was still pale and drawn, but she managed a game smile as Jess caught her eye.

A sense of foreboding swept through her. _Send them all back._ But back where? Brynnlaw was no longer safe for them. For better or worse, the only direction left to them was forward.

Taking a deep breath, she tried the door, and was neither surprised nor reassured to find it unlocked. _This is wrong and you know it! _She turned around. "Wait here," she told the others, trying to sound authoritative. "I'll go in and check it out."

"What?" Aerie looked at her in surprise, her expression rapidly shifting to one of stubborn resistance. "No!"

"Have we not already had this conversation?" Jaheira asked with a trace of exasperation in her voice.

"There's no reason for all of us to walk into a trap!" Jess insisted, already knowing that she was destined to lose the argument.

"No reason, save that we would not allow you to walk into a trap alone," Anomen told her firmly.

"Boo and Minsc will not hide outside while Jess searches for evil butts to kick!" Minsc declared, the hamster squeaking in what was apparently agreement.

She looked expectantly at Yoshimo. "Anything to add?"

The bounty hunter did not seem to hear her at first; when he finally looked up, his face was pale and contorted, as if he were in pain. Before she could speak, his expression changed so quickly that she thought that she must have imagined the tortured look. "It appears the issue has already been decided," he replied with a grin. "Why should I risk my health by taking a side?"

Jess sighed in resignation. "All right, dammit, let's go." Twisting the knob, she pushed the door open, darting in and to the side, keeping her back to the wall and her hands on the hilts of her scimitars as her eyes tried to look everywhere at once.

The room was empty.

It was also much larger than should have been permitted by the outside structure. _Was that an illusion – or is this?_ Jess wondered. Marble columns supported a ceiling that, again, seemed too high to be contained by the external shell of the building. The marble floors were spotless, the bronze doors that opened off this hall were cast with ornate designs, and the light that emanated from the globes mounted on the walls did not seem to have its source in flame.

Jaheira stood beside her, staring around with wary curiosity. "A complex enchantment," she murmured. "Tread cautiously, Jessime. There is more power at work here than I suspected."

A distant moan arose from the far end of the hall, rising quickly into a tortured shriek. As the shriek died away, tittering laughter and wailing sobs could be heard.

Jess felt her blood run cold. _Imoen_. She started toward the sounds, her blades halfway out of their scabbards.

"May I be of assistance?"

She spun at the unexpected voice, fully drawing her scimitars, which flickered with captive flame. The man who had emerged from a doorway immediately to the right of the entrance seemed neither surprised nor intimidated at being confronted by six armed strangers. He was of no more than medium height, wearing a simple red robe, the cowl down to reveal a face that seemed strangely ageless, despite the neatly trimmed silver hair and beard. Blue eyes twinkled with gentle amusement as he regarded the flameblades and their wielder.

"You would be Jessime, am I correct?" he addressed her with the quiet, soothing cadences of a man accustomed to calming disturbed individuals. "I am the Coordinator for this facility. I had heard of your – activities – in Brynnlaw." He chuckled good-naturedly. "I'd imagine they will not soon forget your visit."

"Nor will I," Jess replied cautiously, casting a questioning look at Jaheira, who shrugged. This was not the type of individual that either of them had expected to encounter at the infamous Spellhold. "We've come for Imoen. Where is she?"

"She is well, and I will take you to her shortly," he replied, regarding her thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. "Yes," he said finally, "I think that she would do well in your care. Your efforts to locate her would certainly indicate a deep concern for her well being."

Jess stared at him, certain that she had not heard him correctly. "You mean you're letting her go?"

"Of course," he said, looking mildly surprised at her disbelief. "She has made progress, and now that her magical talent can no longer endanger herself or others, it is time for her to rejoin society. This is not a prison, but an institution of healing and learning."

Jess felt her temper flare. "You took her from the middle of the street without so much as a warning! You locked her away here for weeks without a word to anyone, and you say you're not a prison?"

He shook his head sadly. "Such measures, such secrecy, are regrettable but necessary. Many of our patients have enemies, powerful enemies, as well as those who would seek to use their abilities without regard to the harm it will cause them. Magic is a powerful gift, but not all so gifted are strong enough to withstand the stress that it causes to the mind. We seek out and confine such unfortunate individuals to protect both them and society as a whole from the danger their uncontrolled talent poses. We help them to learn to control their magic when possible, and we study them, to learn how future talents may be best trained to prevent them from losing control of their magic."

"Imoen was not out of control!" Jess protested heatedly. "She was fighting for her life – for all our lives!"

"She was young, new to her talents, was she not?" the Coordinator asked. "The signs of instability were there, for those who knew what to look for. Fortunately, her youth and inexperience have proven to be in her favor; she has responded quickly to therapy."

"And Irenicus?" Jaheira's dark eyes were ice cold. "What of him?"

"Ah. That one." The Coordinator shook his head. "A most – unique – specimen. Quite a challenge, really, but he has been confined – permanently, I would imagine, as he does not seem amenable to therapy."

The druid considered this for a long moment, then nodded curtly. "It is enough – as long as he is never released."

He gave her an odd smile. "I can personally guarantee that he will never be released, my lady."

Jess breathed a silent sigh of relief. If Jaheira had insisted upon vengeance, Jess would have been faced with a daunting choice: talking the druid out of her course of action or taking on the mages of Spellhold. _Make that 'mage' of Spellhold; where in blazes is the rest of the staff?_

She opened her mouth to ask, but the Coordinator raised his hand, forestalling her. "Please, I will take you to your friend, but first I would like for you to see some of our other patients. After you have met them, perhaps you will understand why Spellhold is necessary and why we must take the precautions that we do."

He walked a short distance, then stopped, looking back expectantly. Jess glanced around at her companions and shrugged. "Why not?" she muttered.

Jaheira fell in step beside her, her expression melancholy. Jess watched her, concerned. "You all right?"

"I do not know," the druid admitted, then made a sound that could have been either a laugh or a sob. "I knew that he had been imprisoned, but I still let myself believe that there would be a confrontation, a chance for vengeance."

"A lifetime of captivity, unable to use his power, may be worse for Irenicus than anything that we could do to him," Jess offered quietly.

Jaheira nodded wearily. "I know, and my mind agrees, but my heart rebels against the thought that he will be kept alive, cared for, while Khalid and so many others lie dead by his hand."

"Doesn't sit too well with me, either," Jess replied, looking around thoughtfully. "I guess we could have a go at breaking him out; they seem to be a bit short staffed at the moment."

Jaheira looked at her sharply, then shook her head in amazement. "And you would actually attempt it, too," she said with a slight chuckle. "Lunatic. No, let us get Imoen and be away from here. Despite the assurances of our host, I strongly doubt that this place's purpose is wholly altruistic. It will be a suitable enough residence for Irenicus."

As they spoke, they had continued to follow the Coordinator, entering a narrow hallway with doors running down each side. Looking down its length, Jess felt herself tense, the instinctive awareness of danger that had been lulled by the man's calm demeanor reasserting itself. While this hallway was clean and well-lit, it still bore an unsettling resemblance to the hallway of cells in Galvena's.

The Coordinator opened the door to the first room, motioning Jess forward. The furnishing of the room was beyond sparse: a narrow bed, desk and chair were the only contents. A girl of no more than ten sat on the bed. When the door opened, she looked up, her wide brown eyes curious but oddly remote. Her gaze fell first upon the Coordinator and, as Jess watched, the features of her face shifted, taking on the appearance of the aged man. Blue eyes in a bearded face focused on Jess.

"Have you a new face today?" she asked, the high pitched voice of a child emerging incongruously from the man's mouth. "I think you do. I can see the real one. Tomorrow I will be you, ok?" Her face blurred again, returning to what Jess assumed were her own features, and she looked expectantly at the Coordinator.

He gave her an approving nod. "Dili was cast from her family for her talents. At a remarkably young age she learned how to shape magical energy, allowing her to change her form as she wishes. Here she is safe," he continued as he closed the door, "and others have learned something of what she does. It is invaluable information."

"A useful ability for a thief," Yoshimo mused.

The Coordinator regarded him sternly. "And precisely why it is safer for her here, away from those who would abuse her talents for their own gain."

He walked on, to another cell, where an older man paced frantically, wringing his hands and shaking his head. "This is Wanev. He used to be the Facility Coordinator before I took the post. Too much exposure to magical forces, I suspect. A prime example of the dangers of uncontrolled magic."

"What?! What do you want?!" yelled Wanev, wide eyes bulging from his pinched face, not seeming to see any of them. "Is this not enough? I want this hall cleaned!"

"His mind could not handle the energies that circulate in this place," said the Coordinator. "A bad reaction to a particular spell unhinged him quite dramatically."

"A bad reaction indeed if he resists all attempts to cure the damage," said Jaheira, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Unless damage was the intent?"

"No one foresaw it," the Coordinator replied simply, "but with study we can prevent it from happening again. His career is over though."

"This is Naljier Skal," he continued, walking on to a cell in which a dark haired elf sat cross-legged, lips pursed and brow furrowed in puzzlement, as though trying to remember something. "Once a great bard of some repute, though now he is little more than a child. His last research project was into the nature of the universe, and what lies beyond the gods. Something apparently didn't like him looking."

"I used to have pretties piled high to the sky," said Naljier Skal in a child's voice, "don't remember where they are though…pretties…." His voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble, and suddenly a lightning bolt flew from his fingers. Jess jerked back instinctively, but the walls of the cell glowed with a blue light, and the bolt dissipated harmlessly into the air.

"Somehow he retains his spellcasting abilities, however," said the Coordinator, "and is incredibly dangerous if unsupervised. The enchantments upon this room were time-consuming, but necessary. He may live within without risk to himself or others."

"You consider this living?" Anomen asked, looking into the cell with an expression of equal parts sympathy and repugnance. "Doomed to spend his life within the confines of these four walls?"

The Coordinator shrugged. "A regrettable necessity. He seems content most of the time; he wanders within the realms of his own mind for the most part, and the scenery there seems to be quite varied."

Coming to another cell, he said, "This is Aphril, and she sees a bit too much as well. Experiments with planar travel have given her sight that extends beyond the world we know. Unfortunately she can also see the denizens of those other realms. They are quite numerous apparently, and she is never truly alone."

"All around…All around!" said Aphril, her gaze moving frantically from one empty spot to another. She appeared to be somewhere in her thirties, although her expression of wide-eyed alarm gave her a waif-like aspect. "Behind! Above! ALL AROUND!"

"She does not sleep much," said the Coordinator. "What use are eyelids when you can see through the planes? She will be studied so that some good may come of her condition."

The tour continued. Within the next cell, a gnome perched in a chair, his feet dangling a full foot off the ground, but his expression as imperious as if he sat upon a throne. A threadbare blanket was draped across his shoulders and a dented pot sat askew on his head.

"This is Tiax," the Coordinator said with a wry smile. "Not too much is known about him. He was found raving on the side of some road. He is prone to extreme delusions of grandeur, but he seems quite satisfied with the props that we give him."

The gnome eyed them with smug superiority. "Tiax rules all!" he shrieked, waving what appeared to be a sausage as though it were a scepter. "You are but grease for the wheels of his rule! Silence the squeaking of those that protest! He rules all!"

Jess blinked at hearing the name, looking at the occupant of the cell more closely. "Is that –"

"It is," Jaheira confirmed, peering past Jess with an expression of amused disgust. "The same madman that we encountered in Baldur's Gate. It would seem that he has finally received the kingdom that he deserves."

"Boo remembers this one!" Minsc exclaimed. "The stench of his evil made his little hamster stomach empty itself! Minsc had to clean his pouch!"

"A friend of yours, then?" the Coordinator asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You will not be able to take him with you; he is still far too unstable to be released into society."

"He wasn't all that stable when he was _in_ society," Jess murmured. "And he's no friend. You're more than welcome to keep him as long as necessary."

He nodded, moving to the next cell. An elf, his hair white with age, was huddled into a corner, hands curled protectively over his head.

"This one was obviously a skilled mage at one time. Very powerful even now, though he is incapable of trusting a soul. Dradeel is his name."

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" cried Dradeel, curling into an even tighter ball. "Werewolves all! Back! Back with you!"

"Obviously he had some sort of traumatic experience in the past," said the Coordinator with a regretful shake of his head. "He cannot be allowed to roam with the power he possesses. And lastly," he continued as they reached the last cell in the hallway, "we come to the one you seek. She is quite well, considering the circumstances."

Jess' heart leaped at the sight of a face only slightly less familiar to her than her own. "Imoen!" she sprang to her friend's side, peering anxiously into her face, and felt her heart plummet into an abyss.

Imoen's express was slack, her eyes staring right through Jessime. Her once glossy chestnut hair hung limp and dull. "Empty…so empty," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Im, it's me! It's Jess!" Jess grasped the younger girl's shoulders, trying to force Imoen to look at her, but her gaze remained fixed on some distant and unseen point. "I'm here for you!" Jess said desperately, embracing her, feeling the sharp outline of bones beneath the tunic she wore. Imoen stood passively in her arms, no more responsive than a statue would have been.

_Too late…you will arrive too late._ The words of the dream returned, accusing her now. Cold despair flooded her soul, and she very deliberately reached within, fanning the flames of the taint and welcoming its heat.

"She does not seem willing to respond right now," said the Coordinator, seemingly unconcerned by his patient's condition. "Her consciousness comes and goes. It is fortunate you arrived when you did."

Jess released Imoen, turning slowly to face him. In the doorway she could see Jaheira, her face a mask of sorrow and rage; Minsc, confusion rapidly giving way to wrath; Aerie and Anomen's expressions of sympathy and outrage, and Yoshimo, his face once again twisted with pain – undeniable this time.

"You dare to call this fortunate?" she said, her voice deadly quiet and level, fighting to keep the rage under control until she could get Imoen safely away. "We will be leaving with her. Now." _And then I will come back and bring this filthy place to the ground. I swear it._

"Oh, you misunderstand," said the Coordinator, with a chuckle, his voice changing, warmth giving way to a contemptuous detachment. "It is fortunate for _me_ that you arrived when you did. I am quite through with her for the moment. It is you that I am after. I knew you would seek her, and so the path was difficult, but not impossible. All designed to test your potential."

Jess stared at him. She knew that voice; it had haunted her dreams for weeks. "What is this? Another Cowled Wizard trick?" she demanded, knowing that the answer was far worse than any situation that she had ever imagined. Not even in her worst nightmares had Irenicus been able to overcome the combined might of the wizards of Spellhold.

"The Cowled Wizards no longer run the asylum," he replied, his features shifting much as Dili's had: the beard fading, blue eyes darkening to nearly black, the odd markings that seemed a mix of tattoos and deliberately graven scars rising across the angles and hollows of his face. "With Bodhi's aid I was able to take control quite quickly. She is a fine sibling, if a touch predatory. I trust you remember me?"

"I do," Jess replied coldly as she slid her scimitars free of their scabbards. "I owe you a debt of pain."

Irenicus watched her with unconcerned amusement. "You are intent on revenge - or justice; I care not which," he said. "You can do nothing I do not wish. Your fate has been sealed since before you arrived. A simple addition to rations and meals by a master of stealth, the honorable Yoshimo."

"What?" Stunned, Jess spun to face the bounty hunter, who backed away, his face twisted with regret and shame.

"I am sorry, Jessime," he said softly. "I did not want this, but I was given no choice."

"No choice but to betray us?" she stared at him, rage warring with sorrow within her.

"Traitor!" Anomen cried out. "You have sold your companions to this vile sorcerer, and for what foul gain?"

"My life," Yoshimo said simply, "though it is worth little now."

"It will be worth even less very soon, Kara-Turan," Jaheira threatened, her eyes blazing as she leveled her spear at his chest. He stood still, making no effort to defend himself, but a word and gesture from Irenicus sent the druid flying out of the cell to crash heavily into the opposite wall. She slid to the ground and lay unmoving.

Jess turned back to Irenicus, sorrow surrendering to rage. As she had in Galvena's, she summoned the taint, feeling its fire surging through her blood. She fed the rage, the bloodlust, deliberately stoking it until it was white hot, wanting nothing more than to obliterate the hated visage before her, but as her fury peaked, an inexplicable weakness staggered her, forcing her to drop to one knee, scimitars falling from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"You will find you are powerless," said Irenicus. "I have taken precautions to assure that you will not be damaged. There will be no battle; no heroics. Only sleep."

Jess felt it as he invoked the sleep spell and tried to fight, struggling to rise to her feet, but weariness overwhelmed her in an engulfing wave. As she fell, she saw her companions also dropping to the ground, and her last conscious thought was the bitter knowledge that she had failed them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Idal **__– Keeping Yoshimo in the periphery was a deliberate choice; it was his task to blend with the group, become one of them, and he succeeded to the point that Jess never even suspected him until the betrayal was complete. But we'll definitely be seeing more of him soon. Thanks as always for reviewing!_

OOO

She knew even before she opened her eyes that she was in a metal cage much like the one in which she had been confined in the dungeon beneath Athkatla. She lay where she was, unable to summon the will even to raise her head to examine her surroundings, feeling the cold iron of the floor against her cheek, feeling the even colder chill of failure and self-recrimination leeching away the heat of rage.

She had led them all into a trap; that she had not known the nature of the trap was irrelevant. She had _known_ that something was wrong, and she had led them on anyway, willing to risk their lives for Imoen's. And now she had lost them all. Images swam unbidden in her mind's eye: Imoen's empty stare, Yoshimo's guilty expression, Jaheira laying motionless where she had fallen.

_No._ She turned her head, pressing her forehead tightly against the floor, squeezing her eyes even more tightly shut, trying in vain to block out the pictures that her memory could not suppress.

"The godling awakens, brother."

Jess felt a welcome spark of anger flare within her. She knew that sardonic purr. She opened her eyes, staring at Bodhi with a smoldering hatred. The vampire stood outside the cage, eyeing Jess with amused condescension, obviously considering the imprisoned Bhaalspawn as posing little threat.

The spark kindled abruptly into flame, and Jess struck without thought, lunging forward, her hand shooting through the bars, fingers instinctively seeking her enemy's throat.

It was close; only Bodhi's supernatural reflexes allowed her to pull back in time; Jess' grasp snagged only the arm of the robe she wore. There was a sharp sound of tearing fabric, and Bodhi stumbled backward, staring at the caged warrior, eyes wide with surprise - and fear. Her expression shifted quickly to anger, but the sight of her fear ignited a savage joy in Jessime. She dangled the torn sleeve from her grasp, waving it tauntingly.

"Care to come close again?" she challenged her, a feral grin spreading across her lips. "I almost killed you before, and you don't have your lackeys to defend you now."

"Almost counts for nothing, godling," the vampire hissed, "and it is you who are defeated now, you who are caged."

"But not helpless, apparently," Irenicus interrupted, eying Jess dispassionately as he entered the room. He looked at Bodhi with a smirk. "This is the second time you have underestimated the Bhaalspawn, dear sister. It is fortunate that she has been confined; I do not think that you would survive a third mistake."

Bodhi shot the mage a look of pure venom and stalked from the room. Jess used the bars of the cage to pull herself to her feet, looking around the room. It was large, perhaps fifty feet wide and nearly twice as long. One end of the room contained an assortment of gadgets and apparatus whose purpose she could not even begin to guess. Lining the walls of the rest of the chamber were glass-walled chambers that seemed identical to the ones that she had seen in the dungeons beneath Athkatla. Her heart stopped when she noticed the bodies crumpled on the floors of several of the chambers, but she quickly realized that none of the bodies belonged to her friends. _Where are they? _Turning her attention at last to Irenicus, she recognized for the first time the defeated figure who slunk in the wizard's footsteps.

"Yoshimo?" She stared at the Kara-Turan, anger momentarily quenched by betrayal and confusion. "Yoshimo, _why_?"

He raised his eyes slowly to hers, and she was shocked at the haggardness of his features. Hope surged through her. "Yoshi, help me. Help _them_. We can fight him –"

The bounty hunter was shaking his head before she finished speaking. "I'm sorry, Jessime," he said, dropping his head in shame. "I can't." He hesitated, then raised his head again, his obsidian eyes burning with a desperate intensity. "But, Jessime, they aren't –" His words were cut off suddenly as he doubled over, clenching his stomach and dropping to the ground with a scream of pure agony. Irenicus stood over his writhing form, face impassive.

"Leave him alone!" Jess shouted, shaking the bars of her cage. Tensing her shoulders, she pulled, but the metal resisted her efforts. _Use the taint. _Reaching out, she began to gather the swirling anger within her, deliberately coalescing it into the pure fury of the taint. It was the first time she had made such a considered effort, but the divine power, long accustomed to being repressed, responded eagerly. The bars creaked in her grasp, and she felt them beginning to give.

Irenicus raised his eyes as the bars groaned, but instead of alarm, his face reflected a strange satisfaction – and anticipation, as well.

Jess froze. _He wants this. Why?_ She released the bars and stepped back, fighting for the control that she had nearly surrendered. It was not easy; having been released, the power fought bitterly against being confined. Closing her eyes, she drew deep, slow breaths between clenched teeth. She tried the familiar mantra of the names and faces of her companions, but the thought of them only reminded her that she had no idea of their fate, and the taint seized on her fear, feeding on it, transforming it into rage and swelling into immensity within her.

Squeezing her eyes even more tightly shut, she pressed her back against the cage, feeling the cold steel pressing into her shoulders, reaching back even further. _Candlekeep. Remember looking at the stars with Gorion. Remember walking in the woods; the time you found the baby bird on the ground and Gorion helped you find the nest and put it back._ She clung to memories of a calmer time as the taint battered against what remained of her control, pulse pounding in her ears and the desire to destroy, to kill, raging in her heart. _Can't do it. He wants you to lose control; he's got some way of turning it against you, so you __**can't**__ let it go._

Slowly, inch by inch, the fury within subsided to a manageable level. She opened her eyes. Yoshimo lay unmoving on the floor before the cage, whether dead or simply unconscious Jess could not tell until close inspection revealed his shallow breathing.

She raised her defiant gaze to Irenicus, hoping he could see the promise of death in her eyes. He returned her stare with a sneer of contempt.

"Even now, when your life may depend upon it, you refuse to draw upon what is rightfully yours." He toed Yoshimo's limp form carelessly. "I did nothing to him, you know. He did it to himself, by violating the terms of our agreement."

"A geas?" Jess nodded slowly. It made sense. "And you think that this absolves you of responsibility?"

The mage shrugged. "He made the foolish choice of befriending those that he knew that he would betray. He knew that he was under geas, what the price of attempting to break it would be. Sentiment is for fools – as your young friend has learned."

Jess closed her eyes, fighting for control. _Imoen._ All this time they had thought her imprisoned by the Cowled Wizards, when she had been in the hands of Irenicus. "What have you done to her, you bastard?"

The mage cocked his head, seeming to consider the question. "I simply helped her to explore her true potential, nothing more. There was some pain, true, but all growth involves some pain, does it not? She survived the experience, and that bodes well for you. You are stronger of body and will, more focused, and you are _aware_."

Jess frowned; the emphasis that Irenicus placed on the last word chilled her for reasons that she could not explain. "What do you mean? Aware of what?"

The mage looked at her in amusement, although his eyes remained dead. "You mean to say that you really have no idea, even now? You are of similar age, and you spent your lives together, raised in seclusion by the same man. Do you truly think that Gorion would have taken her in out of nothing but pity?"

"No." Jess shook her head violently. Not Imoen. "She can't be."

Irenicus nodded. "She is. A child of Bhaal. Perhaps she felt no symptoms, but the taint was there. I suspect her innocence suppressed the darkness. She showed no symptom because there was no place for shadow in her spirit. I had to show her some very dark shadows indeed, but in the end she embraced her heritage with an enthusiasm that was quite - gratifying."

"You lie!" Jess snarled.

"I am quite willing to lie when it suits my purposes," Irenicus admitted candidly, "but in this case, the bitter truth is much more useful to me. She has proven to be a much more apt pupil than you were; so much so that I decided to utilize her in releasing your own potential."

"Hurt her in front of me, and I swear that if it takes a thousand years, I will hunt you down and tear your heart from your chest," Jess promised, her voice as quiet and deadly as the hiss of a viper.

The mage gave a humorless chuckle. "Hurt her? Far from it! I do not know that I would care to try to harm her now, in fact. She has become quite proficient in dealing out hurt herself, as your companions have already discovered."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her mouth suddenly bone dry. "What have you done to them?"

"I have done nothing," he replied. "It is truly ironic that your own stubbornness has made this course of action necessary. Had you been willing to surrender to the divine power within you to spare yourself pain, this would have long been over. Imoen would never have been taken and your friends would be alive." He shook his head in an exaggerated parody of regret.

Jess stared at him in dawning horror, the meaning of his words sinking in as he continued.

"Once I understood the strength of your attachment to those that you traveled with, the solution to my dilemma was almost ridiculously simple, and your beloved sister's participation allowed me to indulge myself with an elegantly macabre twist, but I must emphasize that none of this would have been necessary had you displayed a healthy measure of self-interest from the beginning."

As he spoke, he turned toward the open doorway, through which a familiar figure walked.

Jess backed away as Imoen approached until she felt the bars of the cage pressing into her back again, shaking her head and mouthing the same denial over and over. _No. No. No._ She wanted to close her eyes, to turn away, but she could only stand and stare as her heart died in her chest.

"I brought you a present, Jess," Imoen announced in the voice of a child revealing a long treasured secret. The smile was pure Imoen: innocence and mischief inextricably intertwined, but it was belied, made horribly alien by the mad glee that capered in her eyes, and by the blood that spattered her cheeks, soaked the front of her tunic and ran down her arms as she raised her hands to present her offering to her sister: Jaheira's severed head in her right hand, Anomen's in her left, her bloody fingers curled into their hair, their sightless eyes seemingly fixed accusingly on the one who had failed them.

"I couldn't carry them all," Imoen told her, "so I brought these first –"

Jess heard no more; her sanity fled to a far corner of her mind, leaving a void that the taint filled with a triumphant roar. As power thundered through her veins, her vision sharpened; she could see the minute cracks of metal fatigue in the bars that restrained her, the pulse of blood through the vessels beneath the bare skin of Irenicus' scalp, the throb of the great arteries in his neck. These weak bars were all that stood between her and his throat, and she reached out to tear them asunder, all will distilled down into the terrible need to kill, to tear his flesh and see his lifeblood pouring from him.

The mage gazed at her, dark eyes glittering in triumph, and spoke a single word. Fury changed in an instant to agony as dark fire filled her skull, and she tumbled into oblivion accompanied by the sound of her own screams.

OOO

_Author's Note: This remains one of the scenes that I am most pleased with, in terms of conveying the mood that I sought, and again, I have to credit Dominique Sotto's hair-raising 'Shade of Shadows' for providing the inspiration._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Idal **__– I was definitely aiming for the unexpected with the end of that chapter. Glad it worked!_

_**mikekojotestone**__ – Thanks muchly for the reviews and feedback! I agree that there are almost as many different ways to tell this tale as there are people who play the game. The characterization of the NPC's are almost a Rorschach test, so no two people may interpret it exactly the same. Glad to provide an evening's entertainment, and updates will be quite regular in coming, as I've got almost forty chapters to repost before I get to where I left off and start moving forward._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Pain.

It had been her world once before. When had that been?

She could not remember; she knew only that there had been a time like this previously, when bone crushing pain had all but consumed her; she had survived that pain, so she could survive this pain, as well.

But who _was_ she?

She puzzled over this briefly, but the pain that threatened to split her skull made any semblance of concentration all but impossible. The pain was much the same as that which she remembered from that unknown time in the past, but there were differences, as well, and she turned her limited powers of thought toward identifying those differences, knowing instinctively that they were important.

The physical discomfort was much as she remembered – if anything, a bit less intense than before, but underneath it lay a vacancy that she knew she had never felt before, a hollow numbness that was more disturbing than the pain. And beneath that lay something more, worse than the physical pain, worse than the numbness: a vast chasm of loss, sorrow and remorse that seemed to grow deeper and wider as she tried unsuccessfully to identify its origin.

What had she lost?

Who was she?

She returned again to the question of self, grimly ignoring the pain that it caused; if she could remember who she was, she might also remember what it was she had lost.

_What…or who?_

She frowned. Who. That sounded right. Not what, but who. There had been someone else. More than one, she realized suddenly, and with that realization she felt herself teetering on the edge of the chasm, the seductive pull of forgetfulness warring with the need to remember what she no longer had.

She resisted the siren call of oblivion, pushing stubbornly at the veil that stood between herself and her memories, driven by a growing certainty that something vital had been left undone. She had lost someone, and something was required of her. But what?

Who was she?

The struggle to remember worsened the pain in her head, and she groaned involuntarily.

"She's coming around."

The knowledge that she was not alone startled her, and she tried to open her eyes. They felt sticky, grainy, and when she finally succeeded in parting her lids a fraction, the light stabbed into her skull like twin stilettos. Hissing with pain, she brought her hand up to shield her eyes, rubbing them until the grainy feeling was gone, then lowering it cautiously, squinting until the pain subsided somewhat.

A face swam before her, blurred and indistinct. She frowned, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them again. When she opened her eyes once more, her focus seemed better, the light not quite so painfully bright. She focused on the face again; it was familiar to her, and she strained to put a name to it. A man, his smooth, hairless scalp decorated with odd markings, a smile of pleasure on his lips as he bent over her.

_Irenicus._

With that single name, the dam burst, releasing memories that seared themselves into her mind.

_Yoshimo, lying motionless._

_Jaheira and Anomen, dead eyes staring at her as blood dripped from the ragged stumps of their necks._

_Imoen: sweet smile, crazy eyes, covered in the blood of those who had risked all to rescue her._

The howl that broke from her throat sounded barely human, and without knowing quite how, she found herself on her feet, pain forgotten. No bars, no glass walls separated her now from the object of her hatred, and she did not pause to reflect on the reason for this miracle.

She lunged, her hands closing around his neck, her momentum staggering him backward into a wall. She held him there in a grip of iron, feeling power surging through her as a new awareness, awakened with the memories, gave her the information she sought:

_*YOU ARE DEATH.* _

It was a role she was all too willing to assume. Her hands tightened inexorably as he stared at her, eyes wide with shock and alarm, mouth gaping in a desperate bid for air. His hands reached up to claw at her fingers, then out to bat with increasing weakness at her arms and face. She ignored them as though they were butterflies fluttering against her skin, caught up in the imperative of a terrible resolve.

Behind her, around her, she could hear voices raised in alarm, feel the hands of others attempting to pry her away, but they did not matter. All that mattered was his throat in her hands, his windpipe beginning to collapse beneath the pressure of her thumbs.

A female voice rose suddenly from the shouts, chanting, strong and steady. She recognized the syllables of a sleep spell and redoubled her efforts, teeth clenched, eyes locked on his, wanting to see their light extinguished, wanting him to know that it was she who had killed him.

The spell hit her, and her knees buckled, her grip turning from iron to water as her hands slid helplessly from his throat. She fought bitterly against it, for she knew that she would be given no further chance at vengeance, and as the magic drew her implacably downward, her body defeated, her mind continued to scream in defiance.


	18. Chapter 18

_**mikekojotestone**__ – Party of seven? Heh...one of my peeves with the game is the party size limits, and I tend to pick up the characters I like, so the group will definitely be growing. Like you, I definitely have my favorites, and I always hate having to pick and choose in the game. This chapter should clear up any questions about events in the last couple._

_**Idal **__– glad you liked!_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Patience had never been one of Jaheira's strengths. The druids who had raised her after the death of her family had instilled in her a respect for the Balance, but she had never subscribed to the belief, held by many of them, that the Balance would maintain itself over time with little or no interference on their part. Perhaps this was true if one thought in terms of millennia, but the half-elf who had seen all that she loved consumed by fire cared little that the evil of their loss would be balanced by some random good in the distant future. She sought to maintain the Balance in the here and now, and her aggression had on more than one occasion brought her into conflict with the elders among the Druids. The Harpers had offered her the opportunity to fight pro-actively with others who believed as she did, and she had long since become accustomed to being able to make a difference in the world, when she deemed it necessary.

Despite this – or perhaps because of it – it was difficult for her to accept situations that she could not address with either her fighting ability, her druidic magics, or the diplomatic skills that she had learned from the Harpers.

Situations like this one.

She paced the confines of the courtyard in which they had been imprisoned, glaring at the massive golems that stood silently at the top of each of the four stairways leading out of the courtyard. Minsc had been keen to challenge them, but Jaheira, recognizing the gleam of adamantine in their skin, had forbidden it, and Aerie had added her voice to the druid's. The ranger might have pretended not to hear Jaheira, but he would not disobey his witch - fortunately.

_We might be able to fight one – perhaps two, if we were lucky, but if we were to trigger one, they would undoubtedly all attack us._ Pausing at the foot of one set of stairs, she stared upward, trying vainly to see into the dark doorway that loomed behind the golem. _He could have killed us easily; what is he waiting for? What game does he play now?_ They had been in the courtyard for hours, and before that…

She did not know how long they had lain unconscious in that tiny cell after Irenicus had sprung his trap. _A trap baited by Yoshimo, _she thought bitterly, fists clenching tightly around the Staff of Silvanus. _Kara-Turan, the next day that we meet shall be your last,_ she vowed silently. She had been distrustful of him from the beginning, but had allowed herself to be lulled by the bounty hunter's easygoing demeanor – and by Jess' persistent habit of trusting anyone until she was given reason not to.

_Jess._ The girl had not been with them when they woke to find themselves – stripped of their weapons and armor - locked in one of the cells that had been used to confine the inmates, but Imoen had been there, huddled silently in a corner. She was as unresponsive as she had been when they first saw her, but close examination confirmed what Jaheira had suspected at first: her condition was the result of drugs and magic, rather than a complete mental breakdown. The druid had worked with Aerie, casting spells to neutralize the toxins in the girl's blood and reverse the magic that bound her. It had been a painstaking process, but at last Imoen had begun to come around.

Then Jessime had begun screaming.

Jaheira felt her spine chill again at the memory of those tortured cries. Minsc had nearly gone berserk, which would have been disastrous in the close confines of the cell; it had taken every bit of influence that Aerie had over the Rashemi to bring him back under control, but once again the avariel had shown surprising reserves of strength, standing toe to toe with the ranger, her head barely reaching the center of his chest, her voice alternately soothing and commanding, and Minsc had ultimately yielded to her, slumping dejectedly to the floor, whispering mournfully to Boo as tears ran down his cheeks.

The screams had cut off as abruptly as they had begun, leaving them all staring at each other, wide-eyed and pale.

"Is she –" Anomen began, but broke off, unable to continue.

"No." The voice that answered was unexpected, and they all turned to stare at Imoen. The blank expression was gone, replaced by a complex mixture of sadness, fear and anger. "She's alive." Her voice was soft, but firm, without a trace of doubt.

Jaheira embraced her with relief, then pulled back, peering intently into the thin, shadowed face. "Child, are you all right?" She smoothed tangled hair away from her face, wincing inwardly at the thin white scar that began on the forehead just above Imoen's right eye, bisected her eyebrow and ended below the eye, on her cheek. The eye itself had been spared damage, but it had obviously been a close thing. What other scars did the girl have, on mind and soul, as well as body?

Imoen managed a small smile as she nodded. "I'm all right, Jaheira – for now."

Before the druid could ask what the young mage meant by her statement, her attention was claimed by the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside. They all turned to face the door, Minsc coming to his feet, teeth bared in a silent snarl.

The steps reached the other side of the door and stopped. The door swung open, and the doorway was filled by the bulky outline of a golem, Jessime folded limply over one arm, the fall of her dark hair obscuring her face.

"Follow," it commanded in its hollow and emotionless voice.

Anomen and Aerie looked questioningly at Jaheira. She shrugged, then nodded: _What choice do we have?_

The golem turned and moved down the hall with a deliberate, plodding step. Anomen followed at once. Aerie and Minsc were next, the avariel keeping a firm hand on the Rashemi berserker's arm.

Jaheira turned to Imoen. "Come, child," she told her. "The mage will harm you no more; I swear it."

"He's finished with me," Imoen replied simply. "He's finished with Jess now, too." Without waiting for a response, she walked from the cell, leaving Jaheira little choice but to follow her, pondering the significance of the remark. Glancing behind as she walked, she realized that three more golems were following them, showing no sign of menace, but nonetheless effectively blocking any escape to the rear – as if any of them would leave Jessime.

The golem had led them down into the courtyard, dropping Jess unceremoniously to the ground, then silently climbed the stairs to its current position; the other three had assumed positions at the top of each of the remaining staircases. That had been more than three hours ago, by Jaheira's best estimate, and during that time they had seen no one besides the golems. They had found their weapons and armor piled carelessly in one corner of the courtyard along with the rest of their possessions, a silent testament to their captor's confidence in the strength of his jailers – and perhaps an indication that he intended to toy with them further.

Jess had remained unconscious for better than two hours, as unresponsive as a stone. Jaheira and Anomen had been unable to find any physical injury, anything that could be addressed by a healing spell, so they had been left with the sole option of waiting for her to awaken on her own.

And she had…

Jaheira glanced at Minsc, who sat across the campfire from Jess, watching her worriedly – but cautiously, as well. As well he might, the druid reflected; Jess had come frighteningly close to killing him.

What had she seen when she opened her eyes? She had attacked with a suddenness that had taken them all by surprise, and with a single-minded savagery that Jaheira had not seen since the final battle against Sarevok. Minsc had been unable to break her grip on his throat; the rest of them had tried desperately to pry her away, but she had seemed utterly oblivious to their efforts. Only Aerie's quick thinking had salvaged the situation; the elf's sleep spell had taken Jess down only seconds before her hands would have overcome the straining muscles in Minsc's neck to crush his windpipe.

What had precipitated the attack? Imoen seemed to think that Jess had mistaken the Rashemi for Irenicus, and it was, Jaheira admitted, studying the ranger's bald, tattooed scalp, at least marginally plausible, despite the considerable difference in size between the two men. It was certainly more palatable than the other possibilities: that Jess had been driven insane by whatever she had endured, or that she had been taken over completely by the taint.

_No. _She shook her head, refusing to consider it further. Jess was strong; she had withstood Irenicus' torture before, beneath Athkatla, without surrendering to the taint of Bhaal. She would not – could not have done so now.

Returning to the fire, she knelt beside Jess' still form. Imoen sat beside the warrior, alternately staring into the fire and peering anxiously into Jess' face. She looked up as Jaheira approached, and the druid was once again struck by the changes in her face; even more than Jess, Imoen had been altered by her contact with Irenicus. The thinness of her face and the scar over her eye were only the most obvious changes; her face held a somberness that Jaheira could never recall having seen before. The once laughing eyes had become watchful, cautious, and in them Jaheira saw a sorrowful wisdom that tore at her heart. Jess had always been older than her years, but Imoen, even as she set her larcenous habits aside to begin studying magic under Dynaheir, had always managed to retain a child's delight in life and sense of mischief. It was gone now, perhaps for good, and Jaheira found herself mourning its loss more than she would have ever thought possible, considering the number of times she had been on the receiving end of Imoen's sense of humor.

Imoen met her eyes and gave her a small smile. "It's not that bad, Jaheira," she assured her softly.

"Bad enough to kill Irenicus ten times over," the druid growled. She leaned over, placing her fingers on Jess' throat to feel the slow, steady throb of her pulse. "Any changes?"

Imoen shook her head silently. Jaheira regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. Imoen had been reluctant to discuss the details of her captivity, but –

"Imoen, I need to know what was done to Jessime – what you think was done, anyway," she told her as gently as she could. "If there is physical damage that remains unhealed –"

Imoen shook her head. "He didn't hurt her - not that way, anyway."

"But her screams, my lady!" Anomen exclaimed. The young knight had spent the hours alternately pacing the courtyard and kneeling over Jess in prayer. "I have seen men suffer grievous wounds, but I have never heard such agonized cries! It sounded like – like …" he faltered, searching for the words.

"Like someone was ripping her soul out of her body?" Imoen suggested. She gave him a strained smile. "Trust me: it hurts."

Her eyes returned to the fire; Jaheira stared at her, bile rising in her throat. "What are you saying, child?"

Imoen was silent for a long time; when she finally spoke, her voice was so soft that Jaheira could barely hear her. "He took my soul. For Bodhi. He has Jess' soul in himself now."

"But -" Anomen looked stunned. "Your souls? How are you both still alive?"

Imoen shrugged. "Don't know, but I know that it's gone. I feel – empty. And numb. It's like all that is left is –" She broke off, but Jaheira read in her eyes the answer to the question she had been about to ask: why had Irenicus taken her soul along with Jessime's?

"You are a child of Bhaal, as well," she said softly. She heard Anomen's sharp intake of breath, saw him draw back instinctively and glared at him. The knight flushed with shame and moved forward again, kneeling beside Imoen. A gasp from across the fire told Jaheira that the conversation had carried to Aerie's ears, and a moment later, the avariel joined them, motioning to a puzzled Minsc to remain where he was.

Imoen seemed oblivious to the attention, her gaze fixed on the dancing flames. "I never knew. Not until he showed me what – what I am. To take our souls, he had to awaken the taint, get it to take control. That's what he was trying to do before, but he didn't know how to get to Jess then, how to make her lose control."

"But he knew how this time?" Jaheira didn't need to ask how he had known. _I should have killed that bastard bounty hunter when I first laid eyes on him._

Imoen nodded. "He – used an illusion." she swallowed hard, then continued. "He made her believe that you were all dead – that I had killed you all."

"How do you know that's what he did?" Aerie asked, her face pale. "You were with us the whole time that he had Jess."

"He showed me what he was going to do to her, what he was going to show her," Imoen replied bleakly. "That was how he got to me."

Jaheira closed her eyes, feeling sick. _Dear gods. Such a deception would devastate Jess._ She opened her eyes, meeting Aerie's gaze, and knew that the avariel's thoughts mirrored her own: Jess had almost certainly surrendered to the taint; and now, without her soul, would she be able to regain control? Jaheira held no illusions about the options available to her if Jessime had fallen fully under the dark power of her sire. She could not allow a Bhaalspawn bent on evil to walk the world, even if that Bhaalspawn wore the face of one that she loved. _It will not be Jessime_, she told herself, willing her heart to believe it. _It will be the heir to the Lord of Murder, and it cannot be allowed to live._ Nor, she realized, could it be allowed to regain full strength. Even without the taint, Jess would have been difficult for them to overcome; with it…

_I will have to determine quickly when she wakes if it is Jess – or something else._ A tear ran down her cheek. That the task of doing what must be done would fall to her was something that she had no doubt about. She would not ask it of the others; she realized suddenly that it would be best to not even mention her intent to them. _Let the guilt fall on me and me alone. Perhaps they will kill me for it. _The thought brought neither relief nor fear. She was weary and beyond caring. _Khalid, do you wait for me – or will you turn away from me for what I have done to our child?_

She looked down at Jess' face, peaceful in her magic-induced sleep and achingly reminiscent of the child who had slumbered in her arms beside a campfire so many years ago. She reached out to gently stroke the dark brown hair, but Jess stirred at her touch, groaning softly, and Jaheira realized with a gut-churning mix of anticipation and dread that she was beginning to awaken.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Theodur**__ – Somehow, I doubt being stuck in a cage would have improved Jaheira's patience at all. Quite the opposite, most likely. And I can understand party size limits from a game programming point of view, but I always did wonder what the crew I left in camp in DAO was doing while I was gone._

_**Idal **__– This story was started after I played BG2 with a male protagonist who romanced Jaheira. The dialog and interaction impressed me immensely, but when I ran a female PC, I was disappointed to find that there was no corresponding level of interaction for a non-romantic relationship. My musings on what that kind of relationship might be like led to the first four chapters of this story, then onward. I'm hoping that the modder doing the friendship mods eventually gets around to Jaheira._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

As Jess began to show signs of waking, Imoen reached out to touch her hand, murmuring the words to what Jaheira recognized as a holding spell. None of them needed to ask the reason for the precaution.

The druid glanced around at the others. Anomen stared over Imoen's shoulder at Jess, his face pale and strained. Minsc, on his feet now on the other side of the fire, seemed torn between concern for Jess and worry that his witch was so close to her; his gaze shifted back and forth between the fallen warrior and the avariel, his furrowed brow making it plain that he was wrestling with issues far more complex than he was accustomed to, his hands nervously stroking Boo – who was unconcernedly munching on a cracker from their supplies. Aerie met Jaheira's gaze, and the look in her blue eyes told the druid that she, at least, understood the potential gravity of the situation.

The avariel reached out to touch Anomen's shoulder. "We should step back a bit," she advised him gently. "It's best if we don't crowd in while she's coming around."

The knight acquiesced – reluctantly – after a questioning glance at Jaheira, and allowed himself to be led to the other side of the fire, leaving Imoen and Jaheira alone with Jess.

Jaheira looked at Imoen, but the young mage's attention was focused solely on her sister. "Imoen," she began hesitantly, "how – how do you think she will be?" It felt strange to feel so uncertain, strange as well to be asking the opinion of one for whom she had so long been a teacher, but Imoen knew Jessime better than any of them, and knew as well – now – exactly how strong the taint could be.

Imoen looked up, her hazel eyes troubled. "I don't know," she admitted softly. "Depends on how fast we can convince her that the illusion _was_ an illusion, I guess."

Jess shifted slightly, then stiffened as the restrictions of the spell imposed themselves upon her. Her eyes remained closed, but her expression shifted from repose to anger, then to an emotionless mask.

"I'm not playing any more of your games," she announced in a flat, dead voice, keeping her eyes shut. "Either kill me or leave me be. I'll give you no more sport."

"Jessime –" Jaheira began, but Jess' face twisted with rage and pain at the sound of her voice.

"I said no more games!" she snarled.

"It's no game, Jess," Imoen broke in, giving Jaheira a warning glance and a slight shake of her head. "They're alive. All of them."

"Imoen?" Jess seemed to shrink in upon herself, fear, grief and remorse washing the color from her face. "Imoen, _why_? How could you-"

"It wasn't real, Jess," Imoen interrupted her, holding up a hand to silence Anomen as the knight started forward, his eyes mirroring the anguish in Jess' voice. "None of it. He lied to you, Jess," she continued, her voice gentle but firm. "You know that he's a liar. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

"I – no. I won't," she refused, screwing her eyes even more tightly shut, her face showing the naked fear of a child who has seen the monster under the bed come to bloodthirsty life.

"Wimp," Imoen accused deliberately.

"Am not," Jess whispered, the response seeming to come almost automatically to her lips.

"Are too." Imoen allowed a teasing lilt into her voice, though her expression remained deadly serious, her eyes fixed on Jess' face. "Open your eyes, Jess. Please."

Jaheira felt a lump rise in her throat, hot tears burning her eyes. How many times had she endured this teasing banter between the two of them, seething at the childishness of it?

Jess hesitated for a long moment, visibly working up her courage, breath rasping in her throat. Her eyes opened, locking onto Imoen's face, searching it with desperate intensity. After a long moment, she let out a long, shuddering sigh, the tension flowing out of her like water from a broken skin. "Let me loose, Im," she said in a low voice.

Imoen nodded and spoke the word that reversed the holding spell. Jess raised herself up on her elbows, turning her head to look at Jaheira, then across the fire at the others, her face pale in the flickering light of the dying flames. Collapsing suddenly back onto her blanket, she closed her eyes; Jaheira thought that she was about to cry, but when she opened her eyes again, they were dry – and blazing with fury.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Her forehead furrowed in puzzlement. "I thought – I thought I had, almost. What –" she frowned, searching her memory, then her eyes widened in sudden horrified comprehension. "Minsc!"

She scrambled wildly to her feet, and the big Rashemi bounded across the fire at the sound of his name, face beaming with delight, all concern forgotten. He caught Jess in a bear hug, but she squirmed away, tilting his head up to examine his neck, where the bruises left by her hands created a mottled purple and black collar.

"Minsc," she murmured, her face stricken, "gods, I am so sorry!"

The ranger did not seem to notice. "_Never_ has Minsc been beaten at wrestling before!" he exclaimed proudly. "Boo says that if it had been the evil wizard, he would have been dead for certain!"

Minsc's enthusiasm seemed to mollify her somewhat, but her eyes were still shadowed as she turned to the rest of them, her gaze finally settling on Imoen. The pair faced each other for a long moment, then embraced wordlessly as the tears finally began to flow. Jaheira watched them with relief, dimly aware that her own cheeks were damp.

"Are you all right?" Jess asked finally, holding Imoen at arm's length, eying her with concern. "What did he do to you?" She seemed about to say more, but she swayed suddenly, and would have fallen if Imoen had not moved quickly to support her. "What did he do to _me_?" she gasped, sweat breaking out suddenly on her brow. "Damn taint's almost out of control – never been this bad!" Breaking away from Imoen, she fell to her knees, head bowed, fists clenching and unclenching spasmodically.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered, as Imoen laid a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Stay back, all of you!"

Jaheira grabbed Imoen's arm and pulled her away, fear icing her veins as she exchanged a wide eyed glance with Aerie and Anomen. Jess was oblivious, locked in battle with herself, muscles taut and breath coming in ragged gasps. After what seemed an eternity, her breathing slowed and she sagged, trembling, to the ground. Jaheira kept a restraining hand on Imoen's shoulder until Jess raised her pale, sweat drenched face to reveal eyes that were haunted but sane.

"What did he do to me?" she demanded hoarsely. "What's wrong with me?"

Imoen pulled free and dropped to her knees beside Jess, gently smoothing damp hair away from her face. "He took your soul, Jess. That's why he did what he did. He needed your soul, and he couldn't get it unless the taint was fully awake to weaken your hold on it."

"My soul?" Jess seemed momentarily nonplussed, then her brow creased. "How is it that I'm still alive, then?"

"I don't think he took it all," Imoen replied uncertainly. "That would have killed you, and your soul would have been lost to him. He left you a portion – enough to keep you alive, keep the rest of your soul tied to this world until he could take it into himself."

Jess looked at her sharply. "Irenicus took my soul for himself?" She dropped her head, pondering this information. "Then he doesn't need me alive any longer; what is he waiting for?" she murmured thoughtfully.

Anomen approached and knelt beside Imoen. "My lady, to harm you further, he would have to go through me – through all of us," he added, gesturing toward the rest of the group. "And I swear on my honor as a knight, I will not rest until your souls have been returned to you."

Jess raised her head to look at him as he spoke, and when he finished, she offered him a wan smile. "I appreciate that, Anomen. I –" She broke off as the significance of a single word registered visibly in her mind, and she turned her head to regard Imoen, green eyes suddenly intense. "Souls?"

Imoen nodded reluctantly, shooting Anomen a reproving glance. "He – he took mine, too. For Bodhi."

"Bodhi," Jess repeated tonelessly. For a moment, only the tightness of the muscles in her neck betrayed the presence of any emotion, but as Jaheira watched, her eyes changed, light green lightening even further, to yellow, then darkening to a golden color that the druid had seen before. Sarevok's eyes. Bhaal's eyes.

Jess' eyes.

In a heartbeat, Jess was on her feet, moving with the deadly speed of a panther to the foot of the nearest stairway, staring up at the golem with a predator's intensity. For a heart stopping moment, Jaheira was certain that she meant to attack the creature bare-handed, but she spun away abruptly, making a circuit of the courtyard, glaring up at each of the golems in turn before stalking back toward the fire, eyes almost luminescent and her face filled with a wrath that was at once immense and remote.

_Godlike,_ Jaheira thought with a chill, moving to intercept her as she moved past. "Jess, you cannot afford to surrender to your anger," she told her, trying to defuse the explosion that seemed perilously imminent. "What Irenicus did –"

"Don't!" Jess spun on her, impossibly quick, eyes flashing, and Jaheira stepped back involuntarily. Seeing the sudden fear in the druid, realizing that she was the cause, Jess made a visible effort to bring herself under control, her eyes shifting back to green. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. Please?" She embraced Jaheira suddenly, fiercely, and the druid could feel the tension vibrating through the girl. She pulled back, and for a moment she was Jess again, frightened and confused. Then green shifted to gold, and the predator returned, turning away from Jaheira to kneel beside her armor and weapons, sorting through the tangle of straps with practiced hands.

Jaheira stared at the girl's unprotected back, the dagger at her hip feeling suddenly as heavy as a greatsword. It would be all too easy. _Even with Yoshimo's treachery, it does not occur to her to mistrust her companions._

It was the only sane option. The taint was raging out of control within Jess; how long could it be before it claimed her entirely? Her hand moved slowly to the hilt of the dagger. A quick, merciful strike now would end the danger once and for all.

She closed her eyes, remembering Jess' face as she fought for control. _Not yet._ _There is still hope._ Her hesitation could prove disastrous for them, disastrous for the world, as well, but she could not do it. Her hand slid away from the dagger. Would she find the strength to act only when it was too late? _Khalid, how will I know?_

"Jaheira?" Aerie stood beside her, watching Jess with obvious concern. "What do we do?"

The druid took a deep breath. "We wait," she told the avariel, sending a silent prayer to Silvanus that she was not sentencing them all to death. "Jess still fights, and as long as she does, so will I."

The elf nodded understandingly, reaching out to give Jaheira's hand a reassuring squeeze. "So will _we_," she corrected her firmly.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Idal **__– I can't really take credit for that line. When I'm channeling Minsc, they pretty much write themselves! Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Jess forced herself to focus on the armor that lay in front of her, untangling the straps and separating each piece with methodical precision. The routine was a familiar one, and she hoped that by channeling her attention into it, she could buy herself the time to regain control.

The relief of finding Imoen sane and her companions alive and unharmed had been sweet, but all too brief in duration. Her flash of anger at Irenicus' sadistic deception had flared unexpectedly into an inferno of rage, and she had realized – almost too late – that something was missing. The hollowness, the sense of absence, was almost impossible to define or quantify, but whatever had been taken from her had evidently been vital in holding the taint at bay. She had maintained her hold by only the thinnest of margins, grimly reminding herself of the consequences should she lose control with only her companions within reach.

But how long could she continue to maintain control, with her soul gone?

_Most of it, anyway_, she reminded herself. Strange, that her emotions remained with her; she had always associated emotion with her soul, but evidently they were not as tightly bound together as she had believed. Love, joy, fear, relief all swirled within her mind, although these gentler emotions were greatly muted, almost overwhelmed, by the fury of the taint.

The taint.

No longer a brooding presence, it had become a raging maelstrom within her. No more whispered urgings; it was staging a full-scale assault on her will, demanding the carnage that it craved, demanding that she embrace it once again, releasing the power that was now held by only the most fragile tethers imaginable.

How long could she hope to resist, with her internal anchors torn asunder?

_Long enough to get them out of here – I hope._ She stood, lifting her chainmail shirt. She could feel the others behind her, watching her, but she did not turn around.

She pulled the shirt over her head, automatically rolling her shoulders to settle it into place.

Jaheira. _She's sacrificed so damn much for me; I won't see her life taken, as well._

Bending, she buckled on the greaves, one at a time.

Anomen. _He means something to me, more than I wanted to admit; Irenicus saw it, used it. I won't let him die for me._

She settled the breastplate into place, fingers tightening the straps that joined the front half to the back.

Aerie. _Stolen away from her people, wings cut away with a rusty blade. I can't allow anything else to happen to her._

She shrugged into the shoulder pauldrons, securing the gorget across her throat.

Minsc. _I almost killed him - and he hugged me._

She slipped the vambraces over each arm, securing each to the shoulder pauldrons to prevent them from sliding down.

Imoen. _It's not too late, little sister. Not for you. I'll get you out – then go after Bodhi._

She fastened her belt around her waist, a scimitar in its sheath resting on each hip.

_I got them into this. They're here because of me. I have to get them out._

Turning, she faced those for whom she would fight – and die, if needed. The fires of rage had been successfully banked, but she knew that it was only a matter of time until they exploded again. Her only hope for controlling what they consumed lay in moving quickly, getting those that she loved beyond her own reach.

"All right," she began, her voice low, tightly controlled. The five of them stood before her, but she forced herself to look past them, to the golems. She dared not look at their faces – particularly Imoen's; the lightest touch of emotion right now could upset the precarious balance she had achieved. "I'll draw the golems. The rest of you stay back and use your magic. Minsc, use your bow. Nobody closes with the golems but me, got it?"

Their response was as vocal as it was predictable. Five protests rang out at once.

"Have you taken leave of your –"

"Jess, you can't do it alone-"

"My lady, I will not let you face –"

"Jess, you have to let us help –"

"Boo says that you shall not –"

She cut them all off, but too late; she felt the tethers snap, all balance lost. "Don't. Argue. With. Me!" She realized with dismay that her voice had roughened into a rasping snarl, but far worse was the sensation of something _moving_ beneath her skin, straining against confinement. _It's happening_, she realized with despair. _I can't stop it now. Dear gods, give them the sense to __**run**__!_

Seconds away from the edge of an unknown abyss, a familiar voice sounded overhead.

"How charming; a family reunion!"

Bodhi stood at the top of the nearest set of stairs, her supercilious sneer firmly in place as she surveyed the companions. She was flanked by four vampires; the golem loomed impassively behind her. The sight of her was like pouring oil onto a fire.

Jess maintained enough presence of mind to push forward, through her companions; she shoved one of them – she didn't know who – to the ground as she passed, but the vampire queen was now directly in her line of sight, and a savage joy awoke in her at that realization, pushing her over the edge of the abyss.

_You want blood? Fine. Take hers._ It was the last coherent thought that went through her mind. The taint surged forward, breaking over her like a dark wave, washing away conscious will and leaving only primal emotion in its wake.

She felt herself swelling, growing, _changing_. Looking down, she saw with no surprise that her hands had become multi-jointed claws, her arms massive, covered with an armor of black, chitinous skin. In her mouth, her tongue lightly touched row after row of razor sharp fangs, and her lipless mouth grinned in anticipation of using them.

Beyond words, she threw back her head to give voice to a bellow of triumph, then charged.

Her transformation had caught the vampires off guard; her speed once again nearly proved to be Bodhi's undoing. The vampires – no fledglings this time but fully matured into their powers – barely had the time to step protectively in front of their mistress before she reached them.

Reaching out, she seized the first, tearing its head from its shoulders as effortlessly as a child would pull the top from a thistle, flinging the remains aside contemptuously.

A second leaped at her; she caught it midair, raising it over her head and twisting until she felt the bones in its spine splinter, then hurling it across the courtyard. It struck the wall and slid to the ground, leaving a bloody smear on the stones.

An arrow flew by her shoulder to bury itself in the chest of the third vampire; a series of glowing missiles followed it, but she barely noticed them. Her attention was fixed inexorably on the vampire queen, who retreated step by step up the stairway, her face a mask of disbelief as she stared at the apparition that advanced on her.

"What is this?" Bodhi gasped. "A creature of pure death and darkest shadow! Child of Bhaal, what have you become? Away! Irenicus must know of this!" Spinning, she ran up the last few steps, followed by the remaining pair of vampires.

Seeing her target escaping, Jess roared and lunged after her, but found her path blocked by the golem; no longer impassive, it had been activated, either by her proximity or by Bodhi in her flight. It attacked, its massive adamantine hands raining blows upon her head and shoulders, blows that she scarcely felt. Her whole awareness was focused solely upon the retreating form of Bodhi, her entire being suffused with a burning need to tear the vampire limb from limb, to hear her screams of pain, taste her blood. The golem was to her no more than an obstacle, and she met its attack with blind savagery, claws tearing great pieces from it as though it were made of no more than rotting wood, wanting nothing more than to be past it. Within seconds, the massive construct had been reduced to a pile of scrap metal.

Then the other three arrived.

The ensuing battle was titanic, but despite the increased odds, the conclusion was all but foregone. She moved among them like a whirlwind, evading most of their blows, simply ignoring the blows that could not be evaded, her teeth and claws dealing out devastating damage in return. As the last of her opponents fell, she turned and ascended the stairs in two great bounds, circling the walkway at the top of the courtyard twice before the realization that Bodhi was no longer anywhere to be found filtered through her battle rage.

Her bellow of frustrated fury echoed from the looming towers of Spellhold overhead, and she glared around, searching hungrily for something – _anything_ – else to kill.

Her gaze fell on five pitifully puny figures watching her from the courtyard below.

_No._

With a single leap, she was on the ground on the courtyard and advancing on the group, who backed fearfully away from her, pulling together into a protective huddle.

_No!_

Magic burst in the air around her, sliding off as harmlessly as the blows from the golems had done. The group continued to back away, but one of their number stepped forward, moving toward her instead.

_NO!_

The advancing figure was slight, with chestnut hair, and it moved forward seemingly without fear, its lips moving, the sounds that emerged meaningless to her. No matter; it would die first, and in its final screams she would find glorious meaning. The meaning of her existence.

She reached for it, claws and teeth ready to rend and tear.

_NO! NO! DAMMIT, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! NO! NO! NO!_

She staggered back, roaring in agony as searing pain ripped through her skull. She fell to her knees, felt herself diminishing, tried to fight it, but the pain doubled, trebled, as the assault from within accomplished what external foes could not, and she gave up, surrendering control with a final, defiant roar.

Jess fell forward and lay facedown, feeling the cold of the paving stones on her cheek cooling the last of the blood rage, every muscle in her body quivering with exhaustion, her dazed mind trying to sort through the memories of the last few minutes.

A tentative hand on her shoulder. "Jess?" Imoen's voice, hesitant, fearful.

Imoen. She almost sobbed with relief; her last memory had been of her clawed hands reaching for her sister.

"Jess?" Imoen repeated anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she replied wearily, "but I'm getting really," with a supreme effort, she raised herself up onto hands and knees, "_really_ tired of trying to kill that bitch."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Idal_**_ – Badass, smartass...pretty much the same where Jess is concerned. Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

"It is time that more questions were answered."

Jess regarded Gorion listlessly. "What's the point?"

After the transformation had reversed, she had been so exhausted that she had been unable to even stand without aid. Minsc had carried her back to the blankets that she had left – had it really been only minutes earlier? She had surrendered to sleep almost instantly, but not before she had seen the fear on the faces of each of her companions. She had wanted to speak with them, but the weariness that had settled over her was as overpowering and irresistible as the rage had been.

She had not been particularly surprised to open her eyes to find herself once again at Candlekeep, in the library this time, in the main reading room, sitting on the floor in front of the great fireplace, with Gorion seated in his favorite chair before her. The flames provided the only source of light, creating dancing shadows that played over the bookshelves and reading tables. It had been her favorite place during the cold months of winter, but she felt no happiness at finding herself here now, no longing for her former home. She felt – nothing. It was as though the fire of rage had, in burning itself out, consumed everything within her, leaving an empty husk.

"What's the point?" she asked again when he did not respond, her voice flat, dead. "It's too late. I've failed. You. Them. Everyone."

"Why do you say that?"

She looked at him with dull curiosity. "You know what happened." It was a statement, not a question. "What I became." She shuddered at the memory of armored skin, claws, fangs; even worse was the memory of exhilaration at the white-hot fury that had seared her veins. She had been angry, yes, but she had also been…_happy_, filled with a joy felt only by one finally pursuing a calling they had been born to follow. When the prospect of shedding Bodhi's blood had vanished, she had been more than willing to sacrifice the lives of those who followed her upon the altar of her rage. "What I _am_."

"And what are you?"

Her breath left her in an impatient hiss and she rolled to her feet, moving to stand in front of the fire, her back to her foster father. The gentle, probing questions were all too familiar to her; Gorion had used them throughout her adolescence to bring her out of the moody silences into which she would periodically retreat, beset by a darkness that she had been unable to explain.

Gorion had known, even then, what she was, and had allowed her to remain ignorant. The thought gave rise to a faint spark of anger, which she suppressed ruthlessly. _Not again. __**Never **__again._

But how long could she keep that vow?

"I'm a monster," she said softly, leaning her forehead against the marble of the mantelpiece, the stone cool in comparison to the wash of heat from the open fireplace. "A Bhaalspawn."

"You are a child of Bhaal, it is true," Gorion admitted calmly. "And if you are referring to the transformation that you experienced, the correct name for the form that you assumed is the Slayer."

"Slayer, monster – what's the difference?" Jess murmured. "You should have killed me when you found me."

"The difference lies within you, which is precisely why I did _not_ kill you when I found you," he replied. "The Slayer is the avatar of Bhaal, the physical manifestation of a deity on the mortal plane, and as such, it has very little to do with you."

Jess turned to look at him, puzzlement warring with irritation. "What do you mean? How can you say it has nothing to do with me? I _became_ the damn Slayer, Father! I was ready to kill them all – I wanted to!" She turned to face the flames once again, feeling the heat drying the tears on her cheeks as emotions once more stirred to life within her.

"The Slayer wanted to," Gorion corrected her. "You did not. You fought it and regained control."

"This time," Jess said bitterly. "But what about the next time? What happens when I can't regain control, when I become that – thing – for good?"

"That is – possible," the mage admitted softly, "but far from inevitable. Tell me, Jessime," he began, his voice growing stronger, "do you not wonder why, when Irenicus took your soul, seeking the key to your divine heritage, that the essence of Bhaal was left intact within you?"

"Haven't had a lot of time to give the matter much thought," Jess replied shortly, which was true enough. The time between her waking and the transformation had been only a matter of minutes. In truth, however, nearly all of her thought had been turned to the question of why the taint had been left untouched by Irenicus, and the gloomy conclusion she had come to was that the evil of her sire was too firmly entrenched within her to be extricated.

"The progeny of Bhaal were not sired as offspring, but as vessels. Foreseeing his own death, the god of murder did not seek immortality as mortals do, through the lives of his children – and their children after them. He sought instead to use them to ensure his own resurrection."

Jess turned to face Gorion again and sank slowly to her knees, as captivated by the precise cadence of the skilled storyteller as she had been since her earliest years.

"Each child of Bhaal received a portion of his divine essence," Gorion continued, staring past her into the fire, "an essence which was to have been returned to him by the sacrifice of those children during rituals performed by his followers." His expression grew pensive. "Elminster and I interrupted one such ceremony seventeen years ago; many have been interrupted since…and many more have been successfully carried out. Bhaal sired hundreds, perhaps thousands of children with females from many different races. None of those children was to keep the divine spark they received from him. It was always intended that it would return to its source."

"The taint is within you, but it is not a part of you," he continued, shifting his gaze, his blue eyes focusing on her face with an intensity that she had never before seen in him. "You are the vessel to contain it, the door through which it must pass to enter this world, nothing more. That is why it remained when Irenicus took your soul."

"But it can still take over me," Jess said, trying to suppress the rise of hope that his words engendered. "Even more so now, with so much of my soul gone."

Gorion nodded. "It can – and it will seek to do so. One of the reasons – the chief reason, in fact – that the sacrifices were to have taken place when the offspring were children was to release the essence before it grew too strong, developed its own will and desire for dominion. Now that the children that escaped sacrifice have begun to reach maturity, the taint within each of them will seek not to resurrect Bhaal, but to supplant him."

Jess stared at him, appalled, as the meaning of his words sunk in. "It wants to make _me_ the new god of murder?"

"It wants to make itself the new god of murder," he replied, "but because you are the vessel in which it must reside, you are vital to that plan. And therein lies your advantage."

Jess blinked. "I – I don't understand." She dropped her head. "I've already lost to it once; I'm not strong enough to keep fighting it. Sooner or later, it's going to win"

Gorion leaned forward in his chair suddenly, placing his hand beneath her chin and tilting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "You _are_ strong enough," he assured her in a voice so full of love and confidence that she felt a lump form in her throat. "It caught you unaware once, seized the advantage, but you were able to control it before any real damage was done. It will be easier the next time, because you know what to expect. The loss of so much of your soul has weakened you, it is true, but what remains is enough to allow you to prevail against it. Of that I am certain."

"But for how long?" she asked plaintively, thinking bleakly of the prospect of a lifetime of endless struggle.

He shook his head regretfully. "I do not have that knowledge," he admitted. "But – the signs and portents all indicate that a great conflict is imminent. Too many children of Bhaal have survived to maturity, and too many of them are now engaged in quests for power. The world cannot long contain such ambitions without war resulting – a war with godhood as the prize."

"A war that I do not want to win," Jess whispered, "but that I do not dare let another win." She looked at her foster-father with haunted eyes. "What do I do?"

He drew her to him, embracing her tenderly and laying his cheek against her hair. "Your path is hidden from me, child, but I feel now as I have always felt: the key to the ultimate defeat of the god of murder lies within you.

"Continue to trust in those you love. Your love for them, their love for you, is your greatest strength; the taint does not know love, has no comprehension of it, and so cannot fight against it.

"Your first goal must be to defeat Irenicus and reclaim both your soul and Imoen's. Besides the very real threat that his ambitions pose to the Balance, regaining your soul will strengthen you for the greater fight ahead."

_Imoen._ Jess raised her head to regard Gorion, her gaze faintly accusing. "Why didn't you tell me about her the last time?"

"What purpose would such knowledge have served at that time, save to increase your anxiety?" Gorion asked. "Would you have acted any differently, had you known?"

"No," Jess admitted, realizing that the mage was right; she had had more than enough to worry about at the time. Then she frowned. "But…is it all going to happen to her, now? The dreams, the powers , the – the Slayer?" She faltered on the last words; the idea of seeing Imoen undergo that transformation made her gut twist in dread.

"It may," Gorion replied slowly, "but it may not. Many of the children of Bhaal, for reasons that are not understood, seem to have lived their lives to this point with the taint completely dormant. Before her time with Irenicus, Imoen had seemed to me to be one of these, which was the reason I had intended that she remain in Candlekeep, away from any influences that might awaken it."

_One more reason to kill the bastard_, Jess thought grimly. Not that there was a shortage of other reasons. "And now?"

Before Gorion could respond, there was a blood curdling snarl from behind, sending Jess scrambling to her feet, reaching for scimitars that – she discovered – had not accompanied her into this dream realm. She turned, empty handed, as Gorion rose to his feet, his expression resolute and fearless.

The Slayer stood before the fire, easily half again Jess' height. Firelight silhouetted its massive form, making its black, armor-plated skin even blacker, an abyss in which only its eyes were visible: golden, cat-slitted and utterly alien.

_ DO NOT MEDDLE IN MY AFFAIRS, OLD MAN!_ The voice echoed in the marrow of her bones, though no words came from its mouth.

"I will do whatever is necessary to prepare her to fight you," Gorion replied evenly. "If you choose to call that meddling, then so be it." He was utterly calm as he faced the monstrous apparition, and his demeanor struck a chord of memory deep within Jessime. Suddenly the flickering of the firelight was the dance of lightning in storm-twisted skies, the misshapen giant that stood before them was not the Slayer, but Sarevok.

_No! Not again!_

_I __**WILL**__ HAVE HER!_ It bellowed, springing for the elderly mage with claws outstretched and fanged mouth gaping.

Instinctively, Jess leaped forward to intercept it.

OOO

_**Author's note** – And so begins my exposition on the nature of the taint of Bhaal. Game mechanics limited any real exploration of the subject during play: once you got past the second transformation, you gained control of the change, and – as far as I could determine – the only external effect was the loss of reputation if you changed. The notion of it being, at least initially, an entity separate from its host, seemed to square with canon, as did the development of individual ambitions to godhood as the Bhaalspawn reach maturity._

_While the essence of Bhaal is initially separate from the host, it is obviously not completely autonomous, but neither is it immutable. It seeks to impose its will on the Bhaalspawn, and will take over if it can, but it can also be controlled, and even changed, by its host. This to me explains why there are many Bhaalspawn who show no sign of the taint's influence, and why it took Irenicus' manipulations to bring it out in Imoen. _


	22. Chapter 22

Anomen patrolled the perimeter of the courtyard, pausing occasionally to peer up the stairs into the darkness beyond. In the hours since Bodhi had fled, no one had disturbed them, and no golems had appeared to take the place of those that had been destroyed by – by the Slayer.

He could still barely bring himself to admit that it had been Jessime who had torn asunder four of the most powerful types of magical animates in existence, even though he had seen her transformation, seen her swell into a creature that seemed to have sprung from his darkest nightmares and seen it shrink again, returning to the familiar form of the woman that he –

_Loved?_ But did he truly love her? Did he even truly _know_ her?

He had known the truth of Jess' heritage almost from the beginning; her candor had surprised him, but it had also laid a groundwork of trust between them that had only grown stronger with time. He had seen the effects of the taint within her often enough, the flashes of anger, the occasional feats of superhuman strength and speed, but he had never seen any real darkness in her. The slaughter of the undead in the crypts beneath Athkatla had been unnerving, but there had been no sense of evil in her actions that night. Before this night, he would never have believed her capable of harboring anything as purely malevolent as the Slayer: the avatar of the god of murder.

What else had she kept hidden from him – from all of them?

Returning to the fire, he stood over the sleeping forms of his companions, his troubled gaze finally coming to rest on Jessime. She lay beneath her blanket in almost precisely the same position that Minsc had placed her in, but her face was pale and strained, even in repose; whatever dreams she might be having were evidently not pleasant ones.

He knelt beside her, peering intently into her face, trying to detect some sign of the evil he had seen tonight – and failing. There was only Jessime, the same Jessime who had encouraged him on his path to knighthood, consoled him after Moira's murder, guided him away from the path of revenge that would have surely led to his destruction. Had the goodness that he had seen so often in her been only a pretense? And could he afford to take the chance that it had not been?

_As a knight, a servant of Helm, I should drive a blade through her heart now, before the evil can emerge again. And yet –_

Gamaliel himself had blessed her, knowing who she was; would he not have been able to sense the evil within her, to know if the face that she showed the world was a false one?

Groaning silently, he dropped his head in supplication. _Helm, help me. I cannot kill her. Not as she is now._

He loved her. Even knowing what lay within, he loved her, and he could not believe that, despite the transformation she had undergone, the greater part of her was not as good, as honest, as kind and honorable as she had always seemed to him. The mere thought of drawing his dagger, plunging it into her chest, made his own heart hurt as if pierced by steel.

He could not kill her lying there helpless, trusting in him to protect her while she slept. Could he kill the Slayer, if it appeared again, knowing that Jessime lay beneath the monstrous form? Would he even be able to harm it, if it came to that? Would he be anything more than a minor annoyance to the creature that had utterly destroyed not one but four adamantine golems?

He knew that he was not the only member of the party to be haunted by such thoughts. Jaheira, at least, was aware of the stakes; her expression as she had watched Minsc lowering Jess onto the blankets had been bleak, haunted, and her hand continually strayed to the hilt of the dagger at her hip, only to fall away again. She had stayed beside Jess for a long time after the girl had slipped into exhausted slumber, stroking her hair, her eyes distant, and had only reluctantly complied with Aerie's suggestion that they get some much needed rest, taking guard duty by turns.

The avariel had proven to be an unexpected source of strength for them all; early on, he had been more than willing to dismiss her as weak and ineffectual, too easily frightened to be of any real use to the group. But she had changed, grown, as had, he had to admit, he himself; he still blushed to recall the pompous arrogance he had used to conceal his own insecurity, the only legacy he had received from his father. Jess had seen through his bluff and called it – bluntly at times, but then encouraged him to put it aside with the same unswerving loyalty that she had used to convince Aerie that she was more than a wingless cripple. The elf's devotion to the warrior was absolute; would she be able to accept the fact that Jess might lose the battle with the darkness within her?

It was certainly an idea that would never occur to Minsc. The Rashemi had not even seemed to comprehend that Jess and the Slayer were one and the same; all he had recognized was that Jess was too weak to stand unaided, and he had immediately swept the tall warrior up as though she were no more than a child, ready to bear her wherever he was told to go.

Minsc was another that he had seen as a liability initially. Simpleminded at the very least, potentially insane at worst; how else to explain his conversations with a hamster, of all things? But what he had at first taken for idiocy was in reality a childlike innocence that Anomen now found himself envying. _His mind is simple, but his heart would put the purest of paladins to shame. _

And what of Imoen? The young mage had fallen asleep beside Jess, one hand reaching out to touch her sister's arm, even in sleep. Jessime had told him of her, of course, but the stories of merry little thief that she had grown up with in Candlekeep bore little resemblance to the slender, watchful young woman whose eyes said plainly that they had seen too much. He had watched in awe – and more than a little alarm – as she had stepped away from their protective cluster and walked toward the Slayer, seemingly without fear. But had it really been courage, or simply the taint recognizing itself in another? Would she eventually experience the same transformation, and if so, would the two Slayers seek to destroy each other, or form an unholy alliance to destroy all that lay before them?

He shook his head, unable to suppress a rueful smile. It seemed a lifetime ago that he had first approached Jessime in the Copper Coronet, a young squire eager for a challenge to test his mettle, prove his worth. Battling marauding orcs, slaying dragons…those had been the types of quests that he had envisioned. Good and evil. Black and white. He had instead found himself in a world colored in shades of grey, where nothing was as it seemed on first inspection. Thieves as allies, the Cowled Wizards as enemies, his father willing to murder his own daughter to frame an enemy. Through it all, the only seeming constant had been the companions with whom he traveled; now even that had become riddled with ambiguity, uncertainty, and the deity to whom he had pledged his sword and his service remained frustratingly silent.

_How do I know what to do? The path that my head tells me is right, my heart cannot accept._ _To kill her…_

"No." He looked down in surprise at Jess' voice. Had she heard his thoughts? Her eyes were still closed, but her face was contorted with – fear? Anger? As he watched, she shook her head, raising her hands as though warding off an unseen assailant. "No. Not again!"

Instinctively, he reached out to shake her shoulder. "Jessime?" Beside her, Imoen began to stir.

She came awake with a start, and Anomen caught his breath as her golden eyes locked on him, wide with fear.

"Back!" she gasped urgently, trying to push him away. "Anomen, get back! It's happening again!"

There was no time, however, because this time the transformation was nearly instantaneous. A wickedly clawed hand caught him, sent him flying. He rolled to his feet, ignoring the fire burning along his ribcage, eyes searching.

_Imoen…where is she? _If the girl were hurt by the Slayer, Jessime would never forgive herself. She lay at the monster's feet, staring up at it as though uncertain whether she was awake or dreaming. As the beast rose to its full height, he darted forward, scooping the mage into his arms and ducking away, narrowly avoiding a second strike.

The others were awake, scrambling out of their blankets and backing away, fumbling for weapons. He met Jaheira's eyes as he set Imoen on her feet and saw the same fear that chilled his heart: fear that the decision he had dreaded was now upon him, demanding to be made.

"Jess!" Imoen started forward, but Anomen put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She tried to twist free, but he held firm. "She won't hurt me!" she cried angrily.

"That is not Jessime, my lady," he replied grimly, pulling her backward, his eyes never leaving the Slayer.

It had taken a single step in pursuit of him and stopped. It stood now, misshapen head lowered, clawed hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically, swaying slightly from side to side. It backed away a step, then another.

"What's happening?" Aerie whispered, staring wide eyed from the protective circle of Minsc's massive arm.

The Slayer lifted its head and roared, raising its hands to clutch the massive skull in apparent pain, falling back another step, away from where they stood.

"She's fighting it," he murmured. Imoen glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded in agreement, her face pale and strained.

The Slayer roared again, and its form began to blur, shrinking upon itself; then in the blink of an eye, Jess stood before them, swaying unsteadily, green eyes unfocused.

Imoen broke away from Anomen's grasp and ran to her, pulling one of Jess' arms around her shoulders and guiding her to the ground as her legs collapsed beneath her, Aerie moving forward to support her opposite side.

Anomen stared at Jess; her head was down, dark hair obscuring her face, breath coming in gasps. She was obviously exhausted. Unbidden, the thought rose in his mind: _If it must be done, now is the time, while she is weakened._

For what seemed an eternity, Jess' life hung in the balance while his mind and heart warred with each other. Then Jaheira stepped forward, her face a wooden mask. Only her eyes betrayed her anguish as she began to slide her dagger from its sheath.

Doubt vanished, and Anomen knew the path to take. Reaching out, he covered her hand with his own, pushing the dagger back into the sheath. "Not yet," he said in a low voice. Imoen and Aerie were focused on Jessime, Minsc hovering protectively over all three. None of them was aware of the druid's intent.

"We may never have another chance!" she hissed, her eyes burning with anger, pain and shame, trying to push his hand away. "We have no choice! It has taken her twice now -"

"And she has defeated it twice," Anomen told her, his words seeming to spring from a suddenly tapped well of certainty within him. "She still fights, my lady, and so long as she does –"

"So do we," Jaheira finished in a whisper, her hand falling away from the dagger to hang limply at her side.

Jess raised her head as they approached, her eyes weary but filled with resolve. "We need to talk," she said, glancing from him to Jaheira, then to Aerie, Minsc, and finally Imoen. "All of us."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Idal**__ – I suspect that early on, Anomen would have killed her himself, actually. I'm rather pleased with the way he's coming along._

_**mikekojotestone**__ – Glad you like my take on Anomen. I am toying with the idea of doing a few short pieces touching on events in the storyline prior to the point I dropped us in at to have a try at capturing Aerie and Anomen's personalities early on, because sometimes it does feel like I cheated, writing the end point without showing the evolution. As for Jess, the Mary Sue factor is an ever-present risk, usually even more so when writing fanfic for a game where the protagonist is the offspring of a god. I've tried to keep Jess balanced, but to me, her defining trait is what I term 'reckless caring' (read Dean Koontz's 'Intensity' for the origin and best narration of that term). She will do anything to protect the ones she considers herself responsible for, and that leads her to put herself front and center of danger, even when it might make more sense to let someone else at least share the risk. _

_She'll walk through fire for a friend, and that loyalty has inspired a corresponding loyalty in her companions, one that, I hope I make clear, extends beyond her to each other. Jess needs them; if she does ultimately manage to defeat the taint of Bhaal, it will be as much, if not more, through them and their influence than anything innate in her._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

She found herself back in the library at Candlekeep; there was no sign of Gorion, but the Slayer was there. They faced each other warily in front of the roaring fireplace.

She had fought it this time from the instant the transformation had occurred; the sight of Anomen being knocked across the courtyard, of Imoen perilously close to the deadly claws, had awakened in her an anger that was unlike anything that the taint had ever engendered in her: a cleansing, righteous wrath, a determination to protect that was entirely her own.

Even as Anomen carried Imoen out of harm's way, she had flung herself at it in a battle of wills that had seemed to last an eternity, although in reality only seconds passed. It fought back, angry at first at being denied the opportunity for slaughter, then, surprised at her strength, with increasing desperation.

Finally, there had come a wrenching sense of separation, and she had felt control of her body reverting to her. With that control had come the intense weariness that she had felt before, and she would have fallen if Imoen had not rushed to support her. She knew that she was now kneeling on the stone floor of the courtyard, Imoen and Aerie on either side of her, trying to summon the strength to raise her head. Part of her awareness was there…but most of it faced the Slayer defiantly in the glow of the flames.

Whether it was the result of Gorion's words or her victory in the battle that had just been waged, or perhaps the simple fact of seeing the Slayer standing before her, _apart_ from her, Jess felt a sense of separateness from the taint that she had never experienced before, and a wild exultation surged through her. Tempering the exultation, however, was her awareness of the very real connection that she still felt with the creature she faced. She could feel its anger, its frustration at its thwarted bloodlust, and above all, its uncertainty – bordering on fear – at having been bested again by one it considered no more than a tool to be used in its quest for dominion.

She could also feel its determination to try again at the earliest opportunity, and she knew that stern measures would be required to keep it in check.

"You will not harm those I travel with," she told it, her voice iron hard. "You will harm no one, unless I give you leave, is that understood?"

Its misshapen face and alien eyes were poorly suited for showing emotion, but she felt its fury at her words.

"_I AM DEATH!_" it replied with a roar, its words reverberating in her head. "_I AM YOUR DESTINY!_"

"Never," she said flatly. Holding out her empty hand, she concentrated, and her dagger materialized within it. She felt the eagerness in the creature as she closed her hand about the hilt. It was ready for another attack, expected that from her. When she instead brought the edge of the dagger to her own throat, the eagerness changed to incredulity.

"Hear me now," she said, her voice measured, deliberate. "You may well win control again, but I **will** defeat you again, as I have twice before. If you hurt them – if you hurt **any **innocents – then the second I regain control, I will kill myself. Do you understand?"

The Slayer stared at her, golden eyes narrowing to slits. "_YOU WOULD NOT!_"

"Wouldn't I?" she met its gaze unflinchingly, never moving the blade from her neck. "You know my feelings, just as I know yours. You know I'm telling the truth. You hurt them, I will end my life and send you back into the void you came from. You'll join the essences of all the other Bhaalspawn who have died, waiting to be claimed by the one who wins your father's throne. Is that what you want?"

Its bellow seemed composed of equal parts rage and an agony that was almost physical in its intensity. "_THIS MUST NOT BE! I __**WILL**__ CLAIM THE THRONE!_" It took a step toward her, one clawed hand stretching out as though to pull the blade away from her throat, but she stepped backward, out of its reach.

"Not without me, you won't," Jess replied calmly. "I die, you die. So, are you going to behave, or –" she pressed the edge of the dagger into her neck, barely aware of the flare of pain and the warmth of blood trickling on her skin. All her attention was focused on the Slayer and the waves of anger, doubt – and fear - that emanated from it.

After a long moment, it fell back reluctantly. "_I WILL OBEY – FOR NOW_," it told her. "_BUT THE BLOOD OF BHAAL FLOWS IN YOUR VEINS! SOONER OR LATER, YOU WILL EMBRACE YOUR HERITAGE! YOU __**WILL**__ LEARN!_"

"Not if I can help it," Jess murmured, watching the Slayer fade until she stood alone in the library, knowing that what she had just won was simply one more battle in what promised to be a lengthy war.

OOO

"You told it _what_?" Jaheira's tone and expression said plainly that she thought that her charge had gone mad. The rest of Jessime's companions appeared to hold similar opinions. She had just finished telling them of Gorion's words and her encounter with the Slayer; she had been somewhat surprised to find, when her awareness had returned, that her neck had a shallow cut on it, in exactly the same place where she had held her dagger in the "dream". Aerie had healed it – along with the ugly gash in Anomen's side.

They thought she'd gone mad – but she felt saner now than she had since – when? Since she and Imoen had fled Candlekeep, possibly; certainly since she had lost control in the battle with Sarevok.

"I told it the truth, Jaheira," she told the druid earnestly. "I told it what I had to tell it to keep it under control." She got to her feet, pleased to realize that the worst of the profound weariness seemed to be passing.

"Jess?" Imoen gripped her arm, looking up at her fearfully. "You wouldn't really – kill yourself, would you?"

"I'm not suicidal, Im," Jess promised her, "but I can't let that thing get control of me – and I _won't_ let it hurt any of you – not again."

"It was only a minor wound, my lady," Anomen assured her, eyes shadowed with anxiety.

"The Slayer is capable of much worse, Anomen," Jess replied, beginning to wish that she had not told them that particular aspect of the conversation between herself and the avatar of Bhaal. "It could kill all of you without even trying, and I _will_ kill myself before I let that happen, but," she held up a hand to forestall their protests, "I don't think it will come to that.

"It knows that I wasn't making idle threats; I'll do it, if I have to, and it doesn't want that to happen. It needs me alive."

"To make you – and it – a god," Aerie said softly, her blue eyes somber.

"Boo thinks that Jessime would make a good god," Minsc offered.

Jaheira spun on him, her face pale. "Silence, fool!" she spat. "You know nothing of what you speak!"

Minsc looked injured. "Boo knows that Jess is good," he protested, "and that the Slayer is evil. Even Minsc knows _that_, without Boo telling him. Jess would make a good god, but the Slayer would not."

Jaheira's face grew thunderous. "I told you –"

"Easy, Jaheira," Jess said, placing a restraining hand on the druid's shoulder. "I don't want what it wants." She grinned at Minsc. "I don't think I'd like being a god – and you're damn right that the Slayer wouldn't be a good choice." She looked back at Jaheira, puzzled by her friend's distress. "I won't let that happen, either."

The druid met her eyes, an indefinable mix of emotions playing across her face. "Even if it means taking your own life?" she asked softly.

Jess sighed. _Definitely shouldn't have told them about that. _"If it comes to that, yes," she said. "But it won't," she added, seeing what was unmistakably guilt flash in Jaheira's eyes and wondering at its cause. "I'm not looking to die, and that particular battle is a long way down the road, anyway. Gorion said that my task right now is to deal with Irenicus and get our souls back; then I'll be able to fight it more effectively. We both will," she added, looking down at Imoen and draping one arm around the mage's shoulders for a reassuring hug.

"But I can't do it if I'm fighting that damn thing every step of the way," she continued. "I had to do something to get it under control, and with what Gorion told me, that seemed like the best way." _Don't know if that's exactly what he had in mind, but it seems to have worked._

"I don't know that it's going to stop it from trying to take control again, but I think that it will keep it from hurting you when it does. I can fight it now, regain control. I've done it twice, and it was easier the second time. When I get my soul back, I'll be able to fight it even better…maybe even defeat it for good."

In the vaults of her mind, she felt a snarl from the Slayer. _I __**will**__ fight you_, she told it silently, _and I will win._

_ WE WILL SEE, BHAALSPAWN_, came the reply.

There had been no use in hiding her intentions from the Slayer. The essence of her sire had been within her from birth; it knew her as well as she knew herself. It knew that she would fight it to the end – just as she knew that it would try until the end to force her to submit. The exchange had taken only a fraction of a second; the others were unaware that it had taken place.

She made herself smile at them. "What we need to do now is rest." She glanced up into the gloomy doorways above. "I have no idea what this place is, but I doubt that we're just going to be able to walk out of here unopposed." She yawned, realizing that the fatigue had not completely left her, after all. "We'll all benefit from some sleep."

She looked around, seeing nods of agreement from all.

"I'll take first watch," Jaheira announced curtly, her face still taut with undecipherable emotion.

"I'll take the next," Jess said automatically, then caught the exchange of worried looks between Jaheira and Anomen and felt a fool. Of course, they wouldn't want to leave her on watch, not knowing if she would change again.

"I'll keep you company," Aerie offered before she could retract her words. The avariel's blue eyes held understanding, but neither pity nor fear.

"That would be welcome," she replied, grateful for the reprieve, glad that the elf had not simply suggested taking the watch in her place, "and that should get us through to morning."

She placed a hand on Anomen's arm as the others moved away. "I wanted to thank you," she said softly, "for looking out for Imoen as you did. With no armor, that damn thing could have –" she swallowed hard, pushing away the image of what the fangs and claws of the Slayer would be capable of. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't manage to stop it before it hurt you," she added, reaching out to finger the broken straps and tattered metal of his cuirass, wincing at the bloody shreds of the gambeson beneath it, even though she knew that the flesh had been healed.

Anomen gently pulled her hand away from the damage, holding it in both of his own. "The injury was nothing, my lady; scarcely worth the trouble of a healing spell. And a good blacksmith will repair the armor quickly enough." He smiled, and Jess felt her pulse quicken. "I can manage to make it serviceable before we set out in the morning, in fact. You have nothing to feel sorry for; you fought as valiantly as any paladin of Helm. The Slayer is evil, but it is within you by no fault of your own, and I will strive alongside you to banish it permanently…though my own contribution may be meager, compared to yours."

She stared into his brown eyes, fighting the desire to lose herself in their warmth. She should say something to him, but…

_I can offer him nothing…not even the guarantee that I will succeed in this fight. I can't ask him to bind himself to me. Not now…maybe someday…_

"You have helped me a great deal, Anomen," she heard herself say. "More than words can express. Thank you for that, as well." She withdrew her hand gently from his grasp, glanced around, trying to gather her thoughts. "Do you know what is troubling Jaheira?" she asked, watching the druid take up her sentry post away from the fire.

"I – suspect that I do, my lady," Anomen answered carefully.

Jess glanced at him, smiling slightly. "So, I need to ask her myself?"

The knight responded with a faint smile of his own. "That would be best, I think."

Jess nodded and turned back to Jaheira. The half elf stood facing away from the fire where the rest of the group was in the process of bedding down. She did not turn around as Jess approached her.

"You should get some rest," she told Jess. "You have been through a great deal today."

"I'll rest," Jess told her, "just as soon as you tell me what's bothering you."

Jaheira shot her a sideways glance, her expression becoming guarded. "It – it is nothing. Simply the events of the day."

Jess regarded her with raised eyebrows, considered taking her at her word, leaving it at that, but…

"Don't," she said, moving in front of Jaheira, forcing the druid to meet her eyes. "We agreed to be honest with each other. No more walls, remember?"

Jaheira looked away. "If I tell you…it will create an even greater wall," she said softly.

Jess stared at her in puzzlement, then sudden comprehension flooded her. "Tell me what?" she asked quietly. "That you thought of killing me yourself, to keep the Slayer from taking control again? That you were ready to do it after it took over the second time?"

The druid gave her a stricken look that was all the answer she needed and turned away.

"Jaheira, it's all right," Jess told her earnestly, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to turn her back around. "I don't blame you for that! We both know that damn thing is too dangerous to let loose! I was ready to kill _myself_ to keep that from happening!"

"I should have had more faith in you," Jaheira murmured remorsefully, pulling away from Jess' hand. "As Anomen did, as the others did. Just like in Athkatla."

"This has nothing to do with what happened in Athkatla!" Jess insisted vehemently. "In Athkatla, I hadn't turned into a damn monster! Besides," she continued, "you didn't kill me; I'm still alive…at least as far as I can tell." She lifted her arm, made a show of checking the pulse in her wrist. "Yep. Still alive," she announced, and was rewarded with the faintest of smiles from her friend. "So how about not beating yourself up over something you haven't even done? How does that help the Balance?"

Jaheira raised an eyebrow, looking amused in spite of herself. "Lecturing me about the Balance, now, are you?"

Jess shrugged. "It was bound to rub off, sooner or later," she said with a grin, then surprised the druid with a bear hug, which was returned after a moment's hesitation. "It'll be all right, Little Mother," she assured her as she stepped back.

Jaheira regarded her quizzically. "You're in a peculiar humor," she observed.

"Gorion gave me the first piece of real hope I've had in months," Jess replied, growing more serious, although she was still smiling slightly. "All this time, I thought the taint was part of me, something I could never lose. To know that it's not…" she trailed off, unable to adequately articulate the release that her father's words had given her. "I can control it now, I know it, and maybe – just maybe – I can find a way to defeat it, drive it out of me, once and for all." She cocked her head at Jaheira. "Can't do it alone, though. I need my friends – and that includes you."

Jaheira met her eyes, nodded slowly. "You will not be alone," she replied. "The others will be by your side – as will I. Now," she continued briskly, "to bed with you. I suspect that you were right in thinking that we will need to be well rested to escape this place."

"Yes, ma'am," Jess replied, saluting smartly and nimbly dodging the staff of Silvanus as she returned to the fire. The druid shook her head in exasperation, but she was smiling now, as well.

Jess' own smile faded as soon as her back was turned. Despite her assurances to Jaheira, despite the very real hope that had been kindled within her, she knew the strength of the Slayer's will, knew that victory was far from assured.

_I trust you with my life, my friend…and it may yet come to pass that I have to trust you to end my life._

_OOO_

_**Author's Note**: I did make one significant change to the content of this chapter. On the readthrough, I realized how unlikely it would be that the rest of the crew would want Jess on watch alone after seeing her change into the Slayer twice_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Idal**__ – I'm not sure that this would fit 100% with canon, but that's a habit I have. The lore I've developed for this story has the potential for the taint to develop individualized ambitions for power as the Bhaalspawn mature, which is why the sacrifices were to be done while the Bhaalspawn were children. That the taint can be influenced by the Bhaalspawn in which it resides was established in the game; I'm just going to be examining that influence in greater detail, with the taint displaying a much greater degree of sentience than it did in the game. I'm glad that Jess isn't coming across as a Sue; the other characters are what really drew me into the story, and exploring their personalities is of almost as much interest to me as Jess' evolution. As much as I love Minsc, it's hard to get into his head enough to write from his perspective, but Imoen will be taking a more central role now that she's been rescued._

_**Theodur**__ – Yeah, I knew that Jess wouldn't change, but the rest of the team – and Jess – definitely wouldn't. It was a bit of a pain, because I needed both her and Imoen awake for this chapter, but Aerie stepped up. And yeah, Jaheira would have just let herself stew._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

The sun was high in the sky before the companions were finally ready to leave the confines of the courtyard to confront the unknown dangers of Spellhold. Jess and Aerie had elected to allow the others to sleep until late morning, hoping that the advance of daylight would drive back the shadows that seemed to have a living, brooding presence.

It had worked, in part. The shadows had retreated, behind corners and against the walls of the covered walkways surrounding the courtyard, but they had not been banished, and seemed to crouch hungrily, waiting for the return of night to allow them to advance again.

Shadows or not, the rest had done them all good, and although Jaheira had scolded Jess for the lost time, there had been no real heat in her words. Breakfast had been little more than dried beef and journeybread; their travel rations were nearly exhausted.

_Never mind; we'll restock once we're out of this place._

After they had eaten, Anomen had quickly repaired his armor, using a stairstep as an anvil and a smooth headed mace as a hammer. The results were far from cosmetic, but, as he had said, made the cuirass at least wearable until an armorsmith could be found.

As Jess had predicted, the gear that Imoen had carried out of Irenicus' dungeons in Athkatla was nowhere to be found, but their own supplies had been returned to them, including the weapons and armor that they had bought for Imoen from Ribald, and the mage was especially delighted with the shirt of elven chain; light enough that it would not impede spellcasting, it still afforded considerable protection, particularly against arrows. Barterman had only had the shirt for sale, but as it fell to Imoen's knees, it would serve as partial leg armor, as well.

She was at Jess' shoulder as the warrior led the way up the steps, her shortsword belted around her waist, her hands free for spellcasting. Jess would have preferred for her to be in the rear, with Aerie, the normal position for magic users, but knew that it was unlikely that her sister would move far from her side, at least until they had escaped Spellhold.

She had wakened when Jess and Aerie began their watch and crawled from her blankets, ignoring Jess' suggestion that she get more rest; instead, she had paced beside the warrior as she patrolled the courtyard, uncharacteristically quiet, her expression pensive. Jessime had waited, knowing that she would speak when she was ready.

After several uneventful circuits, Jess had seated herself on the stairs farthest from the fire, the sleeping forms of her companions clearly in view. Imoen sat beside her, staring toward the fitfully sputtering flames. Aerie had settled on the stairs across the courtyard, remaining vigilant; the avariel had set wards around the upper walkway that would give warning of any approach, but they were all aware that their opponent likely possessed magics that could bypass their defenses, if he chose to. Jess didn't know why Irenicus had left them undisturbed, but she was certain that mercy played no part in it.

"It's so strange," Imoen murmured finally.

"What's strange?" Jess asked.

"All the time we were in Candlekeep, growing up, you and Gorion were the closest thing I had to family." She leaned against Jess' arm, seemingly unmindful of the chain links pressing into her cheek. "I don't remember anything about my mother. Do you? Do you remember when Gorion brought me?"

Jess shook her head. She knew that Imoen had come to Candlekeep more than a year after she had, but the younger girl had been a part of her life from her earliest clear memories.

"I wanted a family – a _real_ family – so bad," Imoen continued. "A mother, a father. I used to pretend that you were my sister, that our parents had just gone on a long journey and would be back any day."

Jess was silent. Imoen had never before told her of her fantasies, but they mirrored her own wishful daydreams of childhood.

"And now, after all this time, it turns out you really are my sister, after all," she concluded softly, looking up at Jess questioningly. "Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"No," Jess replied after a moment's thought. "Nothing has changed." She put a gentle arm around Imoen's shoulder, drawing her close, feeling again the too prominent bones beneath the skin. "In every way that matters, you've always been my sister, Im. Blood doesn't make family. The bastard that sired us wasn't our father; Gorion was. And Jaheira's been more of a mother to us than either of the ones that bore us."

Imoen drew back slightly, looking up at Jess in surprise. "Jaheira? Never thought I'd hear you say _that_."

"A lot has happened," Jess admitted with a slight smile. Keeping her voice low, mindful of her exhausted companions sleeping across the courtyard, Jess described the weeks in Athkatla, their agreement with the Shadow Thieves, their journey to the island, the incidents in Brynnlaw and their encounter with the disguised Irenicus in Spellhold. She kept her tone light, tried to focus on the more amusing aspects of their adventures, but when she concluded, Imoen regarded her with dismay…and more than a little awe.

"For me?" she asked softly, glancing wonderingly at the slumbering forms by the fire. Jessime understood; even within the friendly walls of Candlekeep, under Gorion's protection, it had often felt like the two of them alone against the world.

"For you," Jess told her, hugging her again. "I'd do it again if I had to, and they'd be behind me every step of the way. It's not just us anymore, Im; we've got a family, and one better than most people are born with."

Imoen nodded slowly, absorbing this information, then looked up at Jess with a spark of mischief in her eyes. "So, what's the story with Anomen?"

Jess blinked in surprise. "Didn't realize there was a story," she replied lamely.

The spark grew into a gleam. "But there could be one, right?"

Jess sighed in resignation. She had never been able to hide anything from the younger girl. "There could be, I suppose, but every time I think there might be, something happens." _Like turning into the Slayer…just what every man dreams of sharing a bed with._

Imoen regarded her sympathetically. "It'll be all right, Jess. You can beat it." She gave a sigh of her own, then, and her expression grew pensive again.

"We both can," Jess promised her, knowing where her thoughts had taken her. "We know the truth about it now…and neither of us fights alone."

"I know," Imoen said softly. "It's just…I've never felt like this before. The things he showed me…never letting me look away." Jess felt her tremble and hugged her tighter. "It was awful. Death…pain…he made me look, made me watch." She buried her face against Jess' shoulder, shuddering violently now. Jess stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head, but said nothing, knowing instinctively that Imoen needed to speak, to expunge the memories of what Irenicus had done to her.

After several minutes, the shudders subsided, and she was able to continue. "It was awful…but a part of me was fascinated by it…wanted to see more…wanted to _do_ what I was seeing…do it myself, not just watch."

"That was the taint," Jess told her firmly, "and it's not a part of you."

"I know that now," Imoen replied, "but I didn't then…I didn't know what I was. He didn't tell me until later. I was so afraid of what was happening to me…it was evil, I knew it…but part of me _wanted_ it to happen. And all the time, I knew that he was using me for bait."

"I knew you were coming for me," she continued, and Jess felt her throat tighten at the simple, unshakable trust in her sister's voice. "He knew it, too; he wanted you to come, wanted to test you. He told me that he had an agent who had gotten close to you, earned your trust, and that they would help him capture you when you got here."

Jess nodded. "Yoshimo," she said flatly, torn between anger at the bounty hunter's deception and sympathy at the memory of his pain twisted face. "Irenicus had him under geas. I don't think he would have done it otherwise." Or was that wishful thinking? "He's probably killed him by now."

"Probably," Imoen agreed, her eyes shadowed. "When you arrived at Brynnlaw, he knew it, and he brought me to – that room." She was trembling again, her breath quick and shallow. "I'd been there before…watching while he did his – experiments." She almost spat the last word, her disgust obvious, and more than ample proof that Irenicus' attempts at corruption had failed. "But this time, he put me in one of the cages, told me that my training was over, that it was time to embrace my heritage. That was when he told me that I was a child of Bhaal. That I had unlimited power, if I chose to use it. That I _would_ choose to use it."

Her hands found Jessime's, gripped so tightly that Jess felt her fingers go numb. "I –I called him a liar…but I knew he was telling the truth. I knew…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper, and she leaned into Jess' protective embrace, drawing strength from the contact.

"I told him that I wouldn't give in to it," she continued at length, "that I would fight it, like you did, but then he told me that you were in Brynnlaw, that you were coming to Spellhold, and that he knew now how to make you surrender to the taint. He said that he would use me. I told him I wouldn't, but he said that all he needed to do was show you an illusion of me." Her eyes were far away, and the naked horror on her face made her seem no older than a child.

"He showed me, Jess; showed me what he showed you. Me, with Jaheira and Anomen's h-heads, all the b-blood." She was crying now, caught in the grip of her memories and oblivious to Jess' attempts to calm her. "I wanted to kill him! And then I heard it in my head, telling me that I could keep him from hurting you if I let it take over. And I did…I did.

"All of a sudden, I felt so strong – like I could do anything I wanted to do, and like anything I wanted to do would be all right. It felt so _good_!" Jess nodded mutely, remembering the seductive strength of the taint, appalled that Imoen had had to face it for the first time alone, with no preparation, no chance to set up defenses.

"I had my hands on the bars of the cage," Imoen went on, tears running down her cheeks. "I could feel them bending; all I wanted to do was get loose and tear his heart out, but then it was like my head was splitting apart. It hurt so bad!" She pressed her hands to her temples, as if even the memory were painful. "I – I passed out, I guess…everything is fuzzy. I remember him making me drink something – it was bitter tasting, and I felt like I was floating away. I remember thinking that he had poisoned me…that I was finally going to die…but I didn't care. I felt so empty, and I just wanted it to stop. But then I woke up and you were screaming." The last words were almost lost in sobs, and she buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Jess! I'm sorry! I tried to stop him! I tried…but I couldn't…" Her thin shoulders shook with the force of her grief, and Jess drew her close again.

"Im, it's all right! It wasn't your fault! I couldn't stop him, either. None of us could; he's too damn strong!" She rocked back and forth, cradling Imoen protectively, stroking her hair. "I survived it Im. I'll be all right; we both will. I'm here, now, little sister, and I promise that bastard won't ever hurt you again! I promise!" She kept rocking, kept murmuring the litany of reassurances, and after several minutes, Imoen's sobs stilled, and she fell into an exhausted sleep, her head resting on Jess' lap. After a few minutes, Jess carried her back to her blankets, tucking them around her and peering worriedly into her thin, pale face.

Looking up, she met Aerie's sympathetic gaze and looked away as she stood, turning her eyes upward to peer into the darkness above the courtyard, fighting to control the rage that wanted to break free. Throughout their journey, she had been haunted by the fear of what Imoen might be going through, but had forced herself to push her fears to the back of her mind, knowing that to dwell excessively on them would be a waste of energy that would be best spent in effecting her sister's rescue. Now, however, seeing Imoen's pain and fear, her normally unshakable buoyancy replaced with torment, honed Jess' already keen desire for revenge to a razor's edge.

_HE DESERVES DEATH. RELEASE ME, AND HE WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE SUN RISE._

_ He will die, _Jess told the Slayer, stepping away from the fire and returning to her post on the steps, _but not for your pleasure. _

_ FOOL! YOUR MORTAL STRENGTH CANNOT HOPE TO MATCH HIM! HE HAS SPENT CENTURIES GATHERING POWER, AND YOUR SOUL HAS GIVEN HIM EVEN MORE STRENGTH! EVEN NOW, HE WAITS ABOVE FOR YOU TO COME TO HIM, TO TAKE YOUR LIFE AND CLAIM THE LAST PIECE OF YOUR SOUL, THINKING THAT WITH IT WILL COME THE ESSENCE OF BHAAL._

Despite her black mood, Jess couldn't help a chuckle. _So, he doesn't understand the nature of the taint? Not quite as bright as he thinks, is he?_

_ IT MATTERS LITTLE! HE IS STILL STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL YOU AND ALL WITH YOU! WITHOUT ME, YOU WILL FAIL!_

_ And with you, I run the risk of losing control to you, _Jess replied. _I'll take my chances alone._

The Slayer was silent for a long moment, and Jess could feel its rage at being denied, but also a cold calculation that she had never encountered in the taint before.

_YOU CARE FOR THE PUNY BHAALSPAWN, _it said at last. Jess waited, uncertain where this new conversation was leading.

_YOU FEAR HER FATE, SHOULD THE ESSENCE OF OUR SIRE DOMINATE HER. AND YOU SHOULD FEAR, FOR SHOULD THAT HAPPEN, IT WILL DESTROY HER._

"Shut up," Jess whispered, fighting the urge to shout the words. _I won't let that happen._

_YOU CANNOT PREVENT IT. THE POWER OF OUR SIRE WILL NOT BE DENIED, BUT IF WE WIN THE THRONE OF BHAAL, THE ESSENCE WITHIN HER WILL BE TAKEN INTO US; SHE WILL BE FREE OF IT._

_Free…or dead?_

_ IF YOUR WILL IS JOINED WITH MINE, ALL THINGS WILL BE POSSIBLE. YOU CAN RELEASE HER WITHOUT KILLING HER._

_ But will I want to do that, after joining with you? Or will I love death, as you do? _Jess shook her head. _I won't risk it. I won't risk her, or any of the others. Now, leave me alone._

_ WAIT, THEN, _it snarled as it subsided. _WAIT AND SEE WHAT THE TAINT DOES AS IT TAKES HER._ And it was gone, leaving Jess alone with her fears until morning.

Now, as they reached the top of the steps, she glanced at Imoen. The mage appeared to have recovered from the previous night; she gave Jess a grin, displaying the bluff bravado that was all she would show to the others in the group. Only Jess – and perhaps Jaheira – could detect the shadow that lay beneath the sunny façade. Jess glanced back at the half elf, answering her questioning eyes with a shrug. The druid sighed, then nodded. There was no way to know how Imoen would do in a combat situation until they were faced with one. Jaheira moved a step closer to Imoen, ready to push her aside if she froze. Anomen walked beside Jaheira, just behind Jessime, the Flail of Ages held ready. Bringing up the rear were Aerie and Minsc, the big ranger hovering protectively over the avariel; he had not protested when Jess had moved him from his usual frontline position to rear guard.

Their caution proved unnecessary. Whatever purpose this part of Spellhold had served, the magic that had powered it had dissipated. The group moved cautiously through still and silent rooms, the oddly formed statues and relief carvings in the walls giving tantalizing hints of function, but no real information.

"I heard some of the other prisoners talk about this place," Imoen murmured, as they passed through a room lined with statues that all seemed to be staring at them.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"They were told that it was to test the clarity of their thought," Imoen replied, wrinkling her nose distastefully. "Riddles, mind games…and if you failed, you were punished." She glanced at Jess, a bitter twist to her mouth. "Some treatment, huh?"

"This was a place of evil, even before Irenicus," Anomen observed coldly. "Jessime, surely we must take steps to ensure that no others are ever imprisoned here."

_He didn't call me 'my lady', _Jess realized. _Is that good – or bad?_ She glanced back, but the knight seemed unaware that he had lapsed from his usual formality. _All right, for now, we'll call it good._

"I'd like to do just that, Anomen," she replied aloud. "I'm just not sure how."

"I have the earthquake spell," Aerie volunteered. She flushed as Jess turned to look at her in surprise. "It was one of the scrolls that Ribald had in his special stock," she explained. "I forgot to mention it; I didn't even think we'd be able to use it here, but it's so hard to find –"

"You don't have to defend yourself, Aerie," Jess assured her. "It's a powerful spell, and it would definitely do the trick – I just don't know if it would be a good idea to cast it while we were still on this island."

Aerie's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Probably not," she agreed, "although I wouldn't feel sorry if this whole island sunk in the sea."

"Me, neither," Jess replied, "but not with us on it."

At length, they found themselves at the foot of a long stairway leading up into what must be the main body of Spellhold.

"He's up there," Jess said quietly, staring up into the darkness, "waiting for us."

"We cannot fight him," Jaheira said flatly. "We should try to slip by him, get off this accursed island and gather our strength. I will not risk your lives in the name of revenge," she added, as Jess gave her a startled glance. "That is not what Khalid would want."

"He won't let us leave," Imoen said, her face pale and taut with fear. "Revenge or not, we're going to have to fight him."

"And we can't beat him," Jess growled, feeling fear and anger swelling inside her, feeling the Slayer feeding on them, gaining in strength. She closed her eyes, breathing deep and slow, forcing herself to think. "He's too strong for us, dammit!" _I could become the Slayer…fight him while the others run for it…no, there has to be another way!_ The answer came to her suddenly, and she turned to the others with a gleam in her eyes.

"I think I know where we can get reinforcements."

OOO

_**Author's Note**__ – A few changes to this chapter too, to reflect the changes in the watch roster in the last chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Idal **__– Individuality & ambition...yeah, this one's got more than a touch of both. And Imoen definitely needs hugs. Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

"Try again," Jessime pleaded with Jaheira, staring helplessly at the small, still form that lay limply in her arms. "Please?" She raised beseeching eyes to the druid and saw the answer in her sorrowful expression even before she spoke.

"I have tried, Jess. Twice, now. It's no good. She's gone. They all are."

Jess shook her head. "Anomen, then…or Aerie…" She raised her eyes to search for them, tried to stand, but Jaheira restrained her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"They have tried as well, with the others. It's no use, Jess. You have to accept that."

Jess glared at her, green eyes flashing defiantly, then sagged, dropping back to her knees in defeat. Bending, she gently lay Dili's body on the ground, closed the sightless blue eyes and kissed the still warm skin of her forehead.

_Be at peace, little one. You had little enough of that in life._

Standing, she surveyed the ruin of Irenicus' laboratory. Her eyes sought out her companions one by one, reassuring herself that they, at least, had come through the fight alive, though none of them appeared to be unscathed. Aerie was tending Minsc, who had been badly burned by a fireball spell, while Anomen was healing Imoen's broken arm. Jaheira had already healed Jess, whose right arm had been blistered from hand to shoulder by the same fireball that had scorched Minsc.

Crossing the room to join the knight and her sister, Jess stepped carelessly over several grey, vaguely humanoid bodies. Thankfully, the doppelgangers had assumed their own forms in death. It had been unnerving enough for Jess to see the faces of those she loved on opponents that sought to kill her; to see those same faces frozen in their death throes would have been all but unbearable.

Other bodies were not so easily dismissed. Aphril lay huddled on her side, her wide eyes finally free of the unwanted visions that had tormented her. Naljier Skal was sprawled nearby on his back, his expression, even in death, one of faint puzzlement. Other bodies lay where they had fallen, as well: Wanev…Dradeel…Tiax…all dead, beyond resurrection.

_Dead because of me_, Jess thought bleakly. _I turned them loose on Irenicus, used them to shield me and my friends from harm. _It was not an entirely fair assessment, and she knew it. She and her companions had been in the thick of the battle, had taken no small amount of damage in the fight.

Still, it was a fact that she had released the prisoners of Spellhold and convinced them to join the attack on Irenicus to improve their odds for success. The release had gone according to plan; the jailer had been more than amenable to Jess' offer: his life in return for the enchanted keys to the cells. Even the convincing part had worked well…too well, since she had never intended to bring Dili into the fight. One of the prisoners – Jess thought that it had been Tiax – had teleported the entire group into the lab without warning, bringing them face to face with Irenicus, catching the mage by surprise; the idea that Jess might ally herself with the inmates of the asylum, none of whom could be described as even remotely sane, had apparently never occurred to him.

And it had still not been enough.

The mage had been more than ready to deal with Jessime and her companions; in addition to his arsenal of spells, he had doppelgangers who had taken the semblance of each of them, adding even more confusion to the swirling chaos of combat.

The addition of five powerful – if unbalanced – spellcasters had upset his plans and very nearly been his undoing. The battle had all but obliterated the lab, potent spells filling the air with incandescent magic as the mages battled Irenicus directly, while the warriors found themselves confronted with the doppelgangers, as well as the creatures summoned by Irenicus' spells.

Once – just once – Jess had confronted Irenicus, had seen one of her Flameblades pass scarcely a finger-width from his neck before she felt herself being dragged backward by powerful claws and was forced to turn and fight a summoned wyvern.

Finally, in danger of being overwhelmed, Irenicus had unleashed a Death spell. Aerie had recognized it in time to cast a counterspell that had protected Jess and the others, but the effect of the spell had still knocked them all senseless for several seconds. When they recovered, Irenicus was gone, and the inmates of Spellhold were dead. Jess was relieved that those closest to her had been spared, but that relief only increased her feeling of guilt at the deaths of the others.

Jess did not understand why Aerie's spell had failed to protect them; perhaps the time they had spent under the dark wizard's control had left their minds more vulnerable to his power, but if that were the case, why hadn't Imoen –

_Don't even think about that_, Jess told herself with a shudder. Anomen raised his eyes as she approached.

"Do you require healing, my lady?"

Jess shook her head tiredly. "No, Jaheira took care of it. Imoen?"

"I'm all right," the mage said quietly, and she did seem to be recovered physically. The look in her eyes as she stared at the broken bodies scattered around the room, however, said plainly that other types of damage would not be so easy to heal. "They're dead, aren't they? We can't bring them back?" Jess shook her head silently, and Imoen looked away, her eyes bright with tears. "I didn't know them," she whispered. "Not really. Even before he came, they didn't let us talk to each other much. But they didn't deserve – this. If we hadn't let them out…hadn't talked them into fighting…"

"Then we would have died, my lady," Anomen told her gently, "and the foul wizard would have slain them in their cells before he left this place. I am certain of that. At least they were given the chance to fight for their lives. It was Irenicus who killed them, not us."

"Well said," Jess murmured, grateful for the knight's words. They seemed to help Imoen; some of the tension left her thin frame, and the haunted expression on her face eased somewhat. Jess found that her own sense of guilt was somewhat assuaged by Anomen's logic, but the anger in her only grew as she realized that it was true that Irenicus would have killed the inmates once they had served his purposes. They had never had a chance, from the moment the bastard had taken over Spellhold – perhaps even before that. Jess glared at the walls and ceiling of the room as though it were an enemy capable of being fought, struggling to suppress a frustrated rage that had nowhere to vent itself.

_IF YOU HAD ALLOWED ME TO FIGHT, THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO NEED FOR THE MAD ONES_, the Slayer observed coldly. _ONLY THE WIZARD WOULD HAVE DIED._

_ Maybe. _Jess was frankly dubious of this claim, but still…

_Dammit._ She had refused to use the taint, had not allowed herself to become the Slayer out of the fear that innocent people would die – but they had died, anyway.

_IF YOU JOIN ME, YOU CAN DECIDE WHO DIES – AND PROTECT THOSE THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW TO LIVE._

_Allow to live?_ Jess echoed with a sardonic twist of her lips. _You think that I want that kind of power over peoples' lives?_

_ YOU WILL, _it promised before falling silent once more.

Aerie and Minsc joined them. The big ranger was anxiously examining Boo, who had been shielded from the flames by the heavy leather pouch that Minsc carried him in.

"Good timing with the spell, Aerie," Jess told her. "We owe you our lives."

The avariel nodded gratefully, but her blue eyes remained sad. "I just wish I could have saved the others," she replied.

"The little one is dead, too?" Minsc asked, his broad forehead creasing in anger as he caught sight of Dili's tiny body. "Boo says that the evil one must be made to pay for the slaying of children!"

"He will, Minsc," Jess replied, steel in her voice. "I swear it."

"As do I," Jaheira added as she picked her way across the corpses toward them. "We should try to find his trail; he will be weakened –" She stumbled, cried out; Jess thought for a moment that she had tripped over one of the bodies, until she saw the dagger wedged into the shoulder of her armor. A slight shimmer in the air behind her told the rest of the story.

"Aerie!" Jess snapped, sending a dagger spinning through the air at the shimmering spot. It stuck, and there was a groan as blood began dripping to the ground. The shimmer grew more pronounced, and a cloaked figure staggered into view, clutching at Jess' dagger buried in its chest. Jaheira spun with a snarled oath, the staff of Silvanus a blur in the air until the blade at its tip found the assassin's throat.

A single word from Aerie broke the invisibility spell, and the companions found themselves surrounded.

_The bastard left one last surprise for us, _Jess realized angrily as she pulled the Flameblades from their sheaths and leaped forward. She immediately found herself facing three assailants, each one bearing the unmistakable stamp of professional killers. A series of glowing missiles flew past her shoulder into the nearest of her opponents, and he crumpled to the ground with a strangled cry.

Imoen. Spells that would have been useless against Irenicus were far more formidable against these foes. With a predatory grin, Jess lunged, feeling a savage joy at having something to release her anger at. The remaining two fell back slightly, startled by the intensity of her sudden offensive, and their hesitation cost them dearly. Fire rippled through the blades as Jess used the left to parry the nearest one's shortsword while the right opened his throat in a gout of blood and flame. Without hesitating, she drove the left blade to the hilt into the belly of the second, just beneath the breastbone, easily avoiding the dying thrust of his dagger.

Spinning, she took out one of three that had challenged Jaheira, slicing across the back of his knees, causing him to collapse backward and driving him to the ground with an overhand blow that nearly cut him in two. Jaheira drove her spear into the chest of the second as a series of glowing orbs from Aerie flew into the face of the third, a woman with cruelly scarred cheeks, causing her to stagger back, dropping her weapon to claw at her eyes. Jaheira finished her off easily. Quickly ascertaining that the druid had received no serious injury, Jess raised her head, searching out the remainder of her companions.

Their attackers had fared as poorly elsewhere. Imoen and Aerie were back to back, making effective use of the missile spells that had been held back in the earlier confrontation, the bodies at their feet giving evidence of their ability to defend themselves at close range, as well. Minsc had been attacked by four; two were already dead, and as Jess watched, he knocked another into the wall with the flat of his greatsword. The assassin slid to the ground in a broken heap, and Minsc brought the blade back in a return arc as effortlessly as if the massive weapon were as light as a rapier, an expert twist of his wrists rotating the sword until the edge was parallel with the ground. The last of his attackers barely had the time to recognize his impending death before the blade bit deep into his chest. Minsc wrenched the sword free and glared around; finding no one else to fight, he was at Aerie's side in half a dozen great strides.

Anomen had finished off two of his three opponents and was advancing on the third when Jess spotted another rushing him from behind, a narrow stiletto held low and to the side, ready to drive into the gap in the side of his cuirass.

Jess felt her heart stop. "Anomen!" she shouted, knowing that the knight would never be able to turn quickly enough to deflect the attack. She felt the keen anticipation of the Slayer as she reached for the taint – but suddenly, a figure darted from the shadows, intercepting the attacker before he reached Anomen, katana flashing in an all too familiar style.

Yoshimo.

By the time that Jess reached them, the bounty hunter had slain the assassin and was facing Anomen, who regarded him with barely controlled loathing.

"I should kill you where you stand!" the knight growled angrily, clutching the Flail of Ages in a white-knuckled grip.

"You!" Jaheira hissed from behind Jess. Knowing well what was coming, Jessime held her arm out, blocking the druid as she lunged for Yoshimo.

"No!" she snapped. "He just saved Anomen's life, dammit!"

"I'll give him a head start, then," the half elf replied, eying the Kara-Turan the way a hungry snake would stare at a mouse, "if he starts running now."

Jess turned to Jaheira. "I said no," she said, quietly but firmly, holding the druid's gaze until she nodded reluctantly. "I'll handle it," she added, her eyes meeting each of theirs in turn, making sure they understood before turning back to Yoshimo.

"You saved Anomen's life," she told him flatly. "That buys yours, but it doesn't change the fact that you betrayed us all. Go," she said, pointing to the door. "Go now, and don't ever let me see you again."

"I can't." The bounty hunter was in obvious pain, beads of sweat standing out on his pale face. "Do you think I would have faced you again if I was given a choice? The wizard has changed the terms of my geas."

Despite a chill of foreboding, Jess made herself smile coldly. "It seems that you need to exercise more care in choosing your employers."

Yoshimo tried for a sardonic chuckle, but it turned into a scream of pain halfway out, and Jess almost lost her hold on her façade of indifference. After a long moment, he regained control and raised haunted eyes to meet hers.

"I doubt that will be a problem in the future," he told her with a bitter smile. "I've been ordered to kill you."

Jess remained silent; she had suspected as much from the moment she had seen him again.

"Fool!" Jaheira spat. "Do you truly think we would allow you to harm her?"

"I do not," Yoshimo replied. "In fact, I am counting on it." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a powerful spasm drove him to his knees, the katana falling from his hand as he clutched his stomach.

"Anomen, leave it," Jess ordered as the knight stepped forward to pick up the weapon. He shot her a puzzled glance. "I said that I would handle it," she reminded him. "Everybody get back," she said, motioning with her arms until they had moved several steps away. She turned back to Yoshimo, her mind working quickly and not liking the conclusions it was reaching.

Irenicus could not have possibly expected the bounty hunter to kill her in the condition the geas had left him. The mage wanted her to kill Yoshimo…wanted her to pursue vengeance, to draw closer to the Slayer in nature. Why? What did he stand to gain? Or was it simply another of his sadistic games, intended only to amuse himself and get rid of a reluctant ally?

_WHAT DOES IT MATTER?_ The Slayer demanded impatiently. _IF YOU DO NOT KILL HIM, HE WILL KILL YOU! RELEASE ME, AND LET US FINISH HIM TOGETHER!_

_It matters because I'm tired of dancing to whatever tune that bastard plays, _Jess replied, _and I hardly need your help to fight him as he is now._

That was true enough. Yoshimo barely managed to drag himself to his feet, retrieving the katana and facing her unsteadily.

"If I do not kill you, my death will be slow and painful," he told her. "I will die as a coward, begging for release. If I die by your blades, at least it will be quick – and perhaps I will retain a scrap of honor to carry to my ancestors." He raised the blade to the ready position. "My friend, I have no right to ask anything of you, but I ask this: fight me. Let me die as a warrior."

"You would dare to call her friend after betraying her?" Anomen demanded incredulously.

"It is a trick, Jess!" Jaheira warned her.

"I don't think so," Jess replied. She looked curiously at Yoshimo. "You still consider me a friend?"

"I do," he answered, "and the others as well. I betrayed you from cowardice. Death I could face, but this pain –" his face contorted, and he groaned.

"We have a problem, then," Jess said, "because, if you remember, back in Athkatla I told you that I don't kill friends." Her mind raced. Two options: kill him quickly or leave him to die slowly. She found neither to her liking. What, then? "Aerie, could you break the geas?" she asked, knowing the answer before the avariel spoke.

"Only the one who places a geas can remove it, Jess. I think that if I were to even try to remove this one, it would kill him."

So the only way to end the geas was for him to kill her. A spark of an idea flared in her mind – but would it work? She held her breath, calculating the odds.

Yoshimo watched her despairingly. "You cannot break the geas, Jessime. Kill me now…please!" He raised the katana in a weak attempt to threaten her.

_It's got to work…no reason why it shouldn't_, Jess reasoned, feeling her heart start to hammer at what she was planning. She glanced behind her. "Jaheira, do you have any resurrection spells left?"

"Yes," the druid replied, frowning, "but it won't work. The geas will simply reestablish itself once he returns to life."

Jess nodded, turning back to Yoshimo. She only had seconds to act now; Jaheira and Imoen knew her better than anyone, and once they realized her intent, they would try to stop her.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ the Slayer demanded, suddenly alarmed by what it sensed in her.

_Something my sire would never do,_ Jess replied in grim satisfaction. Raising the Flameblades, she feinted forward suddenly, causing Yoshimo to raise his katana in a reflexive attempt at defense.

_"Jess, NO!"_ Imoen wailed, but Jessime was already in motion, legs driving her forward onto the Kara-Turan's blade. There was a scrape as the enchanted katana cut through her armor, and then the blade plunged into her chest, piercing her heart.

Her momentum carried her forward into Yoshimo's arms, and as she stared into his wide eyes, her last thought was one of strange satisfaction: she had finally managed to surprise the inscrutable bastard.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Idal**__ – I figured if people wanted a scene-by-scene repeat, they could play the game. The stories that draw me – and that I strive to achieve – are those that retain enough familiar elements to be recognizable, while adding enough individual touches to keep things interesting and new. Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

She stood before Gorion, the mage regarding her with a quizzical mixture of surprise and approval. "Not exactly what I was expecting," he murmured wryly, "but well done, nonetheless."

Before Jess could respond, she felt a violent pull from behind. _Oh, damn, _she realized with chagrin, _all they had left was Harper's Call. _

"A word of advice," Gorion offered with a slight smile as she was being drawn away from him, back into the realms of the living. "I would step lightly around Jaheira; she is most unhappy with you."

_And this is something new? _Jess wanted to retort, but he was already gone from her view as she was plunged into the grey of the veil between death and life. _Damn, but this is gonna hurt…_

OOO

She slammed back into her body from what seemed like a height of at least twenty feet. Harper's Call was used for resurrection only in the direst circumstances, and for good reason. The spell was powerful: it could practically give life to a stone, but it healed only enough injury to keep the subject of the spell from expiring again immediately. She remembered Xan complaining bitterly about it, and Branwen: _The next time, just __**leave **__me dead, dammit!_ the warrior priestess had snapped on the one occasion that it had been used on her.

Her chest was on fire. She opened her mouth to draw in air, but found her windpipe blocked. Twisting convulsively onto her side, she hacked out a great gout of blood, drew in a breath that made her feel as though her ribcage was on the verge of exploding, and was immediately shaken by an agonizing spasm of coughing as her lungs tried to expel the last of the blood that Yoshimo's blade had released into her chest.

Gentle hands supported her, eased her back into a prone position once the coughing had eased. She opened her eyes to see Jaheira's face hovering over her anxiously – upside down. The druid knelt behind Jess, supporting the warrior's head on her lap.

Jess opened her mouth. "Did it work?" she asked in a croak.

"You _idiot_!" Jaheira jerked to her feet, letting Jess's head drop to the stone floor of the laboratory, and stalked off.

Jess groaned as the pain in her head was added to her current list of miseries. _Guess Gorion was right._ Her searching eyes fell on Imoen next; she felt a stab of guilt at the tears that streaked her sister's cheeks. _Should have given her warning, I guess…but then she would've tried to stop me. _"Did it work?" she repeated, her voice sounding not quite so ragged in her ears. _If I've put them – and me - through this for nothing…_

Imoen stared at her, mouth working soundlessly for a long moment. "You – you – stupid – thoughtless –" Spinning, she rushed off in the direction Jaheira had gone.

_Okay, that doesn't seem to be the question to ask._ She tried to ignore the icy fist of dread that closed around her heart at having her query unanswered twice and shifted her gaze to Anomen. The knight knelt beside her, his face pale and his expression strained.

"Before anyone else leaves, could someone finish healing me, please?" she asked, wincing as the effort of speaking sent a fresh wave of pain through her chest.

"Aerie is in prayer seeking a renewal of her spells right now, my lady," he replied. "Our healing spells had been exhausted by the battle – and most of our resurrection spells, as well." His eyes refused to meet hers, but the reproach in his voice was unmistakable.

_Three for three. _Jess would have sighed, but she had a feeling that it would prove painful. _Well, maybe Minsc will still talk to me. _"I did ask Jaheira if she had any left before I did it," she reminded him.

"She had one left," he said flatly, getting to his feet as Aerie hurried over to kneel beside her. Placing her hand on the warrior's shoulder, she murmured the words of the spell, releasing the healing energies that had been granted her by Baervan. Jess sighed in relief as the pain vanished, allowing her to breathe normally.

"Thanks, Aerie," she said, then looked cautiously at the elf. "Are you still speaking to me?"

Aerie eyed her sternly. "I shouldn't be, after the stunt you just pulled." Then she smiled warmly. "But I'm just happy that you're all right! The others are, too. You just scared us all."

"Did it work?" she dared to ask again.

The avariel nodded, her expression becoming pensive. "It worked – but it was almost for nothing, anyway. Anomen and Jaheira were ready to kill him."

Jess rose slowly to her feet, glancing down at the bloody tear in the chest of her tunic. They had removed her armor, apparently. _That's going to need to be repaired – again. Oh, well. Not as bad as last time, anyway…just one hole._ "Where is he?"

"Over there," Aerie replied, nodding toward a lone figure seated amid the rubble on the far side of the room. "They wouldn't let him anywhere near."

Yoshimo watched intently as she strode across the room toward him. His complexion was sallow and his eyes slightly wild, but there was no sign of pain in his face. "Is the geas broken?" she asked as she drew near.

He nodded once, then shook his head in disbelief. "You are without doubt the craziest –" He broke off, staring at her wordlessly, then dropped to one knee before her. "I owe you my life," he said simply, bowing his head.

Jess blinked, looking down at him in surprise. "Get up, Yoshi," she growled, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to his feet. Face to face, they studied each other awkwardly for several moments.

"Why did you do it?" he asked finally. Jess considered his question for a time before answering.

"Irenicus used us both," she said quietly. "I just thought it was time to put a stop to it. Besides, whatever your motives, I don't know that we would have gotten to Imoen without you. I owed you for that."

He nodded. "I am glad to see that she is alive and sane."

_If she hadn't been, I probably would have killed you outright – geas or no geas. _"It's going to take some time for her to recover from what that bastard put her through, but I think she'll be all right."

Yoshimo glanced past her, toward the others. "And now? I would resume traveling in your company, to pay the debt I owe you, but I doubt that I will be welcomed – by the rest of the group, at least."

She sighed, following his gaze. "For my part, you'd be welcome to join us, but you're right about the others." She shook her head with a rueful look. "In fact, it may wind up being you and me traveling alone if I don't do some creative groveling fairly soon. You'll excuse me?"

"Of course," he replied with a faint smile, "but I would approach Jaheira with caution."

"Yeah," Jess said with a grimace. "I've already been warned about that."

_YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM,_ the Slayer observed coldly as she walked away, _YOU RISKED EVERYTHING ON THE DRUID'S WILLINGNESS TO RETURN YOU TO LIFE._

_ Are you still here? I thought I might have at least shaken __**you**__ loose during that trip._

_ WE ARE BOUND TOGETHER UNTIL TRUE DEATH, _it replied. _BUT YOUR WEAKNESS FOR THESE MORTALS WILL BE THE RUINATION OF US BOTH._

Jess couldn't help a mirthless chuckle. _Don't tell me you're mad at me, too? If that's the case, would you mind not talking to me along with the rest of them?_

_ I AM MOST DISPLEASED AT BEING AT THE MERCY OF YOUR FOOLISH SENTIMENT_, it growled. _SOONER OR LATER, YOU __**MUST**__ EMBRACE THE POWER THAT IS YOURS BY BIRTH._

_ You're in for a long wait, _she advised it, _and if you don't develop something resembling a sense of humor, it's not going to be much fun for either of us. _Receiving no response, she turned her attention to her two oldest friends, who were currently also most displeased with her.

Jaheira and Imoen stood together near a twisted heap of metal that had been a bank of the cages that Irenicus had used to hold his 'subjects'. The mage was talking earnestly to the druid; as Jess approached, she turned angry, reproachful eyes to regard her for a moment, then turned her back.

_Okay, they're really and truly angry. Maybe I should try to lighten things up._

Dropping to her knees behind the pair, she raised clasped hands imploringly, trying for her most winsome expression. "I'm very, very sorry, and I'll never, ever do it again. Will you please, please, _please_ forgive me?"

Jaheira spun around with an expression that would have frozen boiling water, then shattered the ice. "Your feeble attempts at levity are _not _appreciated," she informed Jess in a cutting voice before turning once again and walking away.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have tried to lighten things up. _"Jaheira, I'm sorry," she said, climbing to her feet and following the druid. "I know I should have given you some warning –" she got no further before Jaheira whirled again, eyes widened incredulously.

"Given me _warning_?" she said slowly. "Given me _warning_? You shouldn't have done it at _all_!" Her voice rose steadily as she spoke; the last word was a shout that echoed from the vaulted ceiling of the room.

"It was the only way to break the geas, Jaheira," Jess responded, trying to sound reasonable, logical. "It worked, didn't it? The geas is broken."

"It most definitely worked," Jaheira agreed sarcastically. "The geas was broken – and you were _dead_!" She was still shouting; Jess winced and glanced up at the ceiling, wondering how stable the structure was after the battle.

"You had a resurrection spell, Jaheira…at least I thought to ask about that first." She knew that was the wrong thing to say even as the words were leaving her mouth.

The druid stared at her in disbelief. "Did Irenicus by chance take your brains as well as your soul," she began, her voice finally dropping back to a lower volume, but taking on a precise, measured cadence that Jess knew from experience was a bad sign, "or have you simply forgotten what was required to resurrect you the _last_ time you died – less than a fortnight ago?"

Jess frowned, confused. "But – I thought that was because of the injuries that I had – from the vampires?" _Less than two weeks…seems more like two years since it happened._

Jaheira shook her head in disgust. "And did it never occur to you that the absence of your _soul_ might have a similar effect?"

Jess blinked. _Oops. _"Well…no," she admitted ruefully, then looked at the druid hopefully. "But it didn't…did it?"

"Given the fact that I had one – _one_ – spell of resurrection available to me," Jaheira replied in her most withering tone, "and the fact that you now stand before me – with or without your brain – it is safe to assume that it did not. But," she continued as Jess opened her mouth to speak, "we had no way of knowing that at the time. All we knew was that you were dead," her voice broke on the last word, and she turned away abruptly, "and the nearest Temple of Helm was hundreds of miles away…if they would even consent to resurrect you after you squandered the life they returned to you on that – that – " She shook her head, fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white.

"He was under a geas, Jaheira," Jess reminded her. "You saw how much pain he was in." She stepped in front of the druid, but Jaheira steadfastly refused to meet her eyes. "He had no choice. Besides, Irenicus _wanted_ me to kill him, and I'm tired of letting that bastard manipulate me. Now, please," she stepped forward, arms outstretched, but Jaheira stepped away from her. She sighed. "Please forgive me," she said quietly. "I never wanted to scare you…but I can't tell you that I'd do it any differently, if I had to do it again."

The druid regarded her steadily for a long moment, then shook her head with a sigh of resignation. "No, you would not," she said, finally allowing Jess to hug her, "which means that my nerves are unlikely to improve for the foreseeable future."

"I'll try to be good," Jess promised.

Jaheira snorted. "As our definitions of the term tend to differ markedly at times, that provides me scant comfort." But there was at least a slight smile on her face as she stepped away, a smile that quickly vanished as she turned her head to glare balefully at Yoshimo. "I suppose you want to bring him along now?"

Jess squirmed uncomfortably. "Well…"

"Enough," Jaheira wearily cut her off with an upraised hand. "You are the leader; it is your choice. But if he takes so much as a suspicious breath, he is mine…and I will make quite certain that there will be no resurrecting him."

"Fair enough," Jess agreed amiably.

"And now, I should spend some time in prayer and meditation," the druid concluded. "We still have the wizard's trail to follow, and we should be at full strength when we do so."

As she walked away, Jess looked hopefully at Imoen. "_Tell_ me it's not going to be that hard to get a hug out of you."

Imoen shook her head and ran into her sister's embrace.

"I was just so scared," she whispered. "I haven't seen Jaheira so upset since we found Khalid…She didn't think that Harper's Call would work -"

"It's all right," Jess soothed her. "It worked out all right, didn't it? And now we know that I can be resurrected – even without my soul." _Although if there was ever an incentive to stay alive, Harper's Call is it._

Imoen jerked her head up to glare at her. _Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say?_ "If you think that means that you can just go running around, risking your life –"

"No, no! Not at all," Jess hastened to assure her. _I desperately need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. _"Definitely not an experience I'd care to repeat. But you have to admit, it _is_ nice to know." _Especially since it applies to you, as well, little sister._

"Well…yes," Imoen admitted, lowering her head back onto Jess' shoulder. "I just don't think I could get through this without you." She said softly.

"You won't have to, Im," Jess promised her. "I'm not going anywhere."

_All right, two down, _she thought, glancing at Anomen's rigid back with a mental sigh, _one to go._

The damn Slayer could _stay_ mad.

OOO

_**Author's Musings**__ – Translating the concept of resurrection from game into a story setting is a challenging thing. On the one hand, if you are staying true to game rules and mechanics, it is a possibility within the powers granted by the governing deities, but it has the potential to drain all the tension out of the plot. By this point in any game, I've generally stopped counting the number of times I've had to resurrect party members, to say nothing of reloading after my Bhaalspawn gets dusted...again._

_I'm honestly not planning on having Jess dying becoming a recurring event, but I really did want to keep Yoshimo around, and at the time I wrote this, it was the only way I could think of to break the geas. Jess' thought processes reflect a certain level of comfort with the effectiveness of the resurrection process, while Jaheira's fears make it clear that it's not a foolproof thing._

_As for the 'Bhaalspawn can't be resurrected' canon, obviously I threw that out the window early on, but since the developers had Imoen as resurrectable throughout BG1, I'm not overly torn up about it._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Kiwagle**__ – Welcome back to the party! Glad you're enjoying! I'm fond of this chapter myself, partly because it's where I get to keep Yoshi and partly because it is where Jess' relationship with the Slayer really started to gel into the odd-couple back-and-forth that I really have fun writing. _

_**Idal **__– Drat! I thought I'd corrected Branwen's name. Got it now, though, and reviewed the other things you brought up. Left the first one as-is & corrected the last one from were to was. English is an odd language, and I will sometimes bypass textbook grammar for a better flowing narrative, but I do try to keep things comprehensible. Thanks for the proofreading eye!_

_As far as the resurrection issue goes, I am developing a headcanon that lays out the rules for Bhaalspawn, but it probably won't be really fleshed out until the ToB portion of the tale, when the rest of the Bhaalspawn enter the picture. Suffice it to say for now, Jess and Imoen can be resurrected and Sarevok won't be coming back before his appointed time._

OOO

Anomen glanced around as she approached, but made no move to turn to face her, a breach of courtesy that said louder than any words just how great his dissatisfaction with her was.

She stopped behind him, waited a long moment for any acknowledgment of her presence. "I'm sorry," she said quietly when he remained silent. She waited again. Silence. "_Really _sorry," she elaborated hopefully, but he remained facing resolutely – and wordlessly – away from her.

She sighed. "Anomen, could you at least shout at me like Jaheira did?" She had never dealt well with the silent treatment – although, traveling with the druid, she had not been subjected to it all that frequently.

"And would it do any good if I did?" he replied in a tightly controlled voice, his gaze fixed on the wall he faced.

"We would be talking, at least," Jess said.

He did turn to face her then, his face set. "The talking should have taken place _before_ you attempted such a foolhardy endeavor. If you die, Irenicus will retain your soul, and it is unlikely that the remainder of us would be successful in defeating him. He would be free to complete whatever nefarious scheme his dark heart has set itself upon, undoubtedly resulting in incalculable harm to countless innocents. To say nothing of the pain that it would have caused Jaheira to have been faced with your death so soon after the loss of her husband. And what of Imoen? Would you have left her to fight the taint unaided?" He glared at her. "You had _no_ right to put so many others at risk for the sake of one man – and a traitor, at that!"

Jess took a step back, startled by the vehemence in his voice, the anger in his eyes – and then her own temper flared in response. "I _am_ still alive, Anomen," she reminded him icily. "I took a calculated risk, and one that none of you would have allowed me to attempt if I _had_ asked before I did it. I refuse to do Irenicus' dirty work for him, and I'll be _damned_ if I sacrifice a friend - for _any_ reason!"

"But why _him_?" Anomen shot back heatedly. "How could you possibly consider him a friend after what he has done? What possible reason could you have for risking so much for –" He broke off, his mouth closing so quickly that his teeth clicked together audibly.

Jess regarded his suddenly grim face with concern. "Anomen? What is it?"

The anger vanished, replaced by a guarded expression that she did not understand. "It is – nothing, my lady," he replied softly. "I have simply realized that I should not question your decisions. You are our leader, and your judgment to this point has been quite sound. Such gross insubordination was inexcusable of me, and I assure you that it will not happen again. I will take my leave of you now and begin preparing our supplies to depart this place."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked past her and knelt beside their packs, sorting through their contents and redistributing materials with a practiced eye. Jess watched him in utter bewilderment. Something significant had just happened; she was certain of it. The trouble was, she didn't have any idea what that something was. She gave a frustrated sigh, feeling her anger stir again. _The stubborn, overbearing…_

_ IF HE DISPLEASES YOU SO MUCH, THEN KILL HIM._

_ Bloody hells. _Jess closed her eyes. She was going to have to learn to keep a tighter lid on her anger. _We've been through this before. Anomen is a friend, and I don't kill friends._

_A FRIEND…_ She could feel it mulling over the unfamiliar concept. _A FRIEND IS ONE THAT YOU DO NOT WISH TO KILL YET?_

She sighed. _For the purposes of this conversation, that definition will do. Just as long as you get the 'don't kill' part._

_ YOUR WEAKNESS FOR THIS MORTAL IS DIFFERENT THAN YOUR WEAKNESS FOR THE OTHERS THAT YOU TRAVEL WITH_, it observed after a brief silence. _YOUR THOUGHTS ARE CONFUSED; THAT IS NOT GOOD. TO PREVAIL OVER THE OTHER PROGENY OF OUR SIRE, YOU MUST BE STRONG. YOU SHOULD KILL HIM NOW, BEFORE HE WEAKENS YOU FURTHER._

_ For the last time, no! He's not weakening me, he's just – just – aww, hells, forget it!_ Her own mind could barely make sense of the jumbled emotions that the knight caused in her; trying to explain it to the Slayer would be an exercise in futility. _Just go take a nap or something. I'll call you if I need you to kill someone._

_ I DO NOT REQUIRE SLEEP_, it replied, _BUT I WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO EMBRACE THE POWER OF OUR SIRE._

"Sure…whatever," she muttered aloud, walking back to where Imoen stood, waiting and watching her curiously.

"Didn't go so well?" she asked sympathetically.

Jess glanced toward the knight, who had once again placed his back toward her as he reorganized their packs. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how it went," she confessed. "We were just starting to really talk about it when he just closed up, cut me off."

"He'll come around," Imoen assured her. "He just needs some more time to get over being scared like that."

"You're probably right," Jess agreed, though she privately thought that it was something more than that – but what? She picked up her breastplate, fingering the single hole that Yoshimo's katana had sliced through the metal and decided that it would do well enough for protection for a bit longer. "What do you say you and I turn this place upside down and see if we can find anything that'll tell us where Irenicus has gone?" she asked as she began donning her armor.

Imoen grinned, looking for a moment like her old self. "Ready and willing! Just like stealing pies from Winthrop!" Her expression became wistful, then. "I wonder who he's got doing chores for him now," she said softly.

"Don't tell me that you miss cleaning the chamber pots," Jess teased, but the smile she received in response was small and sad.

"Not really…I just miss having a home," she replied. "All the time we were kids, I wanted to travel, see the world and have adventures, but I always thought I'd be able to come back to Candlekeep when I was done. Do you think they'll ever let us go back?"

"I don't know," Jess admitted, surprised by the sudden sharp stab of homesickness; she had thought herself long past yearning for Candlekeep, "but Nalia told me that de'Arnise Keep is our home for as long as we want it. She was planning to have rooms ready for all of us when we get back."

Another faint smile, but hopeful, this time. "That'd be nice. Never thought I'd be ready to stay in one place," she added, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know the feeling," Jess agreed with a smile, settling her swordbelt around her waist. "When we get through this, I'm going to sleep for a week."

Imoen regarded her solemnly. "We are going to get through this…aren't we, Jess?"

"Count on it," Jess promised her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her toward the door. "Now let's get started snooping."

Anomen watched them leave from the corner of his eye, his hands moving of their own volition, securing the straps on the packs, which had not really needed to be repacked at all. He had simply needed something that gave him a reason not to look at her, so that she would not see the pain that he knew he would be unable to hide.

_She loves him. How could I have not seen it before?_

Jessime had fallen in love with the bounty hunter, and despite his betrayal, still loved him. Why else take such a risk to save his life? His mind leaped back to that day in Athkatla, watching them talking so easily, hearing her laugh at his jokes. It should have been obvious to him then.

_If I had spoken of my feelings to her, would it have changed anything? Or did her infatuation begin before I ever met her, when they were trying to escape Irenicus' dungeon?_

It didn't matter. _You lost her, you fool,_ he told himself bitterly. _No…even worse: you never even had her to begin with._

Securing the straps on the last pack, he stood, schooling his expression into studied neutrality. _If that is what she wishes, so be it, _he told himself firmly. _Her happiness should be my only concern. _He stared across the room at Yoshimo, unable to suppress a stab of resentful anger. _But if you betray her again, Kara-Turan, your life will end by my hand._

OOO

Spellhold seemed well and truly deserted; Jess and Imoen walked cautiously through the halls, their footsteps barely audible, but Jess knew instinctively that such stealth was unnecessary. The stillness of the place was absolute, a sepulchral silence so profound that it seemed as though the walls mourned the deaths of those that they had so long held prisoner.

They searched first through some of the smaller offices and storage rooms, finding very little, as Jess had expected. She knew where they were likely to locate the information they sought, but she wanted to give Imoen the chance to regain her confidence before they attempted to enter.

The girl had always been as casual about stealing as most people were about breathing, but now there was a hesitation as she stepped into a room to search for traps, the faintest of quivers in her hands as she reached out to disable a device that she had found. Jess watched her protectively, ready to yank her back out of harm's way if she accidentally triggered a trap that she was working on, but it never happened, and by the fifth or sixth trap, the quiver had subsided and her hazel eyes had once again taken on the gleam that meant that she was enjoying the challenge. For several minutes, Jess allowed herself to forget their present situation, the loss of their souls, their companions in the corpse-strewn room behind them. There was just she and Imoen, looting their way through some unnamed dungeon, just as they had pretended to do when they had been children. Just she and her sister –

_SHE IS WEAK,_ the Slayer observed contemptuously.

- and the avatar of the dead god of murder. Jess sighed as reality was forced back upon her.

_I don't recall asking for your opinion. As a matter of fact, I distinctly recall telling you that I would call if I needed you._

Silence. Jess sighed again. They were stuck with each other. The Slayer knew that it could not dominate her, so it would, of course, attempt subversion. Not that she thought it would work, but was she going to have to spend the rest of her life with the bloodthirsty bastard behind her eyes, offering a commentary on every thought she had? _Not if I can help it…and don't even think about responding to that._ It didn't, so she turned her attention back to Imoen, who had just opened a cabinet to reveal a neat stack of scrolls. The thief sorted through them quickly, her approving expression indicating that her find was a good one.

"Ready for the real fun?" Jess asked as Imoen rolled the scrolls up and stored them carefully in a leather scroll case.

Imoen nodded. "I think so," she replied, her expression showing that she was aware of why they had spent so much time searching out relatively minor treasures. "Thanks, Jess."

They moved purposefully in the direction of the entry hall now, but paused together outside an open doorway that seemed to pulse with energy. Looking inside, Jess saw what appeared to be a portal, similar to those that Irenicus had used in his Athkatlan dungeons.

"Must be where he went," she said, taking a step forward, intending to examine the portal.

"Don't." Imoen grabbed her arm. "The doorway is warded." She murmured a quick spell, and the air in the doorway glowed briefly green. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "He's good," she admitted with clinical detachment. "We'll have to find the glyphs to deactivate the warding. Come on." She continued into the entrance hall with Jess close behind her, not pausing until they stood at the door of the office nearest to the front door, the office that Irenicus had come out of when he had greeted them in disguise.

"Oh, my," she murmured, her eyes gleaming appreciatively as she surveyed the apparently empty room. "He certainly wanted to keep people out of here." Stepping forward with the delicate precision of a cat on a fence, she crouched smoothly, her hands moving confidently to disable a mechanism which Jess still could not see.

"Darts," she said, raising her arm to point out holes in the wall, all but concealed by an intricate mural. She moved forward a few more steps, hesitated, and knelt again, repeating her actions. Jess watched from the doorway as she made her way around the room, disarming trap after trap, finally arriving at the massive wooden desk that dominated the room.

"And last, but not least," she said, eying the desk appraisingly before reaching out to run her fingers delicately along the underside of the desktop.

Jess heard the metallic _snick_ of the mechanism releasing just before Imoen cried out, jerking her hand back, drops of blood visible on her fingers.

"Dammit!" she looked more irritated and chagrined than alarmed, but her face abruptly paled. "Poison!" she gasped, swaying unsteadily.

Jess was already across the room. There was no time for debating with herself. The poison wasn't heart thorn, or Imoen would already be dead, but it was obviously something fast acting. _And you left all the antidotes in your pack, genius._

Placing her hand against Imoen's cheek, she released the power that had been one of the first manifestations of her divine heritage, feeling the poison coursing through Imoen's veins being neutralized by her will alone.

_WELL DONE_, the Slayer purred.

_Shut up,_ she growled at it, trying not to think about how easy and natural it had felt to use the power. "You all right?" she asked, peering worriedly into Imoen's face.  
"I'm fine – now," Imoen replied, regarding her solemnly. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Didn't have much choice," Jess responded with what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Shall we see what Irenicus was hiding in here?"

They quickly located a thick, leather-bound journal, its pages filled from border to border with a precise but cramped script. Jess leafed through it, struggling to wrest coherent meaning from the unbroken stream of words:

_No doubt these texts will prove to be an embarrassing legacy, but I must order my thoughts herein, lest they spill from my accursed mind. _

_Spellhold is in my control. Once recovered from my torpor I made short work of what defenses there were. Coordinator Wanev conveniently removed himself, suffering a peculiar reaction to a spell of mine. I forget what it was; perhaps something I heard in the temples of Suldanessellar…does it even matter now?_

"Suldanesselar," Imoen said curiously, peering over her shoulder at the journal. "The elvish city?"

"Guess so," Jess replied, turning the page.

_Bodhi endured the curse much better than I do now, but she was more focused and, more importantly, undead. She is now thoroughly seduced by her vampiric condition, despite its previous failure to counteract the death sentence she was under. She had embraced her mortality, excited by the urgency of it, but now she is confused. Imoen's soul has restored her, but her motives remain transparent, even simplistic. She revels in her carnal nature, even as the elf within despises the creature she has become._

"Elf?" Imoen exclaimed in disbelief. "That – that thing was an elf?"

"Irenicus, too, it would seem, if they are really brother and sister," Jess said thoughtfully.

_Bodhi has delivered more assassins than I had asked for. I disposed of some in advance, but it seems such a waste. I think she has done this on purpose, as she has taken to releasing the extras in the maze below and hunting at her leisure. I marvel at her hunger, and how she seems so *alive* in her undeath. Perhaps it is the soul of Imoen. Soon I shall see for myself…_

"My soul," Imoen said softly, reaching out to touch the page as if it might be trapped within the words written there.

"We'll get it back, Im. I promise." Jess continued flipping through the pages, her eyes scanning the words rapidly until she came to the last entry.

_ It is not as I anticipated. I am whole again, and feel more alive than at any time since Ellesime inflicted her curse upon me, but I feel no divine essence within, none of the power that I expected. Perhaps Jessime's death will be required to allow the power of Bhaal to enter me, but regardless, I am now freed from Ellesime's "justice", and am more than strong enough to mete out my revenge._

_ Now comes the time of retribution. I will not allow such a crime to go unpunished. The audacity of Ellesime, claiming my punishment was just, and the hypocrisy of 'my' people, accepting such an act while decrying mine. I will not let this rest. I will take what I intended, and those that would stand before me will fall as they should. Today is a much better day. I will act at my leisure._

"Guess he didn't have time to come back for it after he fought us," Imoen said with a slight smile. Reaching deeper into the drawer, she pulled out a small grey stone engraved with indecipherable glyphs. "I'll bet this will drop the ward for the room the portal is in."

"But where does the portal lead?" Jess paged back through the book. It sounded as though Irenicus intended to revenge himself upon the elves of Suldanesselar, but it was highly unlikely that the portal led directly to the elvish city. He would have gone to a place of safety, to recover his strength – but where? What would they find on the other side?

"I believe I can offer you some assistance there."

Imoen jumped in surprise at the unexpected interruption, but Jess recognized the voice, and the Flameblades were already out of their sheaths, the journal dropping, forgotten, to the desk, as she spun to face the intruder.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Idal**__ – Thanks for catching the misspell of Ellesime; fixed it! And I have to admit, I enjoy writing the dialog between Jess and the Slayer, so I'm glad that others like it, too!_

OOO

Jaheira watched from the corner of her eye as Jess and Imoen left the room, then glanced briefly at Anomen as the knight knelt beside their packs, his expression wooden as he engaged in the completely unnecessary task of rearranging their contents.

The druid sighed. Her hearing, while not so keen as that of a full blooded elf, had nevertheless been sharp enough to overhear the conversation between the young knight and Jessime, and she had been hard pressed not to stride over and cuff them both soundly.

_Were Khalid and I so obtuse at that stage?_ She chuckled softly, the first time since his death that the thought of her husband brought something besides sorrow. _Even more so, if I am to be perfectly honest,_ she admitted to herself. She had watched Jess and Anomen's tentative steps toward romance with a mixture of amusement, exasperation and bittersweet recognition, but this most recent snag concerned her. Jess' transformation into the Slayer had not cooled the knight's ardor; what could have happened to cause the drastic change in his demeanor now?

_Deal with that later…focus on your meditations._ The first priority was to regain her spells before they found themselves facing Irenicus again. Closing her eyes, she drew deep, slow breaths, finding her balance, and reached out to Silvanus in prayer. When she opened her eyes some time later, she felt calm, centered and relaxed, her renewed spells creating their usual gentle pressure in her mind. She remained kneeling, enjoying the quiet…

"Hey! Let me go! There's no need to be so damn rough!"

_So much for quiet._ Rolling to her feet and snatching up her staff, she turned around as a familiar figure was shoved unceremoniously through the doorway to fall in a heap on the rubble strewn floor. Jess strode through the door behind him, Flameblades drawn with fire rippling through the steel, with Imoen bringing up the rear.

Havarian. As he tried to regain his feet, Jess planted a boot in his backside that sent him sprawling again.

"Just stay down," she told him coldly, and Jaheira realized with a chill that the girl's eyes, while they had not gone completely golden, were undeniably lighter than her usual green.

The man had enough sense to remain where he had fallen as the group gathered around him, taking in the ruination of the chamber with startled blue eyes that quickly turned shrewd and calculating. Jaheira eyed him warily; he was a handsome enough man, and considered himself to be a dashing rogue, but the druid knew that his heart was ruled by greed. He had sold them out once before, and would not hesitate to do so again for the right price.

"I see you put that crazy wizard in his place," he observed, smoothing his blond hair back into place and flashing what he obviously thought to be a charming smile. "Sorry about that business on the docks, but his bitch sister didn't give me much choice." His eyes widened again as he caught sight of Yoshimo, and he paused, clearly uncertain now.

"You seem to know much of them," Jaheira told him, placing the blade of the staff of Silvanus beneath his chin and using it to force him to raise his head to meet her eyes. "Why did you come here? Were you to receive further orders from them?"

"Well…yes, actually," he admitted, then smiled cheerfully, "but you seem to have done an admirable job of releasing me from my servitude…as you have done with my Kara-Turan friend, here." He nodded to Yoshimo, who regarded him impassively.

"I am no friend to you," the bounty hunter said quietly. "My participation was coerced…yours was purchased."

The pirate looked wounded. "Well they paid me, right enough, but they'd have killed me if I didn't do what they said. But they're gone now, and you're all alive…so no harm done, right?" He looked around hopefully, meeting only stony stares.

"That we are all alive is no thanks to you," Anomen growled, stepping forward with his hand curled tightly about the hilt of the Flail of Ages. "You delivered us here knowing what awaited us, knowing that one among us was a traitor." He sent a cold stare to Yoshimo, who merely nodded in silent acknowledgment. "You share the blame for all that we have suffered here…give me one good reason why we should not kill you now?"

"Aye!" Minsc bent down and grabbed Saemon roughly by the throat, raising him until his eyes were level with those of the towering ranger, his feet thrashing wildly a good foot from the floor. "You are evil, little man, and Boo thinks that the world would be better if you were not in it." He began to tighten his grip, and the pirate's eyes bulged, but Jess suddenly stepped forward, placing a hand on the Rashemi's arm.

"Not yet," she told him quietly. "Put him down, Minsc." The ranger sent her a reproachful look, but complied immediately. Havarian dropped to the ground, gagging and coughing, glaring at them resentfully.

"You think I haven't suffered?" he spat. "I've lost one of my most profitable ports of call! I can never go back to Athkatla…Aran Linvail will have my head…all because of you." He caught himself then, and paused, obviously calculating his odds of survival and finding them not at all to his liking. "As I said before, though…no harm done, so no hard feelings, right? And to prove it, I'll even help you out."

Jess regarded him with evident amusement – but the golden cast still lingered in her eyes. "Making the highly unlikely assumption that we would trust you enough to accept it, what possible help could you offer us?"

"More than you've got right now, that's certain," he replied spitefully. "I know where they're going, and I can get you there ahead of them." He raised a hand as Jess began to speak. "I know that you know about Suldanesselar; I heard you talking about it."

Jaheira felt ice in her veins at the name; what was that monster planning to do to the beautiful elven city? Jess' attention was focused on Havarian, so the druid sent a questioning glance to Imoen, who nodded soberly.

The pirate continued, "I heard you talking about the portal, as well, and you're right. It doesn't go to Suldanesselar, and you'd be damn fools to follow him that way."

"And why is that?" Jess asked him coolly.

"Because that portal leads to the Underdark," he replied, and grinned nastily at Aerie's sharp intake of breath. "Oh, yes, pretty one…dark, dank caves where the sun's light never touches…populated by drow and worse. No place for one like you."

Jess put a hand on Minsc's chest as the ranger started forward with murder in his eyes, then turned to glare at the pirate. "And you, of course, are willing take us straight to Suldanesselar and save us the trip through the Underdark – out of your sheer goodness of heart."

"Something like that," Havarian replied, ignoring the heavy sarcasm in her voice. "Just to show that there's no hard feelings, like I said." He cleared his throat suddenly. "Of course, I'd be needing a bit of assistance before we could be leaving."

Jess shot Jaheira a sidelong glance, the sardonic gleam in her eyes making her thoughts apparent: _Here it comes._ "I was wondering when we'd be getting to the catch," she murmured. "All right…what is it?"

_Surely Jess is not seriously considering putting our lives in the hands of this miscreant again? The Underdark would be preferable!_ Jaheira glanced at Aerie, whose face was still pale. _Then again, perhaps not._ The avariel had an instinctive dread of anything that shut them away from the sky, but their fear of caves was the strongest; Aerie's inability to fly had evidently not diminished that fear in her. _Of course not…a wingless avariel would have almost no chance to escape the drow._ Resigning herself to a long voyage in poor company, she turned her attention back to Saemon as the pirate began to explain.

"Well, I had a bit of a – misunderstanding – with the Pirate Lord," he said delicately, "and he's impounded my ship. We'd have to get her back, but I'd be more than willing to take you to Suldanesselar in exchange for your assistance…a bunch of half-drunk pirates should be no trouble for a group as skilled as yourselves."

"Your faith in us is touching," Jess said dryly, then turned to the avariel. "Aerie?" she asked gently. "I won't force you to go down there."

"I know," Aerie replied, leaning against Minsc and closing her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them again, they were filled with a fearful resolve. "But I would rather risk the drow than trust this filthy little man with our lives again."

Jess smiled at her…but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and Jaheira saw with dread that they had gone completely golden. "Good. Then we don't need him."

"Filthy!" Saemon exclaimed indignantly, but faltered when Jess turned to face him, raising the Flameblades until the tips of both were a hairsbreadth beneath his chin. "Now…now just wait a minute…I'm open to negotiation…I've some choice items on my ship that I'd be willing to part with in addition to giving you passage."

"Negotiations have ended," Jess said flatly, her expression eerily remote.

Imoen stepped forward, her face fearful. "Jess, don't," she pleaded quietly, placing one hand on her sister's arm, "not like this."

"He betrayed us once," Jess replied coldly. "I'm not going to give him the chance to do it again."

Jaheira moved to the warrior's other side, placing her hand on Jess' wrist, pushing gently downward. "She's right, Jess; killing him in cold blood would be wrong…regardless of what he has done."

"It's what the Slayer wants, not you, Jess," Imoen added earnestly. "Don't let it tell you otherwise."

Jess looked from one woman to the other, the struggle within plainly visible on her face as her eyes slowly reverted to their normal shade of green. With a deep breath, she stepped back, lowering the scimitars.

Havarian let out an explosive breath and sagged in relief. "Glad you've listened to reason, lass. Now, as I said…my offer is open to negotiation if you –"

Jess glared down at him in contempt and spat a single word at him: "Go." Without waiting for a response, she turned back to Aerie. "You still have the Earthquake spell in your memory?"

Aerie nodded, a faint smile on her face. "I do."

The pirate stared at them. "But…but, I'm telling you, it's suicide to follow the mage that way…if we just get my ship…"

"Shut up!" Jess spun back to face him. "Any more talk from you, and I'll kill you here and now. I said to go, and I meant it. In about ten minutes, we're going to reduce Spellhold to a pile of rubble. I don't know what effect that will have on the rest of this stinking island, but in ten minutes, you _might_ be able to make it back to Brynnlaw and find a ship to stow away on before the fun begins," she paused significantly, "_if _you leave now."

Havarian gaped at her for a moment, then evidently decided that she meant what she had said. Scrambling to his feet, he staggered away from them and out the door without looking back.

Jess watched until he was gone, then turned to Imoen and Jaheira. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret not killing that slippery bastard, but you were right."

"Were you serious about the earthquake spell?" Jaheira asked her.

"Very much so," Jess replied with a crooked grin, "if you think it will work."

The druid cocked her head, considering, and found that the notion appealed to her. "It should," she said thoughtfully, "if we time it properly, but it will destroy the portal, as well."

Jess shrugged. "I wasn't planning on coming back. Aerie?"

The elf nodded, her expression resolute. "I can do it. I don't want them to ever be able to use this horrible place again."

"It's settled, then…assuming the rest of you agree." Jess hugged her, then turned to the others, quickly explaining what had been in the journal that she and Imoen had found. "I think that our best bet for catching Irenicus is to follow the path he's taken…but that means the Underdark. If anyone has a better idea, now is the time to speak." She looked around at them expectantly.

"Not my idea of a pleasant excursion," Jaheira said distastefully, "but you are correct; it is the best option available to us."

"You know me, Jess," Imoen chimed in with a saucy grin. "Ready and willing!" Jaheira noticed that her face was paler than normal, however, and her hand reached out for Jess' as she spoke. Jess noticed it too, for she immediately drew her sister into the protective circle of her arm before turning back to see what the rest would say.

"It is tactically sound, my lady," Anomen said, his tone and expression carefully professional, and his eyes not quite meeting Jess' questioning gaze.

"Boo says that there will be all sorts of evil in such a dank, dark place," Minsc exclaimed, grinning in anticipation. "He says that all the butt kicking will wear out even Minsc's mighty boot…but he is joking, of course."

Aerie looked up at the ranger, smiling fondly. "It frightens me, Jess," she admitted candidly, leaning against the broad chest of her guardian, "but with all of you there with me, I can face it…I just may need help, sometimes."

"You'll have it," Jess assured her, then turned to Yoshimo with a challenging gleam in her eye. "Still wanting to rejoin us?"

Jaheira expected one of the bounty hunter's usual quips in response, but he simply nodded. "I owe you my life; I will follow you until that debt is paid, if you will have me."

Jess returned the nod. "You are welcome, then," she replied. From the corner of her eye, Jaheira saw Anomen wince as if her words had been a blow, but Jess had already turned and was shouldering her pack. "Imoen, you have the wardstone?"

"Nope!" came the instant reply. "Sent it with Sammy when he left!"

"Smartass," Jess mumbled with a grin. "Everybody get your things; the room with the portal is down the hall."

When they reached the room, Imoen stepped forward, holding the wardstone in her outstretched hand. There was a brief flash of green, and Jaheira felt Jess tense beside her, then the air cleared, and Imoen stepped across the threshold to face the shimmering surface of the massive portal that dominated the room.

Jess joined her, eying the structure appraisingly. "Okay…Anomen and Minsc go through first, then Im and Yoshimo. Jaheira and I will stay with Aerie until she casts the spell."

The knight nodded and stepped through immediately with the ranger close behind. A moment later, he re-emerged. "The chamber we will enter is deserted, my lady," he reported. "The others may come through when they are ready." Without waiting for a response, he turned and was gone again. Jess frowned and shook her head irritably, but motioned for Imoen and Yoshimo to proceed. When they had gone, she turned to Aerie and Jaheira. "Ready?"

Jaheira nodded, followed by Aerie, and the three women moved together into a close formation directly in front of the portal.

"All right, Aerie," Jess said quietly. "Let's put an end to this place."

Aerie nodded again and turned to face away from the portal, her hands forming intricate patterns in the air as the words of the spell fell from her lips. Before the last syllables had died away, the ground leaped beneath their feet and rubble showered down on them from above. Aerie staggered, and would have fallen if not for Jess and Jaheira, who each grabbed an arm to support her. Leaning on each other, the three leaped through the portal as the ground heaved again and the ceiling of the chamber collapsed.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Idal**__ – There weren't any children in Brynnlaw in my version. It never did seem to me like the kind of place where you'd have a lot of incidental children underfoot, being a rock in the middle of the ocean populated by pirates and crazy spellcasters. I never was all that fond of fish city, and Jess definitely wasn't all that fond of Sammy._

_**Theodur**__ – As far as plot goes, I found the Underdark path much more interesting than the Sahuagin. I came close to letting Jess kill that slimy git, but he proved just as slippery as he was in the game, so expect to see him again at some point. And funny you should mention Viconia..._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

"Halt!" A male drow stepped forward, brandishing a spear. "Identify yourselves, and state your purpose! There are no patrols scheduled to return today!"

Jessime eyed him with a calculated mixture of arrogance, which was feigned, and hostility, which was not. Running underneath it all was a fear that she was careful not to display: fear not for herself, but for those who followed her.

_You will not be discovered by any other means than your own mistakes, so be careful not to make them._ Adalon's parting words haunted her. The silver dragon had given them all the physical semblance of drow, even the ability to speak and understand their language, in the hopes that they would be able to retrieve her stolen eggs: her price for getting them out of the Underdark and back onto Irenicus' trail, but Jess had stopped counting the number of mistakes she could make that would reveal them as impostors…mistakes that would bring the entire city of Ust Natha down on their heads.

_You've dragged them out of the frying pan and into the fire, you fool! _she berated herself. _Sooner or later, your luck is going to run out and one of them is going to get killed! _Every fiber of nerve and muscle in her body seemed balanced on a razor's edge as she stepped forward to answer the guard's challenge.

"Silence, male worm!" she snarled, slapping the spear point aside. "I am Veldrin of Ched Nasad, and not one of your worthless patrols! Let us pass!"

The guard stepped back immediately, dropping his head in a submissive gesture. "My apologies, Veldrin of Ched Nasad, but it is my duty to question any strangers who seek to enter Ust Natha. You were expected much earlier than this, and your absence has delayed the plans of Solaufein; he has commanded you to report to him immediately upon your arrival." He raised his eyes slightly, enough for Jess to see the traditional contempt felt by the drow for any outsider. "Know that if you fail to meet with him, or displease him in any way, you will be hunted for sport by all who care to join in."

In the blink of an eye, the Flameblades had left their sheaths and were leveled at the guard's neck. Adalon's enchantment had given the flames the muted violet hues of magefire, as drow eyes could not stand the intensity of ordinary flame. "And when I have gained favor," she hissed, "I am certain that I will be given the pleasure of hunting _you_…poor sport though you will undoubtedly be."

The guard swallowed hard, staring at the coruscating fire contained in the steel beneath his chin. "Forgive my insolence," he said at last. "Solaufein may be found at the Male Fighter's Society in the north end of the city, just before the Spider Pit."

Jess nodded curtly and stepped back, sheathing the swords and turning to glare at the remaining guards, who had observed the exchange with impassive expressions, waiting to see who would win. Since none of them seemed inclined to challenge her, she stalked forward, jerking her head to indicate that the others should follow.

As they passed through the gate, Jaheira stepped close. "You took a great chance…Veldrin," she warned.

Jess glanced at her. Her half-elvish features had been altered somewhat less than some of the others' by the dragon's spell, but the obsidian skin, white hair and silver eyes were still unnerving. Jess wondered if her own appearance had the same effect on the others. "I know what I'm doing," she growled, turning her attention back to the circular platform they had emerged onto.

OOO

"_Drow society looks with suspicion and contempt upon any outsiders, even drow from other cities," Jahiera had advised them after they emerged from Adalon's lair. "To gain their trust will require us to be – or at least to seem – as ruthless, as brutal, unforgiving and merciless as they are." She had glanced directly at Aerie as she had spoken, and the avariel had swallowed hard and nodded, leaning against Minsc. She had adapted to the dark caverns more quickly than Jess had anticipated, but she still seldom strayed more than a few steps from the ranger._

_ "You will see things that will horrify you, but you must not show your true feelings – or interfere," the druid continued. "It will be difficult, but the threat that Irenicus poses to Faerun outweighs even the atrocities of this degenerate race. Drow society is matriarchal in structure, ruled by women._

_"That shouldn't take much getting used to," Yoshimo quipped. Four pairs of female eyes turned to regard him coolly and he raised his hands defensively before him. "Just making an observation."_

_ Jaheira snorted, eying him darkly. In the days since they had entered the Underdark, the bounty hunter had maintained a cautious, diffident demeanor. Jaheira and Anomen remained openly wary of him – Anomen's attitude bordered on open hostility, in fact – but the others, first Jess, then Imoen and finally Minsc and Aerie, had begun treating him as a member of the group again, and glimpses of his old, wry sense of humor had begun to appear._

_ "If any of you males are approached by a female drow – any female drow - you must do as she orders you, regardless of what her orders are, so I suggest that you stay close to Jess, Imoen, Aerie or myself at all times, as only another female can interfere on your behalf." The look she shot Yoshimo said plainly that she would not object if he were to wander off…and not return._

OOO

Jess went back over Jaheira's words as she led her group in a purposeful stride toward the northern end of the market. _They respect ruthless, brutal and merciless? Fine. I'll give them ruthless, brutal and merciless. I'll be so damn ruthless, brutal and merciless that no one will dare threaten me…or anyone with me._

_ YOU COULD LEARN MUCH FROM THIS RACE, _the Slayer rumbled approvingly within her, watching as a male drow cut down a slave in anger, and was in turn slain by his own mother for wasting a useful commodity. _THEY KNOW THAT THERE IS NO ROOM FOR WEAKNESS._

Jess groaned silently, schooling her expression. _Our definitions of what constitute weakness differ substantially_, she informed it acidly

_SENTIMENT IS WEAKNESS,_ the Slayer replied. _THERE ARE THOSE WHO CAN AID YOU AND THOSE WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY. USE THE FORMER AND KILL THE LATTER. IF YOU LET ME GUIDE YOU, WE WILL RULE THIS CITY WITHIN A MONTH._

_ What makes you think I would want to rule this place?_ Jess asked, watching a group of drow children torturing some small creature – the lack of its skin made it difficult to identify – while a handful of adults looked on in approval. _Besides, I thought you were interested in godhood. Lowering your sights so fast?_

_ THIS CITY WOULD PROVIDE A BASE OF POWER FROM WHICH TO SEEK OUR ULTIMATE GOAL._

_**Your**__ ultimate goal. _Jess corrected it as they reached the north end of the market. Two roads led out in that direction; after a moment of hesitation, she selected the road on the left. _I just want to get all of us out of here alive – which is going to be a lot more difficult if you keep distracting me, so why don't you go plot world domination and leave me alone for a while?_

The Slayer fell into sullen silence, and Jess continued following the winding road until it opened up onto another platform. A massive stone building stretched upward, its highest reaches lost in the shadows above. On the floor surrounding the building were several cages; within were an assortment of surface elves, dwarves, gnomes and humans, mostly women and children, watching the drow that circulated among the cages with dispirited eyes.

"Veldrin, I think we have come the wrong way," Jaheira said, laying a gentle hand on the tall warrior's shoulder. "This is not what we came here for." Her voice was calm, but the underlying meaning was clear.

"She's right – Veldrin," Imoen said, stepping to Jess' other side, keeping her face impassive as she surveyed the cages, although she could not quite disguise the revulsion and anxiety in her voice. "We shouldn't be here."

Jess glanced down at the younger girl, unable to suppress a slight smile; even drow features could not make Imoen look less mischievous. "Don't worry, little sister," she assured her softly. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

She scanned the area until her eyes fell on a male drow standing beside one of the cages, a whip coiled in the belt at his side. He watched her approach, his manner respectful but confident, marking him as a male of rare status.

"Greetings, female. What is your business with the master of the slave pens?"

"That would be you, I take it?" Jess replied, mimicking his businesslike tone. "I am Veldrin. My companions and I have recently arrived from Ched Nasad, and I may find myself in the market for slaves soon. How would I go about making a purchase?"

The slavemaster snorted, the businesslike manner replaced with cold contempt. "An outsider? You wouldn't. Slaves are available for purchase only to the Handmaidens or the Noble Houses…and the cages are enchanted to keep any from getting more than they are entitled to. I'm the only one who can open them," he said, patting a ring of keys at his belt. "The locks can't be picked; only the right key will open each lock."

"A wise precaution," Jess replied, nodding. "And when I gain favor with one of the houses, I can return and purchase some slaves?"

"When?" The slave master looked almost amused. "Confident, aren't you? Very well…_if_ you survive…and _if_ you have the support of one of the Matron Mothers, return and we can do business. Until then, be on your way…unless you enjoy the stench of these surfacers more than I do."

Jess turned to go, then froze, staring at a lone figure slumped in one of the cages. She realized belatedly that she had been unable to keep the shock of recognition from her features, and desperately cast about for a way to cover her slip.

"That one," she said, pointing. "Why is she caged here, alongside these surface scum? Surely the lowest of the drow should be treated with more honor than these beasts!"

"This one betrayed Lolth," the slavemaster replied curtly, "which makes her even lower than these dogs. There's a hefty price on her head from the city of Menzoberranzan, and I'm told there is a delegation on its way here to pay it…and take her back to face the wrath of the goddess."

Jess forced her features into an expression of cruel satisfaction. "A suitable fate for such filth," she murmured. "If we are fortunate, her punishment will take place here. Such object lessons are always helpful in reminding the weak willed where their loyalties should lie."

Turning her back on the caged drow, she returned to her companions, her mind working furiously. Jaheira watched her intently. "What was that all about? What is wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I was looking into the possibility of purchasing slaves once we have gained the support of one of the houses," she said aloud for the benefit of the slavemaster, who was still watching them, "but for now, we had best find this Solaufein."

She stepped past them, ignoring their curious stares, heading back the way they had come at a brisk pace, trusting that they would follow…which they did. When they were well away from the slave market, she slowed again, allowing them to catch up.

"Veldrin," Jaheira began, allowing a trace of impatience to enter her voice, "I know that look; if you are going to do something that will get us all killed, I think we should at least know the reason why."

Jess stopped, looking down at the druid. "I'm not going to get anybody killed," she promised, "but there has been a…complication…of sorts." She glanced back the way they had come, still seeing the defeated figure of her old companion slumped in the cage in her mind's eye. "It looks like Viconia's luck finally ran out," she reported quietly.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Blue-Inked Frost**__ – Jess would have had the potential to be a very different person, if not for the influence of Gorion and her friends. The drow imitation is probably a closer fit than she would like to admit, and the addition of the Slayer is going to keep the balancing act challenging._

_**Theodur**__ – Viconia will definitely be an interesting addition. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with a plausible way of getting her out while they're still there (and I don't know that Jess would trust her not to reveal them in hopes of saving her own life), so the jailbreak will have to wait. And yes, Minsc was definitely a concern; it would have made the game more lively if the developers had played with the possibilities there, but Adalon addressed it (partly anyway) here._

_**Guest**__ - I always found Ust Natha to be one of the better developed settings in the game, as far as evoking a definite mood. And no worries; Jess isn't one to leave a friend behind. Just may be a bit._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

There was nothing to be done about it right now. Freeing Viconia would require the key to her cage, and Jess did not think it likely that the slavemaster would simply hand it over.

_Focus on getting the eggs, _she told herself as they resumed walking. _You have to find Irenicus and Bodhi; Imoen will die without her soul…or be lost to the taint. You have to kill Bodhi…you can't let anything jeopardize that. We'll just have to hope an opportunity arises to free her after we get the eggs._

They reached the marketplace and took the other road leading out. Behind her, Jess could hear Imoen speaking in low tones, explaining to Aerie, Anomen and Yoshimo how they had met Viconia DeVir years earlier, during their pursuit of the Iron Throne and Gorion's murderer. The drow had been fleeing the local law enforcement of Beregost, who were convinced that she was guilty of any number of unsolved crimes in the area, simply because she was a drow. It had taken Jessime no small amount of talking to keep her from execution then; it would likely have been unsuccessful save for their growing reputation after their exploits in the Nashkel mines. In the end, she had been required to prove that the most serious of the crimes that Viconia had been accused of – the murder of a local merchant – had been committed by another.

The drow had traveled with them for a time, and had proven a valuable asset as a healer and fighter, but the friction in the group had forced a parting of ways. Jaheira and Dynaheir had not taken kindly to her attempts at seducing the two men in the party, though neither Khalid nor Minsc had seemed inclined to respond to her advances.

"_Vedaust, abbil_," Viconia had told her as she had stalked from their camp one night after nearly coming to blows with Jaheira. "I owe you my life, and I will repay you one day, but I will not stay here to be abused by a _waele elg'caress_ over a spineless male."

Jess had let her go, knowing that despite the cautious friendship that had begun to form between them, for the drow to remain with them would be a recipe for disaster. They had not seen her again until now.

Seeing drow society for the first time, much about Viconia became clear to Jess. The idea of friendship for its own sake, rather than an alliance of mutual convenience, had seemed to be an utterly alien concept to the dark elf, and Jessime could now understand why.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the image of Viconia in the cage, awaiting the arrival of her vengeful kinsmen and her delivery to the Handmaidens of Lolth. _If you can get her out without endangering the others, you will, _she promised herself, _but you can't put the others at risk. Getting Imoen's soul back comes before everything else._

_ AND WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN YOU MUST CHOOSE BETWEEN ONE OF THE OTHERS WHO TRAVELS WITH YOU AND THE PUNY BHAALSPAWN?_ the Slayer inquired contemptuously. _WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE TO SAVE THEN? WILL YOU SACRIFICE THE KNIGHT TO SAVE HER? OR THE DRUID? _

_ Shut up._ Having the Slayer in her head, constantly tempting her, testing her, was bad enough; that it was also privy to her deepest fears and weaknesses seemed unfair in the extreme. _I won't sacrifice any of them, and you know it. We'll handle those negotiations if the time comes._

A deep, mirthless chuckle. _WHEN, BHAALSPAWN. NOT IF…WHEN._

"You there!" Jess looked up to see a male drow striding purposefully toward them across the market platform. He was tall for an elf, with the lithe musculature of the race. A mane of frost white hair flowed around a handsome but arrogant face, and his silver eyes were narrowed in obvious displeasure. Those milling through the market area stepped aside for him as he passed. Jess brought the group to a stop and waited for him, keeping her expression impassive.

"You are already more than a day late," he snapped as he approached. "You chose a poor time for sightseeing."

"We merely took a wrong turn," Jess replied calmly, knowing that to antagonize a male of his evident status would be ill advised. "You have my apologies. You must be Solaufein. I am Veldrin –"

"Of Ched Nasad," the drow finished with a glare. "Your arrival in Ust Natha has already been reported – as has your folly in threatening the kinsman of the Handmaiden Imrae."

_Oops._ She could feel Jaheira's eyes burning into her from behind. _That'll get me a lecture later. Assuming we survive that long._ Aloud, she replied, "I do not make a practice of accepting insolence, particularly from males."

"The lowest male in the least of our houses outranks you and your companions," Solaufein retorted, his expression plainly stating that this should have been an obvious fact. "You are fortunate beyond measure that one of the Matron Mothers has taken an interest in your arrival and wishes to avail herself of your skills. Fulfill your duties to her satisfaction and you may avoid being sold as slaves or providing entertainment in the fighting cages. You are familiar with the devourers?"

"Devourers?" Jess searched through her memories of the creatures they had encountered in the Underdark.

"The illithid, fool!" the drow growled impatiently.

Jess nodded, keeping a rein on her own irritation. "I have heard of them," she replied, "though I have not yet encountered them in battle."

"You will soon have the opportunity," Solaufein informed her, "providing that you are not as cowardly as you are stupid. A Matron Mother's eldest daughter ran afoul of a group of devourers while scouting. The fools that were with her either fled or were killed. Should the devourers reach their city with her, she will be lost forever. The best place to intercept them will be at the entrance to the tunnel that leads to their accursed city, southeast of here."

"The illithids travel through astral planes, don't they?" Imoen asked. "How will we intercept them?"

The drow glanced at her, then gave a curt nod. "I am glad to see that someone with intelligence was included in your group," he growled at Jess.

"My younger sister, Imanna," Jess replied, giving him the drow name that they had selected for Imoen.

Solaufein nodded with no real interest. "The Handmaiden Imrae has given me a holy relic, blessed by Lolth, that we will use to pull the devourers from their astral travel; we will then pounce upon them and destroy them utterly." He handed a rolled parchment map to Jessime. "I will go ahead and scout the area. Restock your supplies and meet me there in three hours' time. The Handmaidens have inquired of Lolth, and the devourers will not reach the tunnel before then, but I do not know how long we will be required to wait, so I suggest that you bring ample food and water, as we will not leave until we crush them." He eyed Jess coldly. "Do you understand, or must I couch it in simpler terms?"

Jess returned his glare. _Subservience be damned._ "I understand perfectly, male. I understand that Ust Natha cannot protect its own, and must beg outsiders for help. We will be at the tunnel entrance in three hours' time – and we will do what your own forces evidently cannot. The Matron Mother will have her daughter back, and we will administer a chastisement that the devourers will not soon forget, for their insolence in presuming to take her." Behind her, she heard a faint, strangled sound that could only have come from Jaheira. In front of her, Solaufein's eyes first widened, then narrowed.

"Do not think that because you are female, you can insult me with impunity," he snapped. "You are outsiders in Ust Natha, and no better than slaves until a Matron Mother decides otherwise. Your words are bold, but if you fail to carry them out, slavery will be the kindest of fates that awaits you." Spinning on his heel, he stalked away without another word."

"You fool!" Jaheira hissed when he was gone, grabbing Jess' shoulder and spinning the tall warrior around to face her. "Your tongue and temper will land us all in the slave cages!"

"If they were going to do that, they would have already," Jess replied calmly. "They need us; they've got a severe shortage of manpower, or they would never have entrusted something this important to a group of newly arrived outsiders."

"That may be," Yoshimo said, "but what is to keep them from throwing us in the slave cages after we have done what they need us to do?" Jaheira gave the bounty hunter a sour look, but it was plain that she agreed with him.

"Politics," Jess replied with a crooked grin. "If we distinguish ourselves quickly, we'll be too useful to dispose of."

"That may be Veldrin" Jaheira replied, "but your approach is as likely to make them decide that we are more trouble than we are worth. As outsiders, we are expected to be subservient."

"I don't have time to grovel my way up the food chain, Jhaelirra!" Jess snapped, Jaheira's drow name sounding strange to her ears. "Every day that passes is another day for those we seek to get that much farther ahead of us!" She glanced around, making sure that no other drow were within earshot. "We won't get access to those eggs by becoming servants. We need to be seen as valuable assets, powerful allies, and that is precisely what I intend to accomplish as quickly as possible."

The druid gave her a searching look, then sighed. "All right," she conceded reluctantly. "At least there is some method to your madness," she paused, quirked an eyebrow at her ward, "but there is still too much madness in your method for my liking. It is a dangerous game that you propose to play, Veldrin."

"If there were another way, I would take it," Jess replied quietly. "This whole place is dangerous. If there had been another way, I never would have brought you all here in the first place."

"We followed you here willingly, Veldrin," Aerie told her earnestly.

"I know that, Alriia," Jess replied with a slight smile. When possible, they had selected drow names that sounded as close to their own as possible, to hopefully cover any slips. "But that's not going to make me feel any better if anything happens to any of you."

The avariel regarded her sternly. "That goes both ways, Veldrin, so don't be taking foolish risks with your own life to protect us." Minsc nodded vigorously. It had been decided that it would be safest to have the silver dragon make the big man mute, an ugly scar across the ebony skin of his throat providing an explanation for his silence. Jess had been concerned that he would forget and use their real names, or make some other slip if he became agitated which, judging from his expressions, had already happened at least half a dozen times since they had entered Ust Natha. Fortunately, hostile expressions seemed to be common among the drow, and Aerie's constant presence at his side had kept emotion from exploding into action.

"I won't," Jess assured them, but Jaheira snorted.

"Having heard that promise before, Alriia, I can assure you that Veldrin's definition of 'foolish' differs markedly from that of most of the rest of the world." The glance she shot Jess was composed of equal parts affection, irritation and resignation. "So we might as well resupply before we discover what new methods she intends to employ to further erode my nerves."

They restocked quickly in the market area and left Ust Natha, moving northeast through the vast, vaulted caverns of the Underdark, the occasional luminescent fungus providing the only light, though to their drow darksight, the caverns were as plainly visible as if it were high noon. The faintest of hisses from Solaufein announced that they had arrived at their destination, and the drow beckoned them behind the shelter of a large rock formation as irritably as if they had been hours late, instead of slightly ahead of schedule.

"About time you showed yourselves," he growled. "I thought I would have to come find you and lead you here by the hand – or else retrieve your worthless carcasses from the svirfneblin." He raised his hand to a small amulet suspended by a chain around his neck, the symbols carved into the surface of the stone at its center seeming to burn with dark fire. "The devourers are near; when they reach the mouth of this tunnel, I will draw them out of the astral plane. The amulet will also suppress much of their psionic abilities for a time, but they must be dispatched quickly. Have you any questions?"

_WE COULD KILL THIS ONE HERE, WITH NONE THE WISER,_ the Slayer observed in the silence of her mind.

_Tempting_, Jess admitted, glaring at the drow. _But if you think it's a good idea, it's probably something I should avoid at all costs._ Aloud, she merely snapped, "None."

Solaufein nodded, his expression disdainful, completely unaware of how close he had come to death. Then he tensed suddenly. "They come," he announced in a terse whisper, grasping the amulet.

Jess stepped away from him, her eyes scanning the cavern as she drew the Flameblades and motioned for the others to get ready.

The air of the cavern shimmered, and suddenly half a dozen illithid stood before them, tall and thin, with a mass of tentacles covering the lower half of their faces, obscuring their mouths. In their midst stood a lone drow female, standing with her arms limp at her sides, and accompanying them were several massive, shambling figures that Jess recognized immediately as umber hulks similar to those the trolls had unleashed at de'Arnise Keep; hopefully, the amulet would dampen their psionic abilities, as well.

_Kill the masters first._ As she lunged for the nearest of the illithids, she saw its silvery eyes widen in surprise and felt a light touch slide through her mind, seeking a purchase and failing. In the next instant, she drove her blade into its chest and pulled her weapon free, seeking a new opponent as it crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Deprived of the psionic powers on which they relied, the illithid were obviously unaccustomed to physical combat and made easy prey for the seasoned group of adventurers. The umber hulks were another matter; as Jess dispatched the last of the devourers, she was brought to her knees by a powerful blow from behind. Struggling to rise, she felt another blow, claws raking across her armor. A third blow, this one to the head, filled her vision with stars and sent her all the way to the ground, barely managing to retain her grip on the scimitars.

"Veldrin!" Imoen's shout filtered through the ringing in her ears as the attack on her abruptly ceased. Twisting around, she saw the umber hulk that had felled her charging toward the young mage, who advanced on it with her eyes narrowed in anger, mouth and hands moving in rapid unison as she sent spell after spell at her opponent. The creature bellowed in rage and pain as it was struck by magic missiles and flaming orbs, staggering, but still continuing to struggle toward its attacker.

_No chance._ Rising to one knee and drawing back her right arm, Jess sent one of the Flameblades spinning end over end, burying it in the back of the umber hulk, who collapsed in a heap at Imoen's feet. Jess rolled to her feet and ran to retrieve the blade, but a quick glance around told her that the combat was drawing to a close. Minsc, Anomen and Yoshimo had made short work of the illithids and, with the help of spells from Jaheira and Aerie, had dispatched the umber hulks with only slightly less trouble. Solaufein had joined the battle and was moving around a dying umber hulk with deadly grace, longsword darting in for a killing blow as he spun clear of a final sweep of the formidable claws.

The drow female that they had rescued was leaning against the wall of the caverns, shaking her head as though emerging from a deep and not particularly pleasant dream.

Solaufein approached her. "Greetings, Phaere, daughter of Ardulace," he said tonelessly. "I trust that you are uninjured?"

"It is about time that my captors were defeated," the woman growled, rubbing her temples distastefully. "I had begun to think that we would reach their city, after all." She raised her head; her eyes widened slightly in recognition, then her expression settled into an icy smirk. "Solaufein? So, the Matron Mother sent you? How that must gall you, risking your life to save mine."

"I did as I was commanded," the male replied stiffly.

"Yes, you did, as any male should. You have done well enough, I suppose, you and your…assistance." She eyed the group speculatively, her eyes lingering on the three males before returning to Jess. "Who is this female with you?"

"She is –"

Phaere silenced him with an upraised hand. "I am certain she can speak for herself, male." She looked expectantly at Jess. "You have a tongue and the wit to use it, yes?"

Jess nodded, enjoying the irritation that Solaufein's carefully neutral expression could not quite conceal. "I am Veldrin of Ched Nasad," she replied politely.

Phaere's eyebrows rose perceptibly. "Indeed? A foreigner? How very odd. We shall have to speak more, you and I, once we are back in Ust Natha. I shall head back to the city on my own and inform the Matron Mother of your…successful service, Solaufein."

The male stared at her, anger and dismay dissolving his emotionless mask. "You are going to return on your own? What if you encounter danger once again?! I shall not be responsible for –"

"I am more than able to take care of myself, and you have no say in the matter, male," Phaere replied coldly. "This is my command to you." Turning, she walked away with no further thanks or farewell.

_Arrogant wench, isn't she? And more than a bit overconfident, considering that we just saved her ass from a threat that she couldn't handle alone._ She glanced at Jaheira, whose slight shrug and upraised eyebrows plainly echoed her own thoughts. _All right…if that's the way she wants it. We can always save her again if we need to._

"Blasted, arrogant wench!" raged Solaufein, unknowingly echoing Jess' opinion. "May the Spider Queen bite at her black heart! I shall follow her, to ensure her over-confidence does not endanger us all."

He spun as if to go, paused and turned back to Jess. "A word of advice to you, Veldrin of Ched Nasad. Your sibling seems…attached to you."

Jess stiffened; the drow had apparently witnessed Imoen pulling the umber hulk away from her during the battle. "She is young and foolish," she growled, sending a glare toward Imoen, who dropped her head, the picture of embarrassment. "One of the reasons that our mother sent her on this journey was to allow me to purge her of such weakness."

Solaufein nodded, his expression unreadable. "You would do well to encourage her to conceal such attachments from the Handmaidens of Lolth," he replied tonelessly. "I know not how it is in Ched Nasad, but in Ust Natha, any perceived weakness is extinguished ruthlessly – and permanently."

Jess studied him curiously, but was unable to determine what lay behind his words. "I thank you for the warning."

Solaufein snorted, his face once again becoming disdainful. "I warn you because I am likely to receive punishment for any offenses that you commit and for no other reason." He swept the group with his gaze. "Tend to your injured and return to Ust Natha on your own. I will meet you at the city entrance."

And he was gone, leaving Jess to stare speculatively after him.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Idal**__ – I thought that might be you! Yeah, Ust Natha is many things, but dull isn't one of them. Glad you're liking!_

_**Theodur**__ – I've always pictured drow society as predominantly lawful evil; they'd have wiped each other out long ago without some degree of structure and restraint to temper the cruelty and bloodlust. That said, yeah, they're still going to be quicker to eliminate an associate, useful or not, so Jess will have to step carefully._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Much to Jess' relief, the injuries sustained by the group were light, and after a brief rest that allowed the spellcasters to recover the spells expended in the battle, they started back toward Ust Natha.

"I'm sorry, Veldrin," Imoen said quietly as she fell in beside her sister.

Jess gave her a puzzled look. "What for?"

"I almost gave us away, didn't I?" Imoen asked. "I know that drow aren't supposed to care about each other, but I couldn't help it; when I saw that thing knock you down…"

"It's all right, Im," Jess told her. "I'm certainly not going to fault you for saving my hide." She chuckled. "Just try to call me nasty names or something if you have to do it again, all right?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Imoen's face, but was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "It's more than that," she said in a low voice, looking away uneasily. "I almost forgot to use my spells; for a second, I wanted to tear it apart with my hands, and I felt as though I _could_!"

Jess felt a chill run down her spine; she glanced quickly back at Jaheira, whose grave expression and slight nod indicated that she had heard.

"It's the taint, isn't it?" Imoen asked, her face strained. "It's awake in me now."

Jess simply nodded, knowing that the girl would see through any empty attempts at assurance, wishing that force of will was enough to bring Irenicus within her reach. "It is, but you can fight it, little sister."

"I'm not as strong as you are, Jess," she replied quietly, hugging herself with arms that were still too thin, unaware that she had lapsed from using Jess' drow name.

"You're strong in different ways, Im," Jess said, "and you're not alone. You've got me, Jaheira and the others. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Imoen glanced back up at her, with a smile that was a shade stronger than it had been before. "I know," she said, "and I can't tell you how much it helps –" She broke off, tensing slightly, and Jess turned her head to follow the mage's gaze.

A group of five drow had entered the cavern and were watching them warily. A patrol from Ust Natha, perhaps…but the packs that four of the drow carried indicated that they had traveled some distance.

As the two groups drew closer together, Jess could see that the fifth drow, the one without a pack, was a female wearing robes and an amulet engraved with the likeness of a spider about her neck.

"Greetings, Handmaiden," she said, bowing respectfully as she approached. The priestess regarded her with narrowed eyes, and the warriors accompanying her stepped forward with weapons ready.

"Identify yourselves," the Handmaiden of Lolth commanded, in a tone that made it clear that she was accustomed to instant obedience. "Are you from Ust Natha?"

"I am Veldrin," Jess replied. "My companions and I are from Ched Nasad, but are currently in the service of the Matron Mother Ardulace of Ust Natha."

The priestess nodded, giving the group a measuring glance. "I know of Ardulace," she said curtly, "but what service do you provide her by wandering these caverns?"

"Her daughter was captured by the devourers," Jess said. "We killed them and freed her."

"I see," the priestess answered, her eyes returning again to the group behind Jess, "and is she with you now?"

Jess shook her head. "She expressed her desire to return to Ust Natha alone," she said, allowing a slight edge of disapproval to color her otherwise neutral tone. "We are returning to the city now, ourselves."

"You allowed a daughter of one of the Great Houses to wander the Underdark unprotected?" one of the warriors demanded incredulously, but fell silent at a single glance from the priestess.

"I would not have presumed to question her wish," Jess replied stiffly, and a cold smile flickered across the priestess' face, "and a male of her household who assisted in her rescue accompanied her."

"You show wisdom, Veldrin of Ched Nasad," she said. "More than some I could name," she added. Though she did not look again at the warrior who had spoken, her meaning was clear, and the male swallowed hard, staring intently at the ground at his feet.

"You will escort us the remainder of the way to Ust Natha," she ordered them imperiously. "It has been a long journey from Menzoberranzan, and many of those who protected me have been claimed by the Underdark."

Jess went cold at the mention of Menzoberranzan, but she fell in step as the priestess resumed walking, motioning for the others to follow. "A long journey, indeed," she said, forcing a tone of casual interest. "May I ask why? These are dangerous times for travel."

"The chastisement of the unfaithful is a duty that must be attended to, regardless of the risk," the priestess replied. "Ust Natha has captured one that I have long sought; she betrayed Lolth and disgraced her family to follow Shar. She fled Menzoberranzan, and has managed to elude us for many years, but the Spider Goddess has ensnared her at last."

Jess gave an ugly laugh. "That one? I saw her in the slave cages, looking every bit the cur that she is! You will be taking her back to Menzoberranzan to be punished, then?"

The priestess shook her head. "That was my intent when I first set out, but so many of my guards were lost during the journey that it would be folly to attempt to return while escorting a prisoner. As greatly as it would please me to show all in my city the ultimate consequence of defying Lolth's will, I will have to settle for bringing her faithless heart to them, to be burned upon our altar."

Jess nodded. "A fitting fate," she agreed, dropping back slightly from the priestess, her mind working furiously and finding few options. _If they reach Ust Natha, Viconia is as good as dead._ She glanced to the side, into a yawning chasm that stretched beside them, its depths hidden in blackness. _But we're alone out here._

She was in motion before she was fully aware that she had reached a decision, seizing the priestess from behind and breaking her neck with a single, brutal twist. Releasing the suddenly limp body, she drew the Flameblades and leaped at the stunned warriors, killing the nearest before he had time to raise his sword. Her companions, recovering quickly from their surprise at the sudden savagery of her attack, joined her in combat, and the battle was over in seconds.

"What in the name of Silvanus –" Jaheira began, glaring at her over the fallen bodies, but Jess bent and lifted the body of the priestess.

"Later," she grunted, throwing the body over her shoulder. Stepping to the edge of the chasm, she threw the body as far as she could, not bothering to watch as it plummeted into the abyss. "Help me get the others," she ordered, turning back and grabbing the feet of one of the fallen warriors. The rest of the group exchanged helpless glances, then moved to comply. In less than a minute, all traces of the fight had been erased as the last of the dead were thrown into the chasm and Yoshimo scuffed dirt over the bloodstains on the ground.

Jess picked up the swords dropped by the drow and hurled them, one after the other, into the chasm. Turning back to the others, she winced at the sudden wariness in their eyes.

"Veldrin, what – what _was_ that?" Aerie asked. "They weren't attacking us!"

"No," Jess admitted heavily, "but they were coming to Ust Natha to kill Viconia. If they had reached the city, there would have been no way we could have saved her. It'll be a few days before this group is likely to even be considered overdue, and even longer for messages to get back and forth and another delegation dispatched. That should be long enough for us to get the eggs and be gone; hopefully, we'll get the chance to free her before we go." _And for now, I don't have to choose between friends._

Jaheira regarded her closely, then nodded slowly. "You have put a bit more thought into your actions than it first seemed, and I do not mourn the death of a group of drow who would have killed us without mercy had they known our true identities."

Aerie nodded in agreement. "I understand now; you just startled me, that's all. It happened so quickly!"

"Very quickly," Jaheira murmured. She took a step closer, peering into Jess' eyes.

The warrior knew what she was looking for. "No Slayer, Jaheira; it was just me this time." Which was true enough, although she could feel her sire's avatar all but purring with approval within her.

Jaheira nodded again. "It is good that you are learning to control it at such moments."

_Is it? _Jess wondered as they resumed walking, leaving the site of the slaughter further and further behind. Harder to leave behind was the memory of the priestess' neck snapping in her hands like a dry twig. _Is it really a good thing that I can kill like that without the Slayer's involvement?_

OOO

Solaufein was waiting for them at the entrance to Ust Natha, along with a drow female in the robes of a Handmaiden of Lolth.

"The Matron Mother's daughter returned safely, I take it?" Jess inquired as they approached.

The male nodded curtly, his face a mask once again. "I had begun to think that I would have to come and find you next," he growled.

"Veldrin and her companions are obviously more than capable of looking after themselves, male," the priestess informed him coldly before turning an appraising eye on the group. "You have done an excellent service. I am told the Matron Mother is pleased. Phaere has also sent a command to you which must not be ignored. You are to meet her in the tavern here in the city. She asks for you, too, Solaufein. You are all to rest and relax in the tavern as a …reward …for your service."

"But, Handmaiden Imrae, I have no wish to –"

"Do you wish to earn punishment a second time, male? You shall do as she says!"

Solaufein dropped his eyes submissively. "As you wish, Handmaiden."

Jess stared speculatively after the priestess as she strode away from them with a nod of dismissal. "That was the Handmaiden whose kinsman I insulted? She seems to have gotten over her offense quickly."

Solaufein shrugged. "It was only a male. That you have helped to save the daughter of one of the Matron Mothers is of far more importance to her, though I warn you that her favors can change on a whim."

Jess nodded and glanced back at the male. "What did she mean about being punished a second time?"

Solaufein glared at her briefly, then looked away. "Her initial response to your insult was – less forgiving, and as the one who has been placed in charge of you, the consequences of your actions fell upon me."

Jess stared at him in astonishment. "You were punished for something that I did? By the gods, man, you hadn't even laid eyes on me yet!"

The male shrugged. "That mattered little; my duty was to supervise you, and I failed."

"I am sorry for that," Jess replied without thinking. "I did not intend to give offense to a Handmaiden, and I certainly did not intend that another should suffer for my errors." Seeing Jaheira's warning glance, she realized her error and added, more harshly, "Only a weakling and a coward would seek to evade responsibility in such a fashion."

Solaufein eyed her curiously, and she felt her heart sink. "Sympathy and regret are other weaknesses that you would do well to conceal while you are here," he told her with no real censure in his tone. "And the absence of further offenses from you will please me far more than any apology…which means that we should go to the tavern without further delay, as it has likely not occurred to Phaere that you might require rest before answering her summons."

Jess breathed a silent sigh of relief and followed as he set off, wondering about the bitterness in his tone and trying to pick out landmarks along their route; from what she had seen so far, she thought that the less wandering they did in Ust Natha, the better. _In fact, once they give us some quarters, I think we should probably stay in them as much as possible._

The tavern was crowded, but there was very little of the boisterous drunkenness that had marked virtually every other tavern that Jess had been in; they soon found out why, as some dispute between two males at the bar quickly degenerated into armed combat, ending with one of them dead on the floor in a rapidly spreading pool of blood. The bartender swore irritably and summoned a trio of human slaves to clean up the mess.

Solaufein stepped around the fallen drow, seeming to barely notice him, guiding the group to a large table that stood empty in one corner of the room. Eyes followed their progress, the expressions in them ranging from curious to evaluating to openly hostile. No sooner had they seated themselves than Phaere appeared beside the table. Jess immediately rose respectfully, gesturing for the others to do the same, and bowed, realizing that the female had likely timed her arrival to require just such an obeisance.

"You have returned, at last, Veldrin," Phaere greeted her. "Word of your valiant deed has already spread throughout Ust Natha," she added, nodding toward the other patrons of the tavern.

"I must have been invisible and uninvolved during that encounter, I see," Solaufein observed sardonically.

Phaere turned a cold eye on him. "I was speaking to Veldrin, Solaufein. When I speak to you, it shall be to command you to lick my boot. You are dismissed…for now." The male's expression darkened, and he spun on his heel and stalked away from the table without a word.

Phaere watched him go with a gleam of malicious pleasure in her eye, then turned her attention back to Jess and her companions as she claimed the seat he had vacated. "Ignore your emasculated commander's outburst, Veldrin, and consider this a time for reward and enjoyment. Mother Ardulace was pleased by your performance. Solaufein's abilities are known to her, but she was delighted to learn you are such a powerful fighter." She glanced around at the rest of the group, her gaze again lingering speculatively on each of the three males, and Jess felt herself tense. "And with such a talented group of comrades." She turned her gaze back to Jessime, a slight smile playing about her lips. "Ust Natha could use such as you, Veldrin. You could have slaves at your beck and call, rewards at your fingertips…the favor of Lolth. How does this sound?"

_That was quick_, Jess thought, but she knew that it could not possibly be so easy. She cocked her head, regarding Phaere with veiled interest. "What's the catch?"

The drow's smile widened. "The catch is that you have to earn that favor, Veldrin. Favor and comforts are not given out lightly…they must be purchased with blood and sacrifice." She stood as a server brought a round of drinks. "These are troubled times, Veldrin, but momentous ones, as well. There will be ample opportunities arising soon for you to earn the favor that I speak of, and allying yourself with House Despana would be to your advantage. For now, though, relax and enjoy the pleasures that Ust Natha can provide. I have procured a suite of rooms for you and your companions upstairs, and accounts have been opened for you all at the houses of pleasure within the city, in gratitude for the service you have rendered to House Despana. Farewell for now."

Aerie stared after her in confusion. "Houses of pleasure?" she asked when the drow was out of earshot. "Does she mean –"

"Brothels, I would imagine," Jess told her, not missing the sudden gleam of interest in Yoshimo's eyes, "and I think that we had best stay out of them." She almost laughed at the bounty hunter's crestfallen expression. "Sorry, Yaserin, but I don't know that any of us could keep up the act in an extended conversation."

"I wasn't planning on _talking_," Yoshimo muttered in obvious disgruntlement. Imoen, caught in the middle of a drink, sprayed liquid across the table as she choked with laughter. It was too much for Jess, who began to laugh herself. Aerie giggled, and Minsc's face creased into a broad grin as silent laughter shook his shoulders. Anomen glared at Yoshimo briefly, then, after an uncertain glance at Jess, began to chuckle, as well. Jaheira regarded them all with an amused shake of her head.

"What a merry group!"

Jess turned her head to find a female drow standing at her shoulder, looking over the group with interest. "And what interesting specimens of males you have!" She approached Minsc, running a finger lightly over the scar on his throat. "A shame that this one has been maimed, but I have never had a mute before…and so big!" While the dragon's spell had considerably reduced Minsc's apparent height, he was still significantly taller and more muscular than the average male drow, and the female eyed his physique appreciatively as she ran her hands over his chest and biceps. Minsc looked up at her with a friendly but puzzled smile, obviously having no clue as to her intentions. "Might I borrow this one for a time? I will make certain he is rested and healed when I return him to you."

_Oh, gods. This is not good._ "He belongs to another," Jess replied flatly, hoping that the female was not related to anyone of importance.

"Oh?" The drow regarded her with upraised eyebrows. "Who? Perhaps I might reach an accommodation with her?"

"He is mine." Aerie came to her feet, eyes flinty and hands glowing with energy. "And there will be no accommodation."

Jess blinked and exchanged a glance with Jaheira, who seemed as surprised as she was. _She makes a surprisingly good drow…but how much of it is an act? It looks like I might have missed something._

The drow female looked taken aback by Aerie's vehemence, but evidently decided against pursuing the matter further. "And these?" she asked, moving to Yoshimo and Anomen, running fingers through their hair. "Are these taken, as well?"

Yoshimo sent Jess a pleading glance - which she deliberately ignored. "In Ched Nasad, we are not in the habit of loaning our males out to strangers," she informed the female coldly.

The female shrugged carelessly. "As you wish, but you Nasadians have strange customs, indeed. Why limit yourselves to one male, or two, when you could have the pleasure of sampling any who capture your interest?"

She was gone without waiting for an answer, and Jess sagged back into her chair as the tension drained out of her. "That was close."

"The nerve!" Aerie fumed as she sat back down. "Talking about 'borrowing' as though they were just things! And what did she mean about healing, anyway? Minsc isn't injured."

"He isn't now," Yoshimo told her delicately, "but drow females are reputed to be somewhat – exotic – in their preferences." He sighed regretfully.

Anomen regarded him incredulously. "And you would actually consider allowing that brazen creature to – to use you for her pleasure?"

The bounty hunter shrugged. "I was merely curious to see if the rumors that I have heard were true. The pleasures are said to far outweigh the discomforts." He sent Jess a lopsided grin. "If it ever becomes necessary, I would be willing to sacrifice myself in such a manner…for the good of the group, of course."

Jaheira gave him an acerbic glare, but Jess just chuckled. "Of course," she echoed, getting to her feet. "I'll keep your offer in mind, but for now, let's get to our rooms before something else happens."

OOO

Anomen awoke suddenly and lay quietly in the darkness, trying to identify what had disturbed him. The bed was much softer than what he was accustomed to, the deep feather mattress and fine silk sheets had felt marvelous when he had first fallen into bed, freshly bathed and exhausted, but now he shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position.

Yoshimo? It occurred to him suddenly that the Kara-Turan might have decided to sneak out to avail himself of the insatiable appetites of the drow females, but a glance at the second bed in the room showed the bounty hunter sleeping peacefully.

The suite that Phaere had provided for them had been luxurious, with four sleeping rooms opening onto a common sitting area with a pit in the center where eerie purple flames leaped from a bed of enchanted stones, emanating mainly heat; the dim light that they provided was all that their drow eyes could tolerate. Jess and Imoen had taken one room, Jaheira and Aerie another, and Minsc had been more than happy to share the third room with Boo, which left Anomen to room with Yoshimo.

He had actually not minded overly much. The bounty hunter had been fully aware that he would have to re-earn the trust that he had lost, and Anomen had to admit that he seemed to be making a sincere effort…though the knight knew that at least part of the reason for his more charitable view of the Kara-Turan had been the realization that he had been wrong in assuming that Jessime was infatuated with him.

The notion, which had seemed utterly plausible in the instant that it had occurred to him, had not survived past their second day in the Underdark. Even his jealous eye could find nothing in the way that Jessime dealt with Yoshimo to suggest that she felt anything beyond friendship, and the conversation about drow women this evening had provided the final proof.

He turned his head as the sound of someone moving quietly around the sitting room reached his ears – likely the same sound that had awakened him. Sliding from the bed, he crept silently across the carpeted floor, easing open the door and peering into the room beyond.

The magefire still burned in the round firepit, and a figure sat alone, staring into the flames. He recognized her instantly. Drow or human form mattered not…he would have known her if Adalon had given her the semblance of a duergar. His heart would have known.

Jessime looked up as he joined her, settling into one of the plush armchairs. "Beds too soft for you, too?" she asked with a slight smile, though it was plain that she was in a pensive mood.

He nodded, returning the smile. "I have become far too accustomed to sleeping on hard earth or rough straw mattresses," he told her. "Such luxurious accommodations feel strange, particularly among such a savage people."

"They seem to substitute sensation for emotion," Jess observed thoughtfully. "Indulging your every desire is not considered a weakness, but caring for others is."

"A strange dichotomy," Anomen agreed with her, "but I doubt that it – or the softness of your bed – is the reason that you are not sleeping."

She gave him a sidelong glance and sighed. "No," she admitted, then fell silent, staring into the fire. He sat beside her in silence for several minutes, and was searching his mind for something to say when she suddenly spoke again.

"The drow that I killed today…they weren't attacking us, weren't threatening us. When you get right down to it, the priestess asked for my protection, and believed that I would give it. I felt no anger toward them, but I killed them anyway."

"And you fear that this means that the Slayer has gained a stronger hold upon you?"

She shook her head. "No. The Slayer was not involved this time. I killed those drow in cold blood, without the Slayer's influence, and I don't know what that makes me."

"You think that you should not be capable of killing, without the Slayer's influence," he surmised, then cocked his head, looking at her with a faint smile. "And what of myself? Jaheira? Minsc? We each have killed without the assistance of the Slayer, both before and since we joined your company. What does that make us?"

Jess shook her head in protest. "That's different –"

"It is not," Anomen replied firmly. "Killing is an unfortunate part of the life that we lead, and it requires that we decide who lives and who dies. It is an easy choice when someone is rushing at us with upraised sword. It is more difficult when the choice is made in respect to the likelihood of a future threat, and the risk of making the wrong choice in such situations is greater, but there is no doubt in my mind that you acted correctly today.

"These drow were, without doubt and by their own stated intention, traveling to Ust Natha for the express purpose of killing one who has been a companion of yours. Had they reached the city, they would have carried out their intent, and there would have been no way to stop them without putting the rest of your companions in deadly peril."

Jess snorted. "I do that regularly, Anomen."

"Never willingly," he replied, shaking his head, "and never when there is an alternative available. You take far greater risks with your own safety to protect us. And please do not change the subject.

"The closer that we drew to Ust Natha, the greater the likelihood that we would encounter a patrol, increasing the number that it would have been necessary to kill, as well as the risk to ourselves, so you were right to kill them quickly. And finally," he concluded, "never forget that, had they known our true identity, they would have slaughtered us without mercy. In our present forms, we may appear to be a part of their society, but the drow are the sworn enemies of all surface dwellers."

"There is mindless hate on both sides of that fight," Jess said quietly. "I saw that when Viconia was with us before."

"That is true," he admitted, "but I have never been in a surface city – with the exception of Brynnlaw – where the sense of evil seemed to permeate the very stones themselves. Lolth rules unchallenged here, and those who follow her, whether out of lust for power or fear for their lives, will kill us without question or hesitation if they are given the opportunity."

Jess nodded slowly. "You're right, I know. I just…"

"You fear becoming a heartless killer, one who takes life on a whim?"

She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Reading my mind?"

He shook his head. "It is a common enough fear among those in training for knighthood, particularly after a few battles have been fought and survived. Sir Ryan once counseled me that as long as I was able to harbor such fears, then he had no concern for me. He also told me that he, or another of the more experienced members of the Order, would tell me if I began to cross that line."

He leaned forward, taking her hand and regarding her earnestly. "I would offer you the same advice: that you are able to fear such a fate is the best indication that it has not befallen you. I give you my word that I will warn you, should I ever see you in such moral peril, and I have no doubt that the rest of your companions would do so, as well."

A gleam of amusement appeared in Jess' eye. "Jaheira, in particular?"

He nodded, chuckling slightly. "Aye, I have no doubt that she would be most direct with her warning, although it is because she loves you dearly." He broke off suddenly, aware that he had come close to saying too much. After a brief pause, he continued, somewhat awkwardly, "I hope that I have managed to ease your mind somewhat?"

Jess nodded, her eyes searching his face. "You have," she said quietly. "I think that I may even be able to sleep now." She stood, and he rose to his feet in a reflexive gesture of courtesy. "The Order of the Most Radiant Heart is fortunate to count you among their number," she told him, "and I am even more fortunate that they have allowed you to accompany me. Thank you." She half turned, as if to go, hesitated, then turned back and stepped quickly toward him, brushing her lips against his in the lightest of kisses.

She drew back, regarding his stunned expression with a mixture of shyness and uncertainty that he had never seen in her before. "I – would like to continue this part of the discussion in greater detail once we both have our own faces back."

_Breathe_, Anomen reminded himself, and let out the lungful of air that he had been unconsciously holding. "I would welcome that opportunity as well, my lady," he managed to say.

She smiled at him, a smile that nearly made him forget to breathe again. "Good," was all she said as she leaned forward for a more lingering kiss.

The knight prayed for time to stop as he raised a hand to gently touch her cheek, but as she stepped away from him again, he knew that he would not have traded those few precious seconds for a week in the arms of the most talented female in Ust Natha.

"Good night, Anomen," she said softly.

"Good night, my lady," he replied, and as he watched her return to her room, closing the door quietly behind her, he felt the first real hope that those two words might be more than a simple courtesy.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Blue-Inked Frost**__ – I enjoy writing the interactions between all of the characters, not just Jess, so I'm glad that I'm doing it in a way that is enjoyable for the readers, as well. And the Underdark – and drow society in particular – are almost guaranteed to have an effect on any surfacer._

_**Idal**__ – Developing Aerie's strength without making her unrecognizable has been one of the greater challenges of this fic, but her compassion provides a good touchstone to work from. Jess and Anomen will continue to be a slow process, but they've made progress since the first chapters, and I feel like it is developing as realistically as could be expected, given their individual personalities and the situation._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully, allowing the companions to enjoy a rare period of rest, though their awareness of their surroundings never completely left them. Jess frequently found herself chafing at the delay, but there seemed to be no alternative, so she encouraged them all to take advantage of their luxurious accommodations and what was by far the longest period of relaxation they had been given since their initial capture by Irenicus.

Jess kept most of the group – particularly the males – in their quarters as much as possible, thankful that the longstanding habit of suspicion and hostility between drow communities made the self-imposed isolation not only unremarkable but expected. She and Jaheira explored Ust Natha, asking unobtrusive questions of the inhabitants when the opportunity presented itself, but mainly concerning themselves with becoming familiar with the layout of the city for the inevitable moment when the need for a speedy escape arrived. The tavern of the inn where they were staying proved to be the best source of information; a few drinks and some patient listening to tales of drow history eventually led to the rumor that the Matron Mothers had found a way to deal with the silver dragon who guarded the way to the surface. More drinks and a few cautiously phrased inquiries led to the discovery that it was none other than Matron Ardulace of House Despana who had arranged the theft of Adalon's eggs, a revelation that made Jaheira shake her head bemusedly.

"Bhaal may be your father, child," she remarked wryly as they returned to their quarters, "but Tymora is surely your mother."

The news that they were closer to the eggs than they had realized was heartening to them all, but opportunities to increase their standing with House Despana were frustratingly slow in coming. Reports of an eye tyrant finding its way into the city sounded promising, but when the group was dispatched to deal with it, they found that it was a lesser tyrant, its magics easily neutralized by Aerie and Imoen, making it almost embarrassingly easy to kill.

"It'll be all right, Jess," Imoen encouraged her as they returned to the inn. "Remember what Dynaheir said: We must provide evidence of our skill in small endeavors before we shall be entrusted with larger ones." Her eyes twinkled as she delivered a fair impersonation of the Rashemi witch's imperious tone, then she glanced back at Minsc, and her expression grew melancholy. "I miss her," she said quietly.

Jess nodded understandingly. The fastidious witch's attempts to tutor the free spirited rogue in magic had been as amusing to the rest of the group as they had been frustrating to Dynaheir, but a bond of sorts had been forged between the pair, and Imoen had been given little time to adjust to its loss. _Will we ever get the chance to mourn our dead properly?_ she wondered. _Or even to heal our own wounds?_

Imoen's wounds, in particular, worried Jess. Physically, she was recovering well from the abuses she had suffered at Spellhold, but the emotional damage remained. Nights were a torment for her, as nightmares of Irenicus' torture blended with the blood-saturated dreams of the awakened taint. The nightmares were bad enough on their own, but they presented an entirely new danger when combined with Imoen's magical skills. Their first night in the Underdark, Jess had been wakened by Imoen talking in her sleep, and had managed to get her hand over the girl's mouth an instant before she had completed a spell that would have released a fireball in the middle of camp. Since then, Jess stayed close and slept lightly, waking at the first sign of bad dreams to soothe her sister, stroking her hair and murmuring reassurances until she drifted into a more peaceful slumber.

"I miss her, too," Jess agreed, "and she was right. We just have to be patient." She shrugged with a slight smile, "but you know how good I am at _that_!"

Behind them, Anomen chuckled as they entered their quarters. "Patience can be difficult, my lady," he advised her, "but the rewards are frequently worth the wait."

She glanced back at him with a slight smile at the double meaning of his words. The knight had honored her wish that they wait until leaving the Underdark before addressing their relationship, but the looks that he sent her way when they were in the security of their quarters brought a flush of warmth to her cheeks, and the changed nuances of their relationship had not escaped Jaheira's watchful eye.

"I am glad to see that you and Anomen have finally admitted your feelings for each other," the druid said carefully that night, when she and Jessime were the only ones remaining in the common room.

Jess blinked in surprise. "You know?"

Jaheira snorted and rolled her eyes. "Jess, _everybody_ knew…everybody, that is, except the two of you!"

_Everyone?_ Jess felt her face grow hot and was glad for the ebony skin that hid the blush. "It's nothing, really, Jaheira," she said, squirming slightly. "Not yet, anyway." _But maybe someday?_ came the hopeful whisper from within, the first she had ever allowed herself.

"Perhaps not," Jaheira said with a knowing smile, "but it is vastly preferable to the state of denial you have been in. I wondered for a time if it would be necessary to lock the two of you in a room together until you settled things. One would think that you had never done this sort of thing before." She paused as she caught sight of Jess' face. "Jess? You…_have_ done this before…haven't you?"

The warrior glanced at her uncomfortably. "I guess that depends on what 'this' is," she said finally.

The druid cursed her careless tongue…and her lack of attention. She had just assumed… "Jess, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she assured the girl. "It is simply – surprising – given the life that we have led the past three years. There has certainly been no lack of opportunity, or interest. I thought that you and Garrick, at least…"

Jess chuckled. The young bard had been handsome enough, but ultimately too starry-eyed for her tastes. "No," she replied, "not that he wouldn't have welcomed it. And you're right about opportunity; if all I was after was a roll in the hay, there's been no shortage of offers, but –" she broke off awkwardly, staring into the violet glow of the magefire, her expression pensive. "I want what you and Khalid had," she said softly. "The respect, the friendship, and the partnership, as well as the love." She glanced at Jaheira with a faint, self conscious smile and a shrug. "Otherwise what's the point?"

Jaheira stared at her wordlessly, her throat suddenly too tight for speech. _Khalid, you would be so proud of her now._ "I think that Anomen may well be able to give you those things," she managed at last, "and if he does, I hope that you have all the happiness that Khalid and I enjoyed in our time together." Standing, she embraced Jess briefly, then went to the room that she shared with Aerie, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jess stayed, staring thoughtfully into the firepit for several more minutes, then went to her own room. Imoen stirred slightly as she crawled into bed, but did not wake, and her sleep appeared more or less peaceful. Jess stretched out carefully beside her, reaching out to touch the hand resting beside the pillow and smiling as the girl's fingers tightened automatically on her own.

"I'm here, little sister," she murmured as she drifted into her own dreamless slumber.

OOO

"You want us to _what_?" Jess stared at Phaere, managing to summon an outraged expression to mask the sick feeling of dread that had filled her at the drow female's words. The fact that Solaufein looked equally disgusted made it plain that the request was an unusual one.

Nevertheless, Phaere regarded her with irritation. "Was there something unclear about my words? The Matron Mothers have decided the deep gnomes, the svirfneblin, have not shown enough fear of the drow as of late. So it is time to teach them a lesson. Mother Ardulace has volunteered you for this particular service."

"You want me to kill svirfneblin?" Solaufein spat. "Why not have me cleaning the street as waste my time on such a minor task?"

Phaere regarded him with cool malice. "You consider the service of Lolth to be a waste of your time, Solaufein? I am certain that I could find duties for you more befitting of your skills and status. A cage fighter, perhaps? Or a sacrifice?"

Solaufein subsided, though his expression was far from submissive. "I serve the Spider Queen, as do we all," he growled, "but I doubt that she cares one way or another what we do with the deep gnomes. This is simply the Matron Mothers finding one more way to exercise their power."

"The Matron Mothers speak for Lolth," Phaere reminded him, her ice blue eyes glinting with spiteful satisfaction. "They have commanded Veldrin and her companions to perform this task and wish for you to assist them. Argue again and it shall be your tongue. Approach the svirfneblin village in the great caverns and await a patrol. Slaughter them…and bring back proof of the deed."

"The deep gnomes are no threat to the drow," Aerie protested, heedless of Jaheira's warning glance. "They are harmless and peaceful beings. Surely such a drastic measure is not necessary to instill the fear you wish into them!"

Phaere regarded her with surprised contempt. "What would you propose? Mercy? How would that look to our true enemies?"

Jess tensed, but to her surprise, it was Solaufein who stepped in. "And if we kill them, it will look as though we considered the dogs to be a great enough threat to require the use of force!"

"Enough!" snapped Phaere. "You have your orders, and you shall follow them without a further word!"

Jess watched as she strode away, then turned to Solaufein, expecting some comment from him on Aerie's outburst, but the male simply glared at Phaere's retreating back, then turned and stalked toward the city gates, not bothering to look back. Jess shrugged at the others and motioned them to follow him.

The drow male maintained his stony silence for several hours as they traveled through the Underdark before signaling for them to stop with a curt wave of his hand. Glancing around, Jess recognized rock formations that she had last seen several days earlier. They were close to one of the svirfneblin mining camps. Jess felt her stomach roiling. They couldn't simply kill an entire gnomish patrol in cold blood…but if not, then how were they to gain the trust they would need to get access to the eggs?

_KILL THEM,_ the Slayer urged her_. IN HELPING YOU TO REACH YOUR GOAL, THEIR DEATHS WILL HAVE MORE MEANING THAN THEIR PITIFUL LIVES EVER POSSESSED._

_ Somehow, I doubt that any of them would agree with you on that matter, _Jess replied, glancing about them appraisingly. The cavern seemed to be deserted, and Jess felt the first glimmer of an idea.

"We shall wait here for the patrol to come to us," said Solaufein shortly. "One will come soon, I expect, and then we can get this over with."

"We can handle this without you, Solaufein, if you would prefer to return to the city," Jess offered as offhandedly as possible.

The drow snorted. "Leave you to deal with the deep gnomes alone? Out of the question!"

Jess allowed a faint smirk to cross her face. "Of course. I am confident that we could handle the vermin easily, but I understand your fear of disobeying Phaere."

"I do not fear that venomous bitch," Solaufein snapped angrily. He glared in the direction of the mining camp for a long moment. Jess held her breath, certain that he had heard an approaching patrol.

"If you are certain that you can accomplish this without my aid, I will go," he said at last, his voice tight with anger, "but if you fail, I will see to it that any punishment I receive will be doubled upon you."

"If we cannot vanquish such worthless opponents," Jess replied calmly, "then we are worthy of whatever punishment that is meted out."

He nodded. "I will go, then. Once the deed is done, take the helmet of the leader and return to Ust Natha…. I will meet you outside the city gates."

Jess watched him go, wondering about the hostility so evident between he and Phaere; it seemed to be due to more than a simple power struggle. A touch on her arm brought her attention back to the current situation.

Aerie stood beside her, shamefaced. "I – I'm sorry, Veldrin," she said quietly. "I know I shouldn't have said anything to that horrible creature, but the gnomes…they reminded me of Uncle Quayle, just a bit. To kill them, just to prove that they can, to terrify them…" She looked pleadingly at Jess. "We're not going to kill them…are we?"

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that," Jess assured her with a smile. "I've got an idea…just as long as the svirfneblin will cooperate."

"Given the alternative, I suspect that you will find them highly cooperative," Yoshimo commented wryly. Jess sent him a crooked grin as they settled in to wait. It was several hours before the sound of footsteps on stone reached her ears; moments later, a column of deep gnomes marched into the cavern, stopping to stare at the companions warily. At last, one stepped forward.

"Greeting, dark ones," he said falteringly in the drow tongue. "What being you in this place? Respecting you the peace as do we?"

"I have been sent by the Matron Mothers to kill you," Jess told him bluntly, "but I would rather avoid this, if possible, as I do not consider you worth the effort of bloodshed. May I assume that you would rather live?"

The gnome regarded her with alarm, and his troop looked at the drow before them with wide eyes. "Why would the dark ones be killing us? We be at peace, we is!"

Jess shrugged carelessly. While she did not want to kill the gnomes, neither could she risk showing too much compassion. "You dogs have not been cringing with sufficient fear of late; the Matrons wish to send a message to you and our enemies that we are not to be deprived of the respect due to us."

"We be fearing dark ones plenty!" the leader protested, his suddenly pale skin ample proof of his words. "Always could you be all killing us, if you be wishing to! Grateful, we are for your mercy!"

Jess scowled and pretended to think it over. "If I were to spare your lives, I would need some token from you," she told him at last. "Some trophy to take to my commander to convince him that I have fulfilled my mission. You will give me your helmet."

"My helmet?" The leader blinked, then, seeing Jess' face, nodded hastily. "If it be saving my life, yes…here it be." He started to hand it to her, then hesitated. "If there being blood on it, it will being believed better that you have killed us, yes?" Drawing his shortsword, he sliced it across the inside of his forearm, smearing the blood liberally over the helmet before passing it to Jess. "We will be going, now, and telling deep lords that much bowing and scraping to dark ones is to be done, if war to be avoided is. Thanking you for your mercy, we are. May the Deep Brother be smiling on you kindly, always."

Jess watched them hurry away, trying to ignore the sour taste in her mouth. "Bastards," she whispered.

"It is thus across the Realms, my lady," Anomen observed gently. "The strong prey upon the weak, and the weak do what they must to survive. You have saved the lives of these few with your actions today, and it may be that, if we are successful in retrieving the eggs, that Adalon may be able to provide their people with some measure of protection."

Jess gave him a grateful smile. "I know. I just hate seeing anyone grovel like that…grateful just because we let them live." She spat in disgust. "Let's get back to the snakepit."

Upon their return, they quickly located Solaufein and entered the city together to report to Phaere.

"Ahhh…you return, and with a svirfneblin helmet, no less," said Phaere as Jess handed her the bloodstained helmet. "Good. I am sure the gnomes are scrambling as we speak to provide a tribute to the Matron Mothers."

"Yes, I am sure the gnomes were suitably impressed by our display of might," Solaufein said, making no effort to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "No doubt they had no inkling we were capable of such a feat."

"What is this?" Phaere replied with a vicious smile. "Are you losing your stomach for blood, Solaufein? The Spider Queen would be displeased to hear such, I would think."

"I save my wrath for the true enemies of the drow," the male replied disdainfully. "Lolth knows this, as does the Matron Mother of my own House."

Jess blinked in surprise. She had thought that the two were both of House Despana. _They seem to be together often enough, though neither one seems to like it._

"It is not for you to decide, male!" Phaere snarled. "I shall have your bloody heart ripped from your chest on the altar if you continue to speak!"

"I call your bluff, arrogant one!" Solaufein replied calmly, though Jess could see the muscles of his jaw clenched in anger. "Act and you risk war between your House and mine. How would Mother Ardulace see that, I wonder?"

"It would almost be worth it to silence your impudent tongue!" Phaere hissed "If a Handmaiden were to hear you speak to me in such fashion, she would flay you open without a second thought!"

"And what would she say of _your_ behavior, daughter of Ardulace," Solaufein shot back mockingly, "particularly your presuming to speak for _all_ the Matron Mothers? The order to kill the deep gnomes came from House Despana and no other!"

"I will listen to no more!" Phaere declared, but the sudden grey tinge to her skin made it clear that the male's taunt had hit home. Spinning, her eyes fell on Jess. "Veldrin! Meet me within my private quarters in the Female Fighter Society tower. Within one hour, Veldrin…do _not_ be late."

"As you wish," Jess nodded, but Phaere was gone without waiting for a response; Solaufein stalked away in the other direction. "Interesting developments," Jess murmured, staring after the male thoughtfully.

"Interesting…and dangerous," Jaheira replied grimly. "If House Despana is trying to gain primacy in Ust Natha, then there will be powerful enemies aligned against it – and against us, once we are recognized as allies of that house. We must move quickly."

Jess nodded in agreement. "Guess that means that I'd better not be late for the meeting with Phaere," she commented, wondering what it was that the female wanted of her and knowing in her gut that it could not be anything good.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Idal** – I never did think it was realistic for Imoen to just walk away from everything that Irenicus put her through with no lasting effects at all, so Jess will have more to worry about before they're out of the Underdark._

_**Theodur** – The Underdark/Drow interlude was initially going to be relatively short, but the intrigues there drew me in. Like you, I wound up having a certain degree of empathy for Phaere, to the point that I set out to explore the character more deeply in the one-shot 'Moonless Night' & its sequel, the ongoing (& as yet unfinished) 'Against Her Will'. As for Solaufein, I figured that it had been at least a decade since Phaere had been taken by the Handmaidens; after facing unremitting venom for that long, anybody might begin to wear down, particularly surrounded by drow society._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Phaere's mood did not seem to have improved appreciably in an hour's time. When a nervous looking slave escorted Jessime into the drow's quarters within the tower of the Female Fighters' Society, she was pacing agitatedly around the room. When the slave withdrew, she spun on Jess.

"You are forbidden to mention the lies that Solaufein spewed today to anyone! Do you understand?"

Jess kept her face studiously blank. "Did Solaufein say something noteworthy? I do not make a habit of listening to males."

Phaere stopped her pacing to stare at Jess with narrowed eyes, then smirked and nodded. "Very good, Veldrin. You have more intelligence than Solaufein gives you credit for – and that shall be his undoing."

Turning, she poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. "You are aware of my relationship with Solaufein, yes? And you may dispense with the blank expression. Our animosity is open and obvious."

Jess nodded. "It is," she agreed slowly, "but you should not allow yourself to be baited by him so easily."

Phaere glared at her. "I could have you flayed alive for speaking so to me!"

Jess shrugged, maintaining her pose of indifference although she knew well how great of a gamble she was taking. "You could, but if House Despana seeks to gain strength in Ust Natha, who would you prefer to have at your side? A groveling lackey who mouths platitudes and flatteries or an ally who will speak truthfully?"

Phaere gave her a long and appraising glance. "Perhaps you are right…but if you would be considered an ally of Despana, you must first prove yourself as such."

Jess waited, all but certain of what was coming next.

"Solaufein's insolence has gone beyond all endurance, and he cannot be allowed to repeat his lies for more sympathetic ears," the drow continued. "I cannot tolerate it further without risking my position – and Despana's - in Lolth's hierarchy. But I also cannot take action that would be traced back to myself or my House without risking war. So you shall take action for me. You will kill Solaufein."

Jess released the breath that she had been holding. Her gamble had paid off…but the task she had been given, though not unexpected, made her stomach twist in dread.

"What you ask of me will entail great risk," she replied calmly, giving no hint of the turmoil within "and I assume that you will disavow all association with me if I am caught. May I presume that my reward will be commensurate?"

"Indeed," Phaere answered. "Despana is in its ascendancy; soon, we will be first among the Great Houses, and as eldest daughter, I will assume the position of Matron when my mother dies. Prove yourself trustworthy and you will be my lieutenant, second only to me in command."

Jess regarded her skeptically. "It is a tempting offer, daughter of Ardulace…but why me?"

Phaere gave her a coldly cynical smile. "You are the fourth daughter of a minor house in Ched Nasad, Veldrin, with almost no hope for advancement there, despite your obvious talents. I am the eldest daughter of what will soon be the foremost house in Ust Natha…which means that not only must I be wary of plots originating from the other houses, but I must also watch my back within my own house, lest my younger sisters seek to depose me. I cannot even trust the males that I take to my bed, and Solaufein –" She broke off and turned away, but not before her cold mask slipped to reveal – what? Regret? Pain? Jess was not certain, and when the drow turned back, she had regained control, her expression once more impassive. "You need the favor of one of the Great Houses to have any hope of advancement in Ust Natha," she went on coolly, "and I need a capable and dependable right arm to carry out my instructions without question.

"We need each other, Veldrin of Ched Nasad, if our ambitions are to succeed. My opportunity is nearly upon me, and I cannot be distracted by a gnat at my back." Her words were vehemently spoken, but to Jess, it seemed that her last statement was directed mainly toward herself. "Will you do this service for me, Veldrin?"

"I will," Jess said simply. She had no intent of following through, but she had little doubt that refusing would mean the forfeit of her life.

"Good." Phaere nodded in satisfaction. "Solaufein has been given time off from his regular duties…you will find him in his quarters in the Male Fighter's Society, sulking as is his wont." A contemptuous sneer curled her lips as she spoke. "He will not be expecting you…but nor will he suspect your true intentions, I imagine. He will permit you to enter his quarters, and then you will kill him. Those of my House would be the first questioned for his death…but you, without known alliances to any House, will not be suspected."

Privately, Jess thought that Solaufein suspected more than Phaere gave him credit for, but aloud, she said only, "A sound plan. And once the deed is done?"

"Return to me," Phaere instructed her, "and bring something of his… his piwawfi cloak, I think. It will make an excellent trophy. And tell no one, if you value your life, Veldrin."

"It shall be as you say," Jess replied dutifully. She turned to go, but Phaere stopped her.

"Your companions…they can be trusted to assist you? And be discrete?"

Jess forced a harsh laugh. "They know that their fortunes are tied to mine, and it would be more than their lives were worth to betray me."

Phaere nodded. "Yes, you seem to do an admirable job of keeping them all in line, particularly the males." She cocked her head, a sly look coming into her eyes. "I may borrow one of them someday; well trained males are a rare commodity, and they are all fine specimens."

It took all of Jess' control to maintain her pose of indifference. "If you wish," she replied with a careless shrug, "but they have all been trained in the art of combat, rather than pleasure. I doubt they could compare with what one of your station is able to obtain."

"It might be a refreshing change, to try an untrained male," the drow observed, a sensual smile curling her lips. "Perhaps I could train them for you, as part of your reward."

"Perhaps," Jess replied noncommittally, "but first, I should see about earning that reward."

Leaving Phaere, she returned to their quarters, where she gave the others the details of their next assignment.

"That horrible, horrible woman!" Aerie exclaimed, looking both appalled and angry.

"I cannot say that I am surprised," Jaheira said grimly. "The animosity between them is evident; she cannot be seen to tolerate it for much longer without risking her status."

"So she will use us to dispose of him," Anomen said, his tone full of revulsion, "and if we are caught, claim no knowledge of our actions. This race is truly depraved, and this woman even more so."

"She seems to have taken an interest in the three of you," Jess informed him with a sardonic grin, gesturing toward Minsc and Yoshimo as she spoke, "so I'd advise you not to get caught alone with her."

Yoshimo's eyes lit up. "She fancies me - us? Truly?"

Aerie glared at him. "How could you even consider that? If she comes near Minsc, I'll make her sorry she was ever born!"

"She is totally reprehensible, of course," Yoshimo backpedaled hastily, "but if by offering myself I may save the others from her attentions, it is a sacrifice I will make willingly."

"Such nobility," Jess murmured wryly, and the bounty hunter gave her a totally unrepentant grin.

"Jess?" Imoen looked up at her, her face troubled. "We're not going to kill him just to get on her good side…are we?"

"You know me better than that, Im," Jess assured her sister. "I've been tempted to do him in a couple of times myself, but he's really not that bad…for a drow. He damn sure doesn't deserve to be killed for that venomous bitch."

"So, what do you propose to do, then?" Jaheira asked. "Phaere will not take kindly to having her orders flaunted."

Jess shrugged. "Go to him and tell him the truth, I guess," she replied. "If I'm reading him right, he'll enjoy spiking her plans as much as she would enjoy killing him. If we can just convince him to play along for a few days, he can have the pleasure of making her look like a fool when he turns up alive after we're gone."

"And if he cannot be convinced?" the druid wanted to know.

Jess sighed. The possibility could not be discounted. "If I have to kill him, I will," she admitted quietly. "I won't risk our safety for his sake."

Jaheira nodded, her dark eyes understanding. "I would do no differently myself," she said, "and feel no differently about it, so let us hope that he can be reasoned with."

As Phaere had predicted, Solaufein was in his quarters in the Male Fighters' Society, but contrary to her expectations, he seemed unsurprised to see them.

"So," he said as he closed the door behind them, "Phaere has sent her pets to kill me at last." His tone was neutral, his expression unreadable.

Jess regarded him curiously; he seemed to have no intention of defending himself. She glanced around, suspecting a trap, but the sparely furnished rooms were too small to offer any concealment to ambushers. "She has," she said at last, "but I have no intention of following her orders."

The drow studied her face, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not?" he asked at last. "Such a feat would put you firmly in the good graces of Despana."

Jess could not help but marvel at his calm acceptance of what he obviously assumed to be his fate. "I have more important things to do than involve myself in petty politics," she told him. "My goals require the favor of Despana, but I am no assassin. Your disappearance will serve my needs just as well as your death."

Solaufein's brow creased thoughtfully at her words. "You obviously do not intend to stay in Ust Natha, then," he observed.

"No," Jess admitted. There was no point in lying about it. "After we are gone, your return should cause considerable embarrassment to Phaere."

Solaufein shook his head. "If I go, I cannot return. Now that Phaere has finally committed herself to killing me, she will not rest until it is done…and it seems that my house feels that I can serve them best by dying, giving them a potential grievance against Despana." His voice was flat, but the undercurrent of bitterness was unmistakable; Jess hoped that it meant that he did not agree with them.

"Your disappearance would deprive them of any evidence to support such a grievance," she told him. "I'd imagine it would be quite an inconvenience to them."

"Aye." He nodded slowly, a slight smile curving his lips. "I find that quite appealing, Veldrin." He nodded a second time, more decisively. "Agreed, then. I will leave Ust Natha and hide myself within the shadows of the Underdark." He grimaced. "It galls me to give Phaere the pleasure of believing me dead, but better that than to die in truth. It would only be a matter of time before she found another to carry out her will."

"Why does she hate you so much?" Imoen asked.

Solaufein glanced at her. "It was not always so," he answered after a long pause. "Phaere and I were…lovers once. Mother Ardulace felt that Phaere's feelings for me weakened her and had her taken by the Handmaidens. They were…very thorough…with their tortures." A flash of pain crossed his handsome features and was gone. "When they were done, all that remained of Phaere was her ambition. Since then, I have been a constant reminder of her weakness and the pain that it caused her."

Jess winced at the tale, but Imoen stared at the drow, visibly horrified. "And she would kill you for that? That's awful!"

"Imanna," Jess said warningly, laying a gentle hand on the younger girl's arm, but Solaufein looked at Imoen sharply.

"You are no drow," he said slowly. Imoen shot Jess a frightened, dismayed look. Jess pulled her sister behind her, coldly certain that they would be forced to kill Solaufein, after all.

"Who are you?" he demanded, staring around at them. "Why are you in Ust Natha?"

_KILL HIM, _the Slayer urged eagerly. _KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN REVEAL YOU!_

Jess bit her lip and looked questioningly at Jaheira. The druid nodded. "Tell him the truth, Jess."

"Jess?" Solaufein cocked an eyebrow at her, then snorted. "But then, why would you have used your real name?" He crossed his arms, eying her challengingly. "All right, then; tell me the truth."

Jess nodded and drew a deep breath. _Here goes._ "My name is Jessime, and I'm a human. I'm from the surface, as are my companions."

"That would be the logical conclusion, if you are human," Solaufein observed wryly. "Go on."

"We were given the appearance of drow by the silver dragon Adalon; she sent us here to retrieve her stolen eggs," Jess continued.

Solaufein's eyebrows rose perceptibly at this statement. "I know a little of this," he said, his eyes narrowed in thought. "The Matron Mothers claimed the great silver dragon guarding the entrances to the surface elves' temple would no longer be a hindrance. In fact, it was Mother Ardulace that made that announcement. I believe she would hold the eggs you seek…but I do not know where such things would be kept." He regarded her curiously. "Why would you do this for a dragon?"

_Might as well tell the whole truth…or most of it, anyway. _"We are seeking someone: a mage named Irenicus. Adalon agreed to show us the place where he left the Underdark if we got her eggs back."

Solaufein spat. "That one?" he said in obvious distaste. "He and a – female – passed through Ust Natha a few days before you arrived, and spent much time in private meetings with the Matrons."

"The female's name is Bodhi," Jess told him. "Evidently, she is his sister…and a vampire."

"They both befouled the air with their very presence," the drow growled. "They reached some agreement with the Matrons and left." He paused. "I know the route they took to the surface; I was one of those chosen to escort them. I could show you the place and save you the risk of attempting to steal the eggs."

Jess' heart took flight at his words, but returned to earth just as quickly. She glanced again at Jaheira and saw her own feelings reflected in the druid's eyes.

"I'm grateful for the offer, but we can't," she said regretfully. "We gave our word to Adalon, and we can't leave the path to the surface open for your people to raid unchecked."

"Now I truly know that you are not drow," Solaufein remarked with a bemused shake of his head. "And these are not 'my' people, surfacer. For most of my life, I have hidden among them, much as you have."

Jess stared at him in bafflement, but he continued.

"What I tell you, I have told no living soul since the death of my mother." He raised his eyes to hers, his expression one of proud resolve. "The Spider Queen holds no sway over my heart. I worship Lady Silverhair, Eilistraee."

Jess' bafflement changed to surprised respect at the mention of the drow goddess of the moon and the hunt. She had learned enough in her short time in Ust Natha to know that discovery would have meant torture and death. "You learned your faith from your mother, I take it?"

Solaufein nodded, his expression becoming melancholy. "She was a priestess to the Dark Lady; she taught me how to hold to my faith…and how to hide it." He sighed. "I once thought to convert Phaere to her worship." His mouth twisted in a bitter smile. "I was on the verge of revealing my secret to her when she was taken by the Handmaidens. Had I confided in her earlier, I would have been dead long ago."

"What will you do when you leave?" Jess asked him. "Are there others like you that you could join?"

"There are," Solaufein admitted, "but I do not know who they are. We dare not reveal ourselves. I have seen a handful of believers exposed, and their fates would make the stoutest heart faint with fear. Many were exposed by others who pretended allegiance to Eilistraee in order to entrap them." He shook his head. "Since Phaere, I have not dared to risk it. I will hide in the Underdark and hope to find others in time."

The idea of the proud warrior-mage hiding alone in the vast caverns troubled Jess. "You could come with us when we leave," she offered cautiously, glancing around at the others and seeing no opposition to the idea.

Solaufein regarded her thoughtfully. "Drow are not well regarded on the surface," he said.

"You're not likely to come to harm travelling with _this_ bunch," Yoshimo told him with a wry grin.

"There is prejudice, it is true," Jaheira said, "but there are also temples where Eilistraee is worshipped freely. There is a large one in Waterdeep that I have seen, and several smaller ones. There is more tolerance in many of the the larger cities, and drow may live unmolested there, provided that they obey the laws of the city."

"That would be easily done," Solaufein assured her, his face contemplative. "To be away from this barbarity…to look upon the moon of my Eilistraee and to worship her glory openly…I will consider your offer, Jessime," he said at last. "I will wait for you near the path to the surface, and give you my answer when we meet again."

"There is one more thing, Solaufein," Jess told him as he turned to go, and he looked to her expectantly. "Phaere wanted us to bring her your piwawfi cloak as proof of your death. May we have it?"

He nodded unhesitatingly. "It is like her to want a trophy to glory over," he said as he went to a chest to retrieve the garment. "Or rather, it is like what she has become," he added, handing the cloak to Jess. "Farewell…friends. May the Dark Lady guard us all until we meet again."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Idal **__– Glad you're liking the drow drama!_

_**Theodur**__ – I've developed a soft spot for the Solaufein/Phaere pairing, and since there is not an option to save her in the game, I generally wind up sparing him. But I'm still going to be giggling over the image of having to kill him for that damn cloak after all the careful diplomacy._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Wanting to keep her companions – the men in particular – well away from Phaere's notice, Jess took the cloak to her alone. When she knocked at the door to the drow's quarters within the tower of the Female Fighters' Society, no servant responded; instead, she heard Phaere's voice commanding her to enter.

Finding the door unlocked, she opened it and stepped inside; closing it quietly behind her. She paused to scan the room behind her, one hand on the hilt of a Flameblade, half expecting that her deal with Solaufein had been discovered and an ambush arranged.

"You seem cautious, Veldrin," Phaere observed as she stepped into the room alone, her expression coolly amused.

"There was a servant to answer the door last time," Jess growled, allowing herself to relax marginally. "For all I knew, you were being held in here by members of Solaufein's house bent on extracting revenge for his death."

The drow's eyebrows rose visibly in surprise, then she nodded approvingly. "Wise of you to consider such a possibility, remote though it may be. He was only a male, after all." She hesitated. "He is dead, then?"

Jess nodded, holding the piwawfi cloak out to her. "Aye, and his body at the bottom of the deepest gorge I could find."

Phaere stared at the cloak, her face expressionless, making no move to take it. "Did he…say anything?"

Jess regarded her curiously, then shook her head. "He may have been only a male, but he was a skilled fighter and a mage, as well. I did not give him any time for speeches."

"Yes…that would be the most prudent course," Phaere agreed slowly, reaching out to accept the cloak and staring down at it for a long moment. "All love is foolish," she murmured at last, her face still devoid of emotion, then threw the cloak carelessly over a chair and turned back to face Jess.

"You have served me well, Veldrin, and you are well on your way to a place of honor in Despana. Mother Ardulace is anxious to meet the female who has distinguished herself so remarkably in so short a time in Ust Natha. She has ordered me to bring you to the Temple."

Jess merely nodded her agreement, though she felt her heart lurch unpleasantly in her chest at the news. The Temple of Lolth was the one place that she had avoided in her explorations of the city, figuring that the greatest danger of exposure lay within its walls, where the power of the Spider Goddess was strongest, but there seemed no alternative to accompanying Phaere now. She supposed that if worse came to worst, the Slayer could create enough of a distraction to give the others a chance to escape the city.

_AND WHY WOULD I WISH TO AID SUCH PUNY MORTALS? _the Slayer demanded contemptuously. _THEIR PRESENCE ONLY WEAKENS YOU_ _AND DELAYS OUR ASCENT TO POWER._

_ You'll aid them because I'm not leaving the city without them, _Jess replied coolly as she followed Phaere through the streets of Ust Natha, the drow moving respectfully from Phaere's path as they passed. _Either we all leave together or none of us do…and need I remind you that that includes __**you**__?_

_ I AM ALL TOO AWARE OF THIS, _it growled sullenly. _I WILL DO WHAT IS NECESSARY FOR OUR SURVIVAL._

_ Good boy_, Jess told it dryly, then paused as a thought occurred to her. _Are you male or female? Or neither?_ Bhaal had been male, but as a god, he could have assumed the form of a female, she supposed. But what about the Slayer?

_I AM THE SLAYER_, it replied simply, but Jess could feel the undercurrent of curiosity. _WHY SHOULD IT MATTER TO YOU WHETHER I AM MALE OR FEMALE? DO YOU SEEK TO BREED WHILE YOU ARE IN THE FORM OF OUR FATHER?_

_No,_ Jess replied quickly, suppressing a shudder at the mental images that the Slayer's words spawned. _I just thought that if you were female, you wouldn't care to be called 'boy'…or 'girl', if you were male. Since we're stuck in this body together, I figured that I might as well be polite, as long as you're behaving yourself._

She could feel it pondering her words. _REFER TO ME HOWEVER YOU WISH. IT MATTERS NOT TO ME_, it said at last, its tone seeming somehow faintly puzzled. _SHOULD YOU DECIDE TO BREED, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ASSUME EITHER MALE OR FEMALE ASPECTS, BUT YOU SHOULD NOT SPAWN PROGENY UNTIL AFTER WE HAVE SECURED THE THRONE._

Jess very nearly protested again that she had no interest in breeding while in Slayer form, but decided that it would be an exercise in futility. _Sound advice_, she agreed. _No spawning until we finish taking over the world. Got it._ As they passed through the doors of the temple, she added, _Now, you might want to lay low for a while, unless you feel like taking on the Spider Goddess._

WHEN WE HAVE ASCENDED, LOLTH WILL TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE NEW GOD OF MURDER.

_Can't wait, _Jess assured it sardonically, _but for now, shut up before she hears you!_

As they passed through the corridors of the temple, the faint but unmistakable odor of blood permeated the air, and periodic cries of pain echoed from behind closed doors. Phaere proceeded as though oblivious to the scents and sounds, and Jess forced herself to maintain a similar demeanor, forcing revulsion and rage to the furthest corner of her mind.

The room that they finally entered resembled a royal audience chamber, with a raised dais against the far wall. Seated in an ornate chair upon the dais was an older drow female, her ice blue eyes coldly evaluating and her expression haughty. An armored female stood at either side of the chair, their physical resemblance to both Phaere and the woman in the chair too close to be anything but familial. After the briefest of glances, Jess bowed her head and knelt submissively; Jaheira had warned her that to meet the eyes of a Matron without permission was to risk death.

Phaere approached Ardulace and bowed. "Matron, this is the female that I have spoken to you of: Veldrin of Ched Nasad."

"I can see her well enough, fool girl. You think I am blind?" Ardulace replied coldly and with deliberate disinterest. "I see nothing special about her. What fascinates you so?"

"She is an excellent fighter, Matron," Phaere answered, accepting her mother's disparaging tone with no outward resentment. "She has already performed several services to your House, including ridding it of its…problem."

"Indeed?" A wealth of skepticism and disdain was conveyed in that single word. "Illithids, eye tyrants, gnomes…" the last was uttered with a sneer that made clear the Matron's opinion of the worthiness of the svirfneblin as opponents, "and the mighty Solaufein? Are you sure? She seems less than impressive, and there is…something…odd…."

Jess tensed, readying herself for a fight to the death, but Phaere pushed on. "I am positive, Matron, that she could prove of great use to you."

Jess felt the weight of Ardulace's gaze upon her, but when the Matron spoke, it was to Phaere, her voice holding not a trace of maternal warmth. "Perhaps she may. Let her prove it, then, if she is to become so favored in the eyes of Despana. You…Veldrin, is it? Pay attention." Jess raised her head, careful to avoid meeting the Matron's eyes. "I require the blood of an Elder Orb of the eye tyrants. I was assured that the one that you killed on the outskirts of the city was the proper type," she paused to stare coldly at Phaere, "but such was not the case."

"The scouts had reported the tyrant to be an Elder, Matron," Phaere protested. "They must have exaggerated –"

"Silence, girl!" Ardulace snapped. "I have no patience for excuses! You should have checked on it yourself. Speak again and I'll send you into the pits of Lolth…would you like to deal with the drider again so soon, girl?" Phaere's face took on a grey cast at the Matron's words, but she simply dropped her head in wordless submission. The drow female to Ardulace's right was smirking openly, though she was taking care to stand slightly behind the Matron, assuring that her expression could not be seen.

"Now, Veldrin," Ardulace continued, her attention turning back to Jess. "You have proven yourself as competent. This is good. I require competence, a rare commodity when one is surrounded by fools. House Despana is about to embark on the path to greatness, Veldrin, and you have the opportunity to tie yourself tightly to us. Mother Lolth approves of the successful. But I require the blood of an Elder Orb to begin this path. I gave the girl this task, but she has failed thus far…which causes me to question her fitness as my successor." Phaere's head remained bowed, but her shoulders tensed visibly, and the other female's smirk became even more pronounced. "She will be given a final chance to prove her worth, with your assistance. You will find the Elders in the tyrant caverns southeast of Ust Natha. Slay one and bring me its blood. And daughter?"

Phaere raised her eyes to her mother, her face an expressionless mask. "Yes, Matron?"

"I need not say that should you fail to obtain what I require this time, then you need not return to me at all?"

"No Matron," Phaere replied tonelessly. "I will not fail you again."

"That will be a refreshing change," Ardulace observed. "Now go, both of you, and do not tarry."

They left the temple quickly and in utter silence, Phaere striding in the lead with jaw and hands clenched tightly. Jess followed, her mind replaying the exercise in calculated cruelty that she had just witnessed, her hatred of drow society sharpening to a razor edge.

Phaere stopped so suddenly that Jess nearly ran into her. "I believe that you and I can complete this task without the assistance of your companions," she said in a tightly controlled voice without turning to face Jess. "I would prefer that the Matron not be aware of them or their capabilities just yet."

"That would seem a sound precaution," Jess agreed. "I think that your sister would try to convince at least some of them to ally themselves with her, if she had the opportunity."

Phaere glanced at her sharply, then nodded curtly. "I should have known that you would not miss Rhenael's gloating…not that the bitch was subtle about it. She is the eldest after me, and thinks to turn my recent setbacks to her advantage, but bringing the Matron the Elder's blood will secure my position once more."

"For now," Jess added pointedly, then wondered if she had spoken too candidly.

But Phaere merely nodded again, wearily this time. "Aye, you are right. Rhenael will continue to await the opportunity to displace me, and Ardulace will do whatever she feels will strengthen her position the most. Such are the rituals of succession in the Great Houses." The last words were spoken in a tone of irony that Jess had never heard from Phaere before, and she fought against a sudden sense of empathy with the drow. This was not part of her plan.

"Since I doubt that either of us would survive your 'displacement', we must simply make certain that she is given no opportunity, then," she replied in a coolly professional tone, "starting by obtaining that blood with all haste."

They delayed only long enough to gather supplies, though the tyrant caverns were not a long journey. The others were not pleased with Jess' decision to accompany Phaere alone, but she held firm.

"Elder Orbs are formidable opponents, Jess," Jaheira warned as the warrior loaded her light pack with healing potions, bandages and travel rations.

"Not half as formidable as Matron Ardulace and her nest of vipers," Jess replied flatly. "Phaere's position as her heir is nowhere near secure, and if her sister decides to have her killed, she's likely to include her allies, as well. I want all of you as far from her notice as possible."

"And what about you?" Imoen demanded, her face pale. "Are we supposed to just sit here and wait to see if she decides to kill you?"

"I can watch my back," Jess assured her with a hug, "and I'll be able to focus better if I'm not worried about watching out for the rest of you. Once we get this blood, things will be secure for a while…hopefully long enough for us to do what we came for and be gone."

Anomen followed her to the door. "I have strong misgivings about this, my lady," he told her, his face serious as he took her hands in his own. "I have been trained to believe in strength in numbers."

"It holds true in most cases," she agreed with him, "but if you are trying to avoid a confrontation, then stealth and subtlety are your best allies. Phaere and I can deal with the eye tyrant, but I don't want to give anyone else the idea that I could be weakened by eliminating the rest of you…and I definitely don't want Phaere to develop any more interest in you than she already has."

The knight looked wounded. "Do you truly think that such a heartless creature would stand any chance of winning my affections?"

"I don't think that it's your affection that she'd be wanting," Jess told him with a gentle smile, "and if she orders me to send you to her bed, I don't think I'm going to be able maintain a pose of indifference." Perhaps she had been wrong to kiss him, to encourage the emotions that he kindled in her when inadvertently revealing them would endanger them all, but after days of immersion in a world of cruelty and deceit, it had provided a much needed reminder of who she really was.

"Refusing would mean risking our lives," Anomen said with a troubled expression.

"Which is why I don't want to even risk the possibility," Jess replied. "She might settle for Yoshimo, and he would be more than willing, but I'm not letting her near Minsc, and I'm damn sure not letting her touch _you_!"

Anomen's skin darkened as he flushed with pleasure at the vehemence in her voice. "Then we will do as you suggest and attempt to remain beyond notice…but I remain concerned for _your_ safety, my lady."

"That's not something that is likely to change, Anomen," she told him seriously. "I'm never going to be the type to stay at home and out of danger."

"I once thought such damsels desirable, and the idea of a wife waiting at home for me to be most appealing," the knight admitted, his eyes holding hers, the look in them making her heartbeat quicken, even with their unfamiliar scarlet hue, "but now I can picture myself with no one but you, my lady…just as you are. I will fight by your side when I am able, and will aid you with my prayers when I am not."

Deciding that she didn't give a damn if the rest of the group was watching, Jess leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I thank you for that…and I _will_ be careful, I promise."

As she drew back, she looked past him to the others, unable to help a smile at the universal approval on their faces.

"Took you long enough," Imoen quipped with a smile, though her face was still pale and drawn with worry.

"Your turn will come, little sister," Jess predicted, returning the smile as she slipped out the door. She took a few moments to compose herself – she had not seen any drow grinning like idiots thus far – before going to meet Phaere.

OOO

They left the city and traveled in silence, Phaere in the lead, moving with the confidence of one in familiar territory. After several hours, she stopped near the mouth of a tunnel.

"This marks the entrance to the tyrant caverns," she announced, rummaging in her pack. "If we are lucky, we will encounter an Elder before delving too deeply into the tunnels; they will occasionally venture out singly to hunt, but the weaker tyrants travel in groups of three or more." She handed Jess a rolled up piece of fabric that had a strange sheen to it. "This cloak will reflect the worst of their spells," she said, unrolling a second cloak and draping it over her shoulders. "If we encounter more than one, we must both attack the same one and focus on it until it is dead before moving to the others."

Jess nodded and followed the drow into the tunnel. One hour and three pitched battles later, they crouched behind a rock, watching a lone Elder Orb move silently toward them. Phaere's tactics – and the cloaks – had proven effective, and Jess had developed a healthy respect for the drow's fighting skill. She wielded a slim, two-handed blade with deadly accuracy, and could move like a shadow to elude a magical strike.

"We make an effective team," Phaere observed after the second fight, one in which they had dispatched four lesser tyrants.

"Aye," Jess replied, her sense of unease returning with the knowledge that the drow's words were true. Each of them seemed to have an instinctive awareness of what the other would do next and they had melded effortlessly into an effective fighting unit, but with that was coming a sense of camaraderie that Jess had neither expected nor wanted. _She ordered Solaufein killed in cold blood,_ she told herself, _and she would order Anomen to her bed whether he was willing or not! _

But her mind kept returning to Solaufein's words, and she wondered just how much torture it had taken to drive the woman who had loved him out of existence. _If your only choice was to become like she is or die…what would you do?_ Would she renounce Anomen to survive? Or to escape relentless torture? It was a question that she still wrestled with as she downed a healing potion to deal with the last of her wounds as the Elder drew nearer.

"I'll attack first and draw its attention," Phaere whispered. "Go for the major eyestalks first; they present the greatest threat."

Jess nodded and shifted into a crouch behind the rock. An instant later, the drow leaped from behind the rock at the Elder, her sword a blur as she darted around it, making it turn to follow her. Jess sprang forward, Flameblades rippling with magefire, slashing off two of the large eyestalks close to the fleshy body as magic energy filled the tunnel, reflecting harmlessly from their cloaks.

It was over in less than a minute, and Jess and Phaere faced each other over the flaccid corpse, eyes blazing in triumph.

"The cloaks make it almost too easy," Jess remarked as the rush of battle began to fade.

"They do, yes," Phaere agreed, "but a competent fighter is an even greater asset. I think that I have chosen my lieutenant well."

"You like fighting, don't you?" Jess asked, knowing the answer. The satisfaction that she saw on the drow's face mirrored her own too closely.

Phaere nodded, a slight smile crossing her face, the first Jess had seen that was not rooted in cruelty or bitterness. "I do. The moment that I first picked up the blade, I knew that I had found my destiny…or thought that I had, at least. There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to be a warrior, to guard our city, fight where I was told to." Her smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "But it was but a foolish child's dream," she continued brusquely.

"The Matron would not let you renounce your place as her heir?"

Phaere snorted. "She might have, but my sisters would not. Alive, I would forever be perceived as a threat by whichever of them succeeded Ardulace. I will be Matron of Despana…or I will be dead."

Jess nodded wordlessly; there seemed to be no suitable reply to such a stark statement. "I'll get the vial for the blood," she said at last.

Phaere nodded. "The eyes can be useful, so I'll harvest them, as well."

Jess strode to the rock they had been hiding behind to retrieve their packs as Phaere knelt to collect the eyestalks from the Elder. As Jess stood, she saw a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye: a drow, arm drawing back to throw –

"Look out!" she shouted, and Phaere dropped instantly to the ground as a dagger flew through the air above her. The attacker was still trying to draw her sword when Jess reached her. Seconds later, she stood over the corpse, staring down at a face she had seen before.

"Rhenael," Phaere said as she joined her, regarding her sister's dead body with a cold eye.

"It seems that she did not want to risk your success," Jess said quietly. Once again, she had killed, quickly and mercilessly, without calling on the taint, this time to protect one who would without doubt order the deaths of herself and her companions if their disguises were ever penetrated.

"So it seems," Phaere agreed, giving Jess a measuring glance. "It also seems that I have indeed chosen my lieutenant well." She spat on the corpse, then turned back to the dead Elder, resuming her gathering of eyes as if nothing had happened.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Idal**__ – As Anomen observed, killing is an occupational regularity in their lives, and the fact that Jess can still be aware and concerned about it is, I think, a good sign overall. While I had a degree of empathy for Phare going into writing this part of the story, the level of connection between she and Jess surprised me, and made for some tough choices in upcoming chapters._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Ardulace greeted their return with jubilation, giving no indication of being aware that Rhenael's position at her right hand had been filled by another of her daughters.

"The Spider Queen smiles upon us!" she exclaimed as Phaere presented her with the vial of blood they had obtained from the Elder Orb. "And you thought to collect the eyes, as well; such powerful items will be useful, indeed! You have redeemed yourself, daughter, and your champion has shown herself worthy of your praises."

"We need nothing further to begin the ritual, then?" Phaere inquired. During their return, the unguarded candor that she had displayed in the tyrant caverns had faded, and she was once more all cold ambition. "Praise Lolth! Despana will rule Ust Natha without question as the pre-eminent House!"

"Indeed. But we must be cautious, daughter, ever cautious. The ritual may be disturbed before it is completed. The silver one will become desperate, once she realizes our intention."

"You plan to seal the city, then, Matron?"

"Yes." Ardulace's reply was decisive. "We cannot be disturbed from the outside. I shall go, now, and begin the proper preparations. This shall be a glorious day, indeed! Veldrin." From her kneeling position, Jess raised her head, careful not to meet the Matron's eyes. "You have done House Despana the greatest of services. You will be a female without equal…riches and slaves shall be yours. I shall see to it as soon as the ritual has been completed. Now is the time for you to rest, strong one. I would have you present at the ritual to witness our triumph."

Jess nodded and stood, bowing deeply. "As you wish, Matron."

She left the Temple, her mind racing. Whatever the 'ritual' was, it obviously involved Adalon's eggs. She still had no idea where they were being kept, and even if she could locate and steal them, with the city sealed, they would have no way of escaping Ust Natha before the vengeful drow found them…

"Veldrin!" Phaere appeared at her side, her expression unreadable. "I would speak with you in private. Come with me to my quarters."

Jess eyed her curiously. The command was curtly given, but there was none of the imperiousness that had marked her previous orders. Nodding, she followed the drow, who spoke no further until they were in her quarters, the door shut and locked.

"Rhenael followed us on her orders; I am certain of it," she declared, pacing the main room in agitation. "She seeks my death. I cannot afford to wait for her to decide upon another favorite to depose me. I must act, and with your help, I have hope of succeeding, but it will require you to betray the Matron Mother. Will you do this for me?"

The request was not unexpected, and the words were brusquely spoken, but barely visible in the drow's eyes was the entreaty that pride would not let her voice. Whatever her plan, it obviously had no chance without Jess' assistance. There was little choice in the matter; to refuse at this point would be to risk the deaths of herself and her companions, but Jess realized with a sense of unease that her answer would have been the same had it not been so. "I will."

Phaere's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Good. I have a plan…a plan that will place me as the head of House Despana even as we take our place as the rightful ruling House of Ust Natha. You heard Matron speak of the ritual? She will summon a demon of terrible power, Veldrin…one to aid the drow in our attack upon the surface elves.

"The blood that we obtained will be used to summon the demon, and once he stands before us, we have a mighty gift…one that no demon would refuse. We have obtained the eggs of the great silver dragon who guards the passage to the surface. Holding the eggs hostage has kept the dragon from interfering in our raids on the surface, but once the eggs have been used to enlist the aid of the demon, not even the mighty Adalon will be able to stand against us! House Despana will have opened the way for the war and summoned its most powerful warrior. We shall become pre-eminent…but there is no reason that Ardulace must be Matron Mother of such a powerful house."

Leaving the room, Phaere returned with a padded sack. Inside were four eggs, each the size of a child's head, their surfaces gleaming faintly silver. Jess stared, a wild hope rising up in her. Surely it could not be so easy? "Are those…?"

"Fakes," Phaere informed her with a smirk. "I had them made. The svirfneblin may be sniveling cowards, but they have some skill as craftsmen…and they can be intimidated into silence. They are marked," she continued, turning one to show a defect that could easily have been mistaken for a natural marring of the surface; only close examination would identify it as artificial. "The real ones lie within the Temple treasury. Take these," she said, passing the sack to Jess. "Sneak into the treasury, steal the eggs, replace them with these, and bring the real eggs to me. Ardulace will offer the fake eggs to the demon and be killed. Then I shall offer him the real eggs. The ritual will be completed and I shall be Matron Mother…and you shall be at my right hand, second only to me in power."

Jess clutched the sack, her mind working furiously as she fought against the sensation of standing on a rapidly crumbling ledge. "A demon is a chancy ally," she said in a skeptical tone. "Would it not be best to simply let it kill Ardulace, take her place, and continue to hold the real eggs? With the dragon still restrained, we could continue our attacks on the surface."

Phaere shook her head impatiently. "Once the demon is summoned and discovers Ardulace's offering is false, he must be appeased, or he will not stop at killing her. The entire city would be at his mercy. Besides, Ardulace's death will make me Matron, but Despana cannot gain preeminence without securing the assistance of the demon in our war on the surfacers; without that, my position will remain tenuous. With the demon as an ally, my authority will be unassailable."

"And are you so certain that this is what you want?" Jess asked, deciding to try a different approach. "The life of a Matron, immersed in politics and intrigue, seems a waste for a warrior as skilled as yourself. My companions and I made a good living as hired blades before we came here; with you as our leader, we would soon be able to name our price." It was a gamble, but Jess knew that there was no chance that the drow would accept a subordinate position. _Get her – and the eggs – out of the city, then tell her the truth. She'll likely hate me for the deception, but she'll be alive…and free to make her own choices._

But Phaere stared at her incredulously, then uttered a bark of laughter. "A life as a traveling mercenary when I could have riches beyond count, slaves to indulge my every whim, and the city of Ust Natha at my feet? I told you in the caverns that I have abandoned the foolish notions of childhood. Have you taken leave of your senses, Veldrin, or is your courage failing you?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly in suspicion. "Or do you seek to stall me to give yourself time to betray me to Ardulace?"

Wearily, Jess realized that there would be no dissuading Phaere from her ambitions. "My loyalty is to you," she said firmly, a part of her sickened by the ease with which the lie came to her lips, "because you have earned it. I owe nothing to Ardulace _or_ Despana. If you are determined to follow this course, then I will assist you, and guard your back, but I must warn you that I have little patience for politics or intrigue. I am a warrior, not a diplomat."

Her words seemed to mollify the drow. "I will have more than enough diplomats and attendants fawning over me who will be eager to assume such duties. What I will have need of is a stout heart and a steady blade to enforce my will…and deal unflinchingly with any who oppose me."

Jess nodded, forcing a cold smile onto her face. "That I can easily do."

"And your companions," Phaere wanted to know. "Will they remain, as well? I am prepared to reward them handsomely for their services."

"They will stay," Jess assured her. "They are not so fond of sleeping on the ground as to turn down a position of favor in a Great House."

"Good." Phaere strode to a desk and withdrew a bronze key from a drawer. "This will open the door of the Temple treasury," she said, passing the key to Jess, "but you must first get past the guards…and they will kill you without question, should they catch you trying to enter. Time grows short; go now, and return to me with the eggs."

Jess accepted the key and left, seething with frustration. _Damn, damn, damn!_ She had the key to where the eggs were kept, and the means to obtain them without their absence being immediately noticed…if they were lucky, but even if they succeeded, there was no way for them to escape Ust Natha now that Ardulace had sealed the city…and the excited and curious murmurs among the drow that Jessime passed confirmed that this had already been done.

They could simply take the eggs, hide near one of the exits from the city and wait for the demon to kill Ardulace – Jess knew enough of magic to know that when a spellcaster died, any spells that they were maintaining would be broken – but when Phaere realized that Jess was not going to bring the eggs to her, she was all but certain to cut her losses and betray them to Ardulace. Whatever she had been once, or might have been without the interference of the Handmaidens and their tortures, she was now committed solely to her own survival, at any cost.

Lost in her brooding thoughts, Jess failed to hear the voice hissing her drow name until it had been repeated twice. Glancing around, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure all but hidden in a narrow alley between two buildings.

Solaufein. After glancing around cautiously to ensure that she was not being observed, Jess followed him in silence as he led her to a secluded area on the outskirts of the city.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded irritably when they stopped. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"I realized that I might have a way by which I could repay your mercy to me," Solaufein replied simply. "Some time ago, I followed Phaere when she snuck away to the svirfneblin, curious as to what dealings she would have with them. I discovered that she ordered them to create replicas of the silver dragon's eggs, marked in a way that only she could readily identify. I do not know what her plans are, but on the chance that I could foil them, I ordered another set made – this one unmarked." He held a sack out to Jess. "If you can discover where the eggs are being kept, you could switch them with these. Not even Phaere could distinguish them from the real ones; it would buy you the time to escape." He glanced around uneasily. "It took me some time to find you, however…too much time, I fear. I do not know why the city has been sealed, but none can enter or leave until the spell has ended."

"Ardulace has sealed the city," Jess told him, then explained to him the planned ritual…and Phaere's intended sabotage.

"I am not surprised," he murmured, his disgust evident. "It is rare for succession in the Great Houses to occur through anything but betrayal and murder." He raised his eyes to Jess. "So much the better, then. Replace the real eggs with those that Phaere has given you, and give her those that I had made. I would give much to be present when she offers them to the demon."

"It will mean her death," Jess informed him quietly, watching his face. She was uncertain why the idea of this deception unsettled her so, in light of all the other deceptions that she had engaged in since arriving in Ust Natha, but –

"It is no more than she had intended for me," Solaufein snorted. "The woman I loved died long ago. I only wish that I could see the look on her face – and tell her that it was I who brought her grand scheme to ruin." He shook his head, his eyes growing distant briefly, then refocusing on Jess. "At any rate, another set of fakes will add another layer of confusion, increasing your chances for escape. I will remain here until the spell sealing the city is broken by Ardulace's death, then make my escape and wait for you near the path to the surface. Fare you well, surfacer, until we meet again."

Turning, he ducked away into the shadows until he was lost even to Jess' darksight. Tucking the second bag of false eggs inside the first, she returned to the thoroughfare that she had departed, telling herself that Solaufein's plan was the most logical course of action, telling herself that it was not as though she were betraying a friend…and wondering why it felt as though she were.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Idal**__ – Glad to have created a bit of ambiguity where Phaere is concerned; I think she deserves it! She wound up playing a much larger role than I initially intended, and I really enjoyed the complexity of the relationship that developed between she and Jess._

_**Theodur**__ – Yeah, Solaufein does have a touch of bastard in him here, but after so many years __being on the receiving end of Phaere's hate, it would be hard not to begin to reciprocate at some point. The drow NPC's would definitely be good candidates for same-sex romance mods – actually, I seem to remember reading somewhere that in the BG2 novelization, Phaere took Imoen to her bed (not even going to mention that possibility to Jess)._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Imoen hurled herself into Jess' arms as soon as the warrior entered their quarters. "Where have you been?" she demanded fiercely. "I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jess replied, hugging the younger girl reassuringly, startled at the tremors that shook the mage's slender frame. "I just got delayed a bit…but I know where the eggs are now, and I've got a way that we can get them."

The others had gathered in the common room; Jess' eyes went to Jaheira, the faint furrow in her brow sending a silent query to the druid. _What's going on?_ Jaheira responded with a slight shake of her head and a glance toward the room that she shared with Aerie. _We need to talk…alone._

Jess nodded her understanding. "Hold these," she said, passing the bag with the two sets of eggs to Yoshimo as she tried to disentangle herself from her sister's embrace. "Im, it's all right. I'm fine," she repeated, stroking the girl's hair and peering anxiously into her face, feeling an icy wash of fear at the pallor of her skin, the dark circles beneath her eyes. Gods, she had only been gone for a few hours; what in the Nine Hells had happened?

"I was scared, Jess," Imoen whispered miserably. "You were gone so long, and when Yoshimo went out and heard that the city had been sealed, I thought that they had caught you."

Jess raised her head to glare at the Kara-Turan. "I thought I told everyone to stay in here?"

"We knew from the noise outside that something had happened," Yoshimo replied calmly. "It seemed prudent to discover the nature of the disturbance, to decide whether or not we needed to escape to the tunnels, and I am the best suited to moving about unobtrusively. I obtained sufficient information to know that we were in no immediate danger and returned here."

Jess considered this for a moment, then nodded. "It was a good idea," she agreed. "In fact, we're probably going to be leaving here in a hurry very shortly, so everyone needs to get their gear ready to move." As quickly as possible, she outlined the events of the day, and the things that would – hopefully – happen within the next few hours.

"Betrayal upon betrayal," Jaheira observed, shaking her head in disgust. "It is a marvel that this abomination of a race has not wiped itself out long before now."

"They do what they have to in order to survive," Jess replied quietly. The druid gave her a curious glance, but said nothing.

"So, we must sneak into the most heavily guarded room in the most heavily guarded building in the city," Yoshimo said, peering into the bag at the fake eggs. "Might I assume that my skills will be of use, then?"

Jess grinned at him. "You might assume that…yours and Aerie's. I think that Invisibility and Speed spells might be needed in addition to sneakiness. The rest of you get our things ready to go, and if you hear all Nine Hells breaking loose in the direction of the Temple, get out of here and hide on the outskirts of the city, near the main exit tunnel."

"And then what?" Imoen demanded angrily. "Wait to hear whether you're dead or alive? Let me come with you, Jess," she pleaded. "I can sneak just as well as Yoshi can."

_Not a chance, little sister. Not in the condition you're in now._ Aloud, Jess only replied, "Im, I don't want to risk bringing two children of Bhaal into Lolth's temple. I don't know how great her power is here, but it's not worth the chance. Besides, if Jaheira and the others have to leave here quickly, they're going to need someone sneaky to scout out a safe route."

Imoen gave her a hurt look. "You mean that I'd be of no use to you in the shape I'm in now," she said as she drew away, an uncharacteristically bitter tone in her voice, "and you'd be right. I'll go get my things together and be ready to go; if I can't help, I can at least not hinder."

Turning, she went into the room she shared with Jess, closing the door behind her.

Jess stared after her in dismay, the feeling of standing on a crumbling ledge returning even more strongly than it had been as she listened to Phaere. Imoen had been getting better; the smile she had given Jess as she was leaving earlier had been all but indistinguishable from the impudent grins of the young rogue of Candlekeep. What had happened in the few hours she had been gone?

_THE TAINT OF OUR SIRE TAKES HER, AS I WARNED YOU IT WOULD_, the Slayer informed her with cold satisfaction, _AND THIS IS BUT THE BEGINNING. SHE IS TOO WEAK TO FIGHT AGAINST IT FOR LONG._

_ Shut up! Shut up, damn you!_

"She's just been worried about you, Jess," Aerie told her, following her worried gaze. "Wandering around the Underdark with that horrid creature…we already know that she's capable of cold-blooded murder to get what she wants."

"When your return was delayed, she became increasingly agitated," Anomen added, his expression sympathetic, "and even when Yoshimo's reconnaissance indicated that it was unlikely that your capture was the reason for Ust Natha being sealed, she was unable to dismiss the notion. She loves you dearly, and fears to lose you – as do we all."

Jess nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak. She knew in her heart that what the Slayer said was true. Time, which had seemed to be slipping all too quickly away from her before, now felt as though it was sprinting ahead, beyond all hope of capture or control. "We leave in ten minutes," she said at last, her voice dry and businesslike. "Once we're gone, the rest of you be ready to move quickly. If things go wrong at the Temple, I'll delay them as long as I can to give you time to get away." None of them needed to ask how she would delay the drow.

"My lady," Anomen started to object, "we will not leave you to fight the host of Ust Natha alone –"

"Yes, you will!" Jess snapped at him, turning on him with blazing eyes. "You _will_ leave me, you _will_ get Imoen out of this light-forsaken place, and you _**will**_ find Bodhi and kill her! And once I have finished turning this viper pit into a lifeless ruin, I _will_ join you!" Anomen took a step back from her with a sharp intake of breath, and Jess did not need a mirror to know that her eyes had gone golden. Closing her eyes, she drew several deep breaths, forcing the fear away. Gone were the days when panic brought the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, or birds aflutter in her chest. Panic now brought rage quickly in its wake, and rage brought fangs, claws and remorseless death. To panic was to lose control, and that was the one thing that she could never allow herself to do again.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her with concern, but no fear…no censure, and a wave of shame washed over her that she had spoken so to him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "but please take care of Imoen and the others, see them safely out of here. If I have to use the taint, I'll be better able to control it if I'm not worried about protecting the rest of you."

He nodded slowly, his eyes holding hers. "It shall be as you desire," he replied gently. "I wish greatly that I could accompany you on your current mission, but as stealth is not one of my strengths, I shall remain here and petition the Watcher to guard your steps." He hesitated, then continued. "And if worse should come to worst, I will see your sister is delivered safely from this place and that her soul is wrested from Bodhi's grasp, if I must enlist the aid of the entire Order to see it done."

"Thank you." Glancing around, she saw Jaheira standing at the open door of her quarters, her piercing gaze as clear a summons as any words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have a butt-chewing coming," she added, forcing a wry grin.

Stepping past the druid, she sat on the edge of one of the beds. "All right, lecture away," she murmured as Jaheira closed the door. "I've earned it."

Instead, the half-elf knelt in front of her, smoothing the hair away from her cheek and forehead with a hand that felt blessedly cool and gentle. "I would lecture an errant child, or a foolish novice who thoughtlessly put her companions in danger," she replied quietly. "You are a trusted companion and a dear friend, one who labors under a great burden. I offer counsel, not a lecture, if you will hear it."

"You know I will," Jess answered, closing her eyes and letting the soothing touch draw her mind into memories of the long ago journey through the forests to Candlekeep, Khalid's strong arms holding her safe by day and Jaheira's songs lulling her to sleep at night.

"You have reached a truce of sorts with the essence of Bhaal within you," Jaheira said, "but do not think that it will honor the truce if it can find a way to win the battle. It cannot overwhelm you by force, and it knows this, so it will seek to dominate you through subterfuge, by exploiting the areas where you are most vulnerable. Nowhere is that vulnerability so great as your desire to protect Imoen. Do not let your fear for her drive you into acting rashly. You may believe that you can control the power within you, but ultimately, it will be you who comes under its control."

"But she's running out of time, Jaheira!" Jess protested, feeling her frustration sharpening to a razor's edge. "It's not just fear doing this to her; it's the damn taint, as well"

"That is likely," the druid admitted gravely. "She has been weakened, both by the physical and mental tortures that Irenicus inflicted upon her and by the loss of her soul. The taint has awakened within her, not gradually, as happened to you, but suddenly. She has had no time to learn how to fight it, and just as your love for her is your greatest point of vulnerability, so her love for you is hers. It is the combination of all of these that has taken such a harsh toll upon her."

"So, are we to just wait for it to take her," Jess whispered bitterly, burying her head in her hands, "or kill her before it has the chance?" Her voice broke on the last word, and Jaheira embraced her.

"We give her the time that she needs," she replied firmly. "By getting her away from this place of evil, which no doubt delights and strengthens the taint, by helping her to heal and regain strength, and by reclaiming her soul."

Jess drew back to regard her friend solemnly for a long moment, then nodded. "Yes, that is all that we can do, isn't it? If Ardulace hadn't sealed the city, I'd send the rest of you out now, let Solaufein show you the way to the surface while we get the eggs for Adalon." She frowned, calculating the odds, but Jaheira shook her head.

"Even if the city were not sealed, if we were detained trying to leave, it could expose you before the eggs have been retrieved. Our pursuit of Irenicus and Bodhi is important, but it is perhaps more important that the drow not be permitted to enlist the aid of a demon in their war on the surface world, and that Adalon be freed to guard the path. We will remain here, at least until you have obtained the eggs. After that –"

"After that, I have to be present at the ritual, or arouse suspicion," Jess finished, "but the rest of you could enter the outer tunnels of the city, be ready to run when the seal is broken. I can join you as soon as soon as I see Ardulace dead, and with a demon loose in the Temple, they're not likely to even think of us until we're long gone."

"And Phaere?" Jaheira asked, watching Jess closely. "The deception that you plan will mean her death, as well." When Jess remained silent, she continued. "I saw your face when Aerie called her a horrid creature. Do not let Solaufein's tale of love lost cloud your judgement, Jess. If you try to save her, it will be at the risk of your own life, and the lives of your companions."

"I know," Jess sighed. "But it's more than what Solaufein said. I've talked to her, Jaheira…listened to her, and I don't think that the woman who loved him is gone. Not completely. Maybe with time…" she stood suddenly, letting her breath out in a hiss of frustration. "But I don't _have_ time…and so I've gained the trust of someone with the sole intent of betraying them." She offered Jaheira a thin smile. "Gorion would be proud of me, don't you think?"

"More than you realize," the druid replied calmly. "You have done what was necessary, not out of malice, but to protect the lives of your companions and yourself, and to honor your word to Adalon."

"And Phaere became what she is to save her own life, and to escape the torture of the Handmaidens. I remember enough of what Irenicus did to me to know that there was a point at which I was ready to do anything to make the pain stop." Jess glanced at Jaheira, her face troubled "I try not to think about what might have happened if he had ordered me to kill one of you at that point."

"And despite that, when you were freed, your first thought was not to escape on your own," Jaheira persisted. "You chose to focus on others besides yourself. None of us here has been untouched by evil, and yet none of us have allowed ourselves to fall under its sway."

"But we have all been given a choice, shown another way," Jess replied. "Was she?" Then she shrugged. "It doesn't matter, though. I won't risk our safety for her, but I can't help wondering…"

"What if?" Jaheira finished for her, then smiled sadly at her nod. "It is a question that would plague anyone possessed of a conscience, Jess, but you can only save those who are willing to be saved. The ultimate choice in such matters never rests with you."

Imoen had returned to the common room when they rejoined the others, and she gave Jess an apologetic smile. "Sorry for being such a wimp, Jess. Guess this place is getting to me; I'm ready to see the sky again."

"I think that makes all of us, little sister," Jess agreed, hugging her again, "and no apologies needed, because you're not a wimp."

"Am, too."

"Are not." Jess grinned at Imoen, and was pleased to see that the smile she got in return was stronger, though the mage's face was still pale and her eyes shadowed. She glanced toward Aerie and Yoshimo. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm likely to ever be," Aerie replied with a grimace. "No, Minsc, you can't come. Jess will protect me, and we'll be back soon."

The big ranger turned a pleading eye to Jessime, who shook her head firmly. "Not this time, big guy; you stick out too much. Besides, I need you to look after Imoen for me; can you do that?"

Minsc's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously, striding over to stand protectively over Imoen, who smiled encouragingly up at him, then sent Jess and Aerie a surreptitious wink.

"Yoshimo?"

"For a theft that will be the stuff of bards' tales and legends, I am more than ready," the Kara-Turan exclaimed. "It will be the pinnacle of my career…to this point, of course."

"Of course," Jess agreed dryly as the trio slipped out the door.

After the drama that had taken place in the previous hours, the theft of the eggs was almost anticlimactic by comparison. After they had concealed themselves in a narrow alley within sight of the Temple, Aerie cast her spells upon Yoshimo, and the thief vanished, not even a footfall giving away his position as he stole silently away from them. Jess stared at the entrance to the Temple, every nerve on edge as she listened for the alarms that would mean that Yoshimo had failed.

"If this doesn't work," she told Aerie without turning around, "I'll go in after Yoshimo and the eggs. You cast Invisibility on yourself, leave here and get back to the others. Don't try to follow me in, got it?"

"Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure," Aerie droned, in so precise an imitation of Jaheira's voice that Jess looked back sharply, half certain that the druid had joined them without her knowledge.

The avariel giggled. "Sorry, but Imoen was telling me about that, and we both figured that you might miss hearing it."

"Not really," Jess replied, though she couldn't help a smile, "but I'd pay good money to hear you do it when Jaheira's around!"

"It would have to be really good money," Aerie said, and then they both nearly leaped out of their skins when Yoshimo materialized between them, laden sack in hand.

"Better to save your gold and use it to pay a bard to compose an ode to my skill," he announced smugly, presenting the bag to Jess with a flourish.

Jess accepted it, peering inside at the four eggs that were, so far as she could see, indistinguishable from the other two sets. "No trouble at all?"

"Not from the guards," Yoshimo said disdainfully. "They might as well have been asleep. There were two golems guarding the eggs, spelled to attack if the eggs were removed from the chest in which they lay." He smiled, looking immensely pleased with himself. "I switched them so quickly, however, that the golems never stirred." He glanced at Aerie with a twinkle in his eye. "If you're ever interested in wealth beyond your wildest dreams, I have a very lucrative business proposition for you."

"I'll think about it," Aerie agreed, with the vacuous expression that Jess knew meant mischief. "What do you think a fair split would be…seventy-thirty?"

"All right, you two," Jess interrupted with a smile before Yoshimo could utter more than a strangled croak. Their bantering mirrored her own sudden sense of buoyancy. The theft of the eggs from the Temple had been by far the riskiest of the tasks they faced, and it had gone without a hitch. There was still the ritual, but Jess was determined to have her companions concealed and ready to escape by the time it began. "Take these back to our rooms." Handing the eggs back to Yoshimo, she retrieved Solaufein's false eggs from Aerie. "I'll deliver these to Phaere and join you shortly."

The drow was waiting impatiently for Jess, and all but snatched the bag from her hands as she held it out. Drawing one of the eggs out, she ran her hands over it appraisingly.

"The gnomes do impressive work for such a craven race," she remarked. Jess' heart stopped momentarily until she continued, "If not for the absence of the mark, I would have been unable to tell the real eggs from the ones that I had made." She raised her gaze to Jess, eyes gleaming with triumph. "The prize is almost within our grasp, Veldrin. Ardulace has sent word: the ritual will begin three hours from now. In three hours, she will be dead, I will be Matron Mother of Despana, and you, my lieutenant, will hold such power as others in your house can only dream of. Go now, my friend, and rest. Ardulace has commanded your presence at the ritual, and it would not do to ignore one of her last orders."

Jess bowed silently and left, wincing inwardly at the appellation. Friend. _Abbil_. It was not a word used lightly…or often…by the drow. Three hours, then, until the web of deceit and betrayals was fully spun and its victims ensnared. Three hours until Phaere learned that the one she called friend had spun her own web of lies.

_Enough_, she told herself firmly, remembering Jaheira's words. _You can do no more for her without endangering the others, so think about something else._ Three hours until they could leave this hateful place for good. Three hours until they were able to present the silver dragon with her eggs and then, shortly after that, they would be out of these caves and back under the open sky. She would have her own face back…as would Anomen. Most importantly, they would be back on the trail of Irenicus and Bodhi.

Her spirits lifted again at these thoughts, but it lasted only long enough for her to step through the door of their quarters. As she glanced from one grey-hued and grim face to the next, a chill of foreboding ran down her spine. Looking around again, she realized that one face was absent, and felt her heart plummet.

"Where is Imoen?"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Idal **__– I do feel bad putting Imoen through so much, but this chapter should bring that particular matter to a conclusion. And Phaere, too, come to think of it._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

"But she didn't change?" Jess demanded tersely, for perhaps the third time, her heart hammering in her chest. "You're sure of that?"

"Speaking as one who has observed the phenomenon, I can assure you that it is not likely to be overlooked," Jaheira replied with deliberate patience. "Her eyes were undoubtedly golden, but she regained control before the change progressed further."

Her words provided scant comfort. _Dammit!_ "What in the Nine Hells caused it?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "She was doing better when I left!"

Anomen shrugged helplessly, looking miserable. "A few minutes after you left, she started to panic again. She was sure that you were in trouble, that she had to help you. It became necessary to restrain her to keep her from leaving our suite, and that was when it…happened."

Jess shuddered inwardly at the thought of what could have happened if Imoen had escaped her companions, wandering Ust Natha in her frantic state. The bruises on Jaheira and Anomen's faces and arms bore mute testimony that the restraint had not been an easy one. "She grew in strength, as well?"

"Aye," Anomen nodded, looking troubled. "It finally required Minsc to hold her; she struggled briefly, then fell unconscious." He glanced toward the door that stood slightly ajar. "She has remained so since then."

Jess closed her eyes, fighting to free herself from the icy fist of fear that had closed around her heart. "All right," she said at last. "The ritual begins in three hours; get all our gear together, and be ready to leave when I do." She entered the room that she shared with her sister, a light footstep behind her telling her that Jaheira followed.

Imoen lay on her bed, face flushed and eyelids fluttering fitfully in the manner of one caught in restless dreams, hands curled into tight fists even in sleep. Jess knelt beside the bed, reaching out to stroke Imoen's hair, then drew back her hand with a startled hiss.

"She's burning up, Jaheira!" she whispered to the druid. "Don't you and Aerie have spells –"

Jaheira shook her head, dark eyes grave. "We have both tried, Jess, and Anomen as well. The fever that grips her is not natural in origin."

Jess stared at her helplessly, then turned her gaze to Imoen, her hand returning to the hot, dry skin of her sister's cheek. "She's not sweating."

"No, she is not; it would help to ease the fever somewhat if she would." Jaheira reached over Jess' shoulder to place a hand on Imoen's brow. "It does not seem to have worsened, at least," she said at last.

"It's the taint, isn't it?" Jess asked. "That's what's doing this to her."

"I believe so, yes," Jaheira replied quietly. "It fights her for control, and she fights back, but she has been weakened in body and spirit by the abuses of Irenicus – more so than I realized. I am sorry, Jessime."

Jess looked up, chilled anew by the note of sorrow in the druid's voice. "She's not going to die," she said, her tone wavering between plea and command. _I won't lose her after all this. I can't._ "Tell me she's not –"

"Jess?" Imoen's whisper was so weak that the warrior barely heard her. "Jess, you're back? You're all right?" One hand reached up to touch Jess's arm, feeling as light and as free of substance as a piece of wood reduced by fire to nothing but ash, needing only a strong wind to dissolve the illusion of solidity.

"I'm here, Im, and I'm fine," Jess assured her, gathering the younger girl into the protective circle of her arms, feeling the heat radiating from her. "We didn't have any trouble at all switching the eggs. Three more hours and we're leaving this place for good."

"It told me you were dying, Jess," Imoen murmured. "That it would be my fault if you did, that you were here because of me. It told me that I could save you, that it could show me how."

"It lies, little sister," Jess whispered urgently, not needing to ask what 'it' was. "It wants to trick you into giving it control. You have to keep fighting it, Im. Please, just a little while longer."

_AND THEN WHAT?_ The Slayer demanded in the silence of her mind. _ONCE YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE, YOU MUST STILL PURSUE THE MAD ONE AND HIS SIBLING. THE TAINT OF OUR SIRE WILL OVERWHELM HER LONG BEFORE YOU REACH THEM. ONLY YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE HER NOW…IF YOU WILL USE IT._

_You lie, _Jess replied fiercely. _You lie to me just as it lies to her._

_ WAIT AND SEE, THEN, _it responded with cold satisfaction. _IT MATTERS NOT TO ME. HER DEATH MEANS ONLY THAT ONE FEWER BHAALSPAWN LIES BETWEEN US AND THE THRONE_.

Jess ignored it, turning her attention back to Imoen. "Just a little longer, Im," she whispered again. "Please keep fighting…please."

"Tired," Imoen whispered faintly. "Trying, Jess…but so tired…sorry." Her voice trailed off, and Jess felt her heart plummet.

"Imoen?" _Dear gods, no!_ Her hand moved to Imoen's throat, finally locating her pulse, rapid and thready, but still there. Easing her back down onto the bed, she dropped her head onto the pillow beside Imoen, feeling despair trying to draw her into its embrace. "Jaheira, we have to _do_ something!"

The druid reached out, her arms encircling both Jess and Imoen, laying her head on Jess' shoulder. "We can do nothing until we are away from this cursed place," she replied softly. "If what we have heard is correct, Irenicus emerged from the Underdark near Suldanesseslar. The elves there possess magics far beyond those that I command. They will be able to strengthen her, fortify her until we reclaim her soul from Bodhi…if they will."

"They will," Jess growled. _Or I'll make whatever Irenicus had planned for them seem like a gentle spring rain._

She felt Jaheira tense. After a long silence, the half-elf said, "Jess, you cannot surrender to the taint, not even to save Imoen."

"I can't just let her die," Jess answered, unable to keep the anger from her voice. "I won't."

"Would you save her only to have her see you fall?" Jaheira wanted to know.

"Yes!" Jess hissed, trying to shake herself free of the druid's touch, but Jaheira remained where she was, tightening her embrace.

"Then you will doom her to kill the one she loves the most," Jaheira replied simply, "or be killed by you."

Jess sagged. She knew that Jaheira's words were true, but – "What do you want me to do?" she demanded in a choked voice, tears beginning to flow. "Kill her now, before it can?"

Jaheira moved her hand to Jess's cheek, turning the warrior's head so that they were eye to eye. "I want you to trust in yourself," she said, gently but firmly. "Trust in the rest of us, and in what we can accomplish together. Do not let fear goad you into a rash choice."

Jess regarded her somberly, then nodded. "I'll try," she said softly, "but if she dies –"

"She is _not_ dead," Jaheira stopped her, her voice thick with emotion, "and as long as that is so, there is still hope." Leaning forward, she kissed Jess' forehead gently. "Stay with her and rest. I will wake you when it is time to leave."

As the door closed behind the druid, Jess eased herself onto the bed beside Imoen, wrapping her arms around her sister and laying her cheek against the younger girl's hair. "It'll be all right, little sister," she whispered softly, willing herself to believe it. "I'm not letting anything happen to you, no matter what."

She drowsed fitfully, never able to fully surrender to sleep, until Jaheira came to tell her that it was time for her to go. Imoen could not be roused, so Jess simply kissed her cheek, murmuring, "I'll see you soon, Im," before stepping into the common room where the others had gathered to see her off.

"You know what to do?" she asked, glancing around at their grave faces; even Minsc was unusually subdued, towering behind Aerie and looking anxiously from his witch to Jess to the room where Imoen lay.

Jaheria nodded. "I planned to wait until ten minutes after you leave before we move out. We'll move as far into the tunnels as we can, then wait for the spell sealing the city to be broken. After that is done, we take the eggs to Adalon and wait for you there." Her tone clearly showed her to be in disagreement with this last part of the plan, but Jess had been adamant, and Imoen's condition had rendered any argument futile. "And you?" One eyebrow lifted as she regarded Jess with a faintly challenging expression.

Jess knew better than to roll her eyes. "I stay at the ritual just long enough to see Ardulace dead, then join you in Adalon's cave immediately," she replied obediently, then grinned. "No demon dueling, I promise."

She hugged Minsc and Aerie, shook hands with Yoshimo, then paused before Anomen. "Take care of her, please," she said softly.

He nodded, reaching out to take her hand in both of his own. "My life will leave me before a drop of her blood is spilled," he promised. "I swear it by Helm."

Jess shook her head. "I don't want that, either," she told him. "Just be careful." She kissed him lightly, then turned and strode quickly to the door.

Jaheira followed her. "No foolish chances, Jess," the druid warned her again as she hugged her. "We need you alive. Imoen needs you alive."

"I know, Little Mother," Jess replied, returning the hug. "No foolish chances, I promise."

She moved quickly and purposefully through Ust Natha. The city fairly hummed with anticipation; drow gathered in tight groups, speaking excitedly and frequently glancing in the direction of the Temple of Lolth. It was obviously common knowledge that an event of great importance was imminent.

Phaere was waiting for her just inside the entrance to the Temple. "You are ready?" she asked, giving Jess a measuring glance. "The ritual is about to begin…and the triumph of Despana shall be sweet, indeed." As she turned to lead the way, Jess caught again the same odd, evaluating expression on her face and felt her heart quicken. Had her deception with Solaufein been discovered?

Jess was tensed for battle, expecting an ambush as they entered the room that had been prepared for the ritual, a large chamber with a raised platform in the center, but all eyes were upon Ardulace, elaborately robed and wand in hand, standing over a brazier glowing with magefire. Upon their entry, the doors were closed and bolted from inside.

Ardulace immediately began the ritual, casting powders and potions into the brazier, tracing the glowing wand through the air in intricate patterns while she chanted incantations in a tongue that Jessime could not understand. Heavy, foul smelling smoke rose from the brazier, but did not disperse. Instead, it moved as though drawn by a draft to a point several yards away from the brazier, then swirled in a lazy, broad spiral upward from the floor to the vaulted ceiling.

As the chanting continued, a shape began to coalesce within the smoke, massive but indistinct, and Jess was suddenly aware of the weight of a presence pressing upon her, the sense of a vast and ancient evil. She squinted into the smoke, trying to see the shape within more clearly, but it remained indistinct, defying her attempts at definition.

"I HAVE COME," its voice boomed, in her head or in her ears Jess could not be certain. "YOU HAVE WRESTED ME FROM MY PLANE, DARKLING. HAVE GOOD REASON, OR I SHALL TAKE MY PRICE IN DARKLING BLOOD!"

"I have good reason, lord of the nether pits!" Ardulace said, stepping away from the brazier. "I beseech you to aid the drow cause in the war against our hated surface cousins, to carve their pale flesh!"

"AND WHAT MANNER OF TITHE WOULD YOU OFFER ME FOR SUCH A DEED, DARKLING?" Jess could feel the cold amusement emanating from the demon…and the anticipation. One way or another, it would be repaid in blood for its summoning. "WHAT MANNER OF PAYMENT WARRANTS MY AID?"

"I offer you _these_, lord of fiends," Ardulace exclaimed, holding the basket of eggs up to be seen. "Eggs of a silver dragon, a self-righteous creature of light. Yours to do with as you please, in return for your aid."

Amusement changed abruptly to anger, thickening within the chamber like rapidly clotting blood, and the basket was knocked contemptuously from Ardulace's hands, the eggs sent flying across the floor. "FOOLISH DARKLING! DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE TAKEN IN BY SUCH A SIMPLISTIC DECEPTION?"

Ardulace stared up at the demon, disbelief rapidly giving way to fear. "What do you mean, o dark lord? These…these are –"

Phaere turned her head to stare at Jess, her expression a mixture of surprise, relief and triumph, and Jess suddenly understood what had been behind the odd looks the drow had given her earlier. Until this moment, Phaere had not been certain that Jess had not betrayed her to Ardulace, that the ritual of summoning was not a trap set by the matron to eliminate her eldest daughter once and for all. Phaere thought herself safe now; she knew nothing of the eggs that Solaufein had given to Jess…the false eggs that Phaere herself now held, believing them to be real. Jess felt ill.

"THEY ARE FALSE DARKLING!" The demon bellowed, and Jess felt power building, mixing with the rage until the air in the chamber seemed too thick to breathe. "I WOULD TAKE SUCH A TITHE, WERE IT REAL, BUT I CANNOT BE MANIPULATED THROUGH TREACHERY. PERISH, LITTLE DARKLING WOMAN, AND KNOW THAT YOUR ARROGANCE HAS DOOMED YOUR CITY, AS WELL!"

"No! _NO!_" Ardulace screamed as she stumbled backward, her face a mask of horror. "Lolth, protect your faithf—"

The power in the room contracted suddenly, condensing itself around the form of the demon, then releasing in a bolt of pure darkness that flew downward to strike the Matron of Despana. Ardulace arched backward with a shriek of agony, then collapsed to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"Hold, demon!" shouted Phaere as the demon began to move toward the spectators, who had drawn back against the walls of the chamber when Ardulace had fallen. "I am the daughter of the one who has summoned you…and I have the eggs that you seek. _I _offer them to you as the tithe!"

_No. I can't let this happen. _Jess took a half step forward, then hesitated. _I can't…Imoen…_

And then it was too late.

"THE DECIEVER IS DECIEVED!" the demon exclaimed with a cruel laugh, and Jess felt a sudden touch upon her mind, contemptuous but cautious. "THE BHAALSPAWN HAS BETRAYED YOU TO YOUR DEATH. MOST AMUSING. JOIN YOUR MATRON IN LOLTH'S EMBRACE, DARKLING DECIEVER."

"Veldrin?" Phaere gasped, spinning to stare at Jess in betrayal. "How did you –" Her expression quickly shifted to one of bitter irony, then cold fury and resolve. She swept her blade from its sheath, and Jess readied herself to meet the drow's attack, but the demon struck first. Another bolt of darkness flew, and Phaere's body landed heavily beside her mother's, her sword clattering to the floor. Jess stared at it numbly; it had all happened so quickly that there had been no chance for her to intervene.

"WELL, BHAALSPAWN, WILL YOU PIT YOUR STRENGTH AGAINST MINE?" the demon demanded. Jess felt the Slayer surge forward eagerly and knew that such a fight would be difficult…but winnable.

_Or losable. There's nothing here to fight for now._ The demon was plainly not eager to challenge her, though it would not refuse a fight. She shook her head. "I have no quarrel with you," she told it in a level voice. "Raze this city to ashes, if you wish; it matters not to me."

"I NEED NO PERMISSION FROM YOU FOR THAT, BHAALSPAWN," it informed her. "NOW GO, AND LEAVE ME TO TEACH THESE FOOLISH DARKLINGS A LESSON THAT WILL NOT SOON BE FORGOTTEN."

The drow clustered frantically around the door were swept away by a massive but unseen hand. The door swung open before Jessime, then closed behind her. The bolt slid home again, and the screams began seconds later. Jess ducked into the growing crowd that had gathered around the temple to stare in horrified fascination, evading the few among them who recognized her, moving with increasing speed toward the marketplace. Her passage attracted little attention; everyone she saw seemed to be either running toward the temple or away from it. As she reached the marketplace, shouldering her way through a group of guards running in the opposite direction, a thunderous noise from behind her announced that the lesson had begun for those outside the temple now.

She hesitated, glancing toward the road leading out of Ust Natha, then turned and sprinted toward the slave cages. The slavemaster had remained at his post, and he strode forward as Jess arrived. "You there…Veldrin, isn't it?" he called out as he approached her. "What is going on? The entire city has gone mad!"

"A demon summoning gone wrong," Jess gasped out as an idea occurred to her. "Matron Ardulace has commanded that all the prisoners be released to draw the creature's attention, give our warriors a chance to kill it while it is distracted. I'm to help you drive them to it."

His brow creased in concern. "Release the prisoners? But you've not been sponsored by Despana –"

Jess let him get no further. "If I'm lying, you can bring me before the Matrons." _If you can find me._ "Quick, man! Ust Natha is being destroyed!" Another thunderous crash and more screams punctuated her words and got him moving. Hurrying from cage to cage, he sorted through the keys on his ring, unlocking doors and flinging them wide. He hesitated when he reached Viconia's cage.

"This one, too?"

Jess nodded. "The beast desires drow blood; let it have hers."

He unlocked the cage and opened it. "On your feet, dog!" he shouted at Viconia before turning back to Jess. "Where are we to –"

Jess' right fist was already in motion, connecting with the point of his chin with a sharp _crack_. He slumped to the ground, but Jess' mercy proved futile when Viconia darted from her cage, snatched the dagger from his belt and slashed his throat.

She faced Jess defiantly. "I know not who you are, but I would not be driven to my death while _he_ still lived. Dog? Hah!" She turned and spat on the corpse.

Despite the situation, Jess could not help a smile. "No one is being driven anywhere, but we need to get out of here fast. It's Jessime, Viconia…you remember me? From Beregost?"

"Jessime? Impossible!" The drow stared at her in astonishment, then her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "But no drow could know of such things. What magic has done this?"

Another crash, this one undeniably closer. "Long story, no time. The demon's real, and he's not happy." Turning her head, she surveyed the slaves who stood fearfully before their cages. "We're leaving here now. Follow me and stay close. Those of you who are stronger help the weaker ones."

"Why should we trust you?" one of the slaves, a gaunt-faced dwarf, challenged her. He drew back fearfully as she pulled her scimitars from their sheaths, but she stalked past him to the entrance of the slave market, then turned back.

"Follow the light from my blades if you want to leave this place," she said shortly. "Those of you who want to end your days in a demon's belly, feel free to remain here." Without waiting for an answer, she set out at a jog. She had released them, but she couldn't carry them all to freedom. Behind her, she heard shuffling footsteps as they began to follow her; a moment later, Viconia appeared beside her.

"Time has not improved your temper, my friend," she observed with a wry smile.

"Not noticeably, no," Jess agreed with a smile of her own, eyes in constant motion, looking for any who might seek to prevent them from leaving Ust Natha. All the guard appeared to have deserted their stations, however, either fleeing the demon or fighting it, and the few drow who had not sought hiding places drew back from Jess' glowing blades and forbidding expression. Once they were out of the drow city, she maintained their pace until they were well away, then brought them to a stop at a stream not far from Adalon's cave.

"Wait here," she told the exhausted group. "Rest, drink, stay quiet. I'll be back soon with the rest of my companions, and we'll head back to the surface."

A muffled cheer went up from the rescued slaves as she turned away. Before she had gone half a dozen steps, Viconia was back at her side. "I'll not stay with this unwashed rabble," the drow announced with a disdainful sniff. "They would slit my throat before you were out of sight."

Jess nodded. "You're probably right," she said, then couldn't help adding, "You'll be safer with the dragon."

"Dragon?" Viconia stopped, but they were already at the entrance to Adalon's cave, Jaheira stepping forward to meet them.

"I had begun to worry," she told Jess, "but I should have known that you would return for her."

"Seemed safe enough, Jaheira," Jess replied easily. "The rest of Ust Natha was busy with the demon. And I got all the slaves out. They're waiting by the stream."

"Phaere?" Jaheira asked, watching Jess closely.

"Dead," Jess replied curtly, trying to ignore the gnawing guilt.

"Good riddance," the druid growled, then sighed. "I know that you wish it had been otherwise, Jess, but it was doomed to end thus. She would have betrayed us in the end, had it better served her own interests. Drow are incapable of friendship and loyalty," she added, looking straight at Viconia.

"You still keep company with the mongrel, then?" Viconia inquired archly. "Her disagreeable tongue is as distinctive as her homely face. You would do well to pay whatever price is asked to extend the enchantment upon her; her appearance is much improved."

Jess suppressed a groan. "Enough, you two," she sighed. "Imoen?" she asked Jaheira as they started into the cave. At the druid's grave expression, she quickened her pace, drawing away from the half elf and the drow.

She glanced frantically around the cave as she entered, eyes slipping past Minsc, Yoshimo and Solaufein. Adalon dominated the chamber, even with her massive wings folded onto her back, her tail curled protectively about her eggs, her great head turned to regard Anomen and Aerie, who knelt on the floor over -

"Imoen!" Jess sprinted across the chamber, dropping to her knees beside her sister's still form. Aerie drew back with tears in her eyes as Jess gathered Imoen into her arms. "I'm back, little sister. We did it. We got the eggs, and we can get out of here now." There was no response, and Jess' trembling fingers could barely feel the fluttering pulse at her throat. "Im? Imoen, look at me, please?" She shook the limp form gently, then with greater urgency. "Imoen, don't you dare leave me…don't you dare…please…" Drawing her sister close, she began rocking back and forth, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Someone nearby was crying…Aerie? Jaheira? Did it matter? "Please…" she repeated, no longer certain whom she was addressing. Anomen prayed to Helm, Aerie to Baervan and Jaheira to Silvanus, but what deity would heed the petitions of a Bhaalspawn?

_YOU HAVE THE SEEDS OF GODHOOD WITHIN YOU, FOOL_, the Slayer told her. _WILL YOU ALLOW YOUR SIBLING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU FEAR TO CLAIM YOUR BIRTHRIGHT?_

_No!_ Jess sobbed. _No! I'll do it, just show me what to do. Don't let her-_

"_**Bring her to me."**_

Jess raised her head to meet Adalon's gaze, then rose and walked forward with her sister in her arms. "Please," she whispered, staring beseechingly up at the silver dragon, ignoring the Slayer's angry snarl. "Please help her."

The massive head lowered, nudging Imoen, then Adalon emitted a soft hiss. _**"The mad one has done much damage," **_she said at last, _**"and the taint of Bhaal even more, but she is not yet beyond my aid."**_

The dragon raised her head and her wings unfolded, stretching across the breadth of the cavern. For the second time that day, Jess felt a power stirring, as ancient and vast as the oceans, and as undeniably good as the demon lord had been evil. The walls of the cavern began to glow, faintly at first, but the light quickly became too bright for Jess' drow vision. She closed her eyes, but the brightness continued to grow until it became visible even through her eyelids. Along with the light came a tingling warmth, pleasant on the skin, like standing in the sun on a late spring day. Abruptly, both light and warmth faded. Jess opened her eyes.

The walls continued to glow brightly enough to illuminate the chamber, but the light no longer hurt her eyes. Looking down, Jess saw Imoen, the drow semblance gone, sleeping quietly in her arms, her cheeks pink and her breathing deep and steady.

_** "I have healed the damage done by the mad one," **_Adalon said, folding her wings once again, _**"and I have placed restraints upon the taint of Bhaal. They will protect her for a time, but you must regain her soul from the ravenous one with all speed, lest it overwhelm her again. There is strength within her, godchild… different from your own, but no less."**_

"Thank you," Jess said simply, hugging her sister to her fiercely. "If I may ever serve you, in any way, you have only to ask."

_**"It is I who remain in your debt, godchild," **_the dragon replied. _**"You were given the opportunity to reach the surface in safety, leaving my eggs in the hands of the drow. You chose to honor your promise to me, risking your own life and the lives of those dear to you. If you ever pass within this realm again, you will be under my protection."**_

Jess bowed awkwardly to the dragon and stepped back. As the rest of the company, their drow disguises likewise dispelled, gathered around them with happy murmurs and hugs, Imoen opened her eyes and gave her sister a sleepy smile.

OOO

_**Author's Musings **__– Deciding to kill Phaere was one of the more difficult choices I found myself facing in this story. I really liked the dynamic that developed between she and Jess, but having already planned to haul Viconia and Solaufein out of the Underdark, I decided that dealing with the issues that Phaere would undoubtedly present was going to be too much. Never one to let a good plot bunny go unfed, however, I went on to explore Solaufein and Phaere's relationship in the one-shot "The Moonless Night" and its as-yet uncompleted sequel, "Against Her Will", where I am working on a plausible way to get them both out of Ust Natha._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Idal **__– I had a lot of fun writing the Underdark segments, and I'm glad you enjoyed, too. Hopefully I can keep things entertaining from here on out._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

The companions moved quickly through the tunnels, following the faint glow of the luminous figure that led the way. Adalon had transformed herself into an elven maid, silver-haired and with eyes as dark and fathomless as the deepest chasm of the Underdark, accompanying them as both guide and protector, though the distant roars that echoed through the darkened caverns proclaimed that the demon's assault upon Ust Natha had continued.

Three times, the group had encountered refugees in flight from the city. Twice, the drow had turned aside, electing to leave the fugitives to their own devices in favor of putting more distance between themselves and the slaughter behind them. The third group had included some warriors in their number, but they had no sooner raised their weapons and shouted a challenge in a language no longer understandable than the faint light that radiated from Adalon flared into the brightness of the noon sun; moments later, the blades of the surfacers had brought swift and merciless death to the blinded drow.

Glancing back over her shoulder now at the ragtag line of freed slaves that followed them, Imoen stumbled over a rock. Immediately, Jess' hand was grasping her arm, bearing her up.

"Careful, little sister," she cautioned, her smile barely visible in the dim light that guided them, her eyes in constant motion, trying to pierce the gloom that surrounded them to spot the next threat.

"I'm always careful," Imoen replied, her standard response to Jessime's familiar warning, but she was unable to summon the saucy grin that had always accompanied her words before. Jess chuckled, but her hand remained in place for a moment longer, ensuring that Imoen was indeed steady on her feet. The fact that Jess felt that she needed such care was not half as frustrating as the knowledge that she probably did.

Independence had always been as much a part of Imoen's nature as the curiosity that had prompted her from an early age to find out what the person standing next to her kept in their belt pouch. The paternal relationship that Gorion had hoped would develop when he had placed her in the care of Winthrop had instead settled into that of impatient employer and impertinent employee. The only person that she had ever allowed herself to depend upon had been Jessime, but that had been all right, because she had known that Jess depended on her just as much.

Irenicus had changed all that.

He had invaded her mind, stolen her will and twisted her thoughts until she no longer knew which were her own and which were of his creation. She had been helpless, and Irenicus had used that to lure Jess into a trap, to steal her soul and leave her at the mercy of the taint that raged in her blood. Jess would never have come to Spellhold if it had not been for Imoen, never have lost control if she had not been deceived into believing that Imoen had killed the rest of her companions.

_My fault,_ Imoen thought miserably as she resumed her pace at Jessime's side. Then: _Stop it._

With the cacophony of sounds and images that had assaulted her mind with ever increasing vigor since her rescue now stilled, it was easier to identify the sly influence of the taint of Bhaal within her. Before, it had woven itself easily into the blood-soaked, scream-filled memories of her time with Irenicus, memories that had seemed to echo endlessly within the confines of her skull, growing stronger, rather than fading with time. The memories remained, but they lacked their former strength; the feel of the taint itself was muted, robbed of its hypnotic power by the blessed silence in her mind, a silence that she had almost forgotten was possible.

_You were helpless then, but you're not now, _she told herself sternly. _Adalon chained the taint, fixed what Irenicus did. You can fight it now, just like Jess does, so don't let it lie to you._

They entered a tunnel that sloped steadily upward, and after several minutes, Adalon stopped.

"The drow appear to have abandoned their posts," she informed them with a cold smile, "but remain wary. Warriors of Suldanesselar guard the surface, and they will not look kindly on the inclusion of drow in your number." Her eyes slid over Viconia and Solaufein. Viconia raised her chin, glaring defiantly at the transformed dragon, but the warrior-mage merely returned her gaze, his eyes thoughtful.

"I thank you for the warning, and for the assistance," Jess replied courteously, sheathing the Flameblades. "Weapons away, everyone. Let's make it obvious that we're not looking for a fight."

"And if we find a fight, nonetheless, _abbil_?" Viconia inquired skeptically. "I have no wish to stroll unarmed to my death." Imoen noticed, however, that she was returning the twin maces that she had stripped from their dead opponents to the harness at her waist as she spoke.

Jess flashed her a grin. "You telling me that you can't get your weapons out faster than any surface elf?"

"There is that," the cleric admitted with a wicked grin of her own.

Adalon observed the exchange impassively. "I will return to my eggs now," she announced. "I suspect that the demon will soon tire of his sport in Ust Natha, and I would not have him seek out my lair in my absence. Luck be with you, godchild." Turning, she vanished into the darkness with preternatural speed.

"Not one for lengthy goodbyes, is she?" Jess murmured sardonically, glancing up the tunnel as she lit a torch to replace the light that had departed with Adalon. "All right, everyone stay close; Viconia and Solaufein in the middle of the group."

They had gone no more than a few hundred yards when a voice spoke up from the darkness ahead of them.

"Halt!" A group of elven warriors, looking to have recently seen battle, emerged from the gloom. Their leader examined Jess warily, keeping his sword ready. "You are no drow; what was your business in their realms?"

"My name is Jessime of Candlekeep," Jess replied calmly. "My companions and I are in pursuit of the mage, Irenicus. We also have a number of captives rescued from the slave cages of Ust Natha."

A surprised murmur rose from the group at Irenicus' name, intensifying at the mention of Ust Natha. The elvish commander peered down their line, tensing visibly as he caught sight of Solaufein and Viconia. "Drow!" he hissed.

Jess stepped in front of him. "They are my allies, and are under my protection," she told him flatly. He glared at her in renewed suspicion, then shrugged.

"If you know of Irenicus, then Elhan will wish to speak with you immediately," he said. "Your true relationship with the fiend and _his_ drow allies will be determined then. Follow me."

At his signal, the remainder of the warriors moved to encircle the group, weapons held at the ready. Jess watched the commander striding back up the tunnel. "I guess that was a command, not an invitation," she remarked, eyeing their escort with a jaundiced expression.

"You guess correctly," Jaheira replied as they began moving again. "And please remember that these are potential allies against Irenicus."

"I know that." Jess looked slightly wounded. "I understand that they have to take precautions since we're coming up from the Underdark; I thought I was doing pretty good, but I wasn't going to let them kill Solaufein and Viconia."

"She would have allowed it willingly, _abbil_," Viconia interjected, eying the druid with cool contempt. "And where is your cringing dog of a husband, mongrel? Did he finally tire of your homely face, or was it your sharp tongue that drove him away?"

Imoen heard Jaheira's sharp intake of breath and tensed, certain that a fight was inevitable, but Jess interposed herself between the two women, bringing their forward progress to a halt. "He's dead, Viconia," she said in a low voice. "Irenicus killed him."

"The mad wizard?" Viconia's eyes widened, and she was silent for a long moment. "I am sorry," she said quietly to Jaheira. "I did not know. He was not deserving of such a fate."

"Do not defile his memory by speaking of him further, drow," Jaheira said tightly, her face a mask of reawakened grief.

Viconia accepted the rebuke with uncharacteristic meekness, returning to her position further back in the group without comment. Jess eyed her curiously, then turned to the druid with a worried expression. "Jaheira –"

"Keep moving!" the elvish commander barked, turning to glare at them.

Jess returned his glare and seemed on the verge of a heated reply, but Jaheira placed a restraining hand on her arm. "No," she said softly. "We should continue; I am more than ready to leave this foul darkness and breathe fresh air again."

Jess nodded and again took the lead; moments later, the first hint of a breeze stirred the air, carrying with it the scent of blood. The floor of the tunnel was littered with bodies, both elf and drow, that looked to have been recently killed. Elves moved among the carnage, bearing the bodies of their slain comrades back to the surface, looting the bodies of the drow and piling them to one side to clear the tunnel. Imoen could hear gagging and cries of disgust from the freed slaves as they slipped on the blood that congealed in great pools on the ground, but Jess seemed completely indifferent, her attention on the tunnel ahead of them. Imoen swallowed hard, her heart hammering; the sight and sound of blood was something she had become all too familiar with in recent weeks, but as she walked resolutely forward, she realized that the memories, while still present, did not have the same inescapable intensity that they had possessed only the day before. _Thank you, Adalon_, she thought gratefully.

"You all right, Im?" Jess asked, looking back at her.

Imoen nodded. "Yeah," she answered, managing a smile. "Thought all this might start things up again, but everything seems okay."

"Good." Jess glanced down the line, where one of the slaves had fallen to his knees, retching. "Still a good idea not to look directly at it," she added quietly. "The taint feeds on it; it's better not to give it any opening."

Imoen stared at her sister as she turned her attention back to the path ahead. Jess' apparent indifference, she realized suddenly, was simply another way of denying the taint in her blood any greater hold upon her, not giving it the sensations that it thrived on. _She's still fighting it, and you can, too, _she told herself again, more confident now. _You're not helpless anymore…and you're not alone._

They moved past the site of the battle and the air cleared, the breeze undeniably stronger and carrying with it the scent of grass and trees. Imoen breathed deeply, savoring the smells that she had taken for granted all her life. How long had it been? First Irenicus' dungeon, then Spellhold and the Underdark. Weeks, certainly…maybe months. Would she ever find out exactly how much of her life had been stolen from her, and did she really want to know? Right now, all that mattered was each lungful of fresh air, rich with the odors of nature, and the stars that twinkled at the mouth of the tunnel, more becoming visible with each step.

"Silvanus be praised," Jaheira murmured fervently as they emerged at last from the tunnel, raising her face to the night sky and breathing deeply.

"Wait here," the commander ordered curtly. "I will inform Elhan of your presence."

Jess watched as he left, then glanced at the warriors who remained positioned around them. "I get the feeling that he doesn't trust us," she remarked to no one in particular before turning to Solaufein, who was staring in wonder at the crescent moon in the sky overhead. "Is she as you imagined she would be?"

"Aye," the drow nodded slowly, tearing his gaze from the moon with obvious reluctance. "Drow raids on the surface take place on overcast or moonless nights." His expression grew suddenly melancholy, and he turned away from them.

Jess watched him, her expression compassionate, and seemed ready to speak when an elf in resplendent armor approached.

"Greetings and welcome," he said. "Yes…welcome," he added as Jess' eyebrows rose perceptibly, "though I trust you as little as you likely trust me at this point."

"If your enemy is Irenicus…and Bodhi, we have common cause," Jess replied.

"And the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" the elf replied with a slight smile. "Sadly, that is not necessarily true. You mention some very interesting names, names you could not know unless you _were_ enemies of our enemies…or their friends. I am undecided. Elhan will see to you. He will make sure you are comfortable, and that you reveal what you must of yourself. He is experienced and…and he has knowledge of the enemy. I am General Sovalidaas, and I am to take you to Elhan." He held up a restraining order as most of the companions started forward. "No more than two of your number." He glanced at Jessime. "I assume that would be you and one other."

"Jaheira," Jess said immediately, turning to the druid, who nodded and stepped to her side.

Sovalidaas bowed courteously, though his faintly disdainful expression betrayed the contempt that many full blood elves felt for half elves. "The rest of you are to remain here, and I strongly suggest that you cause no trouble. Regardless of your intent, if you attack any elves here, you will be killed on the spot."

"Could some food and water be arranged, then?" Jess requested, visibly restraining her irritation. "We have brought several slaves freed from Ust Natha to the surface with us, and they have been on short rations for some time."

"Of course," Sovalidaas replied. "I apologize for not having done so already. I will see to it personally as soon as I have taken you to Elhan."

"Bloody arrogant elf," a dwarf grumbled after they had left. "Quite the rescue this has been. Out of one captivity and into another."

"If you find your rescue so distasteful, then return to Ust Natha, _auflaque_," Viconia sneered at him. "I am certain that you would find your old kennel ready to receive you." The dwarf glared sullenly at her, but said nothing.

Imoen smiled. Viconia could be difficult, but traveling with her had sure kept things interesting. She glanced at Solaufein curiously. The warrior mage's personality was drastically different from that of the cleric of Shar. Was it because he was male or because he worshiped Eilistraee? His expression remained distant and melancholy, and he did not seem aware of her approach at first. "Not looking at the moon any more?"

He glanced at her, then shook his head. "I was remembering a time that I came to the surface," he replied quietly. "Phaere was with me. I used the excuse of wanting to see where the surface army had camped, but I hoped to see the face of the Dark Maiden, for Phaere to see her. I had almost gathered the courage to tell her my secret, hoping that she too could be won over to the service of Eilistraee. Clouds foiled my plans that night, though, and Phaere was taken by the Handmaidens only days later."

He sighed. "When they had finished with her, I was certain that they had destroyed all traces of the woman that I loved, but what Jessime told me…" He shook his head, hair as silver as the moon flowing over his shoulders. Imoen had seen them talking briefly, in Adalon's cave; evidently Jess had told the drow of Phaere's death…and of her behavior in her final days. "It seems that I must now live with the knowledge that my actions played a part in placing her forever beyond redemption."

"You're not mad at Jess, are you?" Imoen asked him worriedly. "She didn't want to do what she did, but she didn't have a choice."

He shook his head. "No, I do not blame your sister," he assured her. "Some small part of Phaere may have remained as she was, but the greater part was dedicated to the pursuit of power, ruled by ambition. Her death was the result of her own choices, but I will always wonder what would have happened if there had been no clouds that night."

"Bah!" Viconia snapped, glaring at the male in contempt. "You would have returned to Ust Natha, and she still would have been taken by the Handmaidens, but she would have betrayed you before she had spent an hour under their tender care. You would have been sacrificed, and your lover would have willingly wielded the knife as you were bent backward on the altar. Mourn all you like in the silences of your foolish mind, _jaluk_, but spare the rest of us your maudlin musings. All love is foolish."

Turning, she sauntered away, her hips swaying in a seductive rhythm that seemed as instinctive to her as breathing. Male eyes followed her appreciatively, Yoshimo's included, but Solaufein was unmoved.

"I must wonder at the wisdom of rescuing that one," he growled. "Shar is little better than Lolth, and her arrogance would not be out of place among the Handmaidens themselves. She is likely right about the way events would have unfolded, however," he admitted. "Perhaps it would have been better that way." He lapsed again into silent contemplation of the moon, drawing solitude around himself like a cloak. Imoen watched him for a moment longer, then turned to meet the elves who arrived bearing baskets of food and flasks of water.

"I don't think those two are going to get along," Aerie observed with a wry smile as she moved to assist Imoen in distributing the meal to the freed slaves.

"No," Imoen agreed, returning the smile. "Ought to make for some interesting conversations, though." The prospect wasn't nearly as appealing as it had once been, however; glancing anxiously in the direction that Jess and Jaheira had gone, she wondered how the meeting with Elhan was going.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Theodur**__ – Sorry about Phaere. I think if I was writing this again, I might try bringing her instead of Viconia, but on the other hand, Viconia's history with the group adds some tension to the group dynamics. Everyone getting along is helpful in the real world, but it can make for a dull story; Viconia apologized this time, but she'll definitely be providing some friction in the group._

_**Idal**__ – Viconia had her reasons for apologizing...we'll get around to them after a while. Not so sure about killing lots of elves, but I don't think they're going to be on Jess' list of favorite people, either._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

The elvish camp was much like any other well organized military encampment that Jaheira had been in. The tents were lined up in orderly rows, armor and weapons neatly placed on racks within easy reach, and here and there, groups of soldiers gathered around fires, cooking, drinking and talking among themselves. Unlike human or mixed-race armies, however, there was no boisterous or bawdy talk, no arguments or brawls. That in itself was not so unusual; elves were the most decorous of the races, and the elves of Suldanessellar even more so, but there was an atmosphere of subdued dread in the camp that Jaheira had never encountered before, and as wary eyes turned to mark their passage, she picked up Irenicus' name in whispered tones.

Jess was also aware of the interest in their presence; typically, she would meet the curious stares head on, her green eyes challenging, and the elves would look away uneasily. Once or twice, Jaheira heard the word 'mongrel' muttered as they passed, but Jess either was unaware of the insult or wisely chose to ignore it. The derogatory term had long since ceased to sting; Jaheira cared little for the opinions of those who based judgment of worth on bloodlines.

In the center of the camp, a large tent had been erected; armed guards stood at the entrance. "These are the ones that are to speak with Elhan," General Sovalidaas informed them. "I will see to it that food and water is provided to the rest of your companions," he told Jessime, bowing and striding away.

One of the guards pulled open the tent flap, and Jess and Jaheira stepped inside. In contrast to the utilitarian dwellings of the soldiers, the interior of the tent was luxuriously apportioned, with ornate tapestries covering the walls and carpets on the ground. A curtain partitioning off a sleeping area hung open far enough to reveal a bed that would not have been out of place in the finest of inns. Carefully placed braziers provided both light and heat. To their right, a long, utilitarian table was covered with charts, maps and scrolls, while to the left, an oval table of polished mahogany held a large bowl of fresh fruit and a silver tray with a crystal wine decanter filled with a rich crimson liquid and surrounded by fluted goblets.

Directly in front of them, an elf was seated in an ornately carved wooden chair, the intricacy of the designs embroidered into the robes he wore marking him as one of high status. His hair was silver, but his face, as with all but the most ancient of elves, gave no clues as to his age. Almond shaped eyes of deep blue watched their approach impassively. Two more elves in simple grey robes were seated to either side of him.

"Greetings and welcome," he said, making no move to rise. "I am Elhan, and I thank you for coming."

_I don't recall being given a choice,_ Jaheira thought, realizing that despite his courteous words, he had made no offer of a place for them to sit, and that the guards that had been outside were now directly behind them, weapons ready; the sardonic gleam in Jess' eyes made it clear that she was having similar thoughts, but she only replied politely, "Thank you for your welcome. I was not looking forward to the possibility of a fight."

"Yes, well, I am here to determine exactly what it is you _were_ looking for," Elhan replied coolly. "A battle may yet be warranted. I shall keep this brief, as I have little time to waste on you. A few questions are all I need, regardless."

Jess' eyes narrowed at his words. "Ask what you will," she replied flatly. "I've nothing to hide and important business to attend to."

Elhan nodded, giving no indication that he noticed her response. "I will ask some things of you, and you will speak what you know. My sages will detect any falsehood. They are very good at that sort of thing. Now then, something simple and direct to begin with. You emerged from the realm of the drow. Were you fleeing or are you in league with them?"

"Neither," Jess answered shortly.

"Truth," the sage on the right intoned.

Elhan's eyebrows rose perceptibly. "Kindly elaborate," he instructed her.

"The drow of Ust Natha attempted to summon a demon to assist them in their war upon the surface," Jess replied. "They lost control of it, and we left while it was decimating the city. No drow pursued us, so we were not fleeing."

"I see." Elhan steepled his hands beneath his chin, regarding her thoughfully. "So you admit to being within Ust Natha? What were the reasons for your presence there?"

"The drow had stolen the eggs of the silver dragon, Adalon," Jess said. "They intended to use them as payment for the demon's assistance. In return for helping us locate Irenicus' trail, Adalon gave us all the semblance of drow and sent us into Ust Natha to retrieve the eggs."

"Truth," the sage on the left spoke.

"So that was the reason for her absence of late," Elhan mused. "And were you successful in your endeavor?"

"We were," Jess replied with obvious satisfaction. "That was the reason that the demon turned on the drow."

"Truth," the sage on the right spoke again. Idly, Jaheira wondered if they were alternating deliberately, but she continued to watch Jess closely. Though she had calmed considerably since Adalon had healed Imoen, her determination to pursue Bodhi remained strong, and an extended delay was likely to have an ill effect upon her patience…and her temper.

"So you are no ally to the drow," Elhan said, his tone and expression giving no indication whether he considered this information favorable or not, "but you admit to knowledge of the one known as Irenicus?"

"If by knowing him, you mean that I would like to rip his heart from his chest, then the answer is yes," Jess replied with a chilling matter of factness. "He is the reason I entered the Underdark in the first place."

"Strong truth," the sage on the right said immediately.

"Very much so," the second confirmed.

"So you are no ally to Irenicus, either," Elhan said, with a faint look of satisfaction. At a slight gesture from his hand, the two elves lowered their spears and returned to their post outside the tent. "This is welcome news. My guards have better things to do than be waiting to execute you. Whatever manner of creature you are, we are on the same side in this instance at least."

"Then we may go?" Jess asked, her expression making it clear that his casual talk of execution had not endeared him to her. "I have pressing business elsewhere."

"If you seek Irenicus, then your business is here," Elhan replied. "I apologize for the precautions that were taken, but Irenicus has long triggered the strongest of emotions wherever he has tread, and he has now stepped beyond the bounds of all decency."

"He passed that point long ago, I think," Jess observed dryly.

"But not on such a scale as he has now achieved," Elhan said. "An entire city has been taken under his foul sway. Suldanessellar is gone."

"Gone?" Jaheira echoed, stunned. "Not destroyed, surely?" The obliteration of such an ancient and fabled city was unthinkable…and if Irenicus possessed sufficient power to accomplish it, then they might as well seek to defeat the gods themselves.

"Not destroyed," Elhan said with a shake of his head. "It has only been concealed, but we cannot penetrate the magics that have hidden it. We are forced to remain here, harried by the drow while our supplies dwindle."

"That must have been the bargain that he struck with the Matrons while he was in Ust Natha," Jess told Jaheira.

"It seems that you have some degree of insight into his activities and his plans," Elhan said, eyeing them shrewdly. "I wonder if you might be of service to us."

"In what way?" Jess asked noncommittally. "If your mages cannot penetrate his enchantments, I am unlikely to have better luck."

"He is untouchable," Elhan agreed, "save for one possibility. Within the temple was an artifact of great power: the Rhynn Lanthorn. It is an ancient lantern, etched with the oldest of runes. The Lanthorn is attuned to the Elven nation, and no magic can bar its return to elven lands."

"Might I assume that it is no longer within the temple?" Jess asked.

"The relic was stolen when the temple fell to the drow," Elhan admitted. "Obviously it was a servant of Irenicus capitalizing on the chaos of the battle. We could simply walk into Suldanessellar if we had possession of it, but we have not been able to determine where the thief went, despite the best efforts of our sages, which must mean that the Lanthorn is no longer in elven territory."

"Bodhi," Jess said flatly, her eyes cold.

Jaheira nodded. "Aye, she is the only one that Irenicus would trust with such a prize."

Elhan regarded them with surprise. "If you know of Bodhi, then you indeed know much of the situation. I propose that we exchange our services."

Jess eyed him skeptically. "It would help if I knew what was really going on here. Irenicus targeted Suldanessellar for the purpose of revenge. Revenge for what?"

"I cannot say more than I have," Elhan said, looking uncomfortable.

"Knowing his motives would give us better insight into what his next actions might be," Jaheira pointed out, irritated at his evasiveness.

"His motives matter not!" Elhan burst out impatiently. "All that matters is breaking the grasp that this despicable human has taken upon our city!"

"Human?" Jess asked. "I have information indicating that both he and Bodhi are of elvish descent."

"He is no elf!" Elhan exploded, his dispassionate demeanor vanishing entirely. "He has dealt with Drow, defiled our temple, and violated our city. His name is to be spit and spoken of as rarely as possible. He is all that elves are not!" He stopped, visibly struggling for control, then continued in a calmer voice. "If you know how to find the treacherous servant of this fiend, I suggest that you do it. You seek Irenicus, we seek Irenicus; to help us is to help yourself. Find the Lanthorn. Seek outside elven lands in whatever location you think she may be found. Only then will we reach this _man_." The emphasis that he placed on the final word was unmistakable.

"So he is a man, is he?" Jess asked rhetorically, then glanced at one of the sages. "Care to give me a truth reading on that?"

The elf looked extremely discomfited, and when Elhan ordered, "Leave us!", both sages exited the tent immediately.

"That answers that question," Jess murmured sardonically, turning back to Elhan. "I've a good idea of where Bodhi would have gone, but she's likely in the process of assembling an army of undead to protect her as we speak. The drow are not going to be in any condition to cause any problems in the near future, so if you could spare a detachment of troops to assist us –"

Elhan was shaking his head before she finished speaking. "Absolutely out of the question, I'm afraid," he told her flatly. "As great as our problems are, they would only get worse if we appeared to be sending agents into the cities of Amn. We can offer you supplies that may aid you in your fight, but nothing more." He gave them a stern look. "And I must ask that you reveal the true nature of your task to none outside these lands. The less who know of the shame brought by Irenicus, the better."

"Shame?" Jess echoed. "What shame could a mere _man_ have brought upon the high elves of Suldanessellar?"

"That is none of your concern," Elhan snapped, flushing at the sarcasm in her tone. "Your task is before you, and I suggest that you attend to it with all speed."

"None of my concern?" Jess asked, her voice soft and tightly controlled. Jaheira shot her a wary glance, but her eyes remained green. "You treat us as prisoners, your soldiers insult my companion, who, 'mongrel' or not, has done more and sacrificed more for the Realms than any ten of you. You insist on total honesty from me while lying to my face, act as though you are doing me a favor by allowing us to solve your problem for you while refusing to lift a finger to assist us, and then you have the nerve to tell me that information that may help me to fight Irenicus is none of my concern?" She glared at him in contempt. "Keep your supplies," she spat. "We'll go after Bodhi, and if she has the Lanthorn, we'll get it, but you had better hope that Irenicus stays where he is, because I'll follow where he goes, and you can wander around looking for your damned city until you rot, for all that I care."

Spinning, she stalked out of the tent, Jaheira at her side, leaving Elhan staring open mouthed after them.

OOO

_**Author's musings **__– I believe that is what is known as a diplomatic fail. Irenicus and Bodhi may have been the primary villains, but Elhan got my 'NPC I'd Most Like To B**chslap' award._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Idal & Theodur **__– Glad you both liked Jess' slapdown of Elhan; one of the big attractions of fanfiction is the ability to do the things you wanted to do in the game._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Anomen breathed a sigh of relief as the group finally departed the elvish encampment in the last hours before dawn. As relieved as he had been to finally leave the Underdark, the arrogance of the surface elves had quickly begun to wear his patience thin.

_Was I ever that bad?_ he wondered. His own arrogance had been that of a young man eager to prove his worth and conceal his insecurity and had been – he hoped – tempered greatly by the experiences of the past few weeks. The arrogance of the elves seemed as much a part of them as their ethereal beauty, a serene certainty that they were the pinnacle of creation, deigning to give aid to these lesser, flawed creatures who had stumbled from beneath the earth.

_And yet they are more than willing to let these 'lesser beings' solve their problem for them._

Jess had given them a bare account of her conversation with Elhan, her green eyes still icy with anger. Gods, even in anger, she was beautiful. Anger sharpened and enhanced her features rather that twisted them as she informed General Sovalidaas in no uncertain terms that she expected the rescued slaves to be given refuge by the elves until they were strong enough to journey to their homelands. The general agreed, seeming taken aback by the steel in her voice and accepted a sack of coin, along with her instruction that it was to be distributed to the refugees to fund their travels.

As they left the camp, despite his desire to remain near her, he took up a position at the rear of the group, wanting to be able to keep watch on the two new additions to their company. A lifetime of exposure to the prejudices of the surface world, combined with the teachings of the Order, had given him an instinctive distrust of drow. The female – Viconia – concerned him the most; the sense of evil from her, while not as profound as he had experienced with most of the drow in Ust Natha, was nonetheless unmistakably present. Almost as concerning was her air of unrestrained sensuality and the appraising gazes that she cast on virtually every male she encountered. More than a few of their elvish guards had watched her with a mixture of lust and loathing, and an incident of some sort had seemed virtually inevitable, prevented only by Jessime's return.

Now that they were away from the elves, the potential for trouble seemed only slightly reduced. The exchange between she and Jaheira in the tunnels made it plain that their history was not a friendly one, and she and Solaufein seemed likely to clash, as well, despite their shared heritage.

The male was an enigma. No evil was present in him, but it was plain that the news of Phaere's death had disturbed him profoundly, despite the fact that he had played a key role in the plot. He moved silently through the predawn darkness, occasionally glancing at the setting moon, his expression unreadable. How could he have loved someone as cruel and evil as Phaere had been? Had she truly been so different before the Handmaids had subjected her to their torments? Jess, at least, had seemed to believe that there was more to the drow female than she permitted the rest of her kind to see, but in the end had been unable to save her. Would Solaufein eventually come to blame her for Phaere's demise?

As the sun began to rise over the eastern horizon, Solaufein turned his face away from it, wincing painfully. Viconia squinted, blinking rapidly several times before her features relaxed. "You will grow accustomed to it in time, _jaluk_," she informed the male in an indifferent tone. "In the meantime, I suggest that you keep your hood up and find something with which to shield your eyes, lest your weakness slow us."

Solaufein's jaw clenched visibly, but he remained silent, drawing the deep cowl of his cloak up to shade his face. Pausing long enough to lower his pack to the ground, Anomen reached inside and retrieved a thin linen bandage, meant to secure a heavier packing over an open wound in the absence of healing magics.

"Try this," he suggested quietly, stepping to Solaufein's side and offering the cloth. "It should shield your eyes from the worst of the light while allowing you to see well enough to walk."

The drow accepted the strip of linen, binding it over his eyes and glancing about cautiously. "This will be sufficient," he said in his light tenor voice. "I thank you." He stepped forward, cautiously at first, then with more confidence. Glancing forward, Anomen saw Jess looking back at him, a warm smile of thanks on her face. He returned the smile, feeling a pleasant warmth suffuse him as their eyes met.

They traveled uneventfully throughout the day, stopping briefly for a lunch of travel rations. It was midafternoon when they reached the ravine. It was perhaps one hundred yards wide, with steep, rocky walls dropping hundreds of feet to a swiftly moving river. Traveling beside it, they came to a point where its width narrowed by half. A bridge spanned the ravine at this point, a dubious-looking affair constructed of wooden slats and rope, swaying slightly in the breeze.

Jess eyed the structure skeptically. "Not exactly what I was hoping to find," she murmured. "Should we keep going, try to find a better place to cross?"

Anomen stepped forward, running a hand over the heavy ropes meant to serve as handholds. "These seem sturdy enough," he observed. "If there is any weakness, it is likely to be in the boards. I will cross first. If they will bear the weight of myself and my armor, the rest of you should be able to cross easily."

"And if they don't?" Jess demanded, glancing into the ravine, where the river churned violently through the narrows.

"I will have my hands upon the ropes at all times, my lady, and step cautiously," he assured her. "I will return at the first hint of instability, and we will search for another way across, but let us try this first, in the interests of time."

She scowled, but nodded. Bodhi already had several days' lead on them, and every delay gave her more time to increase the size of her force of undead defenders. "Just be careful," she warned him.

"Always, my lady." He stepped cautiously onto the bridge, hands holding firmly to the ropes to either side. He moved forward slowly, carefully, placing one foot gingerly upon the board in front of him, shifting his weight onto it slowly, ready to draw back at the first creak. By the time he reached the midpoint, he was moving with slightly more confidence. Turning back, he called to the others, "It seems quite sturdy; I think that we may cross safely one or two at a time."

He turned to continue, feeling a slight sway in the bridge as someone else began to follow him. Looking back, he saw with no surprise that it was Jess, moving more quickly than he had, but still cautious and alert, gauging each step with care. Behind her, Imoen stood ready to follow once Anomen was off the bridge.

A sudden tremor shook the bridge. Turning quickly, Anomen glanced ahead toward the end of the bridge and for a moment could only stare in shock.

The ropes of the bridge, both the heavy upper ropes and the lighter ropes that secured the boards, were fraying, practically disintegrating away from the sturdy posts that they had been secured to. _Sorcery!_ his mind screamed, and an instant later, he found his voice.

"Back!" he shouted, turning and moving quickly back toward Jess. "Back now! _NOW_!"

Jess glanced past him; her eyes widened, and she immediately turned and ran back the way she had come, calling for Imoen to step away from the bridge.

As he reached the midpoint once again, the bridge lurched sickeningly, and Anomen realized his mistake: he had been closer to the other side; he should have run the other way, but his first instinct had been to warn Jess.

There was no going back now; abandoning his hold on the ropes, he broke into an all out sprint. Ahead of him, Jess reached the safety of solid ground and turned back, her face white with fear.

He was still ten yards from the end when he felt the ropes snap entirely, felt the boards of the bridge fall away from his feet. He made a desperate grab for the ropes, missed and felt himself start to tumble backwards, toward the raging water below.

A Strong hand closed over his right wrist, bringing his fall to a jerking halt. Looking up, he found himself face to face with Jessime, her expression wild, her eyes golden. One hand held his wrist in the iron grip of a Bhaalspawn; the other clung to the ropes, her feet scrambling for purchase against the boards.

The falling bridge swung into the cliff wall with a boneshaking impact. Jess cried out as the hand holding the ropes was jarred loose, and for a brief instant there was again the sickening sensation of falling. Jess made another wild grab for the ropes and snagged one, again arresting their descent. Above, he could hear the shouts and screams of the others, but the words were made indistinct by the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

Jess groaned, struggling to maintain her hold on both him and the ropes while her feet searched for any purchase.

"Let me go, Jess!" he shouted. "It is senseless that we both should perish!"

"Not a chance," she shouted back. "Can you get a foothold on the boards?"

Twisting slightly, terrified that his movement would dislodge her, he scraped his booted feet over the boards, giving an explosive sigh of relief when first one, then the other found a toehold. A second later, his free hand found purchase in the ropes, and he hauled himself laboriously upward, releasing the tension on Jess. She waited until she was certain that he was secure in his grip before relinquishing her hold on his other hand; twisting with uncanny agility, she quickly established her own hand and footholds.

Glancing down at him, she grinned. "Now, let's climb out of –" She stared past him suddenly and uttered an oath normally not heard outside the taverns around the docks. Twisting to look down, he barely avoided a similar utterance. The ropes were continuing to disintegrate, crumbling to dust, loose boards clattering down the ravine walls into the churning water. The disintegration was advancing upwards, and quickening its pace. There was no way they could reach the top before it overtook them.

No way that _he_ could, at any rate. "Climb, Jess!" he urged her. "You can make it!"

She glanced upward, where he could now hear Jaheira shouting for rope, then back to him, her eyes nearly incandescent. "Do you trust me?" she demanded fiercely.

Despite the situation, his response was instant. "With my life, my lady!"

"Then don't let go," she shouted, "no matter what!"

Her eyes flared even brighter golden, and in the blink of an eye, he found himself facing the Slayer. Despite her words, he almost _did_ let go, but before he could, a massive arm caught him around his waist, pulling him against the black, armor-thick skin of its side just as the ropes supporting his weight disintegrated. Leaping away from the remains of the bridge with the knight tucked under one arm, the Slayer clung to the ravine wall, the claws of its free hand and feet easily finding purchase where there seemed to be none. Propelling itself up the wall with inhuman speed, it clambered over the edge of the precipice, the rest of the company backing away hastily.

Setting him down carefully, almost gently, the Slayer backed away until it was several feet from the group, then stood, swaying slightly.

Imoen moved first. Approaching the Slayer with quick, sure steps, she reached up to lay her hands on the great, misshapen head. "This isn't you, Jess," she said with quiet confidence. "Send it away. You're stronger than it is; you can do it."

As she continued to talk, her voice low and soothing, first Jaheira, then Aerie moved forward to stand beside her, reaching out to lay their hands on the massive creature, their voices joining in Imoen's encouragement. Minsc stood watching with his brow creased in puzzlement. Yoshimo and Solaufein had both backed away, wide-eyed with apprehension, while Viconia stared in obvious fascination.

Drawing a deep breath, Anomen stepped forward, looking directly into the enormous, slitted eyes. "I thank you for saving Jessime's life, and my own," he said, addressing the Slayer directly, "and I ask that you allow her to return, that we may continue our quest."

The great eyes blinked, and although the hideous face never changed expression, Anomen sensed puzzlement from it. The swaying intensified, and suddenly its form blurred, shifting back to Jess, who staggered forward and would have fallen had he not moved to support her.

"That has got to be the stupidest, most insane stunt I've ever seen!" she gasped as she leaned against him. "What in the Nine Hells were you all thinking?"

"We will discuss stupid stunts – in great depth – once you have rested," Jaheira informed her crisply. Turning to the rest of the group, she announced, "We camp here tonight. Yoshimo, get a fire going. Minsc, see if you can find fresh meat for dinner." As the two men moved instantly to obey, she turned back to Anomen. "Look after her while I get her bed prepared."

"Willingly, my lady," he responded. Feeling Jess' legs wavering beneath her, he lifted her into his arms.

"I can stand," she protested weakly, making a halfhearted attempt at struggling.

"If I were to set you down, you would collapse," he replied firmly. "I have no intention of allowing that to happen, my lady, so you might as well cease this foolish thrashing."

"Foolish?" she tried to sound indignant, but her voice was faint with weariness. Draping her arms around his neck, she laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh and was asleep in seconds.

He was never sure how long he stood, staring down at her , before Jaheira called to him. Striding across the camp to where Jaheira and Imoen had prepared Jess' bedroll near the fire that Yoshimo was building, he stood before it, still cradling her protectively, his mind feeling strangely numb.

"You may put her down now, Anomen," Jaheira told him with an understanding smile. "Preferably before you drop her."

Part of him rebelled; he would happily hold her like this all night, but he realized that the rush of adrenaline that their ordeal had triggered was subsiding. Jess was not a petite woman, and in full armor, she would have been a strain had he been at full strength. Feeling his legs start to weaken, he knelt quickly, lowering her carefully to the bedroll and watching bemusedly as Jaheira and Imoen removed her armor and pulled a blanket over her.

"Now you." He looked up at Jaheira, blinking stupidly. She sighed, rolled her eyes and began unbuckling his armor, motioning to Imoen and Aerie to help and freezing Viconia with a glare when she approached.

He attempted to protest. "If we are attacked in the night and I am unarmored –"

"You could not lift a twig in your present condition," she informed him bluntly as the three women succeeded in stripping him down to his tunic and breeches. "You need rest," she said, pointing to another bedroll that had been laid out several feet away.

He shook his head stubbornly. "I will not leave her," he declared.

Another roll of the eyes, and the druid moved to drag the empty bedroll next to Jessime's. "Lie down," she said flatly, pointing to the blankets. "Now."

Staggering forward, he all but fell into the bedroll, barely aware of Imoen covering him with a blanket. His last conscious act was to reach out to take Jessime's hand in his own, and as he tumbled inexorably toward sleep, he felt her hand tighten ever so slightly on his.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Idal **__– Yeah, that's a big part of the reason the romance is just edging along; it just seems to me that having this bloodthirsty monster looking in on your private moments would be a real mood killer. And yes, Viconia definitely adds a fresh perspective to the group._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Candlekeep again…this time in the bedroom that she had shared with Imoen for so many years. She glanced toward the open window, seeing in her mind's eye her sister sitting on the sill, eyes twinkling as she dared Jess to accompany her on another forbidden nighttime foray…which Jess inevitably had done, the pair of them creeping from shadow to shadow, learning every nook and cranny of the legendary scholars' redoubt..

Here and now, however, there was only the Slayer standing in front of her, seething with a mixture of anger and confusion.

_WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BRING US TO THIS PLACE?_ it demanded.

Jess shrugged. "Because I was happy here, I suppose," she replied. "I had Gorion and Imoen, and that was all I needed. I'd never heard of Sarevok or Bhaal…or you."

_YOU WERE WEAK THEN,_ it snarled. _YOU HAD NO INKLING OF THE POWER UNTAPPED WITHIN YOU._

"I could have lived my life and died quite happily without that knowledge," Jess replied, then paused, considering her words. The revelation of her heritage had led her on a path that she never would have taken on her own. She had seen loved ones die, and had lost count of those who had died by her hand, but without taking that path, she might never have met those who traveled at her side now: Jaheira, Aerie, Minsc, Yoshimo…Anomen. More than friends, they, along with Imoen, had formed a family closer than anything she had experienced at Candlekeep, their ties forged by blood shed and wounds healed, tears and laughter shared, saving lives and being saved in return. If she could turn back time, change the events that had set all of this in motion, would she do so, knowing that it would leave Sarevok alive to ravage the Sword Coast and countless other Bhaalspawn free to wreak havoc as they contended for the vacant throne? Sighing to herself, she silently acknowledged that she would not.

_I am proud of you, child._ Gorion's voice, gentle and reassuring, made her look around expectantly, but he was not there, though his words had been unmistakably real.

_YOU STILL CLING TO A FOOLISH OLD MAN WHO DIED THREE YEARS AGO, UNABLE TO MATCH THE STRENGTH OF A BHAALSPAWN, DESPITE HIS LEARNING AND MAGICS, _it observed scornfully. _JUST AS YOU CLING TO THESE MORTALS, ALLOWING THEM TO WEAKEN YOU WITH FOOLISH SENTIMENT._

"Weak, am I?" Jess cocked her head at the beast, a gleam of sardonic amusement in her eyes. "If I am so weak, how is it that I remain in control? You came when I summoned you and left when I dismissed you."

It threw its head back and bellowed furiously. _I CAME BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU WOULD HAVE ALLOWED YOURSELF TO DIE ALONG WITH THE HELMITE IF I HAD NOT INTERVENED!_

"So, my…caring for Anomen gave me power over you," she told it, "just as my concern for them all gave me the strength to send you away." Strength…the strength of terror, seeing first Imoen, then the others coming within reach of the Slayer's teeth and claws.

She felt its anger being replaced by bafflement. _WHY DID THEY DO WHAT THEY DID?_ it demanded. _WHY DID THEY PLACE THEIR HANDS ON ME, IF NOT TO ATTACK ME? WHY DID THE HELMITE THANK ME? I ACTED BECAUSE I WAS GIVEN NO CHOICE; I WOULD HAVE GLADLY WATCHED HIM FALL TO HIS DEATH IF YOU HAD ALLOWED IT._

"They touched you because they were trying to reach me, to help me return," Jess replied, suppressing a shudder at the memory, and at what could have happened, had she not maintained her control, "and Anomen thanked you because you _did_ save him…and me, regardless of your motivations. He is an honorable man, and a brave one." He had been seconds from letting go, sacrificing his own life for hers; she had seen it in his eyes and had summoned the Slayer without hesitation. Moments later, there had been not a trace of fear in his face as he faced the Slayer, addressing it directly; only wary respect for a powerful adversary and the determination to fulfill what his sense of honor required of him.

_HONOR AND COURAGE WOULD NOT HAVE SAVED HIS LIFE, WERE HE NOT UNDER YOUR PROTECTION,_ it grumbled, then the sense of brooding confusion returned. _THE OTHERS – THE PUNY BHAALSPAWN, THE DRUID, THE WINGLESS ELF – THEIR TOUCH…_It hesitated, and she could feel its confusion intensifying. _IT DID NOT HURT._ It said at last.

Jess started to reply, to tell the creature that their touches had not been meant to hurt, but something in its inflection made her pause, examining it closely. "Are you trying to say that their touch felt _good_?" she asked incredulously.

It regarded her uncomprehendingly. _GOOD? DEATH IS GOOD, AND PAIN, AND THE TASTE OF THE BLOOD OF ONE'S FOES UPON THE TONGUE. THESE TOUCHES, _it paused again, visibly pondering before shaking its massive head slowly. _THEY DID NOT HURT_, it repeated again.

Despite the situation, Jess could not suppress the grin that spread over her face. "You _did_ like it!" she exclaimed with a surprised laugh. "I'll be damned! Should I tell Imoen to scratch behind your ears the next time you show up?"

The Slayer roared and took a step toward her. _DO NOT MOCK ME!_ It raged at her, wickedly clawed hands opening and closing convulsively, as though longing to crush the life from her. _IF YOUR WEAKNESS FOR THESE MORTAL FOOLS INFECTS ME, THEN OUR QUEST FOR OUR FATHER'S THRONE IS DOOMED TO FAILURE!_

"_Your_ quest," Jess reminded it coolly. "I'm just an unambitious fool who wants her soul back and then a bit of peace and quiet. I have no interest in becoming the next God of Murder, and you haven't said or done anything to make the idea any more appealing."

_YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER,_ it informed her with cold satisfaction. _THE BLOOD HAS BEEN AWAKENED IN YOU, AND IN THE PUNY BHAALSPAWN, AS WELL. OTHER CHILDREN OF OUR SIRE WILL SEEK YOU OUT AS THEY STRIVE TO ELIMINATE ALL BUT THEMSELVES. IN THE END, YOUR ONLY CHOICES WILL BE VICTORY OR DEATH…AND THE DEATH OF YOUR PRECIOUS MORTALS, AS WELL._

"We'll see about that," Jess replied quietly, but in her heart, she knew that the Slayer was right. No matter how much she wanted to simply walk away from the imminent wars, she would never be allowed to…not by the other Bhaalspawn, and not by her own conscience. She could not sit idly by while countless innocents were slaughtered in the quest for power, nor could she allow one bent on evil to claim the Throne.

Victory or death, but victory at what price? What would she become, and how many of those she loved would die in the struggle?

There had to be another alternative…but what?

OOO

Imoen came awake at the light touch on her shoulder, one hand dropping to the dagger sheathed at her hip, then dropping away as she recognized Aerie's voice.

"Your turn on watch," the avariel whispered apologetically.

"No problem," Imoen whispered in return, glancing beside her where Jess still slept deeply, her hand resting in Anomen's. Rolling easily to her feet, Imoen glanced around the camp at the still forms surrounding the low burning campfire, then looked curiously at Aerie. "I thought we were working in pairs?"

The avariel nodded. "Solaufein went deeper into the forest. The fire hurt his eyes; he said he could watch more effectively away from it. I was going to go find him after I woke you and Yoshimo."

"I can do it," Imoen replied; at Aerie's puzzled glance, she winked and wiggled the fingers of her right hand. Comprehension washed across the elf's features, and she nodded with a smile before she began to turn and pick her way among the sleeping forms toward the Kara-Turan.

Stepping into the forest with her back to the fire, Imoen murmured the words of the Infravision spell, blinking in surprise as the indistinct shadows before her changed into a clearly visible but somehow eldritch landscape, the light of the moon and stars bathing the forest in a soft light that seemed to wash all color from what it touched, leaving a stark contrast of white against the black of the remaining shadow. The half-dead fire behind her flared with the intensity of an inferno, and she knew that if she were to turn around, she would be as blinded as Solaufein had been.

Stepping forward, she stared around herself curiously. Their vision in the Underdark had been much like this, but deep underground, where no sunlight had ever reached, it had not seemed unusual. This was the world of the surface, however, and she was seeing it now as she rarely did. She held up one hand, studying it, the heat of her body registering as a dull red to her eyes. A flash of red overhead caught her attention, and she raised her head, watching an owl glide silently through the trees. Hearing the murmur of Aerie's voice and Yoshimo's reply, she moved away from the camp, treading cautiously, watching as the small red forms of the denizens of the nighttime forest scattered before her advance. It did not take long for her eyes to find a much larger source of heat crouched beside a large oak tree.

Solaufein turned his head as she approached, his features rendered unfamiliar beneath the red cast of his heat signature and the illumination of the normally faint light to which her eyes were now magically attuned. Did she look the same to him, she wondered, and how did they – and the rest of the world – appear to him in the light of day?

"Time for the changing of the watch?" he asked in a low voice, the voice of one long accustomed to the need for stealth and caution.

Imoen nodded. "Aerie said you'd moved away from the fire. Using this spell, I can understand how it would mess with your vision."

"Aye." He stood, his eyes scanning the forest around them. "I have been one acquainted with the night," he said softly, as if to himself.

"I have outwalked the furthest city light," Imoen added, then grinned as he turned to her in surprise. "Jess and I grew up in Candlekeep. Dunno if you've ever heard of it, but it's got one of the biggest libraries in the Realms. Jess was never much for books, but they gave me something to do when it was too cold or rainy to be out exploring." She cocked her head at him curiously. "So how do you know poetry from the surface?"

"My mother had a book of poems," Solaufein replied, a flash of sorrow crossing his face at the mention of his mother. "Where she had obtained it, she never said, but it was her most treasured possession, and she kept it carefully hidden. It was her final gift to me, and it was one of the few things that I took when I left Ust Natha." He smiled fondly, as if speaking of a dear friend, and the smile transformed his formerly guarded features. He was, Imoen realized, quite handsome. "It is old and worn. I cannot count the hours that I have spent reading it, nor the hours spent by my mother before me. I must keep it tied with twine to hold it together when it is not being read, but I cannot imagine parting with it."

Imoen nodded understandingly. She had possessed a handful of books that had been given to her by Gorion, but in her haste to follow Gorion and Jessime when they had left Candlekeep, she had neglected to pack them; it had never occurred to her that they would not return to their childhood home. The only book she possessed now was the spellbook that Dynaheir had given her when she had begun her training in magic under the Rashemi witch. She had dropped her pack when the Cowled Wizards had taken her, but Jess had retrieved it and kept the spellbook safe throughout all that they had gone through to reach Spellhold. "Do the drow have poetry?"

"Aye," he said, quirking an eyebrow as his smile turned faintly sardonic, "all devoted to the greatness of Lolth, the glories of battle, the triumph of crushing your foes underfoot, and the pleasures of carnal lust."

Imoen chuckled. "Not exactly inspirational reading, huh?"

"Hardly," he agreed. "Phaere cared little for poetry, at least not the poetry of the drow." He sighed, his smile vanishing to leave him somber once again. "I never quite dared to share my poems with her, though I think that she might have enjoyed them…before."

"What was she like before?" Imoen asked impulsively, then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business, really. I just…couldn't picture you loving such a –" She hesitated, searching for a polite synonym for the word that had almost escaped her.

"I believe the appropriate term in the common tongue is 'bitch'?" Solaufein asked with bitterly ironic smile, then sighed again, his expression becoming melancholy. "No, she was not always so. Even when we first met, she was not so harsh. She was intelligent, headstrong, spirited, a tremendously gifted warrior. She had no real interest in ruling Despana, but she knew that her only alternative was death. At the first sign of hesitance or reluctance, Ardulace would have had her killed."

He stared up at the moon, his face bleak. "We came so close to escaping that cursed city," he said softly. "She was captured on her way to meet me. She spent one month with the Handmaidens of Lolth. One month," he repeated, lowering his head and clenching his hands into fists. "I heard them laughing about her screams, wagering among themselves which one would finally break her. I do not know which one succeeded, but when she emerged from the Temple, she hated me with a passion equal to that with which she once loved me, hated me for being the cause of her torture, for making her weak. She took a perverse delight in goading me, tormenting me, ordering me to perform the most menial and demeaning tasks that her mind could conceive. I grew to loathe what she had become, but a part of me never stopped loving what she had been, or blaming myself for what happened to her."

"All you did was love her," Imoen told him earnestly, "and make her love you. It was Ardulace and the Handmaidens that hurt her."

"I could have tried to free her from the Temple," he said softly, unwilling to absolve himself.

Imoen snorted, "Right. I heard Jess describe that place, about the spiders." She shuddered. "You really think you'd have been able to even get to her, let alone get out with her alive?"

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly, "but we would have died together, at least."

"And then who would there have been to stop Ardulace from summoning the demon?" Imoen asked him. "Without the false eggs, we would never have been able to get the real eggs back to Adalon. I probably would have died," she added matter-of-factly.

He regarded her thoughtfully for a long moment. "It seems that Eilistraee had a purpose for me," he said at last, "although I strongly doubt that Jessime would have allowed you to die."

She smiled. "She can be stubborn, all right."

"And deadly, as well," Solaufein added, glancing back toward the camp, squinting against the light of the fire. "I have never seen anything like what happened this afternoon. Do all children of Bhaal have that ability?"

"Wouldn't call it an ability," Imoen replied, "and the only Bhaalspawn I've known are Sarevok, Jess and me. Never saw Sarevok become the Slayer, and it hasn't happened to me – yet."

"But you fear that it will?" Solaufein asked her gently. "I am sorry to have troubled you. I had forgotten that you share her heritage; in all honesty, neither of you fits what I have heard of the Bhaalspawn."

"Except for the occasional transformation into an escapee from the Nine Hells?" Imoen responded with a wan smile.

"It is an – unsettling – phenomenon," the drow admitted, "yet Jessime seemed to retain control over the change."

"She's strong," Imoen told him, "and she would do anything to protect me – to protect all of us, from herself as well as from anything else. If I ever change, I don't know if I'll be strong enough to control it. You saw what happened to me in the Underdark."

"I also know that there were factors besides the taint of Bhaal influencing you then, including the loss of your soul," Solaufein replied. "There is more strength in you than you realize. The dragon saw it; Jessime and the rest of your companions see it, as well. It is plain in the way they regard you."

"You see a lot for someone who has to keep his eyes covered in daylight," Imoen commented, turning her head to regard him with a wry smile.

"In drow society, one must be ever vigilant to the most subtle nuances of behavior," Solaufein told her. "Any hand could hold a dagger meant for your back."

"Makes sense, I guess," Imoen said, though her face remained clouded with doubt. "We probably ought to be getting back –" Her voice cut off as her vision abruptly went black; seconds later, her eyes were able to make out the dim shadows of the trees in the much fainter light of the moon as she adjusted to the return of her normal vision. "Damn," she muttered irritably, reaching into her mind and beginning to cast the spell again.

Solaufein stopped her with a light touch on her arm. "There is no need to waste a spell," he told her. "I will guide you until the light from the fire becomes bright enough for you to see…and then you may guide me."

"Deal," Imoen replied with a grin. Taking the arm that he offered, she followed him back toward the camp.

OOO

_A.N. - The poem quoted by Solaufein and Imoen is 'Acquainted With The Night' by Robert Frost_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Idal & Theodur **__– A cuddly, softie Slayer...cue the plush toys! Seriously, though, that chapter begins to touch on a factor that is going to play an important part as the plot goes on: the influence that Jess' companions have on her, and by extension, on the Slayer. The role that they and Gorion play in who she has become is tremendous; without them, she would have surrendered to the taint long ago. And the Im/Sol connection is definitely there...not something I planned, they just clicked together in an oddly natural way, but it's going to be a slow process. They both have a very innate curiosity, and something about his staid propriety seems to bring out a bit of her old spunkiness which, as Idal observed, was good to see._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Jess woke slowly to the familiar and somehow comforting sounds of morning activity within the camp. The rustling sound of the embers of last night's fire being stirred and fresh branches added, the faint grating of metal on stone as Jaheira set her copper teakettle at the edge of the flames to heat the water within, the hushed voices of her companions murmuring morning greetings to each other as they rolled their bedding up to prepare for the journey of the day ahead. After three years, the sounds were as well known to her as the chants with which some of the scholars of Candlekeep had greeted the dawn, one of too few constancies in a world of unending change.

Eyes still closed, she allowed herself the luxury of a few more moments cocooned both in her blankets and the peaceful atmosphere that permeated the camp. As soon as she rose, she would have to deal with the ramifications of yesterday's events, prepare for the hazards that they might or might not encounter today. Just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Someone's hand was resting lightly in hers, and even before she opened her eyes, she knew who it was. Anomen was still asleep, some small scrapes and bruises on his face the only reminder of yesterday's near disaster. It could have been much, much worse. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of turning to see the bridge dropping from beneath him, watching him start to tumble downward toward the raging water below. With the armor he was wearing, it would have been a death sentence.

_But he didn't fall,_ she reminded herself. She had summoned the Slayer and forced it to her will, saving a life instead of taking one. She wasn't fool enough to think that she had mastered the beast within her, but the memory of her success bolstered her confidence considerably.

Anomen stirred slightly, and she felt his fingers, calloused from years of handling weapons, moving beneath hers. She returned her attention to his face. Even as a drow, he had been handsome, but she much preferred him as he was now, even though his normally neatly trimmed beard was definitely a bit on the shaggy side; evidently, it had continued growing beneath the spell that Adalon had cast. She fought the urge to reach out and run her fingers through it, to smooth his sleep-tousled hair back from his forehead. She could no longer deny to herself that her feelings for him ran deeper than simple friendship, but could she afford to give in to her feelings when she was leading them all into danger that promised only to increase? Was it fair to expect him to wait for everything to be over when she could not say with certainty that it would _ever_ be over, for her at least?

Her musings were brought to a halt by the realization that his eyes were open and fixed on her, a slight smile curling his lips. She felt the heat of a blush rising on her cheeks, embarrassed at having been caught staring at him like some mooning schoolgirl, but when she tried to withdraw her hand from his, he tightened his hold.

"Good morning, my lady," he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss before releasing it.

"Good morning," she managed to reply. The quickening of her pulse when his brown eyes looked into hers was by now a familiar sensation, but it remained as unsettling to her as ever. "Quite a day we had yesterday."

His smile widened and his eyes gleamed with humor at what was quite likely the understatement of the year. "That it was," he agreed. "Perhaps the gods will favor us with a more peaceful journey today."

As if on cue, Aerie's voice rose up from the far side of camp. "You stay away from him, you – you vile creature!"

There was little doubt who the 'vile creature' was, even before Viconia replied in an insulting drawl, "What concern is it of yours, my poor wingless butterfly? He is a man well grown, and you hardly look to be his mother."

"Guess not," Jess told Anomen with a wry smile as she threw back her blankets and rolled to her feet. Jaheira stood beside the fire with her teapot raised to her mug, the expression on her face indicating that she was giving serious consideration to throwing one or both.

"Got it," Jess told her as she strode past. Imoen seemed more than happy to sit back and watch the show, giving her sister an exaggerated roll of her eyes and a smile. Seated beside her, Solaufein had once again shielded his eyes from the light, but the disgust on his face was plain.

"I am his witch," Aerie informed Viconia coldly as Jess approached the pair, Minsc hovering over them with his face creased in puzzlement and concern. "He protects me and I protect him, and that includes protecting him from people like you!"

"His witch?" Viconia exclaimed with a theatrical expression of amazement. "So you have replaced the arrogant Rashemi?" She cocked her head, a wicked gleam coming into her eyes. "And is that all, or do you have greater ambitions, butterfly? Would you be his lover, as well…assuming the fool has any idea what to do with a woman of any kind, much less a puny and pathetic _tanth_ such as you."

_Oh, gods._ Aerie's blue eyes widened, then narrowed, and Jess knew that disaster was not far behind. "Viconia, may I have a word with you? Now?" Without waiting for a response, she put a firm hand on the drow's arm and guided her away from the camp, ignoring the bite of twigs and pebbles into her bare feet. When she judged that they had gone sufficiently far that they would not be overheard, she stopped and turned to face her companion.

"I was simply engaging the Rasheman in conversation when the Avariel took offense," the drow replied before she could speak, then smirked, "There is a bit more spine in that one than one would think at first glance; her travels with you must have done her good."

Jess hesitated, trying to find a tactful way to frame her next words. "Viconia, if you don't wish to travel with us, you don't have to."

"My wishes are immaterial, _abbil_," Viconia replied with a shrug. "This is the second time that you have saved my life, and I will stay with you until the debt is repaid."

"You don't have to do that," Jess told her. "I release you from that debt; there's no need to repay me."

"Only my own honor can release me," the drow informed her in the tone of one whose mind is made up. "You have no say in the matter."

Jess sighed. The tactful approach was not working. "Viconia –"

"Where would you have me go?" the drow asked her tonelessly, her face shifting suddenly to an unreadable mask. "I was foolish enough to think that I could survive alone in the Underdark, and my stupidity almost cost me my life. That place is closed to me forever, and the surface world is no less hostile. The only surfacers who do not attempt to kill me on sight are those who wish to ravish me first."

"Not all surfacers are like that," Jess protested. "There are places to live where you won't be attacked."

"Are there, _abbil_?" Viconia asked, a bitter twist to her lips. "Would you like to know what happened to me after we parted company?" At Jess' nod, she continued. "I made the attempt to purchase land on the outskirts of Beregost. I dropped your good name whenever necessary to remain on steady footing locally. I remained hooded at all times, and it was only a matter of time and materials before I would own my own homestead, away from prying eyes. I was not looking to be a farmer, of course. I just…wanted a place of my own. Where I could find peace. My neighbor was Dolan Starrek, a stout, sunburned farmer. We spoke often, and I allowed the male to bring me supplies that I needed but could not acquire." She paused, her eyes distant, her expression still unreadable.

"Over time, we formed an awkward friendship," she continued at last. "He did not ask why I wore my hood, and I slowly began to trust him. He wondered, though…that was obvious. The time to reveal myself as drow came one late afternoon. A warm day; the sun was dappling along the south quarter of his farmland, and I pulled down my hood. He smiled, but said nothing further at the time. A few days later, he came to visit me, saying that his oldest son, Jandel, was busy making a feast to burst the first button, and that I was invited. We walked to his farmhouse, where his other son, a surly oaf named Golthan, was sickling quackgrass in the front yard. When I reached his farmhouse, I learned his true intentions. Somebody hit me in the back of my skull, and the ground rushed up to meet me. I had grown weak in my trust. They chortled as I lost consciousness, saying how easy it had been and congratulating each other on a fine…a fine catch."

"The bastards," Jess said softly, feeling the first stirring of anger.

"I woke up to searing pain. While unconscious, they had abused and tortured me…then tried to bury their sins. I could see nothing except for the lid of a coffin."

Jess stared at her, appalled. "They buried you alive?"

Viconia nodded, smiling mirthlessly. "It was a mistake not to kill me outright. The fools knew the name 'Drow,' but were ignorant of my true spirit. Pain is the handmaiden of my people; their tortures were amateurish in comparison. I split the coffin lid and let the earth in. I clawed to the surface, and pain did not slow me…I would not let weakness deter me from vengeance."

"You killed them." It was not a question.

"I took my revenge, Jessime. The revenge I was due. I watched their house, listening to them celebrate their victory in the midst of drunkenness. I watched and I waited. Golthan, the younger son, left to use the outhouse. I jammed a stake in the door, trapping him inside. Then I set the building aflame. Dolan came running, yelling to Jandel. As he stood helpless before the flames I wrapped a garrote around his neck…I whispered to him of his mistake, and mine; he had underestimated a drow, and I had trusted foolishly. I tightened the wire until he breathed no more. By this time the elder son, Jandel, returned with a bucket from the well to find his father's corpse and his brother a smoldering ember. He dropped to his knees in shock, which afforded me a height advantage as I caved his head with a miner's mallet."

_THIS ONE WILL MAKE A WORTHY ALLY_, the Slayer growled in approval.

_Don't bother me right now,_ Jess growled in return. The rage churning within her was precisely the type of emotion that it could turn to its advantage. Regardless of its earlier confusion, it remained dangerous.

Viconia watched her closely. "Does it shock you, my killing them in such a manner?"

Jess shook her head. "No," she said shortly. "It just saves me the trouble of doing it." _It never would have happened if she had stayed with us_, she thought, but pushed the notion aside. Viconia had left on her own, because of conflicts that showed every sign of being repeated, conflicts that Jess could not afford to have repeated…not now. "But Viconia, if you are going to travel with us, you can't keep baiting the others. I can't have conflicts tearing us apart from within."

"Very well," the drow acquiesced with a sigh, "but I will not tolerate abuse from the others without defending myself. The avariel looks at me as though she expects me to slit her throat for sport, and the mongrel –"

"Jaheira," Jess corrected her, quietly but firmly. "Her name is Jaheira." She allowed a hint of steel to creep into her voice as she added, "And never speak of Khalid as you did yesterday…or Dynaheir, either."

"No," Viconia agreed, and was silent for a long while, staring out over the gorge. "In truth, I harbored no ill will toward the male, and would not have spoken so of him had I known of his fate. He was…kind to me, even as he turned aside my advances."

"Then why were you so harsh towards him?" Jess asked in puzzlement. She could understand the hostility between the drow and the women in the group, but if what she said was true…

Viconia turned back to her with an ironic smile. "With the time spent in Ust Natha, you can still ask me thusly? I am drow, _abbil_, taught from birth that an ally is simply one who has not been given sufficient cause to betray you yet. Before I met you, I had found nothing to make me believe that the surface held anything different, and since we parted I have found even less. You and your companions were the first surfacers to show me any degree of kindness, but how would a drow know how to respond to kindness? Always, I expected the truth to be revealed, the dagger of betrayal to appear, and the longer I waited, the more certain I became that betrayal was imminent. Can you begin to understand this?"

Jess nodded wordlessly, remembering the intricate web of deceptions that had culminated in Phaere's death, a web that she had played no small part in weaving.

"I am a lost soul, Jessime," Viconia said softly. "Hated in one world for what I would not be and in the other for what I cannot help being. I fear that the only place that I will know true peace is the silence of the grave."

"You can learn to live on the surface, Viconia," Jess told her. "You've just never had anyone to teach you."

"I will endeavor to learn, _abbil_," she replied after a long moment. "As miserable as my life has become, I am not yet ready to embrace death, but I confess that I have not even an idea of how to begin."

"You might start by remembering that while you can't help being a drow, you don't have to be a bitch," Jess said bluntly, then grinned as Viconia glared at her. After a moment, the drow relaxed and chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps you are correct," she agreed, "though it will be a difficult habit to break."

"Solaufein seems to have managed it," Jess observed slyly. "Surely you would not allow yourself to be outdone by a male?"

Viconia's eyes widened, and she uttered an oath that Jess was fairly certain she did not want translated. "You are a shameless _l'essnil_," she exclaimed. "Seeking to motivate me by the very habits that you would have me break!" There was no rancor in her voice, however, and the gleam of humor in her dark eyes showed that she understood Jessime's jest for what it was. "That does bring me to an important matter, however; which of the males of this group might I consider…approachable? There are certain aspects of my heritage that I am unwilling to completely unlearn, _abbil_, though I will attempt to limit myself in the interests of peace."

Jess fought the urge to roll her eyes. She should have anticipated the question. _At least she's asking._ "At the moment, I would say Solaufein and Yoshimo," she replied. "Aerie didn't seem to keen about you – approaching Minsc."

"I had perceived that," Viconia said, arching one pale eyebrow, "although that is a first coupling that I would give much to observe. I would wager that neither of them has the slightest idea of what goes where."

"Innocent is not the same as stupid," Jess replied, though Viconia's words had summoned a mental image that she knew would have her stifling laughter at inopportune moments for some time to come. "I'm not certain that either one of them really recognizes what is happening between them yet."

"That much is obvious," the drow sniffed disdainfully, "and what of the Helmite?"

"You're welcome to try, I suppose," Jess said in a level voice, but Viconia chuckled.

"You should see your face, _abbil_. Your feelings for him are plain, and it is obvious that he is equally besotted. Besides," she continued, "it would not be the act of a friend to attempt to seduce him knowing that you desire him, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Jess replied with a smile, "and you have just taken your first step to learning to live on the surface."

"The first of many, with countless stumbles to look forward to, no doubt," Viconia observed resignedly. "Well, it is plain that I could have the thief at will; perhaps the other will provide more of a challenge."

"I can almost guarantee it," Jess told her, "but on the surface, men prefer to be called by their names."

"Ah, but _abbil_," Viconia replied, her eyes dancing wickedly, "if you do not bother learning names, you never have to worry about calling out the wrong one at the height of passion!"

"I'll try to remember that," Jess said, laughing as she gestured to the drow, inviting her to lead the way back to camp.


	43. Chapter 43

_Theodur – I'm thinking that Aerie and Viconia aren't likely to be BFF's any time soon, but I've never really seen Viconia as truly evil in any bone-deep sense; jaded and cynical, bitter and wary...her personal history could hardly produce any other personality. She was a wonderfully complex and layered character in the game, and that is definitely what I want to try to capture, letting her evolve without losing that edge._

_Idal – I've grown rather fond of Tall, Dark & Spiky, myself. His one-liners aren't as good as Minsc's, but he's definitely developed a personality of his own. And no worries on Viconia; she's not going to be losing her snarkiness._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_OOO_

"Will you please stop that?" Jaheira growled under her breath.

"Stop what?" Jess asked absently, her head still half turned.

Jaheira gave her a pointed stare. "Your attempts to watch both before and behind you are neither subtle nor conducive to the safety of the group. He is not going to harm her, and if we encounter a trap like the one yesterday, it would be beneficial if your full attention was focused on responding to it."

"Sorry," Jess murmured, looking sheepish as she faced forward and attempted to adjust her eyes after a morning spent straining her peripheral vision to its utmost. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. She's not had any real experience with men, you know." She had not given it much thought when Solaufein had been sitting beside her sister at the fire that morning. It was not until they were well under way that she had realized that Imoen was not beside her and looked back to see the young mage walking with the drow, deep in conversation. Aerie's report that the pair had spent time alone in the forest together the previous night had only intensified her concern.

The druid rolled her eyes. "You, of course, are far more experienced in such matters?"

"No," the warrior admitted with a slight smile, then grew serious again. "But she's been through so damn much. I don't want her hurt again, ever."

Jaheira sighed. "I understand your feelings, Jess, but you cannot wrap her in wool and keep her tucked away from the world, nor would Imoen be likely to permit it if you could. She will be hurt again in this life; many more times, as we all are." Her dark eyes grew melancholy for a moment, then cleared as she continued. "But she will survive, with the help of those who love her, and will be the stronger for it. Besides," she added with a slightly sardonic smile, "after what he witnessed yesterday, do you think that Solaufein would do _anything_ to risk angering you?"

Jess winced. "I don't want it to be that way, Jaheira. I don't want my friends to be afraid of me."

"I was teasing you, you goose," Jaheira assured her. "Your friends know well that they have no reason to fear you. Besides, they are just talking, Jess. Imoen is nothing if not curious, and Solaufein has much to learn about the world of the surface. Their conversation will benefit them both."

Jess looked unconvinced. "But if it goes farther…"

"_If_ it goes farther," Jaheira emphasized, "it will be because they both wish it to. Until then, brooding upon it suggests that you do not have sufficient worries at the moment. Is this the case?"

"No," Jess admitted, surrendering the argument with a chuckle and an affectionate smile for the druid. "I love you, little mother." The words escaped her before she thought, and she hesitated awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Jaheira until she felt a hand slide into her own, squeezing it firmly.

"And I love you, child," Jaheira replied softly. "Never doubt that."

Jess turned to regard her, her green eyes gentle. "I don't," she said. "Not any more." She was silent for a long moment, then said in a low voice, "It was Bodhi yesterday, wasn't it?"

"That is the most likely conclusion," Jaheira agreed. "She would have passed that way on her journey to Athkatla, and that bridge is closest to where she and Irenicus emerged from the Underdark." The group had been forced to walk for over two hours to reach the next bridge; Jessime had still required them to cross one at a time, even though the bridge was a much sturdier wooden span. "The spell was likely keyed to either you or Imoen."

"It was Imoen," Jess stated, her voice certain. "The ropes didn't start to come apart until she set foot on the bridge. Bodhi has her soul; that would probably make it easier. She was counting on Im being in the center of the group, counting on me trying to protect her."

Jaheira nodded, picking up the thread of thought. "What she wasn't counting on was us proceeding cautiously. Each time she has encountered you, you have acted boldly."

"That's one way to describe it," Jess admitted, a crooked smile quirking her lips. Much of her first transformation into the Slayer was a chaotic blur, but the memory of the vampire queen's expression dissolving from smugness to astonished fear as the avatar of Bhaal lunged for her remained blissfully clear.

Jaheira eyed her with guarded amusement before continuing. "It is plain that she expected you to be even more rash in your pursuit of her, to cross the bridge quickly and without hesitation. Had you done so, we likely all would have been on the bridge when the ropes gave way."

Jess nodded, her suddenly somber expression making it plain that she too was envisioning the scenario that would have resulted. "She'll know that Imoen is still alive, and she'll likely assume that the rest of us are, too. She'll be expecting us."

"You seemed to have little trouble with her minions before," Jaheira observed, "and you will have the rest of us with you this time, will you not?" There was a decided edge to her last three words that made Jess chuckle.

"Yes, I will," she promised, "but that could be turned to her advantage. I got as far as I did before because I didn't care if I lived or died, as long as I killed her. I don't feel that way now, and she knows how much I care about the rest of you; she'll try to use that any way she can."

"If so, she will find that we are far from helpless," the druid replied, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"No arguments there," Jess agreed, "but she only has to get lucky once. There's no such thing as an acceptable loss."

"The path that we travel is a perilous one, Jess," Jaheira told her. "All who accompany you know that the risk of death is a real one."

"No," Jess said flatly, shaking her head. "No more deaths. I won't allow it. I _can't_. I'll use the Slayer first."

"And if you are lost to it, what then?" Jaheira wanted to know, her voice terse. "You think that you can control it now; I see it in your face, hear it in your voice. You think that it is a weapon that you can draw at will and put away when you have no further need of it, but it is only waiting for an opportunity, for a moment of weakness that it can seize upon. It knows your vulnerabilities even better than Bodhi or Irenicus, and it will use your desire to protect those you love to gain an ever greater hold on you."

Jess sighed. She knew that Jaheira was right, but she also knew herself well enough to know that she would act without hesitation if any of the others were in mortal danger. She had proven that yesterday. "I'll just have to try not to get into a position where I have to make that choice," she said. "One thing's certain; we don't need to rush in there without a good night's rest and something besides travel rations under our belts."

Jaheira smiled slightly. "I thought there might be a reason that you were leading us northeast, instead of north."

Jess nodded. "We're going home…or at least to the closest thing to home that we've got."

OOO

It had been late spring when they had left Athkatla to sail to Brynnlaw; summer was well advanced now, and the workers of de'Arnise Barony had made considerable headway in reversing the damage done by the Roenalls in their attempts to take control of the land. Fields that had been trampled by the invading forces had been cleared and replanted, fences and buildings repaired. They encountered their first patrol soon after entering the Barony. Jess eyed the five men as they approached on horseback, noting with approval the clean uniforms, neat grooming and well maintained weapons and armor. Nalia had clearly been putting her time to effective use.

"Hold!" the soldier in the lead called as they drew within hailing distance, but the one just behind him pulled ahead.

"It's all right, Kael," he said with a smile, pulling off his helmet to reveal a shock of red hair and friendly blue eyes. "I know them. It's good to see you back, Lady Jessime."

"Lady?" Imoen snickered under her breath. Jess elbowed her in the side.

"Wasn't my idea," she muttered, before returning the soldier's smile. "It's good to be back, Dalvin. How are things going?"

Before he could answer, another of the men behind him uttered a surprised oath. "Drow!" he hissed, dropping his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"They are allies," Jess told him quietly, but with a hint of steel in her voice.

"Then they are welcome here," Dalvin replied firmly, holding the other man's gaze until he removed his hand from his sword sullenly. "Things are going quite well, Lady Jessime. The mercenaries that Lady Nalia hired helped us take care of the bandits in the northern hills, and many of them, like Kael here," he said, nodding to the slightly younger, dark haired warrior who was regarding Jess with surprised respect, "stayed on. The guard is almost back to full strength now. The farmers managed to get a second planting into the ground; the harvest will be late, but enough to get everyone through the winter months."

"Excellent." The attacks, first by the trolls and yuan-ti hired clandestinely by the Roenalls, then by the Roenall forces themselves, had taken a heavy toll, both on the land and the Barony's defensive forces. "We're on our way back to Athkatla and thought we'd stop here for the night."

"Lady Nalia will be most pleased," Dalvin said. "She's been worried about you since the – ladies arrived."

"Ladies?" Jess blinked, then her eyes widened as she remembered the women that had left Brynnlaw aboard Golin's ship. "They made it, then?"

Dalvin grinned. "Aye. And you should have heard the reaction from Lady Delcia when Sir Ryan showed up with them!"

Jess chuckled. She could well imagine the response of Nalia's aunt. "She'll be even more delighted with our return, I'm sure."

"No doubt she would be if she were here," Dalvin agreed, "but when Lady Nalia stood firm about letting the women remain in the Keep, she left to stay with family in Athkatla."

"That _is _good news," Jaheira commented acerbically. "My one regret was that the trolls killed Lord de'Arnise instead of her."

"Too sour for their liking, no doubt," one of the soldiers behind Dalvin muttered. The others snickered, but quieted at a glance from him.

"Being loyal to the de'Arnise family, we of course have only the deepest respect for the Lady Delcia, and wish her the best in her new choice of residence," he told Jess, his face suitably serious, though his eyes twinkled.

"Of course," Jess agreed, matching his seriousness, though she had to fight to keep a grin from spreading across her own face.

"I can send a messenger ahead of you if you like, Lady Jessime," Dalvin offered, nodding to the four guards behind him.

Jess shook her head. "That's not necessary, Dalvin," she told him. "Finish your patrol, and we'll see you back at the Keep."

"As you wish, Lady Jessime," the warrior said agreeably, replacing his helm as Jess and the others stepped off the road to allow the horses to pass. Jess watched them go, then turned back, knowing what was coming next.

"Shall we see if we can make it to the Keep by dinner?"

"As you wish, Lady Jessime," Imoen replied, eyes dancing and voice dripping with exaggerated servility, curtsying briefly before darting off down the road. Jess was after her in a heartbeat, but the younger girl was both faster and less encumbered by armor. The pair was quickly out of sight of the rest of the group, though their laughter drifted back through the still summer air.

Jaheira shook her head with an indulgent smile as she resettled her pack on her shoulders, glancing back at the rest of the group. Most of the others seemed as pleased as she was to find themselves in familiar – and friendly – territory once more. Viconia had turned her head to watch the departing soldiers, her expression bitterly cynical. Solaufein, however, was staring ahead, his expression wondering as he listened to the sounds of merriment from Jess and Imoen.

_"Ye blessèd creatures, I have heard the call_

_"Ye to each other make; I see_

_"The heavens laugh with you in your jubilee,"_ he murmured quietly. He had acclimated quickly to surface light, forcing himself to remove the linen bandage for brief periods that became longer and longer, and now only utilized the deeply cowled hood of his cloak, and that only during the brightest hours. His eyes, still ice blue, but no longer ice cold, met Jaheira's questioning gaze. "Laughter is heard seldom in the Underdark, and laughter such as this, never. It is a balm to the ear and to the spirit."

"That it is," the druid agreed, remembering a time when such had not been the case – for her, at least. Dynaheir's voice drifted up from her memory, heavy with disapproval after Jess and Imoen had darted out of a merchant's shop in laughter at some prank or joke.

"_I wonder sometimes if 'tis truly wise to have one so young in a role of leadership."_

_ "S-she is s-s-serious when she n-needs to b-be," Khalid replied. "L-let them p-play while they c-c-can. W-with all that they have b-been through, I'm g-glad they c-can still laugh."_

Khalid had known from the beginning what it had taken Jaheira nearly three years to realize: that such moments of joy, however fleeting, were as essential to Jess' survival as her skill with her swords.

"It is remarkable that they are still able to find reason for laughter," Solaufein commented, unknowingly echoing Khalid's sentiments.

"It has always been so," Jaheira replied. "Imoen can find mirth in nearly any situation, and has always been able to charm Jessime out of all but her dourest moods. I had feared that Irenicus had obliterated all traces of joy from her spirit; I am glad to see otherwise."

The drow nodded, staring down the road with a thoughtful expression. "Indeed, the loss of such a gift would be tragic beyond measure." He turned back to Jaheira. "I have heard you speak of Balance to Jessime. Would you be willing to discuss this philosophy with me as we walk? Is it based in your training as a druid, or as a Harper?"

"Both," Jaheira replied, "though their approaches to its achievement vary markedly, and I would be most willing to discuss it with you." The drow's curiosity about the surface world was both intense and remarkably guileless, contrasting so sharply with Viconia's acerbic cynicism that Jaheira found her instinctive wariness of his race weakening as she, along with the rest of the companions, accepted him increasingly as one of their own.

"The core of the philosophy of Balance is that extremes of either good or evil are to be avoided for the greater benefit of all," she began as she and Solaufein resumed the comfortable but steady pace that they had maintained since morning. The rest of the group followed behind, each eager for a real meal and a comfortable bed within the secure walls of de'Arnise Keep.

OOO

_*A.N. – The poem quoted by Solaufein is from "Ode: Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood", by William Wordsworth_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Idal**__ – Can't fault your feelings on Delcia, but I don't think we'll be seeing her further in the story. For a very satisfying end to Auntie dear, I'd recommend Theodur's 'Avenging Angels'. And writing interaction between Jess and Jaheira is always enjoyable for me. Glad you like!_

_**Theodur**__ – Actually, I'll be skipping the whole kidnapping/vampire part. As I recall, when I was writing this initially, I had had that episode shoved down my throat on enough playthroughs that I didn't care to revisit it yet again. I'm actually about to veer well away from the game storyline for an extended foray into semi-originality. As for Jaheira and the Balance – yeah, it never really rang true to me, either. I'm honestly not sure that a true neutral alignment as far as good/evil goes is possible, in regards to the actions of sentient beings, anyway; Jaheira definitely leans toward the good end of the spectrum IMO. I wonder if the true Balance sought by the Harpers could be between order & chaos, as it seems more reasonable to expect to achieve some measure of equilibrium between the two._

_**Capt. Incredble**__ – Another blast from the past! Good to see you're still at it, too, and never mind intervals. You do what you can, when you can. I've started on WotB and am, as I fully expected, enjoying myself immensely. I'll start leaving reviews in another chapter or two._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Whether Dalvin sent a messenger or by magical scrying, word of their approach reached the Keep ahead of them, and Nalia was waiting at the front gate when they arrived. She had exchanged the worn tunic and trousers of her adventuring days for a simple but elegant dress of deep green, more befitting her new station as the Baroness de'Arnise. She was plainly attempting to maintain a dignified bearing, but as they drew closer, she abandoned her poise and ran forward to throw her arms around Jess, then Anomen, Minsc, Aerie, even a surprised Jaheira, who accepted the unexpected embrace with good grace. Lastly, she hugged Yoshimo, clinging to him significantly longer than she had any of the others.

Jess glanced at Jaheira, her eyebrows raised questioningly; the druid simply shrugged. During Nalia's time traveling with them, she had spent much time in the company of the bounty hunter, listening and watching as he demonstrated how to find and disable traps and open even the most secure of locks. Jess had chalked it up to professional interest at the time, but evidently there was a deeper attachment…on her part, at least. The Kara-Turan's expression was faintly surprised as she drew away from him, but he did not seem displeased.

"I'm so glad to see you all back safely!" she told Jess after finally releasing her hold on Yoshimo. "You must be Imoen," she said, taking one of the mage's hands in her own, her brown eyes warm. "Jess has told me so much about you. I've had quarters made ready for you, for all of you, since the girls arrived from Brynnlaw. Please consider this your home."

Imoen gave her an easy grin. "You might want to hold off on that offer until you've had me around a bit," she told Nalia. "I doubt that Jess told you everything about me."

"She knows that you're a smartass with kleptomaniac tendencies and an exceptionally nasty Fireball spell," Jess said with a shrug. "If that hasn't scared her off, I can't think of what would."

"We'll see," Imoen replied with a smile, but the faint shadow in her eyes made it plain to Jess what the "everything" she referred to was. "But thanks," she said to Nalia. "It'll be nice to have a home to come back to when this is all over."

"Over?" Nalia's brow creased in puzzlement. "But what –"

"There have been some complications," Jess told her. _Which may be the understatement of the century. _"We'll fill you in over dinner."

"Of course!" Nalia replied instantly, motioning for them to proceed her into the Keep. If she was surprised to see drow among their number, she hid it well, inclining her head graciously toward Solaufein and Viconia, saying, "I am Nalia de'Arnise, and I bid you welcome to de'Arnise Keep. I'll have quarters made ready for each of you."

"I thank you, my lady," Solaufein replied with a slight bow. "I am Solaufein Tathyyran, formerly of Ust Natha."

"Viconia DeVir," the cleric said curtly in turn, her expression aloof. Nalia eyed her curiously for a moment, then plainly decided that it would be poor manners to ask further questions. Taking Jess' arm, she walked with her toward the Keep, talking animatedly about all that had happened since they had parted company.

"- and you should have seen Aunt's reaction when the girls arrived!" Nalia giggled with a wicked gleam in her eyes, then she sighed. "I think she would almost rather have had the trolls back. She didn't care a bit about all that those poor women had gone through; all she was worried about was me turning the Keep into a house of ill repute." She shrugged. "She seems happy enough staying with our cousins in Athkatla, and they are sufficiently sympathetic to her plight that they won't make her return to such a horrid place as this."

"Sounds best for all concerned, then," said Jess, who did not regret Lady Delcia's absence in the slightest. "How have the women gotten along here?"

"Very well, for the most part," the young noblewoman replied with a smile. "It was a blessing, really. So many of the staff either died or fled when the trolls invaded…" Her voice trailed off; Jess knew that she had likely befriended many of those who had been killed, so she waited patiently until Nalia was able to continue. "Most of them stayed here, and they've been incredibly helpful in putting the Keep back to rights. There were a few problems with some of the mercenaries thinking they should perform their old job duties, as well." Her gaze turned steely. "We corrected that thinking very quickly."

"Good," Jess said in satisfaction. "You said that most of them stayed? What of the others?"

"Claire went with the sailor, Golin," Nalia told her. "A few of the others didn't care for the idea of cooking or cleaning for a living; they went to Athkatla, back to what they did before."

Jess sighed. "The choice is theirs, I suppose; hopefully, they won't stumble into the grasp of another Galvena. I'm glad that Claire went with Golin, though; he'll take care of her. There was another girl," she added. "Her name is Kyla. Is she here?"

The warm smile returned, although there was a faint edge in Nalia's voice as she replied, "She is, indeed. She is my personal maid, in fact. The clerics tried to heal her face, but the damage is too old. She's such a sweet girl; I can't believe that anyone could have been so brutal … you dealt with the one responsible, didn't you?"

"Permanently," Jess said flatly, "although it was actually Aerie who did it."

"Aerie?" Nalia's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced ahead at the diminutive avariel walking beside Minsc. "Sounds like you _will_ have a tale to tell tonight!"

"It'll likely take up dinner and carry us through to bedtime," Jess agreed as they stepped through the heavy, iron bound oak doors in the front of the Keep.

OOO

"I'll be going with you, of course," Nalia announced.

Jess blinked and exchanged a glance with Jaheira; the word "No" left her lips at precisely the same time that the druid said, "Absolutely out of the question."

Nalia looked wounded at the unequivocal rejection. "I'm not the sheltered child that wandered into the Copper Coronet," she protested, looking hurt. "I've been improving my magic skills, working with Dalvin on my fighting…"

"That is not the issue," Jaheira responded firmly. "You were a sheltered child playing at being an adventurer when we met, it is true, but you learned quickly and had become an asset by the time we parted ways." Nalia flushed with pleasure at the unexpected praise as Jaheira continued, "There is more than yourself to consider now, however; you are the Baroness de'Arnise now, and you have no heir. Were you to perish – and make no mistake, even the most experienced and skilled may meet with ill fortune – then your lands would pass to your aunt, who would undoubtedly enlist the support of other nobles in the administration of her duties. The Roenalls have been vanquished, but I do not doubt that others of their ilk hold lands in Amn."

Nalia sighed. "You're right, of course," she conceded reluctantly, pulling her gaze back from where it had strayed: Yoshimo, and not for the first time that evening. "It is ironic that by ruling these lands, I have less freedom of my own than ever."

"That's generally the way it works when you're doing it the right way," Jess told her with a wry smile, "but you're still able to help the less fortunate, and more directly than ever now" she added, nodding at the young women who were clearing the scanty remains of dinner from the tables, bantering easily with the members of the guard. The companions had been greeted warmly by the women they had rescued from Galvena – a bit too warmly for Jess' taste in one case, but Anomen had quickly taken aside the buxom blonde who had latched onto him. Jess had been unable to hear his words, but his expression had been both kind and firm, and the hug between them when they parted had been unmistakably one of friendship.

Nalia nodded. "They've all improved so much," she said with obvious satisfaction. "Three are married already, and I expect that more will follow. Even Kyla is not quite so timid as she was before, don't you think?"

"She's much better," Jess agreed with a melancholy smile. The girl had insisted upon helping her settle into her rooms, and while Jess had been glad to see how much more self assured she had seemed, the sight of her ruined face had rekindled the anger toward the one who had inflicted the injuries. "I just wish I could resurrect Galvena and kill her myself a few times," she growled.

_SHALL I SHOW YOU HOW?_ the Slayer inquired eagerly

"Peace, Jess," Jaheira warned her quietly. "Justice has been done, and thoughts of vengeance can only harm you."

"I know, I know," Jess replied. _Sorry, but you're going to have to behave until we find Bodhi._ The Slayer subsided with a discontented grumble. It had been unusually quiet since their conversation beside the gorge, but Jess could feel it observing the others in the group, gauging their strengths and weaknesses. Evidently, it had accepted the fact that she could not be persuaded to betray or abandon them and had turned its energies to determining how they could be of use in the pursuit of Bhaal's throne.

"She'll have a safe home here as long as she lives," Nalia said. "I promise you that." She shook her head with an ironic smile. "Aunt was absolutely certain that the women would turn the Barony into a den of sin. I've never been so happy to see her proven wrong."

"Looks like someone else may prove her right," Aerie observed tartly, her lips set in a thin line of disapproval. Following her gaze, Jess saw Viconia passing through the door at the far end of the dining hall, the arm of a burly soldier wrapped around her waist as his tablemates sent hoots and catcalls in their wake. Seconds after they disappeared, another man came through the door, adjusting his clothes and grinning smugly as he rejoined the group. The drow had left the table without a word after eating, and now seemed to be bent on working her way through the population of willing males in the Barony before dawn.

"Is that her fifth?" Yoshimo asked curiously.

"Sixth," Aerie replied with evident distaste. "It's disgraceful, Jess…can't you make her stop?"

"They're all adults, Aerie," Jess told her. "As long as our hostess has no objections, they can do as they like."

Nalia shrugged. She had been watching the procession bemusedly, but given no outward signs of disapproval. "The men she is selecting are all bachelors, and since they're not fighting over her, I suppose there's no harm in it. It does seem a bit…excessive, though, even for what I have heard of drow females." She looked, half questioningly, half apologetically at Solaufein.

Solaufein shifted uncomfortably. "Drow view such things differently than surfacers," he said tactfully. "Most emotions are forbidden, love most of all, so sensation is substituted, whether it is fine food and drink, luxurious clothing and furnishings or carnal sensuality."

"But I heard her say that she has been on the surface for years," Anomen observed, his expression scandalized. "Has she learned nothing of our customs?"

"She has learned many surface customs," the drow replied quietly, "particularly those concerning the attitudes toward and treatment of drow, regardless of their behavior. The hospitality that we have received here has been exemplary, but would it have been so if Viconia and I had arrived alone, without Jessime or the others?"

Anomen bristled. "By the gods, man –" but Nalia held up a forestalling hand.

"It is a fair question," she told him, "and in all honesty, while I think that I would have offered shelter if it were needed, you would have been closely watched…more so than if you had been surfacers."

"I thank you for that honesty, Your Excellency," Solaufein replied courteously. Turning to Anomen and Aerie, he continued, "So even the kindest of surfacers view our race with suspicion, and there are many more who are far from kind. Certain behaviors are expected from drow females, and many surface males are more than willing to take what is not offered freely."

"You mean rape?" Anomen's face grew pale with outrage. "No man of honor would ever –"

"Not all men are honorable, Anomen," Jess reminded him, reaching across the table to gently squeeze his hand. "You know that. And Viconia has been raped, on more than one occasion."

"That's awful," Aerie said softly. "But then why would she – " She fumbled helplessly for words, glancing at the table of waiting men.

"Perhaps in the belief that if something is valued so little that it is given so easily, then it will be less likely to be forcibly taken, or will not hurt as badly if it is taken," Solaufein suggested, "although I admit that her current behavior is excessive, even by drow standards."

"She wasn't like that before, in Beregost," Imoen observed with a frown, "was she, Jaheira?"

"No," the druid conceded with obvious reluctance. There had been no further confrontations between the two women, but the atmosphere between them remained as chilly as Icewind Dale. "She was seductive, insolent and arrogant, but not so blatantly promiscuous."

"Wonder what's going on?" Imoen murmured.

"I'll talk with her in the morning," Jess said. "I don't want this becoming a regular occurrence. For now, we probably ought to get some rest. It's a long trip to Athkatla tomorrow."

"Might it not go faster with the loan of a pair of Baronial coaches?" Nalia inquired with a slight smile.

"It might, at that," Jess agreed readily. "That would be much appreciated, Nalia."

"Ride in a coach?" Yoshimo feigned shock. "Might that not cause the end of the Realms as we know them?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You're more than welcome to walk, if you find the notion so distressing. We can pick you up on the way back."

"That will hardly be necessary," the Kara-Turan assured her quickly. "A skilled soldier of fortune can adapt equally to times of plenty and times of want."

"It does seem a bit slow to walk everywhere, though," Aerie said with a puzzled expression. "Wouldn't it be easier to ride horses?"

Jess made herself comfortable. She had asked much the same question soon after they had left the Friendly Arms Inn.

"Faster, perhaps, until a horse is stolen along with all its baggage," Jaheira replied in a crisp voice. "Or founders, or is injured. In many of the places we go, it is not safe to simply leave them outside unattended, which means that someone must stay to guard them, and they cannot be transported easily or cheaply by ship, which would mean selling mounts at one port and buying more at the other. It is much safer to simply rely upon our own backs and legs."

"You forgot the part about horses being easier to track," Imoen chimed in cheerfully.

The druid shot her a mildly exasperated look. "There is that, as well," she admitted.

"That makes sense," Aerie admitted, then smiled. "I thought that my legs were going to fall off for the first two weeks, though. I'd never walked so much in my life!"

Jaheira nodded. "It is always an adjustment, but you were reasonably fit from your activities with the circus, and you acclimated well."

"Another compliment, Jaheira?" Jess gasped in exaggerated shock. "From you? That's two in less than ten minutes! Somebody write this moment down!"

The druid arched an eyebrow. "I give compliments when they are earned," she informed the warrior coolly, "which perhaps explains why you are so unfamiliar with them."

Imoen hooted with laughter, echoed by most of the others. "You walked right into that one, Jess!"

"Yes, I did," she agreed with a sheepish grin, reminding herself again never to engage in a battle of wits with Jaheira. _Which you'll undoubtedly forget…again._

_ YOU SHOULD NOT ALLOW THEM TO MOCK YOU_, the Slayer growled angrily. _IF THEY RESPECTED YOU AS THEY SHOULD, THEY WOULD NOT DARE!_

_ If they feared me, you mean,_ Jess retorted. _They're teasing me, not mocking me. It's a friendship thing; you wouldn't understand._

_ NOR DO I WISH TO_, it grumbled. _SUCH WEAKNESS IN YOU IS BAD ENOUGH. IF I SUCCUMB, IT WILL BE OUR RUIN._

_ No doubt about that,_ she agreed. _I'd drop dead from shock and then where would we be?_

_DEATH WOULD BE PREFERABLE TO BEING FOREVER MOCKED BY PUNY MORTALS WHO SHOULD COWER BEFORE YOU._

_ These 'puny mortals' have kept my ass – and by extension yours – alive for the last three years, _Jess informed it coolly.

_YOUR POWER HAS SAVED THEIR LIVES MANY TIMES OVER_, it snarled in response. _THE PUNY BHAALSPAWN WOULD STILL BE IN THE HANDS OF THE MAD ONE, IF NOT FOR YOU, AND THE DRUID –_

_ Don't even think about going there_, Jess cut it off, suddenly deadly serious. _I've saved them, yes, because that is what friends and family do for each other, but they wouldn't have even needed saving if they hadn't been with me. People have died – Khalid, Dynaheir, Gorion – because of me. Because of you. _

_ THEN LEAVE THEM, _it urged suddenly, _AND ALLOW ME TO GATHER OTHERS TO AID OUR CAUSE, OBEDIENT LACKEYS THAT WE MAY USE AS WE WILL._

_ Knowing the types that you'd pick, we definitely wouldn't have any problems with me getting attached to them, _Jess replied dryly, _but I'd probably wind up killing them, if one of them didn't bury a dagger in my back first. Get it through your ugly head: my friends aren't your problem. I am. I don't want what you want, and getting rid of them won't change that._

"Jess?" Pulled away from the internal conversation, she looked up to find Jaheira watching her with concern. "I hope that you do not think that I was serious?"

"No more serious than what I said," Jess assured her with a smile. "Just having a chat with Tall, Dark and Spiky. He's out of sorts because I haven't let him kill anyone lately. I don't think I'm serious enough about this whole 'God of Murder' thing to suit his tastes, either," she added with a wink.

"Imagine that," the druid murmured with a faint smile, although a hint of unease had crept into her eyes at the mention of the Slayer. "Even with the carriages, tomorrow will be a difficult day; it would be to our advantage to rest as much as possible tonight."

Jess nodded. "In a minute," she said. As the others left the dining hall, Yoshimo hung back, his expression plainly saying that he wanted to speak with her. Turning, Jaheira caught sight of the Kara-Turan and remained where she was, watching his approach with an unreadable expression.

"When you related the tale of our adventures," he began, seeming uncharacteristically hesitant, "you did not include the role that I played in your capture by Irenicus."

"Your betrayal, you mean," Jaheira said, but her voice was matter-of-fact, and her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. The bounty hunter glanced at her, then nodded, shamefaced.

"No, I didn't," Jess replied. Yoshimo glanced at her curiously, plainly expecting her to say more.

"Why not?" he asked when she remained silent.

"Because it's over with," she told him. "I know why it happened; I know that you were forced to do what you did, and so does everyone else in the group. If you think that it's something that Nalia needs to know, then it's probably something that you should tell her yourself."

Yoshimo looked startled. "Nalia?"

Jess chuckled. It was rare that she was able to catch the wily Kara-Turan off guard. _At least this time I didn't have to run a sword through my chest._ "Who else would need to know? She _did_ seem quite happy to see you."

"Yes, no doubt she wishes to continue her training," the thief replied, recovering with a jaunty smile. "Not many have been given the privilege of learning from my expertise, but she was an excellent pupil. You are right, though," he continued. "She should be told, to allow her to make her own judgment as to the character of her tutor. I thank you, my friend, for giving me the opportunity to speak with her myself." Turning, he departed in the direction that Nalia had taken.

Jess watched him go, then turned to Jaheira. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" The druid shrugged. "Actually, I agreed with your reasoning. He had ample opportunity to betray us in the Underdark, if his allegiances lay elsewhere. While I cannot in all honesty call him a friend, I no longer consider him an enemy. I only hope that he does not intend to take advantage of the infatuation of an inexperienced girl," she added darkly. "Excellent pupil, indeed!"

"I don't think he'd do that," Jess said. "But if he's thinking about a casual dalliance, he's going to be in for a surprise. You saw where her eyes went when you mentioned needing an heir?"

Jaheira nodded, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I would give much to see Lady Delcia's reaction to the announcement of that betrothal."

"That makes two of us," Jess agreed.

"Speaking of betrothals…" Jaheira said under her breath, her eyes on a point behind Jess. Looking around, Jess saw Anomen approaching as the druid announced in a normal tone, "Time to get some sleep, I think. I will see all of you in the morning."

Jess managed not to blush, though she did shoot a glare at Jaheira's departing back before turning to the knight, who stared after the druid in puzzlement. "I hope that I did not interrupt anything of importance?"

"Not at all," she assured him. "We were just agreeing that getting some rest before tomorrow would be a good idea."

"It would, indeed," Anomen agreed. "May I have the honor of escorting you to your quarters, my lady?" He had taken advantage of the time before dinner to trim his beard and hair, and was once again the perfect image of a Knight of the Order of the Radiant Heart.

"You may," Jess replied with a smile.

The knight's answering smile lit up his eyes. "I had feared that Elia's demonstration of affection when we arrived might have been misconstrued," he said, offering her his arm.

"Of course not," Jess told him, matching her stride to his and trying hard to forget the highly uncharitable thoughts that had filled her mind on seeing the pretty girl clinging to him. "It's only natural that she would be grateful to the ones who rescued her." She hesitated, but found that she couldn't resist the chance to tease him a bit as they climbed the stairs. "And you are the type that ladies consider a good catch, after all."

"That may be," he said as they reached the door to her quarters, turning to her with that serious look in his brown eyes that never failed to speed up her heart, "but my heart has already been caught."

_Gods, how does he do that?_ She met his gaze, all thoughts of humor vanishing as he drew her to him, his lips meeting hers –

Screams rang through the quiet halls; a man's voice first, raw with pain and rage, followed by a woman's shriek that cut off as abruptly as it began. Jess responded instantly, spinning out of Anomen's embrace and sprinting back down the stairs and along the hall where the guest rooms were situated with the knight only steps behind her. She had recognized the woman's voice, and upon finding Viconia's door locked, kicked the door in without hesitation.

The cleric lay naked upon the floor of her room; the man with both hands cinched tightly around her neck was so intent upon his task that he did not even seem aware of Jess' entry until she grabbed him by the throat with one hand, sweeping him off the drow and slamming him against the wall, the fire of the taint blazing in her eyes. His right eye stared back at her, wide with shock, anger and fear; his left was swollen shut, and four bloody gouges furrowed that side of his face. Even in the dimly lit room, she recognized him immediately: it was the sullen soldier from Dalvin's patrol.

_KILL HIM!_ the Slayer urged her. She needed little encouragement; his one good eye bulged even wider as her grip tightened, and his attempt at struggling was ended by a brutal strike to the solar plexus from her free hand.

"Jess, no!" Jaheira ordered her firmly as she entered the room, sizing up the situation in a heartbeat and brushing by Anomen to kneel beside Viconia's motionless form. Footsteps echoed off the stone floor of the hallway, and moments later, Imoen burst into the room, followed swiftly by Aerie, Minsc, Solaufein and nearly a score of the Baronial Guard, clustering in the hall outside the room, trying to see what was happening within.

Imoen moved swiftly to her side. "Let him go, Jess," she pled, trying unsuccessfully to pull the older girl's hand from the man's throat.

"Is she alive?" Jess demanded; the voice that emerged from her lips, however, was not her own, but the guttural snarl of the Slayer. An uneasy murmur rippled through the guardsmen, but Imoen and the druid never wavered.

"Yes, now release him," Jaheira commanded in an unyielding voice. "Justice in these lands is for Nalia to administer." As if on cue, the voice of the young Baroness could be heard in the hall, commanding the knot of spectators in the hallway to disperse. Jess released her hold and stepped away, allowing the man to slide to the floor, gasping for breath, as Nalia pushed her way into the room with Yoshimo at her side.

"What happened here?" Nalia wanted to know, her eyes going from Jaheira, who had begun to murmur the words of a healing spell, to Viconia's prone body, to the guard crumpled on the floor and finally to Jess, who was bent over, eyes closed and her hands on her knees as she took slow, deep breaths, trying to quell the rage within.

"We'll let you know as soon as we get it figured out," Imoen told her, crouching beside Jess and peering anxiously up into her face. "Jess? You all right?"

"Working on it," Jess replied, her voice hoarse but undeniably her own. Opening her eyes, she returned Imoen's worried stare. "My eyes?"

"Green," Imoen responded with relief.

Nodding, Jess straightened wearily, all too aware of the wary glances being directed at her by many of the members of the Guard. "Is she going to be all right?"

Jaheira nodded, accepting the blanket that Anomen had taken from the bed and wrapping it around Viconia as the drow pulled herself into a sitting position, looking dazed. "She will be fine, though if you had gotten here much later, she would have required resurrection, rather than healing."

Jess shot a baleful glare at Viconia's attacker. "I heard the screams," she told Nalia, "and when I got here, I found this – man," she spat the word, "trying to kill Viconia."

"It was self defense!" the man protested from the floor. "The bitch lured me in here and tried to kill me! Look at my face!"

"_Uln'hyrr!_" Viconia hissed, struggling to her feet. "_Ol zhahus dos_…" She suddenly realized that she was speaking in her own tongue and paused, composing herself. "He lies," she said angrily to Jess. "I was resting when he entered my room and tried to take me by force! I resisted and he pushed me to the ground. I hit my head – on the bedframe, I think – and remember nothing further until a few moments ago." She glanced at Jaheira. "I thank you for the healing," she said grudgingly.

"I did nothing for you that I would not do for any other in need," the druid replied calmly, her eyes cool. Raising her gaze to Jess, she added, "She did have a lump on the back of her skull when I examined her."

"That would support her story, then," Nalia said, "along with the fact that she was the one who needed rescuing." She turned to the man on the floor, looking every inch a ruling Baroness. "Have you anything else to offer in your defense, Taggart?"

"She's a drow, Your Excellency!" Taggart replied, as if that were the only explanation needed.

"And drow are only good for one thing?" a new voice queried. Turning, Jess saw Dalvin standing in the doorway, his tousled red hair making it plain that he had been pulled from his bed. "I apologize for my lateness, Your Excellency," he said to Nalia with a slight bow.

"No apology needed," Nalia replied with a smile, though her eyes remained serious. "I realize that you do require sleep, Captain."

_Captain?_ "You didn't tell me you'd been promoted, Dalvin," Jess said. "Congratulations!"

The soldier shrugged modestly, turning his attention back to his subordinate. "After we parted company with Lady Jessime and her companions today, you were saying quite emphatically that drow females were only good for one thing, were you not?"

Taggart met his Captain's steely gaze defiantly. "She proved that right enough tonight," he snarled. "Ask any of them," he said, pointing at the cluster of soldiers in the hall. "She was bedding any man who wanted her!"

"Anyone but you, Taggart," one of the men chimed in. "She told _you_ to bugger off, remember?"

Dalvin glanced at Viconia. "Is this true?"

"I take whomever I choose to my bed," she replied haughtily. "But I would not choose this _e'trit_ if he were the last male alive!"

"See?" Taggart said savagely, his face flushing an ugly color beneath the blood. "She spent the whole damn night taunting me, then drew me in here, saying she wanted to apologize. Soon as the door was closed, she did _this_ to my face!" He pointed at the nail gouges. "I'll be lucky if I don't lose my eye!"

"At least you didn't have any good looks to ruin!" someone in the crowd quipped.

"All right, that's enough!" Dalvin said, his voice cracking like a whip. "This isn't some damn circus put on for your amusement. You two," he jabbed a finger at a pair of soldiers still wearing their armor, "wait out here until you're summoned. The rest of you are dismissed." Without waiting for the crowd to disperse, he closed the door, then turned back to Viconia. "These are serious charges, my lady. Can you refute them?"

Her lips curled into a bitter, cynical smile. "He knows full well that I cannot. It is his word against mine, so believe whom you will." Turning, she let the blanket fall to the ground and began pulling on her clothes, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the others in the room.

"I don't think that Minsc and I can be of any help here," Aerie said immediately, taking the towering ranger, who had averted his eyes, by the arm and leading him out the door.

"I also will be of little assistance," Anomen added, his expression troubled. "I will wait in the dining hall, my lady." Solaufein and Yoshimo followed him silently.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. The guest room that Nalia had provided Viconia with was far from small, but it had not been meant to hold twelve people. "What this man is claiming does not sound like Viconia, Captain," she told Dalvin.

"Jess is right," Jaheira added unexpectedly. "While I do not approve of Viconia's morals, or lack of them, she is no fool. She would know that there would be consequences to such an act, and she would not risk them for the sake of petty vengeance."

Viconia glanced at the druid in surprise, then her expression turned sardonic. "So I am a slut, but no fool," she murmured. "I do not know whether to thank you or slap you, mongrel."

"Neither," Jaheira replied tersely. "I speak to preserve the Balance, and in the interests of justice." Turning to Jess, she said, "I have done all that duty requires of me here; I will leave now."

"You do know how to clear a room, Viconia," Jess said, giving the drow a reproving glance as Jaheira left.

"One of my many talents," Viconia replied, ignoring the rebuke as she pulled her tunic over her head. Turning, she faced Nalia without a hint of fear. "You may now order the drow temptress stoned from your lands at your pleasure," she said scornfully. "Or shall I tie myself to the stake to expedite my immolation?"

Nalia shot Jess a curious glance. The warrior could only shrug; Viconia would sooner die than humble herself before anyone.

"It is not my habit to condemn anyone on nothing more substantiative than the word of another," Nalia told the drow, "even if the accuser is one fealty-sworn to me, as Taggert is. I do, however, have other means of inquiry available to me. Would you consent to a geas?"

Viconia regarded the mage with suspicion in her dark eyes. "This would render me incapable of lying to you, yes?" At Nalia's nod, she continued, "It would also place me under your control, completely at your mercy."

"She won't abuse that, Viconia," Jess told her confidently. "I trust Nalia. I'll let her place me under a geas, as well, if you want."

The drow turned her gaze to the warrior, her expression unreadable, then nodded resolutely. "That will not be necessary," she said. "If you have such faith in her, then I will permit it, but only if _he_ is subjected to it, as well."

"I would not consider doing otherwise," Nalia replied, turning to Taggert, whose face had gone suddenly pale beneath the drying blood. "You have sworn an oath of fealty to me," she said sternly. "The penalty for lying to your liege can be death, if I so choose. If your earlier testimony was untruthful, I strongly suggest that I be made aware of it _before_ the geas is cast."

"I'll not submit to the witchery of anyone in league with that creature!" he snarled, pointing a finger at Jess. "How many of your loyal subjects know that a Bhaalspawn won your Barony for you?"

Nalia's eyes narrowed. "I have made no secret of Jessime's heritage, or of the fact that she and her companions saved this Barony and avenged the murder of my father."

"So you say," he sneered. "Convenient that no one actually witnessed your father's death, isn't it?"

"What are you suggesting?" she demanded, her face growing ashen, but Dalvin stepped past her, delivering a harsh backhand to the unmarked side of Taggert's face.

"Keep a civil tongue in your mouth, soldier!"

"Enough, Captain" Nalia said, holding up a restraining hand. "I assume that you refuse the geas, Taggert?" He glared at her silently. "Very well. I have no choice but to find you guilty of assault, attempted rape and attempted murder. After your punishment, you are banished from these lands; if you return, your life will be forfeit. Captain Dalvin?"

Dalvin stepped to the door and opened it, summoning the pair of guards waiting outside. Taggert's hands were bound, and he was pulled from the room, cursing and struggling, one guard on either side and the young Captain bringing up the rear.

"What will his punishment be?" Imoen asked curiously.

Nalia smiled thinly. "A technique that Dalvin learned from one of the more highly disciplined mercenary companies," she replied. "Rapists get fifty lashes for the first offense: forty five to the back, and the last five to the groin."

Jess gave a low whistle. "What do repeat offenders get?"

Nalia shrugged. "We've never had any."

"A fitting punishment," Viconia said with cold satisfaction.

"It's been a highly effective deterrent," Nalia said. "In rebuilding the Baronial guard, I have discovered that mercenaries vary widely in matters of honesty, honor and reliability. Dalvin has the experience of how to maintain discipline and has earned the respect of all the men here."

Jess nodded, remembering finding herself standing back to back with him in the courtyard, battling the trolls and yuan-ti that swarmed from within the Keep. He had never faltered, shouting encouragement to the other soldiers as he fought, seemingly oblivious to his own wounds. "He's a damn good fighter, and an honorable man. You're lucky he stayed on." She hesitated. "Nalia, if my presence here is going to cause trouble –"

The Baroness was shaking her head firmly before the sentence was complete. "Don't ever think that, Jess. The members of the Guard who fought alongside you to save these lands know what kind of person you are. Taggert was trying to save his skin by drawing attention away from his own guilt."

"Maybe," Jess replied quietly, knowing that the loathing in his face when he looked at her had not been feigned, "but they hadn't seen what he did. I lost control of the taint," she confessed ashamedly. "I didn't change completely, but my eyes, my voice... Other members of the Guard witnessed it, too."

"They witnessed you defending a friend," Nalia corrected her. "Taggert has always been a malcontent, though this was his first open breach of discipline. He was neither popular nor respected among the men. They'll listen to Dalvin, not him."

"I hope so," Jess murmured. "Guess we should try to get some rest now." The bone-deep weariness that she always felt after fighting the taint was tugging at her, but there was one more matter for her to deal with before she could surrender to it.

Nalia nodded, then hesitated, her expression becoming troubled. "I was talking with Yoshimo, just before all this happened," she began slowly. "The things that he told me…what happened at Spellhold…what he did: are they true?"

Hoping that the Kara-turan had been as forthright as he should have been, Jess replied as casually as she could, "You mean the part about him being under geas to Irenicus, being forced to betray us, and me impaling myself on his sword to break the geas?"

She saw Imoen wince and Viconia's eyes widen at her words. Nalia blinked in obvious surprise. "Well…yes," she managed.

"All true," Jess assured her, "although I imagine that he was quite a bit harsher on himself. He's no saint, Nalia, but he had no choice in what he did then. You know the power of a geas; Irenicus is more powerful than you, and he had no qualms about abusing that power. I don't know that we'd have gotten to Imoen without his help, and he's given me no reason to doubt him since then."

Nalia's face smoothed. "I understand," she said, with obvious relief, then eyed Jess curiously. "What did Jaheira say when you did that?"

"I'll spare you the details," Jess answered dryly, giving Imoen a reassuring smile. _It's over, little sister._ Imoen nodded, returning the smile with a wan one of her own. "Suffice it to say, Jaheira wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with me."

"I can imagine," Nalia replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "You weren't joking when you said that a lot had happened."

Jess shrugged. "We all managed to get each other through it alive and in one piece – more or less."

Nalia nodded; she knew about their stolen souls. "I still wish I could be more of a help to you," the mage sighed. "I feel so useless stuck here."

"You're not useless," Imoen told her earnestly. "You've got responsibilities here, and knowing that we've got this place to come back to…" Her smile was both wistful and ironic. "When we were in Candlekeep, all I could ever think about was leaving, having adventures, but I guess that inside, I always thought I'd be able to come back when I wanted to. Being on the road, knowing there's no place to go home to…" she shook her head, then grinned, looking suddenly much more herself. "Never had rooms like this living with Winthrop, though," she said, her eyes twinkling. "You could get lost in that bed!"

Jess returned the grin. "I know what you mean," she agreed. Imoen's rooms were right next to the ones that Nalia had given her, a three room suite consisting of a bathing chamber, sitting room and bedroom, the latter furnished with a massive canopy bed cushioned with the deepest feather mattress that Jess had ever seen. Even Viconia's room, a smaller, more traditional guest chamber, was luxuriously appointed.

"The de'Arnise family was much larger at one time," Nalia said, "and most of them lived here, or near enough to visit regularly. The Keep was built to accommodate that, but it's been just me, Father and Aunt for years, and now." She sighed, then smiled at them. "It will be wonderful to have the rooms occupied again."

"Count on it," Jess told her, "just as soon as all this is done with." _When will that be, though?_ "Why don't you two go and tell everyone that they can head on to bed?"

"Sure, Jess," Imoen agreed, following Nalia to the door. "What about you?"

"Be along in a few," Jess told her, watching as the door closed behind them.

"It seems that I am once again in your debt, _abbil_," Viconia commented, regarding her with a hint of curiosity. "It also seems that you have a weakness for lost causes; did you truly put your life at risk to save one who had betrayed you?"

"It was a bit more complicated than that," Jess murmured, shrugging. "Wouldn't have done it if I thought he was a lost cause, though."

Viconia shook her head, a sardonic smile curling her lips. "You are kindhearted, _abbil_. The thief was foolish enough to allow himself to be ensnared by the wizard; he is weak, as well. I could have drawn him to my bed with no more than a gesture. What your young _m'elzar_ sees in him is beyond me."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem to be using much more than a gesture on the men tonight," she observed, her tone quiet but pointed. "That didn't seem to bother you much."

The drow shrugged with exaggerated carelessness. "I had been long without companionship. I denied myself at your request, to avoid dissension."

"I told you that Solaufein and Yoshimo –"

Viconia chuckled, her smile turning enigmatic. "You cannot be this blind, _abbil_. The male finds your sister intriguing, and she him. I would not attempt to interfere there even if I had not promised you. The child was always kind to me, and she has suffered much." Her eyes hardened. "I look forward to helping you repay the wizard in full."

"That's going to be hard if we wind up facing down the local constabulary everywhere we go," Jess replied, as tactfully as she knew how.

Viconia sighed. "I will not be so indiscriminate again," she promised. "I am unused to denying the desires of my body; I had almost decided to lower myself to the thief when we arrived here, and it became evident that even such a pathetic specimen as he was spoken for." Her eyes gleamed mockingly. "Our hostess has assembled a company of lusty young males, placed a banquet of female flesh before them, and forbidden them to partake. They were highly appreciative of my willingness to share my skills in the erotic arts," she paused, then sniffed, "although the stamina of most of them left much to be desired. All would have been well, if not for that _fa'la zatoast_ thinking that he could take what was not being given…I do have some standards, _abbil_."

"I know," Jess replied, thinking of Solaufein's earlier words. "You think you'd ever find a single male that you could be happy with?"

The drow shook her head, the smile vanishing. "And what male would that be? I am drow, Jessime. Males look at me and see a night's pleasure, not a life's mate."

"Your behavior could have something to do with that impression, as well," Jess suggested delicately.

Viconia's dark eyes flashed angrily. "I am not some prudish _jalil d'lil shinduagoh_! I am Viconia DeVir; I do what pleases me, and the Nine Hells take any who object!" She controlled herself with visible effort and continued. "I will bow to your wishes and limit my activities, but only because of my life debt to you. Do not seek to change me further."

It was plain that further argument would do no good. "All right," Jess conceded reluctantly. "Get some rest. We leave in the morning."

She stepped into the hallway, feeling that she had failed somehow, but unsure what she could have said that would have channeled the conversation to a satisfactory outcome. The time spent in Ust Natha had given her an understanding of the forces that had shaped Viconia, but no greater insight on how to help the drow female unfetter herself from centuries of conditioning.

She saw with no real surprise that Anomen was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. "I hoped that you would not permit the disturbance to keep you long from rest," he told her, placing a gentle hand beneath her elbow and a strong arm around her waist to support her as she began to climb.

"Not much chance of that," she replied, leaning gratefully into his strength as her weariness began to assert itself and letting her eyes close contentedly, trusting that the knight would guide her path, "but I wanted to talk with her before I passed out."

"She will confine herself within the boundaries of civilized behavior henceforth, I hope?" Anomen queried, his disapproval plain in his voice.

Jess felt herself tense at his words. "We won't be seeing another display like she put on tonight, if that's what you mean," she replied, unable to keep the edge from her voice, "but I don't think that she's the one who was being uncivilized."

"I chose my words poorly," he sighed, "but, by the gods, such brazen wantonness was all but designed to provoke such a response in so churlish a man!"

Jess pulled away from him, staring into his face in disbelief. "Are you telling me that she _asked_ to be raped?" she demanded. "Because there is no doubt – in my mind or Nalia's – that that is exactly what he tried to do!"

He flushed and shook his head. "Not in the way that you mean," he said, "but Jess, have you considered that what she did tonight was intended to goad him into such actions?"

She shook her head. "She's no fool," she told him, echoing Jaheira's words. "She would know the problems that it would cause for us."

"Perhaps," the knight said, his brown eyes troubled, "but would you really have killed that man without hearing the whole of the story?"

She drew in a harsh breath and stepped back from him entirely, feeling the sting of disappointment and anger. "Would you ask me that if it was Imoen or Aerie…or one of the women from Brynnlaw that I found on the floor naked, being throttled?"

"No," he admitted, meeting her challenging stare with a sorrowful but resolute expression, "but none of them would have behaved in such shameless fashion in the first place." He drew a deep breath, then continued, "And in none of them do I sense the evil that I feel in her. My lady, I fear that in this case, your loyalty to one that you call friend may be clouding your judgment, putting yourself and the rest of us at risk. That one will do as she pleases, and I fear that she will not hesitate to repay kindness with betrayal, if it is to her benefit."

"Her name is Viconia," Jess informed him icily, "and you know nothing of her, or what she's been through."

"I know that, regardless of her misfortunes, she is no less responsible for her choices of action than are any of us," he countered, his voice level but firm. "My lady, I will respect your wishes, but –"

"My wish is that you not mention this again," Jess snapped, leaning against the door of her room, physical and emotional exhaustion combining to leave her feeling ready to collapse. "She made a mistake tonight; she told me it wouldn't happen again, and that is good enough for me." Her legs wavered; he reached out a hand to steady her, but she jerked away from his touch.

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "As you wish, my lady," he whispered, turning and walking slowly toward his own rooms.

Jess pushed her own door open and staggered inside, muttering curses to vent the anger and frustration seething within her. Barely remembering to close the door behind her, she stumbled to the bed and fell forward into the soft feather mattress…which proved to be much bumpier than it looked. _What the -_

"Oww! Hey!" Imoen squirmed out from under her and sat up. "With a bed this big, how d'you manage to land right on me?"

"That's what happens when you pick the side closest to the door," Jess mumbled, looking around in puzzlement. "I go in the wrong room?" It wouldn't surprise her.

"Nah." Imoen looked slightly shamefaced. "Just not used to having all that space to myself. It all right if I stay here tonight?"

"It's fine," Jess told her, stretching out on the bed, too tired to even bother changing into her nightshirt. She felt Imoen move to pull off her boots before flopping down on the bed beside her.

"I heard you arguing," she said softly.

Jess cracked open one eye to peer into her sister's worried face. "I'm really not in any shape to talk about it right now, Im."

"I know," the young mage said. "I think you're right about Viconia, but I don't really blame Anomen for wondering, ya know. She can sure act strange sometimes; it's weird how different she and Sol are."

_Sol?_ Her other eye opened. "You like him, don't you?"

"Sol? Sure," Imoen replied innocently. "It's fun talking with someone who asks more questions than I do."

Jess sighed. At least that was one thing that she wouldn't have to worry about just yet. _And two more new worries to take its place._

"Jess?" Imoen took one of her sister's hands in her own. "You're gonna be careful tomorrow, right?"

"When we go up against Bodhi?" Jess asked. "I'm not going to be trying to get myself killed, if that's what you're wondering." _Shouldn't have brought up that mess in Spellhold, dammit._

Imoen nodded. "I want my soul back," she said softly, "but not if it means seeing you dead again."

"I'm in no hurry to repeat the experience myself," Jess told her. "I'll be careful, little sister, I promise. Now sleep." Closing her eyes, she let herself drift into slumber, feeling Imoen's hand still holding tightly to hers.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Theodur** – Yeah, that last chapter is a bit of an anomaly; usually, I wind up with around 3000 words per chapter, but I couldn't find a good separation point, so I just kept going. As for Viconia's behavior, I think it was as much a statement of independence as anything else, making it clear to Jess that she can only control her to a certain extent...and annoying the 'prudes' in the group as a bonus. Anomen did backslide a bit there, but his points had a certain amount of validity from his own POV. Having him approve, or even tolerate & remain silent, would have been very much OOC for him. Plus, it did provide a nice bit of conflict._

_**Idal** – I tried to present Anomen's arguments through his own filter of beliefs and experiences, which do give them a certain amount of logic, even if his delivery leaves quite a bit to be desired. His primary issue was not the promiscuity, but the possibility that Viconia might have set out to deliberately cause trouble with her behavior, which made her a threat to their quest in general and Jess in particular. Nalia always struck me as rather bland, too. I never keep her around after her quest line is complete; she can't advance as a thief, and there are better choices as wizards. Still, she provides a nice ancillary character, and gives the crew a home base to operate from. I'll have to go back & fix the Taggart/Taggert, but since he likely can't read or write, I'm not sure even he knows or cares how it's spelled ;-)_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_This chapter begins the diversion into original territory. It has very little to do with the game storyline, and is probably upending general FR canon, as well, but I can live with that._

OOO

They were awake at dawn, but Nalia had plainly been moving for several hours. A full breakfast awaited them in the dining hall, though Jess could summon little appetite for the eggs, sausage and biscuits set before her. Her eyes strayed to Anomen, who seemed similarly disinterested in the meal; his weary face made it clear that he had gotten little rest the previous night.

_Because of me_, Jess thought, aware of Jaheira's eyes shifting from her to the knight; the druid had obviously picked up on the tension flowing between them and just as obviously, from the flinty glare that she directed toward Viconia, had correctly deduced its source. The drow ignored her, seemed in fact to be oblivious to any of the others as she ate her breakfast with a dignity as regal as any queen. The aloof pride that she had drawn about herself the previous night remained, separating her from the rest as palpably as a stone wall.

It was a division that they could ill afford, today of all days. There was little to be done about Viconia, but Jess knew that she could not enter the catacombs again without setting things straight with Anomen; aside from the danger of entering battle with such a distraction dividing their attention, if anything happened to either of them, she did not want his last memory of her to be that useless squabble.

Knowing that she would need her strength later, she forced herself to finish the meal, then held back as the others left to gather their belongings for departure. "Anomen?"

The knight turned to her immediately, his expression carefully schooled, but a spark of hope visible in his eyes. "Yes, my lady?"

Imoen gave Jess an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand gently before moving to follow Jaheira. The druid's eyes held hers for a long moment, then both she and Imoen were gone, leaving Jess and Anomen in the dining hall as the servants began to clear the tables.

"My lady, I wish to apologize for my words last night," the knight began, but Jess would not let him finish.

"You don't need to apologize, Anomen," she told him. "Your concerns about Viconia were valid, and you had every right to share them with me. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was tired and on edge, but that's still no excuse. I'm sorry."

"No apology is necessary, my lady," Anomen replied, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. "Your loyalty to one you consider a friend is admirable, and I sincerely hope that she proves worthy of it."

"So do I," Jess replied softly, giving him a wan smile, "but I trust you to tell me if there's something I'm not seeing."

"That I will most assuredly do," the knight promised, his brown eyes serious. "Though your displeasure last night distressed me greatly, it would be far worse to see you come to harm because I held my tongue."

"I'll try not to force such a choice on you again," she told him. He showed no inclination to release his hold on her hand as they left the dining hall and climbed the stairs to the second floor, relinquishing his grasp with obvious reluctance to allow her to go into her own quarters to pack. Not that it took long; Jess glanced around the spacious quarters, then down at the pack that, aside from her weapons, armor and the clothes on her back, contained the whole of her worldly possessions. Shaking her head bemusedly, she shouldered the pack and headed back downstairs.

Two coaches had been prepared. Aerie had already climbed into one, followed by Minsc. Anomen secured his pack to the rack on the rear of that coach and paused at the steps, sending her an inviting smile. Jess hesitated; the trip to Athkatla would take several hours, and the idea of such a ride on a mild summer day in the company of the knight was highly appealing. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw Viconia climbing into the second carriage. Moments later, Jaheira joined her.

_Well, Hells._ It didn't take much thought to determine where her presence was needed the most; while the idea of spending several hours trapped in the coldly hostile atmosphere that swirled between the druid and the cleric was a much less pleasant prospect, if she wanted both of them to reach Athkatla in one piece, she'd best be there to act as a buffer.

"You'll be careful, won't you, Jess?" Nalia looked up at her worriedly. Yoshimo accompanied her; Jess didn't know what further discussion had passed between the two the previous night, but the bounty hunter had emerged from his own rooms alone this morning, his demeanor providing no clues.

"That's a promise," Jess assured her, accepting a hug from the young Baroness, who then turned to give Yoshimo a much more enthusiastic hug, pressing her lips lightly to his cheek and laying her head upon his shoulder. The Kara-Turan returned the hug, his eyes studiously avoiding Jess, who did manage to keep from grinning at his sudden self-consciousness. As Nalia stepped away, he started to climb into the first coach, became aware of the occupants and hastily moved to the second coach.

Imoen and Solaufein emerged from the Keep last, the drow regarding the coaches and horses with open curiosity.

"Coming, Jess?" Imoen asked as she motioned Solaufein into the coach with Jaheira and Viconia. Jess glanced reluctantly back at Anomen, giving him an apologetic shrug and receiving an understanding nod and smile in return. She climbed into the coach; Imoen had seated herself on the blue velvet-covered bench seat beside Viconia, while Solaufein sat beside Jaheira, across from Imoen. Jess dropped onto the seat beside Imoen, pulling the door of the coach closed. Moments later, the hooves of the horses clattered on the cobblestones as they began moving forward.

The curtains for the coach windows had been left open, and Solaufein leaned forward to watch the countryside rolling by at a steadily increasing speed, his expression fascinated.

"The drow don't use coaches, do they?" Jess asked him. She had seen none during their time in Ust Natha.

He shook his head. "There is no subterranean creature equivalent to the horse," he told her. "The only transportation remotely similar is a litter borne on the shoulders of slaves, used by the Matrons of the more powerful houses. I have seen the astral ships of the githyanki, as well, but never had occasion to ride upon one. It is a vast improvement on feet, is it not?"

Viconia snorted. "Behold the keen intellectual powers of the male of the species," she observed tartly.

Jaheira's eyes narrowed, but Imoen turned to the drow with an easy grin. "Betcha you'd never ridden in a coach when you first came to the surface, either."

"True enough," the cleric admitted with a tolerance that she exhibited with no one but Jess and Imoen, "but while such transportation is useful for a journey such as this, I prefer to trust to my own feet when traveling into the unknown."

Imoen snickered. "Looks like you and Jaheira finally agree on something," she observed.

"Indeed?" Viconia inquired, smirking at Jaheira, who gazed coolly at her in return. "How that must gall you, Harper!"

At least she was no longer referring to the half-elf as 'mongrel', Jess realized as Jaheira replied, "I would not waste my ire on such insignificance, Viconia. Our differences are far more substantial than any coincidental similarities."

"Another thing we agree on," the drow said shortly, turning to stare out the window.

There was a long silence, and Jess gave an inner sigh as she met Jaheira's unyielding stare.

"So, sis, got a plan?" Imoen said at last.

"Working on it," Jess replied, feeling anxiety stirring within her as her mind was returned to the coming battle. No matter how she looked at it, it was going to be dicey. "She's been back in Athkatla for some time now; she's undoubtedly got a good start on rebuilding her forces." Even a young vampire was a difficult opponent, and if she had been creating zombies and bone golems, as well… "It's going to be a hard fight," she concluded somberly.

"And we do not have the advantage of surprise, either," Jaheira added. "She must know by now that Imoen – and the rest of us as well – survived her trap. She will be expecting us."

"Yes, she will," Jess agreed, nodding slowly. Then she froze, a sudden gleam appearing in her eyes. "That's exactly what she'll be expecting," she told Jaheira with a grin. "Us. Just us."

OOO

The Copper Coronet had likely seen more boisterous crowds in its history, Jess reflected as she watched the celebrations unfolding across the tavern from her vantage point on the stairs, but she doubted that it had ever been invaded by such an eclectic mix. Shadow Thieves, clerics of Helm and Knights of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart shared tables, bought each other drinks and competed to see who could tell the most outrageous tales of the battles fought in the warren of tunnels and tombs beneath the Athkatlan graveyard.

Recruiting the three groups to aid in the fight against the vampires had been a measure that Bodhi had not anticipated, and had worked better than Jess had dared to hope. More than a hundred thieves, knights and clerics had swarmed into the tunnels ahead of Jess and her companions, overwhelming any undead that opposed them.

Most of them, Jess amended silently. At her own insistence, Bodhi had been left for Jess, and the memory of that final battle was something she would long savor. Unhampered by wounds or fatigue from multiple earlier fights, she had taken the vampire queen on in single combat, leaving her friends to deal with the undead that Bodhi summoned as she grew more and more desperate to escape the flaming blades that Jess wielded with deadly efficiency. She closed her eyes, remembering the final moment, the thrust that had buried her blade to the hilt in Bodhi's chest, the vampire's unbelieving and despairing wail and then, minutes later, Imoen's face as a wooden stake had released her soul from Bodhi's ruined body.

They had done it. Her sister was alive and whole again and, if not entirely unscathed, was at least able to begin to truly mend the injury that had been done to body, mind and soul.

She opened her eyes, easily finding the young mage, who was animatedly recounting what was no doubt a greatly embellished tale of their own fight. She paused as her eyes met Jess', giving her a wink and a grin, before returning her attention to her audience.

Jess returned the smile, feeling more contented and at peace than she had since – since before leaving Candlekeep, she realized. With numerous trials behind and more trials ahead, with her own future uncertain, right now it was enough for her to know that the people whom she loved the most were safe. Her gaze wandered again, found Anomen watching her from across the room. On impulse, she passed Imoen's wink and smile on, and was rewarded with a slow smile that spread across his face and kindled a warm light in his brown eyes, triggering an answering rush of warmth that started in her chest and spread quickly to every part of her body.

_I'm going to have to actually do something about that one of these days._

"You're going to have to do something about that one of these days, fearless leader," Jaheira commented as she descended the stairs and sat beside her.

"I was just thinking much the same thing, smartass druid," Jess retorted with a smile.

"You love him, then?"

"I honestly don't know," Jess admitted after a moment's hesitation. "I like him…more than 'like', I know, but love? I think that might require a bit of time getting to know each other without half the world trying to kill me and the other half thinking that I'm going to kill them. I think that having my soul back in place would be a helpful, too," she added, dryly.

"That is next," Jaheira assured her, with a hint of steel in her voice.

"When we're ready," Jess said, her eyes scanning the room. Aerie had found herself the rather flustered center of attention of a group of young knights; Minsc watched them, glowering protectively as he fed Boo. Viconia had evidently captured the interest of none other than Aran Linvail himself, and the pair had vanished soon after returning to the inn. Solaufein had been drawn into what appeared to be an earnest discussion with two of the older knights, although Jess noticed that his gaze strayed frequently to Imoen. Yoshimo was engaged in a lively conversation with a mixed group of thieves and knights; becoming aware of her scrutiny, he raised his mug to her in a silent toast. She returned the salute with her own barely touched drink. She leaned back on the stairs, stretching contentedly. All was well. "When we're ready."

Jaheira frowned. "You don't seem too eager," she remarked.

Jess sat back up. "It just doesn't seem as – urgent," she said, shrugging. "Imoen is safe; nobody died. I'm just not in any great hurry to put everyone back into harm's way for my sake." Her eyes swept the room again. "If I could just freeze this moment, keep us all here safe," she said softly, "I think that might actually be worth losing my soul."

There was a long silence, then the druid put her arms around Jess, laying her head against the younger woman's back. "Without your soul, you will die, sooner or later," she said quietly. "And while you may not consider yourself a worthwhile cause, Jessime, rest assured that those who love you do." She paused, then continued with a slight edge in her voice, "And if I must drag you kicking and screaming to Suldanessalar, I will."

Jess chuckled. "I never had any doubt about that," she replied, reaching up to take the druid's hands in her own. "I never said I wasn't going, Little Mother. I'd just like to enjoy a couple of quiet days before we do."

Jaheira nodded, accepting the half-teasing, half serious title in the spirit in which it had been awarded. "That sounds reasonable," she conceded. "Shall we join the others?"

"Why not?"

Working her way among the tables, pausing occasionally to answer a question or join in a moment of merriment, Jess arrived at Imoen's table in time to hear an aged voice pipe up querulously, "If you lords are in such a mood for righting wrongs, it's to Tethyr that you should be going."

He sat alone at a small table by the fire, wearing the well worn clothes of a workingman, hair thin and gray, face deeply lined with bitterness and defeat, watching the celebration sourly. Occupants of nearby tables ignored him; Jess, after a quick glance that assured her that Jaheira was too far away to have heard, grabbed two fresh mugs of mead from Bernard and sat down across the table from him, sliding the second mug in front of him. "Why Tethyr?"

The man accepted the drink, sipped at it morosely. "Because if you're lookin' to fight evil, there's none greater in the Sword Coast or Amn than what's coiled there in that snakepit."

"That's saying quite a bit, old man," Jess commented, thinking of Irenicus, Bodhi, the drow. The list could go on for some time. "There's no shortage of evil, either here or on the Sword Coast."

"Evil that thrives on despoiling the most innocent?" the man asked, his voice rising. "Evil that tears families asunder? There be hardly a house in Tethyr –"

"Keep your voice down or this conversation ends and Bernard will escort you out," Jess snapped, her own voice low. She raised her head to ensure again that Jaheira was well out of earshot; those nearby appeared to be too deep in their cups to have noticed.

"Jess?" Imoen stood beside her, her expression quizzical. "What's up?"

Jess schooled her expression. "Nothing," she lied. "Just sharing a drink with this gentleman."

"Uh-huh." Imoen eyed her skeptically, then dropped into the chair beside Jess. "Mind if I join you?" she asked innocently.

This was not good. Jess could feel it; instinct was screaming at her, making a ball of ice in her gut. This conversation was going to lead somewhere, and she didn't want Imoen anywhere near it. _She_ shouldn't be anywhere near it, come to that; she had more than enough on her plate, with her soul in the hands of a mad wizard and the avatar of the dead god of murder lurking in her subconscious, waiting for a chance to break free. She should take Im and leave, give Bernard enough coin to let this old fool drink himself unconscious as quickly as possible and –

"What were you saying about Tethyr?" she heard herself asking. "What kind of evil do you speak of?"

"The kind that hides behind children," the old man spat. "_Uses_ children."

"I don't have time for word games, old man," Jess warned. "Speak plainly – starting with your name."

He looked at her then, and Jess was suddenly struck by how dead his eyes were in his face: the eyes of a man with no joy, no hope, not even the drive for revenge to sustain him. The cold knot in her stomach grew larger, colder. _Take Imoen and leave._ A sidelong glance at the mage, however, told her that getting her away from the table would require physical force; her eyes were focused intently on the old man.

"My name is Kenick," the man said flatly. "Thirty years ago, I lived in Tethyr with my wife and daughter. Lyssa was born a year before the monarchy fell; afterward, my wife and I considered leaving for another land, but we lived in a small village and thought that the conflict would never reach far beyond the cities." He smiled mirthlessly. "We were right – for ten years.

"By that time, the conflict had narrowed to two major factions. The strongest was led by Fenaulf, Duke of Boraun, one of the few nobles to survive the riots. He accomplished this by betraying the others, inflaming the mobs against them with both truth and lies – whichever best suited his needs. He was aided in this by a wizard, Rastagir by name."

Kenick paused to spit into the fire, his face twisted with hate. "The man was – is – a devil. He could appear from thin air, disappear the same way, and nothing could keep him out. It was he who opened the gates to the estates of the nobles, letting the mobs inside to kill and burn. He thrived on the death, the destruction – and worse." The last two words were a hoarse whisper, and he downed the contents of his mug in three quick swallows. Without looking away, Jess signaled to have another brought to him.

"In return for aiding Fenaulf," he continued, staring at the table, "Rastagir required only one payment." He fell silent as Bernard approached, set a brimming mug before him and left. The silence continued, and Jess was on the verge of speaking when Kenick raised his head with a jerk. His eyes were no longer dead; they burned into hers with an intensity that caused her to draw back involuntarily.

"Children," he said softly. "The children of the nobles that were killed were given to him; he took them, vanished with them, and none of them has been seen since. I'm not even certain that any save Fenaulf knew what he was up to until it was done. The leaders of the coup realized that no children had been found in the estates, and Rastagir assured them that they had been taken care of. There had been rumors before the war," he continued, "of his dark lusts, and what he did to satisfy them, but since it was the children of the hated nobility that he took now, no one spoke against him. Then, too, they may have hoped that being allowed the children of the nobility would keep him from eying their own children."

Jess looked sideways at Imoen; the mage's face was as pale as her own felt. Jaheira's two younger sisters had been at their family estate when the mobs attacked; Jaheira herself had escaped by mere minutes. Had they been killed, as the druid had always believed, or had they been given over to a worse fate?

"It did seem to satisfy him for a time," Kenick went on, "but as the fighting dragged on for years, with Fenaulf unable to gain a clear upper hand over the opposing nobles, those who survived the coup, dissatisfaction began to grow among Fenaulf's followers.

"The Duke of Boraun is a power-hungry bastard, pure and simple. He controls those around them by appealing to their greed, but if that doesn't work, he is more than willing to use fear. Twenty years ago, Zarent, Duke of Rhindaun, came to the forefront of those opposing Fenaulf. He was of the old nobility, a cousin to King Alemander, so it says something about him that he was able to gain sufficient trust to be considered a leader, and perhaps even more about Fenaulf, that so many were willing to turn from him back to the upper classes that they had despised ten years earlier."

"A good man, then?" Imoen asked.

Kenick nodded. "Aye, or so I've been told. His followers would walk through fire for him, and they were growing daily. Fenaulf had to take action, or all he had done would be lost."

"The children," Jess guessed, her mouth dry.

"He turned Rastagir lose. As I've said, the man could appear and disappear at will, anytime, anyplace. At first, it was just those whose loyalty he suspected of wavering, but the bastard wizard quickly convinced him that he couldn't trust anyone. Children sent out to play would vanish; children put to bed would be gone in the morning, with all the doors and windows locked tight. Then Fenaulf would visit them with Rastagir in tow; the wizard would show the parents visions of their child in – an orphanage of sorts, I suppose you'd call it, well-fed, well-cared for, and then Fenaulf would tell them that their child's continued well-being depended upon their loyalty." Kenick snorted. "It was so effective that Fenaulf decided to use it as a recruiting technique."

He drew a deep breath. "And that, my ladies, is where I join the story. I was a blacksmith, and a good one, in the village of Criault. Our village had maintained its neutrality for ten years, until Fenaulf decided that neutrality would no longer be permitted. To secure our 'loyalty', one child from every family was taken in a single night, including my Lyssa.

"What could we do? We served him; _I _served him for nearly twenty years, holding onto the hope that one day my child would be returned to me. Every year, Rastagir would visit us, show us visions of our children, growing up happy and healthy. He told us he had given them to new parents who were taking care of them, but that their lives still would depend upon our behavior."

"And you believed him?" Jess asked, trying not to speak too harshly.

He shrugged tiredly. "What choice did I have? He was – skilled at manipulating men's thoughts, leading them in whatever direction he wished. The fact that we desperately wanted to believe that our children were safe made the manipulation that much easier.

"My wife, I think, knew the truth, though we never spoke of such things to each other. She died ten years after Lyssa was taken. I continued to work for Fenaulf, forging weapons and armor, for another ten years. I lived for those brief glimpses of Lyssa each year, watching her grow into a beautiful woman with children of her own, believing that I protected them all through my cooperation.

"Two weeks ago, I came to Athkatla on business, seeking quality ores. And that is when I saw her."

"Lyssa," Imoen breathed.

Kenick nodded, his face twisted with emotion. "Aye, lady, I saw her. Standing on the street, selling herself. She was thin and filthy and her eyes –" he closed his own eyes tight, trying to shut out the memory. "Her eyes were as empty as that bastard wizard's soul. I knew her, though; she looked just like the images the wizard had shown me, just like her mother. There was no family, no children, and I know now that there never was. He took her, he used her, he destroyed her and he threw her away. She didn't recognize me, and when I tried to speak with her, she said –" he stopped, went on in a choking voice, "she said that I'd have to pay, like everyone else." Tears flowed down his face. "My own daughter…"

OOO

"Bernard, make sure he has a place to sleep tonight," Jess requested, passing the portly tavern keeper a number of coins. He looked dubiously at Kenick slumped over the table, his head laying in the puddle of the drink he had spilled. There had been very little clear information forthcoming after the revelation about his daughter, and Jess had increased the rate at which the drinks arrived until he lost consciousness, thanking the gods that a group of clerics had successfully held Jaheira's attention for the balance of the exchange.

"Are you sure, Lady Jess?" Bernard asked. "He don't seem quite right to me."

"He may not be," Jess replied, "but I think he's harmless. Give him a place to sleep, and make sure he's left alone."

She looked at Imoen, her eyes repeating her earlier warning to her friend to remain silent about this until they had a chance to talk privately. Imoen rolled her eyes and nodded, but her face was pensive as she returned to the group she had left earlier.

"Who is the old man?"

Turning, Jess realized that Jaheira had ended her discussion with the clerics. She had apparently been aware that Jess and Imoen were speaking with Kenick, and now was eying the unconscious man curiously.

Jess shrugged. "Just an old drunk," she said, keeping her voice casual. "He wanted to talk to someone about his long lost daughter, and I thought I'd spare anyone else from having to listen." She shifted uneasily; she did not like lying to Jaheira, even to protect her, but the druid misread the reason for her discomfort.

"Compassion is nothing to be ashamed of, Jess," she said, then frowned, "though I don't know that helping him drink himself into oblivion was the best approach."

"For some, it's the only approach available," Jess replied, watching Bernard and one of the bouncers carrying Kenick to a room. "I think I'll head on to bed; it's been a long day."

"Do you want to talk?"

_Sure, Jaheira. According to Kenick, your little sisters probably weren't killed; they were turned over to a monster and may at this moment be working as prostitutes in the streets of Athkatla. Sleep well._ "No, I just need some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Jaheira gave her a measuring glance, but said nothing, and Jess escaped gratefully up the stairs, pulling her key from her belt pouch as she reached the room she shared with Imoen.

"My lady?"

Anomen's voice stopped her as she inserted the key into the lock, and she turned to see the knight regarding her with concern. "Are you unwell? You left quite abruptly."

"Just tired," she repeated the lie that she had told Jaheira, feeling no less guilty at being untruthful with Anomen, though in point of fact, she _was_ exceedingly weary.

"You've more than enough reason to be," he agreed. "Your battle with Bodhi was most arduous. I simply wanted to tell you that I rejoice with you in the restoration of Imoen's soul, and that I will not rest until your own soul is returned to you."

"I know, Anomen," she told him quietly, frustratingly aware that only part of her attention was focused on the knight and his words; the rest of her mind worried at Kenick's tale like a dog gnawing a marrow bone. _He deserves better than this. _"But even after that, I still have to deal with the taint, the Slayer…I may never be free of it. I can't ask you to wait –"

He didn't let her finish. "You have not asked," he said, taking both her hands in his, "but I _will_ wait, as long as necessary, and fight beside you, if you will have me. My mind – and my heart – are made up."

"You know I'll have you," she murmured, stepping into his arms and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his arms at her waist, drawing her even closer, and for several blissful moments, she forgot about everything but the gentle strength of his embrace, the softness of his hair between her fingers and the warm desire that the kiss was kindling within her.

Imoen bounded up the steps, caught sight of them, did an about-face and bounded down again so quickly that she was gone by the time Anomen turned around.

"Just Imoen," Jess murmured; the girl was quite probably the only person that Jess would not have been irritated with at this moment, but she did feel a definite pang of wistful regret at the breaking of the pleasant interlude.

Anomen chuckled, shaking his head ruefully, then turning back to press his forehead against hers. "Someday, Jessime of Candlekeep," he whispered, bringing one hand up to caress her cheek, "I _will_ have an uninterrupted moment with you!"

"More than a moment, I hope," Jess answered with a smile.

"I begin to think that it may require spiriting you away to a cave atop the Spine of the World," he replied, kissing her again, softly this time, "but our time will come; I am sure of it. For now, go to your rest; you've more than earned it."

Jess stared after him for a moment, then turned back to her door, unlocking it and entering the room. She had barely pulled the blankets over herself when she heard the rattle of another key in the lock. Knowing what was coming, she closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

The door creaked softly as it opened and closed, followed by the soft click of the lock being engaged.

"Jess?" Imoen's voice, whispering. "You awake?"

Jess didn't move, keeping her breathing deep and even.

"No way you're asleep that fast," Imoen told her in a normal tone.

Jess remained still and silent.

"Saw you kissing An-o-men!" the younger girl announced in a lilting singsong.

Jess gave an exaggerated snore, pulling the covers over her head; a moment later, Imoen pounced, landing squarely on top of her.

"All right, all right! I'm awake!" Jess admitted, thrashing beneath the blankets to escape Imoen's attempts to tickle her. "Enough, Im! I give up!"

"You never could fool me," Imoen replied, giggling as she crawled to the foot of the bed and seated herself. "Don't know why you even bother trying."

"Never hurts to practice," Jess told her, pulling the blanket down to grin at her sister.

"Once you can fool me, you can fool anybody," Imoen replied with a superior smile, then grew serious. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Jess asked. "Anomen? If I ever get more than five minutes alone with him, I might be able to tell you."

"Pick a better place to kiss him, then," Imoen advised her, "but you know what I'm talking about. Do you think the old guy was telling the truth? Or is he just crazy?"

Jess sighed. "He didn't strike me as crazy, and he damn sure seemed to believe what he was saying."

"But children stolen from their families?" Imoen shook her head, her brow creased in puzzlement. "I've never heard of anything like that happening in Tethyr. The war's been going on for years; I can't believe that no word of something like that has gotten around. Someone would have stepped in to deal with Fenaulf…wouldn't they?"

"You would think so," Jess said, frowning. "It's the type of thing the Harpers would involve themselves in if they knew about it."

"I don't know about the rest of them, but Jaheira can't possibly know about it," Imoen declared.

"No, and she's not going to," Jess said firmly. "If no one's heard about it, it probably isn't really happening. If he drinks normally the way he did tonight, it's no wonder he's delusional. He'll likely be long gone in the morning when he sobers up, so we're not going to upset Jaheira over some drunk's ravings, right?"

"Right," Imoen answered smartly, then abruptly yanked the blankets off of Jess. "So, if that's the case, why did you wear your clothes to bed?"

"Too tired to get undressed," Jess said lamely, trying to evade her sister's accusing eyes.

"Not even your boots?" Imoen demanded as she tossed the blanket to the floor. "You were going to wait until I went to sleep and sneak off on your own, weren't you?"

Jess gave up; she could bluff her way around almost anyone else, but she had never been able to lie to Imoen. "I believe him," she said quietly. "I don't know why, but I do…but I don't want to involve Jaheira unless I'm sure. She's been through enough without getting caught up in something that is probably a wild goose chase."

"That sounds reasonable," Imoen replied, "but it doesn't explain why you were going to go without me."

"Imoen, I just don't want to risk you getting hurt again," Jess began, pulling herself into a sitting position, but she got no further, finding herself shoved against the headboard with Imoen's fists bunched into the front of her tunic, hazel eyes blazing into Jess' face from inches away.

"_You_ don't want to risk _me_ getting hurt?" the mage hissed. "Coming from someone who's gotten herself _dead_ – not once, but _twice_ – that's pretty damn lame. You want to play the martyred hero for the others, that's up to you, but you are _not_ leaving me behind on this, you understand? Somebody has to take care of you, since you don't give enough of a damn about the rest of us to take care of yourself!"

"All right, all right," Jess conceded, stung by the vehement words. Wrapping her arms around Imoen, she hugged her close until the angry tension left the younger girl's body and she released her grip on the tunic to return the embrace, resting her head on Jess' shoulder. "So…do you think we should tell the others then?" she asked at last.

Imoen sat back, looking thoughtful, then shook her head. "I think you're right about not telling Jaheira until we're sure. It shouldn't take too long to go down and snoop around. If there's any truth to his story, we can come back and report it; like as not, the Harpers will investigate then, and we won't have to worry about it."

"It's not an overnight jaunt, Im," Jess warned her. "It's several hundred miles from here to Tethyr. There's no way we won't be missed."

"No, but if we ride, we can get there and back a lot faster," Imoen replied, her eyes dancing now. "Just you'n me, off exploring like we used to do outside Candlekeep…."

"Those were games, Imoen; this is real," Jess said, though her sister's enthusiasm was hard to resist, as was the memory of their childhood 'adventures'. There was a well traveled road all the way from Amn to Tethyr, and when they got there, they'd likely find that Kenick's whole story had been poured from a bottle. In the meantime, there would be several days in which she wouldn't have to think about Irenicus, where the worst danger they were likely to face would be highwaymen. _Which Imoen and I should be able to handle without breaking a sweat, but… _"We'd still have to face Jaheira when we got back, though."

Imoen snorted. "She's been mad at you more often than not over the last three years and you've survived. You chicken?"

"No." Jess rolled her eyes at the taunt.

"Prove it!" Imoen challenged her, but there was a serious undercurrent beneath the gleam in her eyes. The lighthearted banter was just a cover for what they both knew: that they would make this journey had been a foregone conclusion from the moment they had seated themselves at the table with Kenick.

_What in the Nine Hells is happening?_ Jess wondered with a chill, even as she heard herself ask, "So, when should we leave?"


	46. Chapter 46

_Idal – I've pretty well established that reckless caring is Jess' strongest character trait, but there's a bit more to it than that this time. The romance with Anomen was almost an afterthought when I started this, intending it to be a bit of background for what was going to be a short piece – the first four chapters, I think. Once it started expanding, the way Jess developed as a character all but required the romance to progress slowly, between her own innate thickheadedness in matters of the heart and the eventual presence of the Slayer as a separate but always-present voyeur. If there is a relationship at the core of the story, it would be between Jaheira and Jess, but the interconnecting threads between the various members of the party captured my interest, and it has really become more of an ensemble exploration._

_Theodur – I just couldn't come up with a new way to present the fight with Bodhi after x number of playthroughs, and decided that offering it up in retrospect was sufficient for my purposes. It was Jaheira's past that triggered the idea for this side trip, and the fact that it is set in Tethyr is going to necessitate a few time/place adjustments when I get to the ToB part of the tale, but I'll deal with that when I (eventually) get to it. Actually, thinking about it now, I have the tie-in...I think. But first, got to get everybody through this part. And I really hate typos, particularly the repeated ones. I actually wrote most of that scene at the Copper Coronet way back when I started the story, and it was a big part of the reason I decided to expand it. Forgot to check Jaheira's name spelling when I brought it in. Thanks for catching it!_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

OOO

Regardless of location or circumstance, Jaheira awoke with the dawn. When they were camped, it was a pleasant time for her, a chance to enjoy the peaceful harmony of nature before the others awoke. In the cities, the habit was less welcome, but one that she was unable to break. She lay beneath the sheet for a time, listening to Aerie's soft breathing from the other bed before finally accepting that she would get no more sleep.

Rising, she dressed and left the room quietly, descending the stairs to find the large common room in much better condition that she had anticipated, given the festivities that were still going strong when she had retired. Here and there, a lone celebrant remained, asleep with head resting atop the table, but the furniture was in order, with no sign of brawling.

"We've got every room full," Bernard told her in a quiet voice, seeing her appraising eye sweeping the room. "Most of them sleeping on the floors, but enough are two to a bed that we ought to hear some squawking when they start waking up. We didn't bother making sure they knew who they were rooming with; hells, they were all best friends by midnight." He chuckled. "It'll be interesting to see how many of the friendships survive the night."

"Indeed," Jaheira agreed with a faint smile as she accepted a steaming mug of tea and drizzled honey into it, though she privately thought that the real matter of interest would be how many of the Shadow Thieves regained consciousness before their roommates and took advantage of the opportunity for what she had heard described as 'transferal of ownership'.

Threading her way through the tables, she took a seat near one of the big firepits, where the coals were still throwing off considerable heat. Sipping her tea, she savored the comparative quiet of the common room. Gradually, signs of life began to filter down from the rooms above. Singly and in small groups, bleary-eyed knights, clerics and thieves made their way downstairs and out into the streets of Athkatla, sending yawning farewells to Bernard and each other as they parted ways. There were a few scuffles, and twice Bernard sent bouncers up to intervene when things threatened to get out of control, but overall relations remained just as amicable, if nowhere near as boisterous, as they had been the previous evening.

Among the departing guests, her companions descended the stairs to join her: Aerie first, followed by Minsc and Yoshimo, then Anomen and Solaufein. Viconia had been the only one of their number who had refused to share a room, though when she appeared, her self-satisfied expression made it plain that she had not slept alone, a fact confirmed shortly after by the appearance of Aran Linvail, blonde hair, beard and mustache neatly groomed and his clothes immaculate. He showed no sign of self consciousness as he seated himself beside the drow, inclining his head graciously toward her, nor did he seem taken aback when she gave him only a cool smile in return.

"I trust that you slept well, sire?" Yoshimo asked jocularly.

"Tolerably well, yes," Linvail replied, glancing around the common room. "I frequented the Coronet in my youth, but I must say that the ambiance has improved considerably. The new management is to be congratulated."

"I'll pass your compliments on to Hendak, Aran," Bernard said as he brought a tray of tea mugs and pitchers of cream and honey.

"Please do," the leader of the Shadow Thieves replied, neatly pouring cream and honey into his mug and stirring before sipping appreciatively at the hot tea.

"You two are acquainted, I take it?" Jaheira asked the portly barkeep.

Bernard chuckled. "I've known Aran since he was a scrappy little street rat so small that the other boys used him for burglaries because he was able to squeeze between the iron bars on windows."

"Bernard would allow me to bed down by the stove in the kitchen when the weather turned cold," Aran added with a smile of reminiscence.

"Until I caught you trying to break into a customer's room," Bernard reminded him reprovingly.

Linvail shrugged, unrepentant. "You must admit, Bernard, that the Count was foolish to display his jewelry so ostentatiously, not to mention his winnings from betting on the fights. He was fortunate that he did not draw the attention of one larger and more experienced than myself."

"And _you_ were fortunate that I was the one who caught you, not Lehtinan," Bernard shot back, "or you'd have ended your days in the belly of one of his beasts, what little there was of you."

"You have come far from such humble beginnings, my lord" Yoshimo observed admiringly.

"Ambition and determination can take one far," Linvail answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "if coupled with a healthy measure of common sense and self control."

"Odd qualities to be associated with a thief," Anomen commented, regarding the man curiously. "They could have led you to success in many other walks of life."

"Perhaps," Aran admitted, "but my early options were somewhat limited. My father was a drunk who beat my mother to death when I was six. I ran away to escape a similar fate. My size made me well suited to burglary and pickpocketing, and I discovered that I had a talent for it. I suppose that if I had been the son of an honest cobbler, my life would have turned out differently, but I cannot say that I have any regrets."

"But you don't act like a thief," Aerie said, looking puzzled. "The way you dress, act, speak…you could easily pass for a noble."

A genuine smile appeared on the handsome face, and the dark blue eyes twinkled briefly at the avariel. "That is the idea, my dear," he told her. "One of the reasons for my success is that I learned early on what many of my contemporaries were unable to grasp: there is no profit whatsoever to be made by stealing from poor people. While others were mugging laborers for a few coppers, I was lurking in the Government District and the Promenade, learning how to blend in with my chosen prey." The gleam in his eyes turned ironic. "I must also admit that I found robbing the rich to be much more satisfying, and not just in monetary terms."

"But Boo says that stealing is wrong," Minsc asserted with a frown, "unless perhaps you steal to help the poor, like Elminster stole from Jessime?"

Aran's eyebrows rose perceptibly at this, but he made no comment on it, saying instead, "That is an issue that I fear that we will have to agree to disagree on, my large friend. While I will admit to occasional acts of charity, the primary beneficiary of my work is and always has been myself. Still," he continued, "you must concede that thieves are not without honor? It was, after all, my guild that provided the means for you to rescue your young friend."

"Hardly an act of charity," Jaheira sniffed.

"I never pretended otherwise," Aran replied, unruffled by her disdain. "Each of us needed something that the other could provide. I held up my end of the bargain, and Jessime held up hers. Something for everyone; the best type of business transaction."

"Where is Jess, anyway?" Aerie broke in before Jaheira could reply. "And Imoen, too?"

"Still asleep, I suppose," Anomen offered. "Yesterday was momentous for them both. They both retired early in the evening."

"Yes…they did," Jaheira said slowly, feeling the first stirring of apprehension in her breast, "but it is midmorning, and we need something besides tea to break our fast. Aerie, go and wake them, please."

The avariel nodded and ascended the stairs, only to return a short time later with her brow creased in worry. "They're not answering," she reported. "Their door is locked, but I can't hear anyone inside."

The druid was on her feet in an instant. "Bernard!" she called sharply. "I need your keys!"

Her heart was hammering as she fit the key into the lock on the door. That Bodhi was dead was beyond doubt, but had another vampire escaped the slaughter and returned in the night for revenge? The sight of the empty room filled her with a relief that lasted only as long as it took her eyes to ascertain that the belongings of both had vacated the room along with their owners.

Muttering oaths between clenched teeth, she stalked to one bed and snatched up the scrap of paper that lay atop the sheets, Imoen's large, looping script easily distinguishable from Jess' tightly spaced print.

_Jaheira,_

_Jess and I decided to visit Candlekeep. _

_We'll be back in a week or two, so don't worry._

_Imoen_

Crumpling the note in her fist, she spun around. "_BERNARD!"_

"Y-yes, Miss Jaheira?" The barkeep peered nervously around the door.

"The old man that Jess was speaking with last night. Where is he? Take me to him now!"

"He's gone, Miss Jaheira," Bernard admitted anxiously, wincing at the glare that she directed at him. "He was gone when I got up this morning. I told Miss Jessime that something wasn't right about him. As much as he drank, he should've been out until noon, at least."

Aerie had managed to pry the note from Jaheira's hand and read it. "Candlekeep?" she said, frowning. "Why would they –"

"They've no more gone to Candlekeep than they've returned to Spellhold," Jaheira snapped irritably. "I knew that something wasn't right last night. What did they talk about, Bernard?"

"I don't really know, Miss Jaheira," Bernard stammered, looking miserable. "All I heard was the very first, when he was saying something about Tethyr, but Miss Jessime shushed him up after that, and I couldn't hear anything else."

_Tethyr._ The name fell like a stone into the stillness of her heart, sending ripples of unease through her. _What lunacy has that child conceived now?_

"Tethyr?" Anomen stared into the room disbelievingly. "But…she said nothing to me last night. Now that we have retrieved the Lanthorn, we should return to Suldanessalar with all speed to deal with Irenicus."

"One with such power as Jessime commands may do as she wishes," Viconia observed, arriving at a more sedate pace, Aran Linvail's arm around her waist, "and I doubt that she is overly concerned with rushing to the aid of the arrogant fools in Suldanessellar."

"Jess wouldn't run off for no reason," Aerie replied, glaring at the drow, "and we're not going to Suldanessellar just to help the elves; you know that Irenicus has her soul."

"Which is quite possibly the last concern on that young fool's mind," Jaheira said acerbically. "If this is some harebrained scheme of hers to keep the rest of us from harm's way…" _Damn it, Jess, you promised me!_

"You don't think she has gone to face Irenicus on her own?" Anomen asked, paling slightly as the thought struck him.

Aerie shook her head. "The Lanthorn is in our room," she said. "Without it, she wouldn't be able to find the city at all. Besides, she wouldn't put Imoen at that kind of risk."

And that was the most baffling aspect of the situation, Jaheira realized. Jess was more than capable of rushing headlong into danger to protect the rest of them; she'd proven that often enough, and Jaheira was beginning to despair of ever getting the girl to understand and accept that others cared about her just as deeply as she cared about them. Jess wouldn't willingly put Imoen at risk, however; either this truly was nothing more than an impulsive, if ill-timed, youthful jaunt, or…

_Or what?_

"We must find that old man," she said decisively. "Bernard, do you at least recall his name?"

Bernard nodded, obviously relieved to be able to provide an answer at last. "Kenick, it was," he said confidently. "Thirty years, and I've never forgotten a customer's name."

"Aerie, take Minsc and Yoshimo and start checking the other taverns," she ordered. "He's an older human, his hair is grey and almost gone on top, and he was wearing the clothes of a workman, old and often patched."

"You have excellent powers of observation, my lady," Aran commented. "If you ever grow weary of the Harpers, I would be delighted to offer you a much more lucrative position in the guild."

"No, you wouldn't," Yoshimo murmured. "Trust me on this, sire."

Jaheira eyed the bounty hunter with sardonic amusement. "Yoshimo is correct, Linvail," she told the guildmaster. "You would find me a poor fit in your…society."

"Ah, but I do have enterprises beyond the Shadow Thieves," Aran replied easily. "However, we have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I will return to the guild house and mobilize those who have recovered sufficiently from last night's carousing to join the search for this Kenick. Shall I have them bring him here when they locate him?"

Jaheira nodded, grateful for the unexpected offer. Aran's men would know the streets of Athkatla intimately. "I will go to the gates of the city, to see if he has left by that route and to try to pick up Jess and Imoen's trail. Anomen, Solaufein, will you accompany me?"

"Of course, my lady," the knight said at once; his face was troubled, and Jaheira could easily guess his thoughts. He had all but danced down the stairs shortly after following Jess up the previous night. The girl was on the verge of finding out the hard way that love could not be built on deception. _Perhaps that is the only way that she __**will**__ learn._

"As you have not seen fit to include me with either group, I will accompany Aran," Viconia informed her acidly.

"Do as you wish," Jaheira replied indifferently. "It matters not to me."

"I was about to ask for the pleasure of your company, my dear," Linvail assured the cleric, raising her hand to his lips. She returned his smile, but it never touched the bitterly cynical gleam in her eyes.

Jaheira pushed the matter to the back of her mind. "Return here when you have finished searching, or if you find him," she told the others, sending a silent prayer to Silvanus for success.

OOO

"You told her _what_?" Jess hauled back on her horse's reins so sharply that the chestnut gelding leaned back onto its haunches, rearing slightly. _Bad idea,_ she realized, leaning forward and gripping the front of the saddle with one hand in an attempt to steady herself. She was years removed from her days of riding the plodding cart horses of Candlekeep, and she had never tried riding in armor. _How in the Nine Hells do knights and paladins fight like this?_

"Jess, don't do that!" Imoen admonished her, wobbling in the saddle and trying to calm her own restive mount, a bay mare, whom she had instinctively wheeled around in response to Jess' sudden stop. "I couldn't think of anything else; I didn't think you wanted her to follow us."

"I didn't want her going off on a wild goose chase, either!" Jess retorted in frustration. "Candlekeep's a good week's journey to the north. Do you know what she's going to do when she finally finds us?"

"Well then next time, you write the note!" Imoen shot back.

"There's not going to be a next time," Jess announced grimly. "We're going back…_now_."

The deed was more easily said than done. The impulse that had prompted their middle of the night departure had deepened into a sense of urgency that had kept them both in the saddle past the breakfast hour, stopping only when Jess realized that the horses had been ridden for eight hours without rest. She knew that they could not treat the animals like that and hope to ride them all the way to Tethyr, but it had taken all her will to give them an hour to rest and graze beside a stream. Turning around now was more than an act of will; it felt as though she were fighting against a physical restraint, an unseen tether drawing her implacably southward.

"Jess, we can't!" Looking at Imoen, she saw the same urgency that filled her reflected in her sister's face.

"We have to! I promised Jaheira and the others that I wouldn't run off like this again!" Jess insisted. "This is all wrong, Im…something is trying to separate us from the others. It could be another of Irenicus' tricks; we can't just let it drag us wherever it wants!"

"I don't think I can fight it, Jess," Imoen admitted, her face pale and damp with sweat. "It feels like someone has put a geas on me…on both of us!"

Anger flared in Jess, along with an iron-hard determination. She was furious with herself, for not realizing sooner that they were being manipulated, and even more furious at whoever was doing the manipulating. Gritting her teeth, she pulled on the reins, turning her horse to the north. She had fought against the taint of Bhaal for three long years, and by the gods, she would fight this, too. "I'm going back to Athkatla," she vowed, "and I'm bringing you with me if I have to tie you across your saddle!"

"That would not be advisable, Jessime."

Jess twisted in her saddle, seeking the source of the calm voice and found herself looking at Kenick. Standing at the road's edge, he was still disheveled and poorly clothed, but the eyes that had been dark and dead the night before were now a bright blue, fixed on her intently. Bringing the horse around to face him, Jess stared incredulously. There was no way that he could have sobered up enough to even begin to follow them, much less overtake them on foot…

"You had better not be who I think you are," she told him flatly.

In response, he shrugged, his form blurring, shifting into the bright robes and silver-bearded figure of –

"Elminster," Jess heard Imoen breathe in awe behind her.

Jess was less than awed. She glared at the archmage, placing one hand protectively over her belt pouch without quite realizing it. "I don't have time for Harper games…sir," she managed, remembering that she was speaking to one of the most powerful beings in the Realms.

"This is no game, Jessime, nor are the Harpers its source," the mage told her, more serious than she had ever seen him, although a trace of merriment still flickered in his eyes. "I am merely the chosen messenger. The time that Gamaliel spoke of has come: the time for you to repay the life that was returned to you."

Jess drew in her breath sharply. An evil greater than Irenicus, the High Watcher of Helm had said…and the saving of the lives of countless innocents as payment for the life that her impulsiveness had cost her. It was not a summons that she could – or would – refuse, but…

"With all due respect, sir, you're not getting me at what I would consider my best. Can it not wait until I've dealt with Irenicus?"

"It cannot," Elminster replied flatly. "The reasons will be made known to you after you arrive in Tethyr."

"Any reason you can't tell us now?" Jess asked, trying to contain her impatience with the archmage's elliptical manner.

"In this case, the reason is quite simple," Elminster replied. "I do not know the full details of the situation."

"So the story that you told us last night was just a lie to get us moving?" Imoen demanded indignantly.

"Regretfully, no," he replied, his face suddenly looking tired and every bit as old as he was reputed to be. "What I told you is true, but there is a deeper, darker truth to be found. An evil has hidden in Tethyr these last thirty years, and hidden itself well. Only the gods themselves have known fully of it, and they move now to stop it. You and Imoen are among their chosen instruments."

"Are the gods the reason that I feel like there's a rope around my neck dragging me to Tethyr, or did you put a geas on us last night?" Jess wanted to know.

"That was my doing, I admit," Elminster replied, not seeming particularly remorseful. "I wanted to get you well away from Athkatla without too many questions, and without too much company."

"You succeeded," Jess informed him dryly. "I hope you plan on telling Jaheira that before she gets her hands on me?"

"She will be told, and the others will rejoin you – eventually," he said. "The separation is necessary for the moment, however. Your task cannot wait, and there is a matter in Athkatla that Jaheira must settle, one that will require the aid of your other companions."

Jess tensed. "They'll be in danger?"

"Nothing they shouldn't be able to handle," Elminster assured her. "Just a bit of Harper business that cannot wait."

Jess was not reassured. "Old man, if you get one of them killed on 'Harper business', I will _not_ be happy," she growled, abandoning all pretense of courtesy.

"I would not expect otherwise," the old Harper said in a level voice, his blue eyes holding hers, all traces of merriment gone, "but all things serve the greater Balance, and even the child of a god cannot stave off all death."

"Perhaps I should try for godhood, then," Jess answered quietly, ignoring Imoen's gasp as she stared hard into the ageless blue eyes.

"Many others walk that path," Elminster said. "Some of them began with intentions as well meant as yours, but the taste of power is a corrupting force in and of itself, even without the evil of the taint. Do not lightly commit yourself to such a course."

"Jess," Imoen said, her voice taut with anger, "don't say things like that! You don't mean it…do you?"

Jess glanced at the mage, her eyes softening. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't want the power, but I don't know if I can stand having someone else that I love die." Her face hardened as she turned back to Elminster. "So you can tell the Harpers –"

She stopped. Elminster was gone, and so, she realized, was the sense of urgency that had driven her for most of the day.

"He removed the geas," Imoen said, looking around curiously. There was no sign of the Harper, and nowhere that he could have hidden. "What do we do now?"

Jess stared back the way they had come. What she wanted to do was to return to Athkatla, to aid Jaheira and the others in whatever it was that had to be done, and only then head with all speed to Tethyr. The geas had been removed, and she knew instinctively that the choice was hers to make. Elminster, however, had made it clear what was expected of her, and to do otherwise would be to deny a debt she had promised to repay. "What we're supposed to do, I guess," she said in resignation, turning the horse back to the south. "Go to Tethyr."

OOO

"Why has no one intervened in a war that has lasted thirty years?" Solaufein asked curiously.

"The conflict has stayed within the borders of Tethyr," Anomen replied. As they made their way toward the main gates, he had been answering the drow's questions about the nation to the south of Amn and the civil war that had consumed it for better than a generation. As he had spoken, he had realized with some surprise that, although military history was taught extensively to novices within the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, he had heard very little about the conflict in Tethyr past the details of the intrigues and betrayals that led to the initial uprising. No battles from Tethyr had ever been cited as a lesson in tactics. Not a single one from thirty years of war.

He had never had occasion to think on it before, but now it struck him as odd. "Nations are reluctant to involve themselves in such internal matters; what begins as a civil war can quickly spread to consume an entire region. Then, too, there is profit to be made from such a situation, in the selling of weapons, armor, food … and I am certain that mercenaries from many nations have sold their services to one side or another."

"Such behaviors are not limited to the drow, then," the warrior-mage replied in a melancholy voice.

"_In the battlefield men grapple each other and die;  
The horses of the vanquished utter lamentable cries to heaven,  
While ravens and kites peck at human entrails,  
Carry them up in their flight, and hang them on the branches of dead trees.  
So, men are scattered and smeared over the desert grass,  
And the generals have accomplished nothing." _

"It is true that many battles are fought for such base causes as power and greed," Anomen admitted somberly, "but others are fought for honorable cause: to vanquish evil, to protect the innocent."

"But how do you know if the battle you fight is just?" Solaufein wondered. "When you are ordered to fight, how do you know that the one ordering you is acting from honorable motivations?"

"My trust is in Helm, as is that of the heads of the Order who command me," Anomen said earnestly, "but no man should blindly follow another. In the past, there have been those among the orders of Helm who have allowed their own desires to supersede the will of the Watcher. Some caused greater harm than others, but sooner or later, all were made to see the error of their ways…or were removed from their station."

"In the world of the surface, evil is recognized for the atrocity that it is, and is fought," Jaheira said curtly, without looking back at them. "In the world of the drow, evil is the norm, and it is good that is extinguished wherever it is found."

"So, in your pursuit of Balance, you favor good over evil?" the drow asked innocently.

The druid whirled, a dangerous glint in her dark eyes. "Good establishes its own balance," she snapped. "It is only evil that seeks to overwhelm and dominate."

There was a long and startled silence as the two men looked cautiously from Jaheira to each other. At last, Solaufein said quietly, "I apologize, my lady. I did not mean to cause offense."

The tension left Jaheira's posture, and she sighed wearily. "It is I who apologize, Solaufein. Yours was a legitimate question, and I should not have taken offense."

"You are worried about Jessime and Imoen," Solaufein replied. "I picked a poor time to indulge my curiosity."

"I _am_ worried," the druid admitted, "and we will accomplish nothing by standing in the street trading apologies all day. Come." She turned and continued up the street toward the Gate District.

Anomen and Solaufein followed her silently, the knight watching her with concern. It was more than worry over Jess and Imoen's inexplicable departure that troubled her - though that was certainly troubling enough. It still stung to realize how easily Jess had deceived him the previous night; only the knowledge that she had also lied to Jaheira eased the insult somewhat. He could not believe that the pair had simply gone off on a lark, but where had they gone, and why had they not had sufficient trust in their comrades to confide in them?

And what did Tethyr have to do with any of it? He knew that Jaheira had been born in Tethyr, but she had said little else of her past, and Jess had simply said that it was for Jaheira to decide if and when she revealed more. The druid had gone ghost pale when Bernard had spoken the name.

_Jess would try to shield Jaheira from something that would distress her so_, he realized, _but why leave? She must know that any inquiry into her departure would inevitably lead to the discovery of the very thing that she wished to conceal. _

He was still pondering the matter as they entered the Gate District. The inn there, the Crooked Crane, had a stable attached, and the groom quickly confirmed that two young women had purchased horses and tack from him late the previous night.

"Pulled me from a sound sleep, they did," he said with a gap-toothed grin, "but the gold they paid surely sweetened my dreams the rest of the night!"

"Did they say where they were bound?" Jaheira asked intently.

He shook his head. "Nay, m'lady, but you might check the inn. They may have bought supplies for their journey there."

Jaheira thanked him and started purposefully for the door of the inn. Anomen and Solaufein followed. When they stepped inside, Anomen was still waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room after being out in the midday sun when he heard a man's voice.

"Jaheira, my darling, so good to see you! Won't you come sit and chat a while?"

Squinting his eyes, Anomen peered into the gloom. The man who had spoken lounged indolently at a table. For a wild moment, Anomen dared to hope that they had found the mysterious Kenick, but quickly discarded the notion. Though the man was thin, his body had the fleshy look of one who had once eaten well, and his clothes, threadbare and patched as they were, had obviously at one time been the finery of a noble. As his vision cleared fully, he took note of the cold expression on the man's face, the bitter and gleeful malice glittering in his eyes as he smiled mockingly at the druid, and immediately dropped his hand to the Flail of Ages.

Jaheira faced the man with no trace of recognition on her face. "I am sorry…do I know you?"

OOO

_A.N. – The poem quoted by Solaufein is "Nefarious War", by Li Po._


End file.
